Kingdom Hearts: Black and White
by Flagstealer
Summary: A new journey through a world, where friendships are forged and tested as they journey through the Region of Unova. Three out of place travelers go through the region with friends as they take on the Pokemon League and battle Team Plasma. But mysteries begin to pile up... Alt Universe, takes place in B/W, B2/W2, and an 'aftermath' from another story. Personifications/OCs included
1. Chapter 1

Warning: The following you're about to read involves violence, alternate universes aeras and things not usually seen within their proper universes. In fact, In one of them it's actually connected to another story. Things will be different and things might be not as planned so if you don't like it, you can leave then and ask yourself why you are reading this. In any case, hope you enjoy the story…

"**Sometimes, life is full of people and crossed paths; many of them cross paths just once and that's it- never to be seen or heard from again from at least that person. Others walk the same path for a long time before diverging from each other, hoping to meet again. Some walk a path to continually meet up with each other, only the path to combine when they were hoping to or when they least expect it. And sometimes, there are paths that parallel with each other, making you think that someone else has walked the road."**

"**But sometimes when we part with each other, we often leave each other a strong feeling of regret or bond that will allow us to return back to each other, as if to answer the call."**

"**As bonds grow, it becomes more and more difficult to part with each other, until we leave behind strength; a belief that one day that road will open again. When a new road opens to allow us to meet again, will you take that path?"**

"**If you think you do, and if you wish to, then read the story of the three heroes who walked the road together with their new friends. Of course…the saying, 'Parting is such sweet sorrow' will be true to an extent. But in all of a belief, sometimes a way will become open should the person have the courage to walk it."**

"**After all, not all things are set in stone; Some paths you have to create with your own hand. But I rambled on enough. Let the story begin, as our Story begins with…"**

Kingdom Hearts: Black and White  
Prologue: The New kids in town

**?**

In a starry sky, several hundreds of stars are seen as they glistened at a beautiful sight. But one star is seen, streaking through the emptiness of space with black and white lights. It was seen aiming towards a planet- a large blue world with green patches of land is seen as the star soon came into the atmosphere. Inside of the atmosphere, it glows red as it entered the said space with the lights soon fading. However, the black light looked to of faded and once they passed through. It only a few minutes for the black light to of faded completely. Once they were close enough, A large star-like symbol appeared, and when it vanished, the large star broke into three white lights as they are seen falling towards the ground below them.

As they did, they landed in the water. When they did, several pieces of driftwood washed up onto the beach as three individuals wash up from the beach along with them. They looked unconscious as a distant voice was heard to call out "Oh Crap!" A pair of footsteps were heard as a shadow is seen looking over one of them. The screen fades to black as a voice asked in a worried tone…

**"Hey, you okay?"**

**Earlier…at a new Location.**

A grassland is seen as small wind blew around it the camera pans up to see a man near a cliff. The 'Camera' is seen to show the man's appearance- at the feet, black sneakers are seen with black jeans as well. The boy is seen to be wearing a dark green shirt with a red vest. The man is also has a bit of a 'gut' on him as he is seen to be on the tubby side. His face isn't seen but it is noted that he has a bit of a hair on his chin despite it looking like it's not there and blond hair in a male's haircut. He looks out to the distance of late midday sun as he admits, "Geez, it's a bit late- He should've been here by now." The man gave a bit of a stretch with his arms spread upward as he gives a bit of a sigh. "Although now I wish I didn't take that nap- feeling a bit groggy at the moment. But I think he's supposed to show up soon. Just gotta keep waiting."

"Toge Togekiss!" A voice called out as the male heard and and looked out to the distance and gave a quick 'huh?' As a shadow, a large avian-like creature approaches the man with an egg shaped body. As it itches closer, it has white, downy feathers and broad, triangle-shaped wings, with its underbelly dotted with what looked like small red and blue triangular spots. It had very small feet set close together, and it has a three-pointed crest, with the middle point a solid white and the left and right spikes tipped blue and red respectively. It black eyes see the male as it gives an angry look as it flied towards the man as it landed looked to be charging right at him. "Toge~!"

"…Uh oh." The man admitted as he braced himself for what's to come next. At this moment the man was tackled by the flying creature as he and the being landed on the ground. However, the avian-like being looked to…rubbing its head against the the older man affectionately as the man gives a bit of a laugh and said, "Okay, okay Highwind, take it easy, I'm happy to see you too! Could you please get off me, though?"

"Togekiss!" The creature cried before hoping off the human and moving its head to nod.

As the man rose up to dust himself off his face is seen. He is shown to have a bit of a bit of slightly thick eyebrows in a blond color light enough to make some people think that he doesn't have any. His eyes are shown to be blue in a greenish shade, and he does although not noticeable has hair on his lip and chin although not underneath his bottom lip. "I figured that you might make an entrance like that." The man admitted while moving to the being. "Do you have the ball with you though?"

'_**Yes sir**!'_ The being said (with what it said translated). The being turned around to show a note and a ball on the being's back.

"Thanks, buddy." The man said before taking the note and grabbing the strange ball. It is a red and white ball- red on top, white on the bottom, with a solid black line separating the two color halves, except for a round white part that appears to be sticking out. The man points the ball at the creature and called out, "Togekiss, return!" At this moment, the ball fired a red laser at the white bird-like being and when it hits the creature, it glows with the red beam before it turns into the light and the light enters the ball. He takes the note and read a bit of its contents before to say, "It looks like a note from the good professor himself."

The man silently reads the note as the contents said…

_Dear Jaime._

_I figure that you might end up calling some of your old teammates back to travel with you again, so I decided to attach a note onto your Togekiss, Highwind, to send to you. Hopefully it should be still attached. Anyways…_

_It looks like the Unova League is starting up again after what happened before with the whole incident I've heard about from 2 years ago. If you want to participate in it, I won't stop you. But I thought you should know that a couple of friends of yours are deciding to enter the Unova league themselves- they're currently in __**Aspertia City**__._

_I think Aster wants to try her luck in her first Pokemon League challenge while Lior wants to find a challenge himself. From what I heard, a certain…friend of his is seen at Unova and he wants to have a rematch while training. I think you should meet up with them there and see what's happening._

_But don't get too rough on them my friend- they just started their journey after all. In any case, I bid you a safe trip on your journey as well._

_Yours truly, Professor Rowan_

"So those two are here, huh? Well I got some time to kill- better go see them." 'Jaime' admitted before putting the letter into his pocket, and after pressing the button to shrink the device, he places the ball containing 'Togekiss' onto his belt which contained multiple other balls- at least 5 minus the Togekiss, so 6 balls if you include it. He then heads over to a campsite and picks up a large grey backpack with a sleeping bag and a bunch of pockets. After getting it on he quickly heads towards the thicker part of the woods.

**?**

The man from before comes out from some bushes as he walks through a green route. Several rat-like creatures with brown fur and red and yellow eyes were seen looking around, as if keeping lookout as one of them said 'Patrat!' before they duck into the taller grass. While continuing to walk by, several mushroom creatures were seen resting in the shade. It looked to be really tiny as it's 'face' is on the stem while the head had the same shape as the ball Jaime used to recall his Togekiss into. One cried out a relaxed 'Foongus…' as the man continued to walk by.

Finally, several cotton-like creatures flied overhead as the man walks down a path. They are small, brown, resembling sheep with a cotton-like substance over its back, neck and forehead. It has orange, oval-shaped eyes with green curled horns (or ears) as it looked relaxed as the wind carries it as it said, 'Whimsicott!' However, one of them flipped over to show a green star shaped section, making to look like it was where a plant connects its produce. The man gives a bit of a sigh as he said, "Too peaceful if you ask me. The weather's nice and everything for the Pokémon, but I would've hoped for a little more...excitement or something while I walked."

**Aspertia City**

In the city location up ahead, Jaime is seen walking when he soon noticed something that catches his eye and looks towards the direction of the forest on the other side of the city he entered from. He seemed to give an intrigued 'huh,' before he continued quickly looking he just picked up something, stuffed it into his backpack and heads towards the city.

In another part of the city in front of a shop, a girl is seen looking worried. The girl is shown to have longer blue hair, with the hair falling to at least shoulder length, with a clip with a white star on it present in her hair. Amber colored eyes are also seen as the girl looks around, with her outfit a blue t-shirt and shorts with a white jacket and a sapphire colored backpack. She walked up to a citizen and asked, "Excuse me, but have you seen a Togepi anywhere?"

"Nope, sorry kid." The man replied while shaking his head.

"Ohh…" The girl appears to be disheartened to hear the line. "Sorry to take your time, sir…" She admitted.

"Well, I'm sorry kid. I didn't notice or even seen a Togepi anywhere that I know of." The same man said as he left.

But after the man left another person appeared. This one had black hair with an unusual red shine to it, with a red shirt with a black star on it on the front, a pair of blue jeans and black shoes. He also is seen wearing headphones as he is seen listening to music but when he sees the girl, the boy quickly comments, "Aster?"

The girl squeaked when she hears the boy call out to her, looked to the boy and said, while hiding the worried look with a smile, "Oh, heeeey brother!"

The boy approached the girl while moving his headphones to his neck to ask, "What are you doing here? I thought we were supposed to meet at the Pokémon center?"

"Er, I was there but…" 'Aster' replied before looking down. "Lior, Togepi sort of ran off on me again…"

"Again?" The boy blurted out to his surprise. "Man, you should keep a bell attached to your togepi- not to mention she's your **starter** Pokémon for pete's sakes! That's what I usually do with my partner here until he grown out of his habit."

At this moment, an opening sounds occurred as a flash of blue and white light appeared from the belt of the boy's belt and it shoots to the ground to make another creature appear as the light disperses. It was a short, chubby, rodent-like mouse with yellow fur all over its body with its ears long, coming to a point with black tips. It has a small mouth resembling a sideways 3, black eyes and two red circles- one on each cheek. Its forearms are short and stubby with 5 digits on each 'hand' and the feet three digits. It has two brown stripes on its back, and the tail the shape of a zigzag-styled lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base of its tail. It looked to be standing on its hind legs as it said 'Pikachu!' in a happy tone before looking up to Aster. "Ah, Pikachu! Good to see you!" She said in a bit of a cheered up tone.

"Pika!" 'Pikachu' responded, which makes it translated to '_**You too**!_'

"Okay, so where do you think that Togepi got away to after you two were separated?" Lior asked the girl.

"Well, I was in the Pokémart section of the center when more than likely Togepi got away. By the time I noticed, I saw it outside and chased after it. But then she used Rollout to escape on me…" Aster said, explaining the circumstances of what's happening.

"**_Not again…_**" Lior's Pikachu responded while slapping its forehead while communicating in its own language. "**_Aster, when are you going to get Togepi to listen to you on not running away? I happen to listen to what Lior is saying._**"

"Don't make yourself sound so superior, Pikachu- you were just like Togepi when you were a Pichu until you evolved." Lior said to his mouse companion, who gave a quick 'Pika,' with boredom in a bit of a way that makes it translate to '**_Oh, right_.**' The darked haired man sighed as he looked to the girl and said, "But you do have a point."

"I can't help it- Togepi is excited to come here to the Unova region and wanted to have a look around!" Aster replied while twiddling with her fingers. "Me too as matter of fact…"

"Oi!" A familiar voice said, catching the two's attention, as well as the Pikachu as the two looked to see the man from before- aka Jaime. "You guys are alright?"

"We are, we're just having a bit of a...missing head on the head count." Aster replied while looking embarrassed and ashamed.

"Togepi?" Jaime responded in which Pikachu responded 'Pi pi pi.' "I see…Highwind's not gonna be happy that you let his daughter run away on you again."

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Jaime!" Aster said while bowing while sounding upset. "Togepi ran away on me and I wasn't paying attention until the last moment! I'm so sorry to let her get away from me! I'm an awful trainer!"

"It's fine, it's fine." The blond haired man responded trying to calm the girl. "I found Togepi asleep near the edge of town and figured that you may of lost sight of her." He then reached into his pack as pulls out a new 'pokémon'. At first it looked like a larger egg with red blue triangular shaped marks on it, similar to the Togekiss' underbelly but in rings instead of a solid color. However, the top of its head is a bit more yellow then the eggshell seen. Jaime soon nudges the the being to wake up by poking the top and when it did, the top splits into five spikes now resembling a crown, underneath one of them shows a face that looked to of popped up from the egg shell. It uncurls its stubby arms to be shown and shown to have round feet with two twos each and brown pads on the sole of its feet. It blinked its black eyes as it chirps 'Toge?'

"Ahh, Togepi!" Aster screamed as she grabs it and hugs it while crying a tiny bit. "Thank goodness you're okay! I thought I may of lost you when you got away from me!"

Togepi climbed up its master's arms and looked a bit sad as it chirped in its own way, '**_Sorry…_**'

"It's okay, it's okay, as long as you're safe. I'm sorry I didn't keep an eye on you…" The young girl assured her partner as it looked to of been cheered as it chirps 'priii!'

"So you two are starting off on your journey in Unova, huh?" Jaime asked the two, with both them and their starting pokémon nodding. "Alright then. I heard that Bianca, Professor Jupiter's assistant is somewhere in town. If it's not too much to ask, do you think you might want to ask Bianca to meet up at the Pokémon Center? I need to get a quick walk in before we meet up with her."

"Sure/Y'okay!" The two siblings said while nodding.

The adult looked to the Pokémon and two of them gave nods as Jaime heads off to the other side of Aspertia City, while the other two head off at another direction.

But while Jaime checks up ahead, he soon notices three lights falling from the sky, he seemed to give an intrigued look as the lights touched down on the outskirts of the City. He seemed to of gave a bit of a '…' reaction and admitted, "Maybe this won't be boring after all. And I really gota stop predicting these things. This is getting ridiculous."

**At the Outskirts of Aspertia City…**

In the forest outside of the city, the sky slowly starts to turn orange as Jaime looks around field. He soon notices something on the ground near a beach. He lets out a quick 'Huh?' as he sees something. He finally gives a startled look as he admits, "Oh Crap!"

In a small distance away from him were three people all lying down of the ground face-down in the sand. The man quickly gone down the hill towards the three while tripping a bit, falling into his face into the grass. After cleaning himself off, he ran up to one of them and quickly asked in a worried tone, "Hey, you okay?" He gently shakes one of the people lying on the beach. He repeats the procedure on the other two before the individual turned over the first of three people. One of them was a brunette male, with caramel brown spiky hair, and what looked mostly black clothes from first observation- a black jacket with silver padded shoulders and yellow straps, baggy pants that at least goes past his knees with more straps and zippers seen, fingerless gloves and big black and yellow shoes. He also appears to be lanky and has tan skin- a bit more than the siblings seen earlier. His last noticeable feature is a crown necklace. He seemed to of groaned a bit while the blond haired man check opened his right eye to show a blue iris before letting it close again.

Another person was seen as he made a bit of a groan as he pushed up from the ground with his arms, with the left wrist covered by a white band. This one is also male with silver long hair that reached his a bit down his back, a bit of a paler complexion, and a taller stature than at least the other boy with pale blue-green eyes. His clothes is a black zip-up tank-top with a white and yellow vest over it, a pair of blue denim jeans held up by a black belt covered in square spiked studs, and a pair of sneakers. He shook his head and asked, "What happened…did we make it?"

The last of the three is female, with a young woman's body, darker red hair that reaches the slight bottom of the neck, and a little bit shorter than the brunette- if not a little shorter. She has a pink strapless mine-dress made up of three zippers (two of which are decorative), a white halter top underneath the dress and a black hood. There also appears to be thee bracelets on the left wrist, a black belt that appears to a reminiscent of suspenders with a note book shaded bag attachment and finally lilac sneakers. She seemed to of gave a bit of an awakened 'wha…' as she came to. She shook her head to open blue eyes as she looks around. "Where…are we?" She asked.

"You three seem to be out of it." Jaime commented as the three…well two seeing as the brunette is still out cold, noticed the voice and looked up to the adult looking over them. "So what are you three clowns doing out here anyway? You don't usually see getups like those every day if you're thinking of going to the beach."

"Huh? Um, who…" The silver haired male let out before noticing his brunette friend starting to come to. "Gah, Sora!"

"Sora?" The red haired girl said before the two quickly checked over their friend. "Sora, are you okay?"

"Hey, uh… Is your friend alright?" The blond haired man asked before seeing the two trying to help their friend.

"Yeah, I think he's fine." The silver haired boy admitted as he helped the brunette up, who appeared to a bit tired as he gives a bit yawn. "He seems sort of out of it at the moment."

"Uhhhh huh." Jaime nodded although he seemed to be a bit intrigued. "Were you three hit by something? I asked this because you three seemed to be out cold when I found you to clarify things. Maybe you guys were hit by those lights I saw."

"Ugh…lights?" The brunette parroted while shaking his head to pep himself to wake up. "Errr, hey, do you know where we are?"

"…You're on a beach, outside of Aspertia City." The man admitted. "But seriously, what happened to you guys?"

"We…sort of just got here." The Brunette admitted as he stood on his own two feet. He crossed his arms as he looked like he was trying to remember something, as he then looked to the driftwood and ocean… and then had a hit of inspiration. He looked to his friends and gives a nod, as if he got it. "I'm Sora. Our raft fell apart while we were in the middle of traveling and we ended up adrift until we were here."

The two seemed to of gave startled looks from the Brunette's explanation. But at this point, they noticed that the man seemed to of believed it a bit. They looked to where Sora got his idea from, and seemed to of gotten it as they nodded to each other before looking back at the blond haired individual. "I'm Riku." The silver haired man introduced himself. "I helped the build the ship. Well…most of it- those two were being lazy a bit."

"My name is Kairi." The red haired girl said while bowing. "I was in charge of the Materials we needed to get off our home and also listed what we needed for food or supplies."

"Sounds like you guys were ship wrecked." Jaime commented seemed to give a bit of a nod, although he didn't get his answer he was looking for. He shrugged, for now, and then continued. "Name's Jaime; I'm a Pokémon trainer hailing from the Hoenn Region, but I decided to come here to Unova to partake in the league challenge 2 years ago, but was unable to due to some crazy events happening. Anyways, I'm planning on taking the league challenge again. We're in the Unova region if you're wondering. I'm also helping a brother and sister who are starting on their journey at the same time."

"Pokémon?" 'Sora' said while tilting his head. He looked to his friends who shook their heads, as if they don't know either. "What's that?"

"…You freakin' serious?" Jaime said drawing a blank look a bit of a blank look. "I mean what person has never seen a Pokémon before?"

The three of them gave "…" above their heads before the three of them, on a jinx, said "Not us."

The blond haired male just fell over to the ground. He got right back up, dust himself off, and said, "Daaaaang…you are missing out. I mean I get seclusion, but this is absolutely ridiculous! What person has not seen a single pokemon before…? Ah, never mind."

The three gave intrigued looks to what the slightly older fellow was taking about before Sora asks, "Uh did we say anything wrong?"

"Eh, no don't worry about it. So where are you guys from if I can ask?" The adult asked.

"We're…from some islands." Riku described. "Do you have a map?"

"Ah, maybe from the Sevii Islands then." Jaime said as he pulled out a map from his backpack. On a map several islands are seen in multiple shapes. There appears to be three different map segments- three on one part and two on the ones after it. "Which one?"

The three huddled together and gives a bit of a nod and points to the one second segment, on the right. "This one." Sora responded. "That one looks just a little like our home island."

"Chrono Island…better known to some as Five Island, huh?" Jaime said as he puts the Maps away back into his pack. "Well, I'm kind of surprised that you didn't see any Pokémon before…maybe you guys hit your head? In any case, maybe I can help remedy that. Follow me."

"Hold on a second- why should we follow you?" Riku asked the man, intrigued with the man's behavior as he took a stance.

"Hey, what's with the stance, man? I don't want to pick a fight!" Jaime said as he held his out in a way to make him look like he's trying to stop him."

"No offense, but you're like Sora at the moment- you expect us to trust you right off the bat." The silver haired man said, with the brunette just giving a '…' above his head.

"…Touché." Jaime replied. "Alright if you want to know that badly, I come from Littleroot Town in the Hoenn Region, another location that I travelled through to participate in the Pokémon league and lost flat out in the first round after the Preliminaries. I then decided to travel to Sinnoh region to get a fresh start, travelled through THAT league, managed to get to the top 16 before losing. Finally, I travelled here to the Unova Region again with a fresh start, and attempt to participate in this league, but some crazy things happened, and then I couldn't take the league challenge because they need to rebuild the building until this year."

"…I don't even get what even half of that meant." Kairi said while giving a blank look with her friends shaking their heads.

"…GAAAH!" Jaime screamed a bit before giving a sigh. "Jeez Louise… Look all you have to know at least to the point to you can understand is that I'm a well-seasoned traveler who knows this place a bit from memory and that I am pretty strong and good as a trainer. If you can understand that much, then there's no further need to explain anything else at the moment until you understand more about Pokémon!"

"Umm, okay then…" Sora said, while looking nervous. "Sorry if we upset you."

"No, no, no, sorry me," The man said while shaking his head to calm down. "I just overreacted to what you said. Because if you guys claimed is true about you guys never seeing a Pokémon before, then you're going to need some help then seeing what one can possibly look like. Lucky for you guys that I know of a way. Besides, I'm what people an experienced guy for this sort of thing when it comes to helping people. Follow me to the city. It's just over the way."

The three looked to each other at the moment. At this point they had no current idea of where they are, but they certainly know how they got here though…by the looks of their faces. But in any case, they decide to follow the chubby man into the city.

**Aspertia City**

The three looked around at the new setting as the three looked to the sky and saw several birds are seen showing shadows on the ground of an early sunset. The looked up to see them and see a clear look of at least two of them. One appears to be mainly grey in color with a pigeon-like appearance, large oval eyes with golden irises, and a rounded head from a spiky, crest-like arrangement of three feathers from the top of its head. It is seen with a short black beak, a bulbous pink cere, and a black batch seen on the back of its neck. Next up, it has a wide heart-shaped area of lighter shade of grey on its chest, with blac colored wings seen with a thick gray stripe down it. Finally it is shown to have pink feet with black nails. But the others seen another one of these pigeons, although this looked a bit…different. It's the same appearance, but the difference that it has different colors- it looked a bit more blue in color- mostly in its body and even its wings. However, the light in the Sunset seemed to make it look like the others. "What are you guys looking at?" Jaime asked.

"Huh?" Sora said, a bit taken off guard. "Oh, uh-nothing- just looking at the birds."

The two also nodded as well as Riku admitted, "I thought I seen a blue pigeon for a second there."

Jaime just blinked as he admits, "Huh… Anyways, welcome to Aspertia City- the current first stop of new Pokémon trainers- whether you're an old fellow or a young child. It also goes by another name too by those who speak another language- Hiougi City."

"Aspertia City…Wait, so where do we go have to go?" Kairi asked while looking around.

"I'll take you guys to the Pokémon center, but first, I'll give you a little tour around the place." The adult said as the city's theme, –Aspertia City/Hiougi City- starts to play. The three walks through the city as he stops off at the steps leading up to a form of lookout. "This here's Aspertia's lookout point. Lookout points are PRETTY nifty to see how far do you have to do…but I suppose I don't need to explain it at this point as it's sort…self-explanatory. I know what I'm saying is redundant but bear with me, would you? Anyways, go up the stairs and you'll see the sight of Route 19, the main exit of this place."

The three nodded as if to understand. The group is soon outside of the next stop- a school. "I can easily guess this one- this one's a school, right?" The red haired girl commented.

"Yep- This is Aspertia City's Trainer School, the place to learn how to become a Pokémon trainer." Jaime said. "It's also the First Gym for trainers- located at the backyard of this building." The three gave confused looks to that comment. "You'll learn more about it later. Now here's the last stop."

At a small distance away, the group finally shows up at large building with several windows and sliding doors and notably a large ball-like symbol resembling the device Jaime used earlier as a symbol on the red roof. "And this here's the Pokémon center. Basically it's a hospital/clinic for Pokémon." The adult finally said.

"But we don't have Pokémon!" Sora said. "Well…we don't even know what one looks like."

"Hah… Basically, you see 'animals' around here, right?" The male said. "They're called Pocket Monsters, or what we abbreviated to is 'Pokémon.'" He then points to a random boy seen with one of the rodent creatures from before. He then points to another trainer with another 'Pokémon'- a tan-colored dog-like being with large eyes, red nose, and an abundance of cream colored fur. The large ears have spiky lower extension with the fur puffing above the paws and a black spiky stripe. Finally, the tail is spiky and shaped similarly to the pup's ears.

"…Even those birds we saw earlier?" Riku commented with the older man nodding.

"Those would be Pidoves flying above us, although I did see a flock of Pidgey flied above Route 19 one time." Jaime said as the theme ends. "Anyways let's head in- I promised a couple of friends that I would help them with their journey. Besides, I know someone who can help you with your Pokémon situation."

**Pokémon Center Interior**

The four walk into the clinic as the theme –Pokémon Center- plays. In a lineup several were standing line with some injured Pokémon including a white circular Pokémon with white, puffy sections on its head and underside, with the back showing the same star shaped section as the previously seen creature. The last note-worthy features of the Pokémon is orange oval-shaped eyes and furled, notched leaves on the sides of the body as it gives a sore-sounding 'Cottonee…' Kairi notices this and asks, "Hey, what happened to this Pokémon? And what is it?"

"What's it to ya?" The trainer said, with a blond haired boy with straight hair and an angry look. He is seen with a bit of black shirt as well as a bit of a black eye, as if something smacked him there. "We just lost a battle to the Gym leader in this city. And what, has none of you ever seen a Cottonee before? Mind you that this thing was utterly useless against the gym leader…"

"Useless?" Sora parroted with an angry look. "What do you by use-" but before he could finish the line, Jaime slapped his hand over the brunette's mouth that let out a confused 'huh?'

"Gym-" Riku tried to say before the blond haired man slaps his mouth over the male's mouth. He lets out a muffled 'Hey!'

"D-don't mind us! Just keep going." Jaime admitted while sweating. "Besides, what happened to your eye?"

The trainer just shrugged. "Whatever. And just for the record, the cotton ball got knocked into my eye when he was finished off by the leader's final Pokémon." However, the trainer noticed that Kairi patted the Pokémon's head. The cotton-like Pokémon gave in a confused tone 'Cotton?' before looking at the Red haired girl.

"What happened to your…Cottonee was it?" Kairi asked the boy.

"I told you already- the stupid Gym leader of this city injured my Cottonee during a battle. I lost to that arrogant jerk. He even questioned me why I was taking the challenge in the first place!" The boy said. "Although at this point, I guess must be considered the arrogant one and a sore loser to boot."

"Sounds like you just plain lost." Jaime commented. "Besides, you're just starting out- it's alright to make mistakes- maybe you're just frustrated and a bit sore from the battle. And he's right- why are you taking the challenge anyway?"

"…Tsk." The younger of the blond haired trainers scoffed at the group. "Well I want the strongest Pokémon ever, and I guess this puffball ain't going to do too much of anything if I don't train him, right?" The Trainer said while giving a bored 'humph.' "Well I guess I better get cracking then, as soon as I get it patched up that is."

Kairi seemed to give a cheerful look to the Cotton Pokémon as she admits, "Well I hope you get strong, Cottonee, even if your trainer is a bit of a jerk."

The Cottonee gave a bit of a "…" above its head before letting out an intrigued 'Cottonee…' as it blushed without realizing it. However, the trainer just gave an annoyed grunt before stepping forward in line. "Sounds like the trainer lost his Gym battle and his Cottonee got injured." The blond haired man commented while crossing his arms.

"Er, Gym Battle?" Riku parroted with an intrigued look.

"Pokémon get stronger via battling each other- what's otherwise known as a Pokémon battle." The blond haired man said. "That's a good known way for Pokémon to become stronger, although it might involve getting hurt for them…or sometimes us if you're unlucky enough. Another way is to train with your Pokémon to get in synch with each other or another way is to learn certain techniques. Pokémon often learn a wide variety of moves in battle. But here's what a Gym Battle is… Basically it's fighting against the leader of a gym and if you managed to beat the leader's team, you get a gym badge as proof of your accomplishment. But the Gym Battles are usually tough- as the leader fights with plenty of Pokémon and skill move usage, and it won't be their first fight. Sometimes their skills are enough to ignore certain circumstances."

"But you also said something about a League before… What did you mean?" Sora asked.

"Ah… Basically the Pokémon League is a gathering of trainers of high talent and those who proved themselves in defeating eight Gym Leaders." Jaime explained. "It's a big league of trainers who strived through the league to prove themselves one of the strongest trainers in the Pokémon world at least in that region. It's a really cool achievement. I was trying to participate in it last year, but… crazy stuff happened. And I do mean REALLY Crazy stuff. And it takes a trainer who with strong bonds and even stronger determination to pull through and win it all. You also just gotta have the right moves for your Pokémon, and the right strategy and trust from between yourself and your team."

"Moves?" The Brunette parroted.

"Moves are basically how a Pokémon fight- combat moves that can deal damage, stun opponents, or even those that can weaken them or strengthen their own. But there are plenty of moves out there, and their attacks are based on type!" The senior trainer described. "There are lots of types in the world- Fire, Water, Grass- those just are beginner's stuff. And there also moves that are type related too- like a Water Gun being Water type, or Razor Leaf being a Grass type."

"Or like Thundershock being an electric type!" Lior finished as he walked up to the group with his Pikachu on his shoulder Aster behind him a bit shy.

"Huh? Hold on a sec… Is that-" Sora exclaimed with a confused look. He then quickly whispered to his friends, who seemed to give an intrigued look to the boy.

"Er, what's up? Is there something on my face?" The red-black haired boy commented as he tilted his head.

"No, no it's fine." Riku said assuring the boy. "We thought you were someone else for a second there. What's your name?"

"That's Lior, one of the Pokémon trainer siblings I've been telling about." Jaime explained. "He's starting his Journey here."

"So I take it that he has a sister too?" Kairi said. "What's her name?"

"Umm…" Aster peered from behind her brother and answered, "A-Aster."

The Three teenagers gave a bit of a '…' above their heads before Sora whispers, "The Resemblance is really uncanny- she looks just like her."

"I agree. So this must be what that old man was talking about before about meeting people similar to what we met ourselves." Riku nodded while whispering.

"Yeah…" Kairi said with an odd look as theme ends.

"Is everything alright?" Jaime asked the three.

"Nah, we're good." Sora responded. "So, Lior and Aster, right? Nice to meet ya! I'm Sora!" He points to himself with his thumb while saying who he is.

"Riku." The silver haired male introduced himself with a nod.

"My name is Kairi. We're all from the Sevii Islands." The red haired girl responded as –Traverse in Trance- starts to play. "Chroma Island to be exact."

"We're both from the Sinnoh Region ourselves- we both come from Hearthome City, although we occasionally are more seen in Solaceon Town checking out the Day Care." Lior explained. He looked to his Pikachu who was seen perched on his right shoulder as he explained, "In fact, that was how I got my partner here!"

"Pikachu!" Lior's Pokémon said in a cheerful tone.

Sora gave a curious look to it as he gives an observing view. "So…what's that Pokémon called anyway?"

"It just said his name- Pikachu. Most Pokémon usually say their name as a way of communicating and Pokémon can understand us human too." The black haired boy said. "You didn't know that?"

"Well, no actually. This is the first time the three of us actually seen Pokémon." The red haired girl commented. "Well not counting that ones we saw earlier." However, some of the people heard that and seemed to give an odd stare or a confused look, even the two humans who gave a bit of a startled look. Jaime however already reacted and gave a quiet 'Meh.' The girl noticed this and said while sweating a tiny bit, "Our family actually lived on a separate island away from the main island but we don't usually get contact with Pokémon- not even at sea or at the beach. It wasn't until we become old enough that we got to look around, but even then our parents wouldn't let us see Pokémon. I guess they had a bad experience that scared badly enough to the point that we wouldn't see them, huh? But we decided to go on a trip to sea by ourselves only for us to wash up here on the shores of outside Aspertia City."

"…That is a really unlikely story." Aster said. "But seeing as you three never actually seen a Pokémon until now… I guess it could have some truth to it, right?" The other two males nodded and then the young girl had an idea. "Tell you what- I'll show you mine too! I'm starting on my journey, but instead of getting a regular starter, Mr. Jaime here gave me mine to start with." She then brought out an identical device to one Jaime used earlier, presses a button to enlarge the ball and throws the ball into the air. It opens up and in a quick flash of light heads to the ground as blue and white lights dispersed, revealing Aster's Togepi who chirped in its happiness, 'Toge toge priiii!'

"Awww, how cute!" Kairi cooed upon seeing the creature. "But what is it?"

"It's a Togepi! She's my starter!" Aster said while picking up Pokémon into her arms. "Although she is a bit adventurous- earlier she got away from me…"

"Pokémon are like us humans- they have their own personalities." Jaime explained. "Aster's Togepi is a good example- adventurous and a bit of a wonderer."

"I see!" Sora said. But now he seemed a bit amped and said, "Now I wish I have my own Pokémon! Right?"

Riku seemed to give a bit of a chuckle and said, "Why I am not surprised? But you do have a point. These Pokémon things seem to be really interesting."

"I agree." Kairi said while giving a cheerful look. "Some of the Pokémon we already seen are cute to say the least- especially the one that looks like a dog, the Cottonee and your two Pokémon."

"Why aren't we that surprised?" Sora and Riku sarcastically commented at the same time, with the red haired girl giving a quick 'Hey!' The three seemed to give a bit of laughter. However, somewhere in the lines, the same Cottonee that Kairi petted and looked to of blushed again.

"So where do we get a Pokémon anyways?" Sora asked.

"Well there's two ways- three if you count one other method." Aster explained. "You get one in the wild by battling and capturing it, or you could go to the a Pokémon Center or lab, since they usually have the Region's starters too. But lately a representative from Professor Jupiter's Laboratory has been travelling around. She actually arrived in town today!"

"So where is this representative anyways?" Riku asked.

"Over here!" A new voice said as the theme fades out and the group's gaze is fixed upon a new individual. This one is a young lady with a green hat with white ribbon, light blond hair with some of the hair reaching down the back of the neck of with two strands of it sticking out a bit sticking up a bit on the sides. Some of the girl's bangs help to frame her face, while seen wearing red framed glasses in front of her green eyes. She is seen wearing a white shirt with a V-shaped opening on the front, showing a black shirt underneath. Overtop of the shirt is an orange jacket with the bottom reaching above the center of the body with the sleeves appearing to be sewn to look like like a winter jacket, per se. (can't really describe it personally) The jacket is seen to have pockets, with the opening's lined with pale light green lining, with a light green purse with a snap opening hanging diagonally from a long strap, on the left shoulder. Lastly, she appears to be wearing capris and a pair of orange shows with black straps. She is seen carrying a pipe-like object in her arms as she pushes her glasses close to her face. –Aspertia City theme- starts to play as the girl approaches the group. "Hello everyone! I'm Bianca, Professor Jupiter's Aide." The woman said, bowing.

"Hey Bianca. Sorry to of kept you waiting." Jaime apologized while scratching his head. "I was taking a quick walk when I ran into these three here, long story short. I also gave them a quick tour of the city too."

"Ah, no worries. If anything, I was hoping to say hello to a friend of mine before I go anyways." The aide said while giving a cheerful nod. "Lior and Aster filled me in. But if I heard right, are you three here are starting on your Pokémon journey?"

"Well, yeah, I guess…" Sora said while scratching his head. "We're not entirely sure, but we figure we might give it a try then."

"Ah I see. Hehe- you remind me of when I, a friend of ours, and Cheren started our Journey two years ago!" Bianca said while giving a cheerful look. "It's amazing that you guys are sticking together for this."

"Heheh…" Sora seemed to rub the back of his head while hearing this while Kairi seemed to of gave a nod and Riku crossing his arms and smiling. The Brunette notices what the aide has in her arms and asked, "So what do you have there anyways, Bianca?"

"Well, as I said, I can help you out with your situation- I got three starter Pokémon here." Bianca said while presenting the device she carried. "They're the starters of the Unova region if you went to Nuvema town. But sometimes we usually bring starters out to cities- like here for example." She gives a quick 'ta-da!' by pressing the green button. When she does, a glass portion opens up to let a quick jet or cold air before showing three balls inside the tube. "Inside these Poké balls are Pokémon that will become your partner if you want them to. The one on the left is the Poké ball containing Snivy, the Grass type Pokémon. The center is Tepig, the Fire Type Pokemon! And the last one on the right is Oshawott, the Water Pokémon."

"Mind if we see 'em?" Riku asked. "It would be nice to know what we're choosing if we know what they look like."

"Oh, sure thing!" The girl nodded. "First up, Snivy!" She then tosses the ball on the left into the air, and just like Omimi's Togepi prior, the ball opens, in a flash of blue and white light out appears the Pokémon landing on the ground. It appears to be reptilian, as most of its body is green in coloration with a cream-colored underside. It has a yellow stripe running down the length of the back and tail, and yellow markings around its large red eyes, extending from the eyelids. Yellow curved structures protrude from the shoulders and bends backwards, resembling leaves or small wings, but also a fleur-de-lis when viewed from the back, making it look like it's wearing a collar. In spite of its snake like appearance, is has fully developed limbs- green slender arms with three fingers, with tiny geet matching its underside in colorato, although without digits. Its' other noteworthy feature is a palmate leaf with three prongs on the end of its tail. It gave a bit of a look at the three before saying 'Snivy' as it looks away from the group in a disgusted manner.

"Hm, sounds like this one has a bit of an attitude." Riku noted.

"It…does, actually." The Aide agreed with a down look. "I think it was acting that way because over the last month, some of the trainers that I came across seemed to always choose either Oshawott or Tepig. I guess Snivy here felt angry because he wasn't picked, like he's the odd one out. I guess he's feeling really sour about it, and assumed that he wasn't going to be picked again."

Sora gave a bit of a quiet look when he sees his silver haired friend give a bit of a quiet stare at the snake Pokémon before the Brunette asks, "What's next in line?"

"Do you want to see Oshawott or Tepig?" The Aide asked.

"I wouldn't mind seeing Oshawott." Kairi said.

"Okay! One Oshawott coming right up!" The blond haired girl agreed before taking the right Poké ball and tossing into the air. The same sequence as before plays with the ball opening and the blue and white light flash heading to the ground, but a new Pokémon appears. This one is a bipedal sea otter-like Pokémon, seen with a spherical white head with blue dark blue triangular ears to the sides of its head with large dark ovoid in shape in shape with a dark-orange nose shaped like an oval on its side and speckles to the side of its face, meant to probably be a stylistic implication of whiskers like cartoon canines. Its torso is light blue in color with the 'collar' around its neck has bubble-esque features to form the collar and there appears to be a yellow seashell appendage on the center. The creature uses its small, white, digit-less, and small somewhat rounded arms to grab the shell made out of 'keratin', then throws the appendage into the air. Using its dark blue feet which have discernible digits to hop up and catch the shell. It lands on the ground its dark blue blank-like tail hitting the ground as it spun around cried, while showing fangs on the upper part of its mouth, 'Oshawott!'

"Aw, so this is Oshawott?" Kairi said while going down to Oshawott's level.

"It's adorable!" Aster said. "I wish I can catch one, though…"

"I'm sure you can find a wild Oshawott somewhere out there." Bianca said. But meanwhile, Oshawott seemed to of grown nervous upon seeing a bit of people looking at it. It held its seashell in both of its hands as it looked to of trembled a tiny bit before looking a bit embarrassed as it hides behind the Snivy, although the Snivy seemed to walk away, leaving the sea otter to tremble a bit in nervousness. "I think this one is a bit shy though." The aide admitted.

"I guess that leaves Tepig then." Lior said.

"Yep!" The blond haired aide said before grabbing the last Poké ball, presuming to be Tepig's ball and throwing it into the air. It follows suit like the rest of the starters and out pops out the last Pokémon. This one is a pig-like Pokemon primarily orange in color the with the additional black, pink, and yellow colors seen around the body. It has large ovular eyes, an archetypically piglike ruddy-pink nose, and a thick yellow stripe over the snout. Most of its face is black, with its long oblong ears positioned closely together on the top its head seen. Tepig has short legs, with the extremities of its forefeet black in color. Finally, a band of black on its lower back and rear is seen with the color extending to the coiled tail, topped with a ruddy-red bauble-like adornment. It said 'Tepig Tep!' after being released from its ball.

Sora responded with a smile as he said, as a form of response to the pig Pokémon, "Hey there!"

The pig just huffs out embers out of its nose as it hops and replied to Sora in its own way for acknowledging it. It walked up to the boy and sniffs around the brunette before looking up and gives a big smile, saying 'Tepig, Tepig Tepig Tepig!'

'Osha?' The Sea otter said while walking up to Brunette. It looked up to Sora who appeared to be a bit friendly. The Oshawott gave a bit of a stare before nodding. However when it walked up to Kairi though, it got a bit scared as runs and hides behind Snivy again, who just gave a sigh. "I think the poor thing's nervous around girls though to say the least." Jaime said, based on perspective.

Pikachu and Togepi, from their respective trainers hopped to the floor to advance to the Tepig and said their name as a form of hello as well. Tepig was soon chatting (in the Pokémon language) with the two. The Shy Oshawott soon seemed a bit intrigued as it walked to the other Pokemon to have a chat. However, the Snivy was looking at the Pokémon but as it gave a bit of a 'Sni,' it turned away. "You can make your choice if you want to, you know." Bianca spoke up.

The three seemed to contemplate their choices. However, the silver haired male seemed to of gave a smile. "You guys mind if I go first?" Riku asked his friends.

"Go ahead!" Sora replied with Kairi nodding, as if he knows what he wants to choose.

"Alright then." The silver haired male said. He seemed to look over the two other starters before facing the snake and said, "I pick Snivy." The Snake seemed to give an intrigued 'Snivy?' as it faced the male as the human bended down to its level. "I don't know if you want to be chosen or not, but maybe that you were just unlucky with the other trainers. I get that you were jealous, maybe even left out because of the trainers that you came across favor to choose Oshawott or Tepig. But maybe you were waiting for someone, until now. But if you want to stop waiting, then we can work together on this journey. What do you say?"

"That is a mouthful." Jaime admitted.

'Snivy…' The Snake Pokémon seemed to give a bit of a quiet stare before closing its eyes while smiling and walked up to the silver haired male. Afterward it gave a bit of a head nod as it raises its right hand to reach Riku's and said, translated, '**_Thank you…for now that is_**.' The male gives a bit of a smile as it took the snake's hand and shakes on it. Bianca hands Snivy's Poké Ball to Riku. "To recall your Pokémon, say its name and return- the Poké ball will do the rest."

"Alright." The silver haired male said before to say, "Snivy, Return." On command, The Pokéball fires a red beam to recall the snake back. "Thanks for Snivy." Riku commented.

"No problem. Who's next?" Bianca said while facing the two.

"I wouldn't mind having Oshawott." Kairi commented. Upon hearing that it was called, the sea otter faced the red haired girl and flinched, only to hide behind Pikachu, which is actually a bit taller than it normally...(if you look it up that is.) "Huh? Is there something wrong?"

"I guess this Oshawott's shy- that and it is smaller than normally should be." Jaime said. "It normally isn't shorter than Pikachu unless it may of just hatched. Maybe it's just short. And as we noticed before, maybe it's afraid of girls?"

'Osha…' The sea otter looked sad, even a bit teary eyed. Togepi tried to cheer up the Oshawott by patting its back and saying in its language translated, '**_It's okay! I'm small too, but I can make up for it! Besides, I'm sure the red haired human picked you for a reason anyways!_**'

Oshawott gave a bit of a smile to the Togepi and said, again in translated language, '**_Thank you…_**' Kari walked up to the Sea otter to pick it up to face it and said, "Don't worry, it doesn't matter if you're small anyways. I'm sure you'll do just fine out there with me. As a trainer, I got your back, right?"

Oshawott seemed to give a bit of a watery eyed look before crying a bit, crying a spout of tears as it cried its name over and over again in an upset tone. Jaime seemed to give a bit of a bored look, and muttered, "Man, that Oshawott is a cry baby…" Kairi gave a bit of a look at Jaime that would definitely say, 'You be nice.'

Bianca handed the Sea Otter's Poké Ball to Kairi, who said, "Oshawott return." The Poké ball recalls the crying Oshawott back into its ball. Kairi looks to the ball and said, "I'm sure Oshawott will be alright."

"I guess Tepig's mine then if it's alright." Sora asked with the others nodding. "Alright!" The Brunette bends down to the fire pig's level and said, "So Tepig, if you want to, do you want to come with me on this journey?"

Tepig looked up to the Brunette and after a moment of staring, the pig's eyes lit up and as it yelled 'Tepig!' it tackled Sora over in an overjoyed expression. Pikachu couldn't help but to laugh as Togepi gives a bit of a giggle as the Brunette lifts up and gives a bit of a laugh. "I guess Tepig's yours, Sora!" Jaime said with a nod.

"Sure is!" The Brunette said as he takes the ball from Bianca and said, "Tepig, return!" When Sora tried to recall his pig, the Pokémon notices and dodges the light. "Huh? Er, let's try this again. Tepig, return!" The pig pokémon hopped out of the way by the beam again and shaked its head in disagreement with a smile, but angry look. "Hey, why doesn't Tepig doesn't want to in its Poké ball?"

"Jeez, Tepig's one of those Pokémon." Jaime commented, prompting the others to look. "Sometimes Pokémon don't like to be in their Poké balls and prefer to be out in the open."

"Well, being cramped into Poké balls can be a bit stuffy, so why not bring everyone out once in a while?" Lior said.

"Good idea. Oshawott, come back out!" Kairi agreed before throwing Oshawott's ball into the air and out comes out Oshawott. The sea Otter gave a nervous 'Oshawott?' while looking around with teary eyes. The Togepi gave a happy 'Toge toge!' The Oshawott gave a bit of a nervous smile as it walks towards it.

The line to the desk is seen to of shortened compared to earlier. Bianca then commented, "You know you should have Nurse Joy look over your Pokémon before you go anywhere. You know, to make sure they aren't sick or anything."

Riku nodded before throwing out the ball to send out his Snivy, whom gave a confused 'Snivy?' The ball returns to the silver haired male's hand before to say, "Snivy, why don't you hang out with the other Pokémon?" The snake seemed to look to the other Pokémon before looking back to its master and shook its head and hopped on his shoulder. The Snivy used its arms to hang off his Master's shoulder and gave a bit of a head shake, as if to disagree. "Hmm…alright then." The male commented.

"By the way… You guys don't have a change of clothes, do you?" Jaime said, with the three giving a bit of a startled look. "People will give ya odd looks with clothes like that. Once the Pokémon are in, we'll go a bit of a shopping trip- I'll buy. And by the way, Bianca, did you give them the other necessities?"

"Oh, whoops! That's right! I have to distribute the Pokédex!" The Aide responded with her hair spiked a bit before returning to normal. She then brought out a total of 5 devices that look identical. It looked to small rectangular device with what looked like with a screen, two buttons near the bottom on the sides with a Poké ball design at the bottom. The colors are different- One of them is black in color with the Poké ball design red in color in which Lior took. One of them was white in color with a blue Poké ball, which Aster took. Sora took one of them which is a dark grey with a orange ball. Riku took one of them that looked the same as Sora's, only the Pokéball color being purple. Finally a pinkish white device with pink Poké ball circle pad is given to Kairi. "Here you go- a Pokédex for each of you!"

('_Why do I get the girly colored ones?_') Kairi admitted in her thoughts with a bored look.

"Anyways, the big guy's right- we might need a change of clothes." Sora admitted while crossing his arms. "You wouldn't happen to know a place to get a change of clothes, would you?"

"Yeah, I know, don't worry." Jaime admitted. "But we'll worry about that when we come to that bridge. Anyways…"

The group leads the group towards the desk. There stands a woman with a pink dress with a bit of a nurse's design to it, a white apron worn on the waist, leggings, and pink nurse's shows. She is shown to have a white nurse's hat and pink hair, with the hair in two loops. She bowed as she said, "Welcome to Aspertia City's Pokémon Center. My name is Nurse Joy. May I help you?"

"Could you check up on Pokémon, please?" Sora asked politely as his recently acquired Tepig hopped up to the desk. "We want to make sure they're in good enough shape for us to depart with us tomorrow."

"Certainly, young man." The Nurse said while giving a smile. "But if I may ask, who are you?"

"I'm Sora. Me and my friends Riku and Kairi come from Chroma Island of the Sevii Isles." The Brunette said as Riku had Snivy set down on the desk with Aqua the same for her Oshawott. "This is Riku on the left here, and Kairi on the right. We're starting Journey here, in Unova."

"Oh, I see! Nice to meet you all then. Audino, could prepare a cart for three Pokémon?" The Nurse asked while turning her head away to her left. In that direction, a new Pokémon appeared. This one is a bipedal, blue-eyed, pink-and-creamed-colored with its upper section of its face pink, as well as its floppy ears, exepting tips curled lower extensions that are cream colored. The sides of the chest of this being is pink, as well as its arms, making it look like a jacket, except for the forelimbs being cream in color. Its tail is shown to be to lumpy and white, making it look like a rabbit's tail or even soft served ice cream. It wears a Nurse's hat as well as it nodded while saying, 'Audino!' heading into another room.

"What was that Pokémon?" Sora asked.

"Why don't you use your Pokédex to look it up?" Jaime suggested. "Press the white button on the device."

Sora takes out the device and does as the older man instructed, and as he did, another screen seen from the back slide into place, with the emerged screen positioning itself into an equal level of the first one. Both screens activated as the top screen shown a picture of the creature. The device has a digital's voice as it said, "_Audino, the Hearing Pokémon. Its feelers on its ears can be used to determine a being's heartbeat to tell how they are feeling. Its ears can also be used as radar to look to its surroundings to detect even the slightest of sounds._" The device places the moved screen back into place as Sora and the others gave an amazed reaction.

"So this thing is like encyclopedia for Pokémon, huh?" Riku commented. "That is convenient. That will save us from asking questions."

"And before I forget…here you go!" Bianca said before handing them 5 Pokéballs to each of the three, and then 5 to the two siblings. "These Poké balls are supposed to be empty, because they are used to capture other Pokémon in the wild, in case you're wondering."

'Audino!' The Audino from before now appears by pushing a Hospital cart as it stopped short of the group. "Ah, Audino has the cart ready. Place your Pokémon and their Poké Balls on there." The Nurse instructed.

"Got it." Sora nodded. He then places his Tepig onto the cart with his friends putting their Pokémon on there. "Oh, er, by the way, Tepig's one of those Pokémon who doesn't like being its Poké ball."

"Okay, thank you for the heads up." Nurse Joy said with a bit of a smile. Jaime then walked forward as he passes out a contact card. The Nurse received it and nodded. "Alright then. I'll contact you when I'm done checking up on your Pokémon." Nurse Joy said while the Audino carts the Pokémon towards a hallway.

"So, do we have to wait?" Kairi asked with a bit of a look.

"Not necessarily." Jaime commented while shaking his head. "Nurse Joy will call me when she's done. We got shopping to do!"

"W-wait- how do we contact her?" Sora asked while giving a confused look.

"Nurse Joy will contact us via my Xtransceiver." The blond haired man said while smiling as he brings out a watch. This watch's band is a solid black in color on the inside, with it a very slight light shade of grey on inside. The main base design of the 'watch' is an octagon shape with the longer vertical sides, with a screen in the center of it. The sides outside of the black border protecting the screen are green in color, except for the bottom and top, which are grey in color (with the top part a sturdy section with a grey round part.) A part of the segmented grey bottom area at the bottom of the area is a lighter shade of green with the bottom half of a Poké ball symbol seen. To the right side of the watch is a pop-out part when a button is pressed to show another screen. "This device although a previous model allows contact via a good decent distance, at least city wide." Jaime described as he puts it on. "So let's shop then!"

"Alright!/ Sure." The three agreed while nodding with Aster and Lior nodding as well.

Loir's Pikachu and Aster's Togepi hopped into their places of their master's shoulder while the group leaves. But Lior and Aster themselves quickly backtracked to retrieve a couple of bags. One of them was a black color with a Red Pokéball logo on the back of it with stronger straps while the other is as seen before- a sapphire colored bag.

**At least an Hour Later… Outside, in front of the Trainer School…**

Sora looked over his new bag for any damage, which is a simple red in color with the top half of the backpack seen with the top half of the white Poké Ball (As if it's a logo). At the bottom, there appears to be an attachment to enable carry a Sleeping bag. Riku is currently wearing a black backpack of his own, which appears to be a bit of large structure, looking it can carry plenty of gear with him, including a Backpack at the top. Kairi also had a new bag too- A large blue bag with several pockets with a large strap. It also has a padded area for placing the strap over the shoulder and a zippered opening at the top to prevent items from spilling out. This one is also seen with a couple of the Poké Ball logos. "I gotta say, they definitely like the Poké Ball designs on these stuff and clothes. Can I ask what's up with that?" The Brunette asked.

"Let's just say it's a logo they like to post on their products- heck, even I don't know what the deal with it is." Jaime admitted. "But in any case the clothes you guys got should have been decent while the ones you have on now should be good as decent alternatives."

Lior had a bored look as he admits, "Even I'm not sure how to react to that design. As a 16 year old, I have no taste in logos. Now cool clothes are something I don't mind."

Aster gave a cheerful nod and said, "Well I have winter clothes too- they season changes here too so it's better to be prepared, especially since you don't when the weather changes!"

"Why didn't you bring your clothes from Sinnoh though?" The red-blacked haired boy asked.

"My winter clothes were too small!" Aster replied with a pouty look.

"Then you should've told Mom and Dad then!" The older brother said in a huff. "We're wasting Jaime's money as well as our own paying your clothes!" The two's Pokémon just gave nervous laughter while the blond haired man just slapped his own forehead.

"…They definitely remind us of some friends we know." Sora admitted with a smiling bored look. But then a ring tone played from Jaime's Xtransceiver played.

However, the Blond haired man gave a quick sigh as he answers the watch by pressing the button with the Poké Ball logo and said, "Jaime here, what's up?"

"This is Nurse Joy- I finished checking up on Tepig, Oshawott and Snivy. You can come pick them up now at the Pokémon Center!" The Nurse said on the other end of the transmission said.

"You got it. Jaime out." The man said before shutting off the device. "Alright guys, your starters are ready to go!"

The three (supposed) Chrono Island trainers gave a bit of happy looks to each other and for the Brunette to say, "Then let's go then! We don't want to keep our Pokémon waiting!" The Brunette then rushed off as he heads towards to where the Pokémon center is.

**Pokémon Center: Interior**

The Brunette ran in with the others tried to keep up with the boy as he stopped short of the desk and asked, "We're here to pick our Pokémon."

Jaime stopped short of the others as he skid to a stop and panted a little bit and said, "I may be a bit tubby, but I am not a slowpoke or out of shape...! *Whew!*"

"Glad you made it back- Tepig and the others are waiting for you." The Nurse said with a smile. She then looked to the Hallway and called out, "Audino, you can bring them in now!"

The Audino from before carts the Pokémon into view as the Sun looked to be almost down in the background. 'Audino~!' The Pokémon said with a happy look as the trainers approached. Tepig gave a bright happy look with Snivy with a slight smile. Oshawott, well…it's pretty much the same as before- Although a bit happy, it appears to be nervous, maybe even cowardly around its new trainer as it started to cry again as it gave a nervous 'O-osha…' The Three new trainers each retrieved their starters as Lior and Aster walked up to the new trainers. "It's kind of late at the moment." Lior commented as he points to the setting sun. "Why not stay the night here?"

"Can we?" The Brunette asked the others.

"Well, I don't see why not." Riku said. "What about you guys?"

"Meh, I don't mind." Jaime admitted.

"Sure/Y'okay/okay." The others agreed.

"What about you guys?" Sora asked the Pokémon.

'**_It's fine, as long as I don't sleep in a Poké ball!_**' Tepig said in its own way.

'**_I'll be fine wherever._**' Snivy said in its language.

'**_Um, okay…_**' Oshawott admitted in the Poké tongue, although cleaning its tears.

'**_You got it!_**' Lior's Pikachu responded.

'**_Okay dokey!_**' Togepi said with a happy look.

The Brunette nodded as he walked up to the desk and asked politely, "Can we stay for the night, Nurse Joy?"

"Of course you can." The Nurse said. "We sometimes have guests that stay the night in case we need to check their Pokémon overnight. We can let stay the night if you wish to."

"Great! Thanks, Nurse Joy!" Sora said with a happy look.

"My pleasure, Sora. You all may stay the night, too." The Nurse said. "The rooms are in the left hallway."

**Several Hours Later, in a guest room…**

Sora, Kairi and Riku are seen asleep in separate bunk beds with a single bedside table seen, with Kairi on the right hand of the room sleeping in the higher bunk with Sora and Riku taking both bunks on the left. However, the brunette was actually awake although he just gave a quiet sigh. He lifted up his right hand and when he did, a flash of light came from the hand. "I don't get why we really do need this training. We're pretty strong on our own." He whispered. "But one thing's for sure…do we really need to be better leaders or something?"

Sora seemed to be had his head on the pillow when he seemed to give a bit of a bored look. But then he looks down to the other side of the room. He sees Kairi asleep as he quickly flinched and looked back up to the ceiling and quickly blushed. He sighed before he sees down to the Pokémon and gives a quiet 'Hm?' He then heard something as he quickly made himself looked like he was asleep.

In an empty bed, Tepig is seen asleep, as was Snivy and Oshawott, until a door opened. It was Pikachu and Togepi looking into the room. The two quietly crept around, before heading towards the bed with the starter Pokémon. Pikachu nudged Tepig as it said, in Sora's perspective. "**_Hey, you awake?_**"

"**_Muh…huh?_"** Tepig muttered before waking up a bit and looking to Pikachu. "**_Pikachu? We just got to sleep. Why are you awake_?**"

Sora widened his eyes upon hearing them. Did…did he just hear those guys talked? But then notices something. Inside the blanket he quickly dug into stomach pocket and pulled out a small star-like sticker. ('I almost forgot I had this… I thought this thing may of malfunctioned or something.') Sora admitted in his thoughts before placing it on his glove and presses on it as he leans in without the Pokémon noticing as he try to listen. He then listened in to a translated conversation…

"**_We couldn't sleep yet, that's all._**" Togepi explained. "**_Well it's another reason. What about you guys?_**"

"**_Trying to sleep, but then guys woke us up_.**" Snivy said while looking grumpy.

"**_Is…is there something wrong?_**" Oshawott asked quietly while looking nervous. "**_I was trying to sleep too but, I couldn't for some reason. Besides we shouldn't be awake- our new masters might be a bit mad that we're awake._**"

"**_Masters?_**" Pikachu parroted. "**_They're not our masters- they're our friends!_**" The mouse explained.

"**_F-friends_?**" The sea otter parroted nervously. "**_What makes you say that, Pikachu_?**"

"**_I was with Lior ever since I was a Pichu!_**"Pikachu said, pointing to himself. "**_He may be my trainer and a bit hot headed even when I was a Pichu, but he was really concerned about me when I ran away one time_.**"

"**_You ran away? Why did you?_**" Tepig asked with a curious look.

"**_It's a long story we can explain later. Anyways we're really sorry about bugging you and interrupting your sleep, guys._**" Togepi responded while looking a bit flustered. "**_We just wondered if you were awake. Besides, Dad's snoring._**"

**Meanwhile, in the other room…**

Aster is seen asleep with earmuffs on as a loud Snore was heard. Underneath her bunk was Jaime's Togekiss, who was heard snoring on the bed. The camera shifts to Lior who was asleep without his headphones on, but Jaime was still awake in the bottom bunk as he admits in a whisper and tired look, "I forgot how loud a snorer Togekiss was. Too bad it ain't one of his moves. But I want to know is how Lior can survive a snorefest from him."

**Back in the 'Chrono Trio' Guest Room…**

"**_Aw shucks, it's alright, Togepi…_**" Oshawott admitted while looking embarrassed. "**_Besides, I didn't know your dad knows Snore_.**"

"**_He doesn't- he's a just loud snorer_.**" Both Togepi and Pikachu admitted.

"**_Ohh…_**" The Sea Otter admitted. He then blushed as he said "_**Well, if you want to sleep in here in this room with us if your dad's asleep then it's okay too. I always wanted to be friends with someone my own size. I'm sure Master Kairi and our other masters won't mind.**"_

"**_Whoa_.**" Tepig admitted with a blank look. "**_Oshawott, you never had a friend before?_**"

"**_Well, yeah…_**" Oshawott admitted as he blushed a bit more, but now starting to cry again. "**_Back home, I'm smaller than other Oshawotts, so people and sometimes Pokémon make fun out of my size- especially the girls and my big sister…although my sister is a bit of a special case._**"

"**_Aww…_**" Togepi admitted as she walked up to Oshawott and cleaned off the tears. "_**But I like you small sized! You're like a mini-samurai! And not only that, big surprises sometimes come in small packages after all. And I meant that as a complement.**"_

"**_R-really?_**" Oshawott admitted while lessening the blushing. "**_Th_-_Thank you Togepi! It's nice to hear a compliment, especially from a fellow male! Well, we're all males here, right?_**"

"**_R-right…male…_**" Togepi replied while a giving sweatdrop and a bored look.

"_**You do realize that Togepi's a girl right?**"_ Pikachu commented.

"_**Ga-sh-do- WHAT?**" _Oshawott stammered out in a surprised tone, now his white head completely pink.

"_**I thought you would notice something like that, Oshawott!**_" The egg Pokémon said with an angry look. "**_You must've heard me when Pikachu, Tepig and I were talking_!**"

"**_Speak for yourself_**. **_I didn't know you were a girl until now._**" Snivy said while looking to grumpy. "**_If you two are done, could you leave us at peace?_**"

"**_Aw, what's wrong with a little sleepover_?**" Pikachu said. "**_I'm sure Lior and Aster won't be worried! Besides, Highwind was cool about me coming in here and he'll explain things to Jaime, who'll explain things to Aster._**"

"**_EEP! I forgot about Aster and Dad!_**" Togepi said while looking worried. "**_If she discovers that I've gone missing again, she might not be happy that we went to another room! Besides, I forgot to tell Dad that I was going with Pikachu! Be right back!_**" The eggshell wearing Pokémon hopped out of the room and headed back to the other room.

"**…_Aww…_**" The Sea Otter admitted, while looking disappointed. "**_Why did Togepi have to go?_**"

"**_Togepi will be right back. Besides, Her Dad is with us- His nickname is Highwind, and he's actually Jaime's trainer._**" Pikachu explained. "**_He's a Togekiss, and sort of the one who's snoring._"**

"**_Whoa, a Togekiss!_**" Tepig said in its excitement. "**_I heard those Pokémon are strong, and I mean really strong!_**"

"**_When protecting its also young you mean. It would be no surprise if Highwind would step up to protect Togepi_.**" Snivy responded. He then gave a bit of a smile as he said, "**_Well, Oshawott, Togepi's dad is with us, maybe to stay close to his daughter. Better not do anything to upset him or else you might be hot water before you know it_.**"

"**_W-w-w-What are you talking about_?**" Oshawott said while looking scared to the point of tears. "_**D-do you think that he'll be mad at me? And what do you mean?**"_

"**_What are you so scared for, Oshawott?_**" Tepig said. "**_I'm sure Togekiss is a cool guy to let his daughter hang out with us- I mean, he lets you hang out with her, right Pikachu?_**"

"**_Yeah-huh_!**" Pikachu responded.

"**_Why are you being mean, Snivy?_**" Oshawott said while crying a bit.

Just then Aster's Togepi came running back and carefully closes the door behind her. The egg Pokémon hops us to the bed and said, "**_Dad's cool with me staying here for tonight!_**"

"**_Great!_**" Tepig said with a smile. "**_Find a spot and grab a spot to sleep._**"

Oshawott walked up to Snivy and said with a huff and his eyes angry as he said, "_**Snivy, what did you mean by that! Answer me!**"_

"**_Just think of the possibility. Besides, you _must _be oblivious._**" The Grass snake said as he yawns and positions himself to sleep. "**_Now let me sleep…_**"

"**_Oooooh, now I don't know if I can sleep if Togepi's dad is going to be mad at me…_**" The Sea Otter admitted while while walking back. "**_I don't even know what Snivy meant anyways…_**"

"**_Er, what do you mean anyways, Oshawott?_**" Togepi asked.

"**_He said that I shouldn't do anything to…upset him…_**" Oshawott admitted as he gave a bit of a yawn. He then gave a bit of a sleepy mumble that sounded like, "**_I'm going to sleep now…Night night…"_**

The egg Pokémon just looked nervous as she noticed what he meant. "**_I think Snivy was just being rough with you, Oshawott. And night guys, I'm heading to sleep._**" Togepi said with a smile before yawning and curling up, getting its arms and legs into the shell and head closing up to make it into its egg shape as light snoring noises is heard from it.

"**_Heh, that was quick_.**" Pikachu admitted before giving a bit of a stretch and looked a bit tired. "**_Okay I'm tired enough now. I'm going to sleep now, Tepig. Night._**" Pikachu soon lay down as it soon began to snooze with a snot bubble forming as it drifts to sleep.

"**_Heheh_**…_Night._" Tepig admitted before lying down. But then, he noticed something- he sees his trainer was awake, but then he noticed that the two noticed each other. Sora notices and turns to the wall. ('_**…Sora? How long was he awake for? Did he listen to us?**__')_ The pig couldn't help but to blink before giving a bit of a yawn and then falling asleep. ('_**Nah, that's impossible… Humans don't usually understand Pokémon. Not to a talking level, but maybe to a Heart to Heart thing… But I can't help to think maybe… could those human understand us?**_')

Sora seemed to give a bit of a quiet sigh and whispered, "Maybe this thing is more of the trouble than it's worth. Maybe I shouldn't wear it yet…" He then took off the star and puts it away and went to sleep.

**?: At an Unknown location…**

Three silhouettes are seen as they walk into the room a man with a black and white jacket that reaches the feet is seen as the man stood up from his seat to see the indivdiuals. "I see you have finally arrived. Take a seat, all of you."

The three of them nodded as the three grabbed seats. One of them asked, with a male's voice, sounding like a certain male. "So why did you call us in anyway? Are we doing anything related to what his Majesty gave us?"

"No, nothing as of yet. I'm sure he'll call you in when it's time. But we will need you to prepare in another field." The cloaked man said while fixing his gaze on the three from underneath the hood. "I would normally ask you just the two of you to come in, but in this special situation, this will be a proper way of training for all three of you, in case should the lady wants to assist in this battle."

"Are you sure about this?" One of the male asked with a slightly deeper voice to the one to the right sounding like another male, with the female shaped silhouette in the background nodding while grunting 'Mhm!'

"I don't want to stay behind this time. It was just a little while after everything that happened that we're finally together again." The lady said in a tone that sounded like they went hardships. She then spoke again with a determined tone. "This time, I'm not staying behind. Besides, the old sir said that I can take on this challenge with you guys, so this time I'm going with you two and you're going to say anything about it. Except for those couple of times, this is the first time I've been to another world without being taken away or kidnapped."

"Hey, as if we'll say no at this point- because you're here now!" The boy on the far right said with a happy tone to his friend. He then faces the cloaked man and asked, "So what did you need us to train us for, sir?"

"Listen carefully. Once I finished with your instructions, you'll be sent to where I'll have you train. Once you land make sure you don't let anyone know that you come from another world. Come up with a lie if anything." The cloaked man said to the three silhouettes.

"Yes sir." The three nodded.

The man nodded as he lifts his head to who shows a heterochromia eyes, blue on the left when facing him, yellow in the other. "Good. Now let us begin our discussion."

Three silhouettes from before are now seen sitting in the chairs as the man said… "It appears to be a bit dark in here, wouldn't you say? Let us turn on the light." He then presses a switch on the desk and the room brightens up to reveal the three- Sora, Kairi and Riku- to be in the chairs with Sora on the right and Kairi on the left of Riku whom was in the center. "Much better. Now, listen carefully- you will be heading to a unique world as I said before. However, in this world you will meet several faces- and by some small chance, some of which may appear familiar or resemble someone. But don't be fooled though- some may resemble a few of your friends, but they aren't them. Do not draw attention to that detail."

"But what if that person we might meet acts just like the other person we know?" Sora asked. "What if they really just act like our friends?"

"It could be a mere coincidence. However, duly note… sometimes it may or not be a mere coincidence. It may be the same person, but it might be something different about them. For instance, you might notice things similar to the person you know but are different. But know this- sometimes people may be sharper than they appear, as they might end up noticing wide holes in a story you might make- but you must continue. However, if they do discover the truth, try to limit as little people who learn this as little as possible. But if they are the kind of person who would spread rumors, then you might be in hot water." The cloaked man said with his Heterochromia eyes fixed upon the group. "We don't want to make things complicated than you want it to be."

Riku nodded at this as did the other two. "So what do we need to know?" Sora asked.

"This special world is a unique one- just as this world until during your previous journey has not been touched by the darkness of the outside world, this one has not either." The cloaked man said. "As such, you will not encounter the dark presence of our enemies there. However, there have been some known corrupted individuals, who wish to 'take over' the world as a conquest. However, there will always be people in the way to stop that wish. However, they know of nothing upon our world or what they went through. So to that extent, I'm afraid to further your hide your secret, I must seal your abilities."

"What?" All three of the teenagers exclaimed in surprise. "Why would you hide our powers anyway?" The silver haired male asked.

"Just as this world prior knows nothing of the legendary weapon you three carry, that world knows nothing of the same weapon yet." The cloaked man said while facing them with the heterochromia eyes. "However, unlike this world, they have evolved to a point they don't need weapons to fight with each other, although some uses this as an advantage to threaten others. In order to hide this secret more effectively, I will seal your powers. Now I ask that hold out your hand."

At this point, the three teenagers looked to each before giving a bit of a look at each other and although reluctant, they held out their right hands. The Cloaked man then seemed to of shimmered with a unique white and black aura before he struck the back of the hands of all three of them with his hands. At this point a strange star symbol appears on their hands of where they are struck. It appears to be a star symbol, with half of the left side white, and the other side black. The three looked to the symbol on the hand as the Brunette took off his glove to look at the symbol as it vanished. The boy then put the glove back on and held out his hand. The symbol appeared to be showing through the glove of his hand, as a light flashed briefly before disappearing, but…nothing happened afterwards but the brunette expected something to occur. "So, what do we do if we have to fight?"

"You will found a way, so do not worry about it." The older man said, with an assuring tone. "If I were to let go to a world without a way for you to fight back, that would utterly ridiculous, unless I know you have something to hide. But in the case you lack the ability to fight…there is a failsafe."

"What is this training for anyways?" Kairi asked.

"This will relate to your friend, milady. Sora, in your journey, you had to lead or choose who you brought into battle without a second thought." The Cloaked man admitted. "But you noticed that they became stronger, and some based on your own decisions. Others never needed a word and did whatever they want- as a form of 'Winging it'. However, as a leader, one must be able to make decisions, give effective orders and plan quickly and accordingly in the rules of battle. Sometimes there are rules for you to follow accordingly. This applies to you too, Riku."

Riku gave a quiet nod as he looked to his friends. "But what if we manage to complete the training anyways, Major?"

"If you succeed in your training, the seal will fade away and you will regain use of your abilities." The 'Major' said. "My Seal is used to seal powers up to prevent cheating, but will work as a failsafe in case it's a desperate measure. It starts as a faded star, but as you grow and mature into a better leader, the star will turn into my symbol. As you continue to grow, soon wings will sprout. Once the wings had fully opened, it'll glow on the back of your hand and disperse into lights, removing the seal completely. But you also need to see what kind of method you need to know- is it based on friendship? Could it be loyalty to your friends and your team? Or there is a way that you help to hold your team together? There are many styles of leadership, but it is up to you to find the ones you are best with."

"But how will we leave though?" Sora asked.

"We'll be in orbit, observing your progress." The cloaked man said. "But there is something you should know."

A Static-like field is seen as a camera is seen distorting before shutting off in static.

**End of Prologue…**

Jaime's Memoirs:

**Today I decided to call in Highwind from Professor Rowan. When I asked for him, Highwind immediately zipped out of there all speed. According to Professor Rowan, I think he was waiting for the chance to join up with me again after all I went through with him in Sinnoh. Heheh…I always liked the Togepi family, and for a good reason- he's a kickass member and my header whenever I head into battle. And with that, my team is complete!**

**What my team is? I'll never say it, but let's just say that my team's a decent balance, although the problem is I think I'll need to see if I can shape up my strategy. But I got a broad moveset that can handle multiple problems.**

**Anyways, I also received a letter from the Professor- and it looks like the Unova League is starting up again after what happened two years ago. I'm going to participate in the league again, but this time I'm going with everything I got. Togekiss is one of the teammates that I called, and two from the Sinnoh Region I can rotate, and I only brought one of my Pokémon from Hoenn… and he's one HECK of a Powerhouse! But first I have to help my two buddies from Sinnoh get started on their journey.**

**I met Aster and Lior when I was goofing off in Hearthome when he was trying to train up his Pikachu, which was at the time, a Pichu. However, the trainer I met, Aruni, pretty much cleaned the poor mouse's clock, and got Lior into a fit. However, I noticed that Pichu was pretty much disheartened. I'd say more but let's just say that I saw Lior looking for his starter and well… Let's just say that he wears a heart on his shoulder.**

**Anyways, I decided to take a quick walk, but that walk turned into a tour when I found three teenagers who NEVER saw a Pokémon before. Sora, Riku, and Kairi from I've been told are from Sevii Islands- more specifically Chrono Island. They also said that they gone by ship, so I guess that story had some truth to it, as I found drift wood on the beach- parts of which I think were from a ship. I swear that I think I may have just gone into a confused daze for a second there. Anyways, I led the three to a Pokémon center and gave them a quick rundown… well quick but informative rundown of the Pokémon basics. I even had Bianca give them their starters while everyone but me got a Pokédex. I already had mine- just updated and stuff like that.**

**Anyways while we were eating dinner, I decided to ask what their home was like. They seemed to remain quiet as if they don't want to speak about them. I guess there are some things they don't want to talk about, but they did tell me that they were friends since they were children, so I guess it has some consolation. They seemed to gone through a lot of stuff, but…they seemed to be alright, and not to mention the Pokémon seemed to be attached to their owners- although Kairi's Oshawott was still nervous around her, it seemed to be really good friends with Aster's Togepi. But…maybe it doesn't know it's a girl? Ah well.**

**Anyways, I'll close this Memoir particular for now. And I think Highwind is starting to snore on me again… I forgot how noisy a sleeper that Togekiss is… I guess I'll give Journal entries on what I know about those guys so far but title it in case they don't know who or what I am. But I'll just document myself and the siblings next time, unless it involves a new Pokémon. Maybe I might leave myself out though.  
**

Journal Entries:

**Sora:**  
A new trainer who claims to be from the Sevii Isles- more exactly, Chrono Island. Until recently, he and his friends had never seen a Pokémon or know what one looked like, so he journeyed off from his home with his friends, Riku and Kairi to see the world.

According to the story, their raft had crashed and the three was sent adrift to shores of Western Unova, where they were founded by Jaime.

Landing in Unova, the group decided to partake into the Pokémon League. With his new Tepig in tow and new clothes, he heads out to take on new challenges. But from what Jaime can tell they will have to learn a lot about Pokémon before they can take their chances in taking on the Pokémon League.

Sora's Team:  
**Tepig:  
**A chipper sounding Pokémon, seen as a friendly starter. He is seen with a happy outlook on life as he easily makes friends with Pikachu and Togepi, as well as the other starters except for Snivy who seemed rather distant.

Not much is known about Tepig before meeting Sora, but he dislikes being its Poké Ball.

Known Moves: Tackle, Growl, Ember

**Riku:  
**A good friend of Sora and Kairi, and another new trainer from the Sevii Islands. From an interview I did earlier before the night and from the looks of things, Riku can be seen as individual who takes account the feelings of others, and seen to protect his friends. But if one who pays attention can guess, he's the more mature one of the three.

According to the story, Riku was the one who built the raft mostly, but unfortunately for them, they've crashed and the three was sent adrift to shores of Western Unova, where they were founded by Jaime.

The guy is seen to also make cracks at his friends' expense, and I believe they get it sometimes. But I believe he is kinder then he lets on, but also more cautious, as he was wary of me when I first met them. But when he chose his starter, he chose a Snivy who was over the last month been picked over him. Taking it in stride, the level headed Snivy decides to be Riku's first Pokémon. With new clothes and Snivy, he takes on the league with his friends.

Riku's Team:  
**Snivy**:  
A cool and collected Snake who is shown to be distant from his friends. Until he was picked by Riku, he was always the odd man out as other Tepig and Oshawotts before him (and the current ones alongside him) was picked. As a result, he seemed to of grown distant and maybe a bit of a sour puss. When Riku chose him as a partner, he seemed to show loyalty to him, but prefers to be with him than with the other Pokémon. Maybe he was using him as an excuse to stay away from the Pokémon?

Otherwise, I don't think I don't know much of his life before he teamed up with Riku.

Known Moves: Tackle, Leer, Vine Whip

**Kairi:  
**A red haired girl from Chrono Island of the Sevii Islands and a good friend to Sora and Riku. Like the two she journeyed off the island with her friends to see the world. For some reason I seem to get some weird…pure air around her. It could be from my perspective though, but I don't usually give a hoot about these sorts of things.

She seemed to the one to handle the listing the food to take with the group, but I guess they may of lost their food, and their raft when they crashed in the Unova region. Okay, I know it's kind of redundant but I am writing their roles!

Anyways, for some reason, Sora seemed to be easily flustered around her for some reason, especially since when we were picking out clothes and for Kairi to try on her clothes. Not that I noticed or anything but I think she gave a look when I mentioned something about her starter, a smaller than average crybaby Oshawott. But she feels assured that as long as her friends are with her, she can do anything, including take on the league.

She seems to show a great amount of compassion, as she can help ease her cowardly partner's fears- even showing the nervousness through, or so I believe.

Kairi's Team:  
**Oshawott**:  
A cowardly little Sea Otter that Kairi chose as her partner and first Pokémon. But the fears for some reason seem to be present in the presence of females- mainly its master. However, it seemed to be really friendly around Aster's Togepi, although it would assume that it was a boy. Oshawott initially seemed confident when it was first come out of its Poké ball, but that somehow crumbles as it either trembles or even starts to cry when near a female. To be honest, I'm not really sure about him though…

One could wonder whatever happened before it met its trainer had anything to do with Oshawott's behavior around women… And it takes a professional to be worried that if Kairi and Oshawott's bond could be a bit strained.

Known Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, ?

**Next Time on Kingdom Hearts: Black and White**

Our Heroes finally start on their journey through Route 19, following Jaime's instruction to train their Pokémon before taking on the gym, as to gain some experience for their Pokémon. They decide to travel to Sangi Town when they met a trainer from the Pokémon Center the day before, whose ego is definitely showing. Deciding to try to defeat him, Kairi challenges him to a fight. But when the battle is over it is someone else's turn in the barrel to show up this Mystery Trainer.

**Next Time:  
Chapter 1: An Unusual Welcome**

_Well there's the Prologue of the story I'm writing. But things you must know…_

_Lior and Aster are personsas of two certain characters I have. Two are other characters are mentioned that I own besides the Pokémon persona of myself- one of them being blond haired guy that lost to the gym leader of Aspertia City, the other mentioned in the Memoir, Aruni.  
This story is seen off of Black 2 and White 2, so unless you want to spoil yourself, you might want to back off.  
Finally, this story takes place after a certain story I'm also writing, so you might wanna prepare for spoilers for that._

_And before you ask, my older sister helped me with the alternate costumes so there's no need to help out. : P_


	2. An Unusual Welcome

Warning: The following you're about to read involves violence, alternate universes areas and things not usually seen within their proper universes. In fact, In one of them it's actually connected to another story. Things will be different and things might be not as planned so if you don't like it, you can leave then and ask yourself why you are reading this. In any case, hope you enjoy the story…

**Here's what happened last time on Kingdom Hearts: Black and White- Nutshell style**

**Space  
A Reunion with Highwind  
Rookie trainers in Aspertia City!  
New trainers arrived in Unova- by sea?  
Never heard of a Pokémon?  
Quick Tour of Aspertia City  
To the Pokémon Center!  
Friendly faces!  
Meeting Bianca!  
Choosing your Pokémon!  
Shopping!  
And a Translated Conversation?**

Kingdom Hearts: Black and White  
Chapter 1: An Unusual Welcome

**Aspertia City: Pokémon Center Guest Room #1**

Sora was seen asleep at the higher bunk on the left side of the room as he turned to his right as he slept. As he did, his Tepig woke up as it shook its head to shape itself up. It looks to the other sleeping Pokémon as it smiled. It hopped off the bed and climbed up the ladder as it nudged its master awake. 'Tep, tepig?' The Pokémon oinked as it nudged its master awake. "Uhh…?" The brunette soon woke up as the boy woke up to see the pig. "Oh…hey, Tepig. Morning." He said, sounding a bit groggy.

"Tepig, Tep!" The pig said while looking chipper, wagging its tail as the Brunette rose up in what seen to be his usual clothes, minus his jacket. He hopped to the ground as did his starter.

"I guess I wasn't seeing things." The brunette admitted as he looks to the empty bunk, which had the starters of his friends asleep, including the siblings'. "Pikachu and Togepi did come in here after all." However, Snivy woke up as it stretched. It then sees Sora as it hops off the bed and heads towards its master's bed- Riku's bed to be exact. However, the snooze bubble is still seen on Lior's Pikachu, as it happily still snooze. Togepi woke up next as it rolled up to its feet as it rubbed its eyes. "Is Pikachu still asleep?" Sora with a silly look asked Tepig and Togepi, who nodded.

"Ugh…" Riku groaned as he woke up. However, his hair actually spiked out a bit, like bed head as rose up with a tired look. "Morning Snivy." He muttered as he sees his Pokémon.

"Hey Riku! Morning!" The Brunette said in a happy tone as if he woke up quickly.

"Yeah…Morning…" Riku said as his usual white and yellow vest absent at this point. But then he noticed Togepi and Pikachu in the room. "Hey, why are Togepi and Pikachu in here?"

"I guess they must've come in here during the night." Sora admitted as he looks to the Pokémon, as Togepi chirped, 'Toge toge, prii!'

Kairi was the last human to wake up as she rose from her bed as she gives a bit of a yawn. She is seen wearing white pajamas as she said, "Morning you guys."

"Hey Kairi!/Good morning." The Brunette and the silver haired male said with a bit of a smile.

The red haired girl gave a smile as she climbed down the ladder and gives a quick chat to her friends while Oshawott started to walk up as its eyes were half open, before it stumbled a bit before it pressed its hand on the snooze bubble to pop it, scaring Pikachu awake as it gives a startled 'PIKA!' before finishing with unleashing an electrical surge on Oshawott and Togepi, with it yelling 'CHU!' At that moment, the three looked to the three and saw that Oshawott fell over on its back with dizzy eyes and tears coming out of it, while Togepi just gives a bit of few steps of dizzy movements before shaking it off. "Oshawott!" Kairi cried while picking up her partner. "Are you okay?"

"Osha…" The sea otter cried as it gives a bit of a moan.

"What the heck's happening in here?" Jaime asked as he walked in with a tired look but fully dressed. "This is a tiny bit early in the morning for a rude awakening."

"Morning!" Sora said with a happy look before noticing how tired his friend was. "Hey, you alright?"

"Nah- Highwind was snoring last night- could barely sleep a wink." The older trainer said while rubbing his eyes.

"Highwind?" The three parroted in confusion before taller blond haired man stepped aside to show the much bigger egg-shaped Pokémon as it squeezed through the door and chirped 'Toge Togekiss!'

"Whoa- what is THAT one?" Riku asked with a surprised look. He then dug into his bag and took out his Pokédex as he points it to the large Pokémon as the screen appeared and showed it on screen. '_Togekiss- the Jubilee Pokémon. Togekiss is the final evolution of Togepi. It shares many blessings with people who respect one another's rights and avoids needless strife. It is currently a known rare Pokémon but trainers who are known to own one usually evolve Togepi to this stage._'

As the Device shuts off, Sora had a piqued curiosity and asked, "Is Togekiss yours, Jaime? And…what's an evolution?"

"Dang right, spiky!" The blond haired man responded with a cheeky look. "This is Highwind- my Togekiss. As for that answer…why not use your Pokédex to look it up? You guys change and meet me in the waiting area."

"Um, alright…" Sora said as he takes out his Pokedex as the older man leaves, but with Highwind staying behind to play with its daughter and Oshawott. "Let's see… Evolution…" Sora presses a button as the screen pops up. He plays with the Poké Ball icon to show several icons until it found the right one. The voice plays as the group listened. '_Evolution is a special process similar to metamorphosis that usually occurs while training Pokémon. Many species of Pokémon can evolve under certain circumstances. When they do evolve, it changes the physical shape of the Pokémon, and often more powerful than its previous stage, and sometimes, it can learn new moves that the previous stage was unable to learn or even at least changes its types, keeping one of them. However, sometimes the process can also show maturity within the Pokémon. Note that there are some Pokémon that although they are unable to evolve, some can compete against evolved Pokémon, including Legendary Pokémon. There are also Pokémon that can breed that can also evolve to other common Pokémon._'

"Breeding?" Kairi parroted. "What's that?" As if to answer the question, the brunette quickly changes the page on the Pokédex to show another page with a picture of an egg. '_Breeding is a field that partakes in taking care of Pokémon and also is a process that two Pokémon to produce an egg. In the subject of breeding, both Pokémon must be in the same "egg group" and of opposite genders. It doesn't necessarily require the same species as long as it has the same Egg Group, for example… a Togekiss, who is of the Flying and Fairy groups can breed with someone else within the Flying group or of the Fairy group. However, it cannot breed if it's with the same gender, a different egg group, or an undiscovered group. Another note that the egg produced is _always_ the species of the egg's mother, so for example if Togepi is the Pokémon wishing to obtain through breeding, then one must require the mother to be either Togetic, its evolved form or Togekiss, its final evolution. The father can vary as long as it's in the same group. As a bonus, the child of the two can inherit moves that the father may know and it can learn via teaching. However, the child must be able to use the moves itself in certain conditions. For example, Togepi can use Charm, but cannot use the father's other moves it's been known from its father because it lacked wings or a way to use an attack.'_

"So it may be possible that everyone here can learn a move that it normally doesn't learn?" Sora said. Then everyone looked to Highwind as it played with Togepi. "So do you think that Togekiss may of passed down some moves to his daughter it doesn't know normally?" The others looked to each other and shrugged a bit. "Well, as long as we're looking it up…" The brunette added before pointing the device to the smaller egg Pokémon and it activates. '_Togepi- The Spike Ball Pokémon. The spikes on its head can release a poison when threatened. Togepi are known to be filled with energy that makes people happy and shares the energy when it's treated well. However, if a human with an impure heart comes near, the energy quickly vanishes leaving it exhausted._'

Riku seemed to give a wince when it heard about the energy part and with a down look, he looks away. Kairi noticed this and said, "Riku, don't worry about it too much. Besides, no one knows much about our past except for our friendship with each other when we were children."

Snivy noticed this and patted the human's back, but with...another way- a vine came from the back of the snake as it patted the back of its trainer. However, that startled the human and said, "Snivy what are you…?"

Sora however slid in front of his friend and exclaimed, "Come on Riku! Remember what I said before? You gotta think positive! Besides, I think Snivy is thinking the same thing, right? But how did it do that anyway?"

The silver haired male looked down to his partner before looking into the Pokédex. After reading what the snake did, he looked up and said, "It said that it used Vine Whip- but it used it as extendable arms…"

"Vine Whip can be used to lash out at their opponents and using it as arms!" Jaime called out. "It's quite useful for reaching stuff or swinging around!"

"Good morning, guys!" Aster said as she walks in with a blue dress pajamas that reached her knees and her backpack with Lior in black and red Pajamas. "And good morning Togepi!" She said to catch her starter's attention who gave a happy look as it slid down Highwind's back and hopped into its trainer's arms as she lowered herself to the floor.

Lior then noticed Pikachu who looked half asleep and the dirty Oshawott as he admits, "Oh jeez, did Oshawott wake up Pikachu by mistake?" Oshawott nodded while scratching its head. Lior continues with, "Whenever someone pops the bubble, unless it pops by itself, someone gets shocked when it wakes him up." Pikachu rubs his head as it opens his eyes as it said, 'Pika…'

"We found out that Snivy can use Vine Whip." Sora said. "Sorry about the noise."

"No problem. Besides, about grass types you should know… Grass Types have better chances against water, ground, and rock types. FYI." Lior whispered, with Riku giving a quick 'huh?'

"But what move does Tepig know then if it relates to the typing?" Sora said.

"Ember!" Aster said. "It's a basic attack that can has a small chance of burning Pokémon. Any Fire moves can melt Ice types, Steel types, and burns Grass Types to a toasty crisp."

"Don't you mean, 'Toasty'?" Jaime said while peering in saying 'Toasty' in a shrill voice. However, Oshawott sounded upset before it cried its name and fired a jet of water at the male's face, hosing him down. "…I'll shut up now." The male said before walking away.

"What…was that?" Kairi asked as Oshawott looked to of calmed down, although still crying a tiny bit. "Was that an attack?"

"I think that was Water Gun." Lior said. "Water Gun's a basic water attack that most Water Pokémon can learn. They can easily douse fire types and soften up ground and rock types."

"Anyways, do you think we can use this room to change?" Aster asked nicely. "It'll be just us girls. Annnd we want some privacy."

"Alright with us." Riku said as he picked up his bag and sets his Pokédex away as his Snivy hopped onto its shoulder. "We'll see you in a bit."

"We won't take too long!" Sora said with a smile as he grabbed his bag with him heading out of the room with the other males. But as he did, something fell off of him- a star shaped sticker. It catches Kairi's eye as she picked it up as the males left, including Togekiss, but not Oshawott.

Aster took a look at the sticker and said, "What's that?"

"Sora said that he got this sticker from some friends of his when he showed it to me and Riku." The red haired girl commented. "I forget what it does though…but if I remember right, he was able to understand anyone who speaks a different language easily."

"Huh…" The blue haired girl admitted as the sticker shined. "Sounds weird to me. Where did he get it?"

"Er…some friends of ours- they are really good engineers and they gave Sora the first real working one as a gift for trying it out?" Kairi said as she tried to think. "To be honest, I can't remember the exact details. But do you think that this will work on Pokémon?"

"Let me try then!" Aster insisted with a bright smile as her eyes lit up. "I mean, sure I can understand Pokémon, but to have a conversation with one would be pretty awesome- I mean it could allow better communication and everything!" The red haired girl handed the younger one as she placed the sticker on. "Hey guys? Wanna try saying something?"

"Toge/Osha?" The two Pokémon said, although a bit confused.

"…Didn't work." The blue haired girl said before accidently pressing it with part of her hand (which caused the star to light up faintly) and said, "And I was hoping that it would work!"

"_**Aster, what are you talking about?**_" The egg Pokémon said through Aster's ears, prompting the trainer to look with a startled look and said 'huh?' as it looked to the egg. "_**What do you mean 'it didn't work'?**_"

The blue haired girl gave a bit of an 'Ai-yie!' before individual's hair spiked a bit upon hearing her starter talk. She gave a bit of a loud squeak as she gives a bit of a daze expression and just fell to the floor. Kairi looked startled as she asked, "Aster, what's wrong?"

"Th…that's some advanced tech- I was able to understand what Togepi said, but only when I pressed it by mistake I think!" The blue hair girl said with a paled expression. She then handed the star to Kairi and said, "Here, you take it back- I don't want to know anything about what this thing does!"

Kairi gave a bit of a beady eyed look as she muttered "Alright then…" She looked to the Pokémon who gave confused looks at what happened- especially Togepi.

**Later, in the Waiting Area…**

Jaime is seen on a recliner in the waiting area as he gives a bit of a sigh as Lior's voice called out, "Hello!"

Lior is seen walking up to Jaime in his usual clothes but Sora and Riku are seen in new clothes. Riku's clothes is different from his usual ones- his clothes is seen to be a white and yellow jacket with long black sleeves and large collar- white mostly seen on the front and back, with yellow sides. There is a silver stripe seen on the sleeves outside of the arms with his black backpack seen. When he adjusted his sleeves, he didn't have his arm band. The most notable feature of the jacket is the Poké Ball logo on the left side of the jacket. He is seen with jeans of a lighter blue color with white shoes. "So are these kinds of trainer clothes you wear here?" He commented. "They seem a bit longer than we're used to from the islands."

"Yep, the weather tends to change here- the seasons also change in a blink of an eye too if you're not careful." The blond haired male said. "Better to have longer clothes."

"Eeeergh…" Sora seemed to groan as he gave a bored look. The brunette's getup is now altered as he is now seen wearing a black T-shirt with a long sleeved black jacket, red pockets with blue straps. Yellow straps are seen wrapping around the arms, as well as padded shoulders and a hood, although not wore up. He is seen with black pants although not bloated like his usual pair- they actually reach the ankles, but does have a lot of pockets and straps on it. The only thing that carried over from the outfit he wore earlier is the crown necklace, his big yellow and black shoes, and his new red pack as he comments, "This feels a bit weird, wearing longer clothes."

"Oh relax- it looks cool on you, Sora!" Lior admits as Tepig and Snivy approaches. "Besides, those parachute pants seemed kind of weird anyway."

"Parachute pants?" Sora parroted with a confused tone and Question mark above his head. "Oh, you mean my other clothes."

"We're done!" Aster called out, as Togepi and Oshawott walked out first.

Aster was seen in her usual outfit, but Kairi is seen wearing something else- she is seen wearing a white T-shirt of a stronger material with a blue plaid skirt, and a Navy blue coat over it. The white Poké ball insignia is seen over the left breast pocket of this jacket. She is also seen wearing a necklace with a silver bead, navy blue socks and black shoes as she had her new bag from before over her shoulder as she said, "What do you think?"

"Not bad- you look like school student with the clothes." Jaime said as he stood up. "You guys are all set?"

"We're ready as much as we're going to be ready." Sora replied. "So are we going to challenge the gym?"

"What are you guys, nuts?" The Blond haired man commented. "Tepig, Oshawott, and Snivy aren't strong enough to fight the Gym Leader at their current experience- they're gonna get beat, that's what! Pikachu and Togepi have a better a chance but even then they might not be able to pull through. Not on their own at least."

"So what do we do then?" Riku asked.

"Easy- we go to Route 19 and train, train, train our butts off, and capture." Lior answered. "We'll meet you at Route 19- as a reminder, to reach it, take the North exit to Aspertia City! The exit's where the stairs leading to the Lookout is!" The siblings then head out of the center with their Pokémon. Highwind waved off to his daughter as the daughter waved back after the two left the building.

"I'll catch up with you guys- I need to get some extra sleep in, but I'll meet you in Sangi Town." Jaime said. "To reach Sangi Town, just follow the route to the other end. Also, you may want to be careful- Pokémon, especially wild, are known to be feisty- try to at least a fight or two in?"

"Are you guys ready to go?" Kairi asked the other Pokémon, who nodded.

"Hold it!" The blond haired male called out. "You're not going out with those clothes, are you?"

"Er, why is something wrong?" The red haired girl said.

"Let's just say in your clothes, it might get a bit…nippy." Jaime explained.

**Route 19**

The cold breeze swept through the place as –Route 19/20 ~Fall~- starts to play with the trio and their Pokémon walking in. "This place is amazing…" Sora admitted as he takes in the sights of falling leaves the occasional patch of snow. "How are you holding up Kairi?"

"F-freezing a bit." Kairi admitted while shivering a bit. She is now seen wearing long pants in place of the skirt and a winter jacket. "W-why didn't Jaime mention anything about the weather at this early in the morning? A-and how come we didn't notice anything until t-today?" The red haired girl muttered.

"Well he did mention that the weather changes unpredictably- so maybe it'll become colder or warmer eventually?" Riku said while thinking. "This must be what he was talking about."

"Maybe we can figure out why is this happening?" Sora asked with a bit of a look. He then took out his Pokédex from the red pocket and looked up the current situation. '_The Unova Region has been known to go through a seasonal cycle- Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter. During certain times, the seasons often changes the location's landscape and climate. A very good example of this would be Icirrus City, as it would be laid down in a blanket of snow at this point of the year as it is winter. It also noted that certain Pokémon are more active during season changes and some only come during a specified season, like in winter how Ice Type Pokémon such as a Vanillite can call a winter wonderland a temporary home. It is currently the 26__th__ of November and currently nearing the end of the Fall Season. _' After putting the device away, the brunette then explained, "That would explain snowy landscape- it must be winter here- or at least getting to it."

"Th-then why didn't we feel it yesterday?" Kairi asked with a bit of a shivering look but looked to of came out of it.

"It must've been a nice day." The spiky haired male said before facing the silver haired one. "Riku, did you remember what Jaime said before about our Pokémon?"

"Jaime said that all three of them know 'Tackle' attack, with Snivy knowing 'Leer' and the Vine Whip attack we saw earlier, Oshawott knowing 'Tail Whip' and Water Gun we saw it use, and Tepig also knowing 'Tail Whip' and Ember we learned about. He suggests training on the wild Pokémon, and any known moves that we had seen before, like Oshawott's Water gun." Riku said. "But he was also rude about something, and also said that we can also use something to check out what other moves do they know, but he expects us to figure it out on his own."

"I think he may have been crabby at the time." Kairi commented as she gives a sigh. "Most people are when they're sleepy. But it should be easy then, right?"

"But we don't really know what other moves they know, so I guess…" Sora said before pausing and saying, "I guess we're on our own. I mean, he can't exactly teach us- I guess he thinks that the best way to learn is through experience."

"Learning to fight through experience- this is just like before, huh Sora?" Riku commented with a bit of a smile.

"Yep, just like before." The Brunette replied with a cheerful look. "Well, we aren't getting anywhere standing and looking at the scenery- let's go train then!"

Several of the Pokémon seen before, including the rodents that said 'Patrat' were seen around. Several of them appeared in front of the three, some wanting to get a cheap shot in, while others helping out. Snivy and Tepig were easily taking care of business as the group, with Oshawott taking out a couple of them on its own without any problems- using Tackle and even its Water Gun. However, they weren't alone as if they were fighting in the wild as the three watched them on and encouraged the starters, even giving out orders to use other moves than tackle- some even learned new attacks, like Oshawott using its shell as a glowing weapon with a watery trail, Snivy learning a tornado-esque attack with leaves, and Tepig…well it haven't learned anything yet. It wasn't until they reached a clearing up ahead through the route that something worth of interest had occurred…

The Brunette had his Pokédex out as he analyzed the rodent-like creatures they fought before. The exact description of what it looked like a chipmunk, with mostly brown fur with a tan stomach and face, which is flat with very round cheeks. Its feet are small and black with three toes, while it is also seen large pointed tooth sticking out of the mouth. Its tail is seen to be long and straight with a scruffy white tip. On the head, its ears are seen to be small and pointed, with a black band covering the eyes, which have red irises with a yellow ring and black pupils. '_Patrat- The Scout Pokémon. Patrat are seen to be very conscious and wary regarding its surroundings and seen to be always on guard. Should they feel danger approaching, it'll signal its companions using its tail. It can also store food in its cheek pouches for later._' The Brunette seemed to give a head shake as he said, "Nah, I don't think Patrat would be a good choice for us. It also mentioned that it was insecure and I don't think we should take it out of its habitat anyways." Sora said.

"Well, if you're going to capture Pokémon, I suppose we might go for the ones we want." Riku said while crossing his arms. "Besides, I don't feel right about taking a Patrat anyway- not unless they want to come along. But I suppose maybe a want to capture a Pokémon will show up one way or another."

"Maybe we could find other Pokémon?" Kairi asked.

"Alright Pikachu- use thunder shock!" A familiar voice called out, catching the group's attention and stopping the music.

"Hey, that sounds like…" Sora said. "Well at least it sounds like him- c'mon!"

The three quickly run out to a scene and sees a battle in motion as the theme changes to –Wild Battle ~BW2~-; Lior and his Pikachu in battle as the two are battling a new Pokémon. This one bears a great resemblance to Pikachu as the two fired out a bolt of electricity at each other. It has a shade of cream colored fur, with but accentuations of blue seen on large ears, cheeks, forepaws, and tail tip (which has a minus shape), with the bobtail a cream color attached to the minus shape. It has a dot-like nose and minus signs in voids a cream color as cried 'Mi Minun!' "Hey, is that another Pikachu?" Kairi asked with a curious look.

"It looks a bit different…" Riku admitted while the red haired girl takes out her Pokédex to scan the new mouse.

"It says here that Pokémon is Minun." Kairi said, as the other screen on the device emerges. '_Minun, The Cheering Pokémon. Minun is a truly selfless Pokémon as it cares for its teammates more than it does itself, sending off showers of sparks while cheering them on. It is usually seen with a Plusle as it collaborates with it with its cheers._'

"Plusle?" The Brunette parroted. He then takes out his own Pokédex as he took out and looked up a new new mouse. The Pokédex shown an identical looking Pokémon to Minun, with key differences- red accentuations on its large ears, cheeks, forepaws, and tail tip (which has a plus shape instead), with the bobtail a cream color attached to the plus shape, and plus signs instead of the minus signs. '_Plusle, the Cheering Pokémon. Plusle always support its teammates, giving celebratory sparks when a teammate does well. It can create sparkling pom-poms by shorting out its electricity current released from its palms. It is common to see Plusle and Minun cheering together, but not usually surprising if it's not separate._' When it was done, it displayed moves on the Bottom Screen for Minun- Spark, Thundershock, Quick Attack and Helping Hand, as well as a gender and 'Ability'- the Female symbol and the 'Minus' Ability. "Huh? What is this?"

"It looks like it shows what moves it can do." Riku said. "It also said its gender too, and its...ability?" Meanwhile, Minun is seen charging at Pikachu at full speed, leaving behind a white streak behind it as it rushes the other mouse.

"It's a Quick attack! Dodge it!" Lior called out as Pikachu leapt up as it called out its own name to dodge it. "Now follow up with Iron Tail!" At the moment, it leapt up and as it growls 'Chuuuu…' its tail glows a grey, shiny metallic color as it yelled 'Pi-KA!', it slammed the other mouse with its tail. The minus mouse took the hit as it was sent flying backwards, but recovered in the air before landing. "Let's finish it off, Pikachu! Volt Tackle, full speed ahead!"

"Pika!" The trainer's mouse nodded as it then started to charge full speed ahead on all fours. It started chant its first two syllable of its name as it starts to spark electricity and when it does, it is covered with a large electrical aura as it rammed into Minun. At that moment, the cream colored mouse was sent into the air as it yelled, 'MIII!'

"Alright! Go, Poké Ball!" Lior said as he brought out the device and when it struck the other mouse, it opens up and turns the Minus mouse into a red light and absorbs it into the ball and closes. As soon as it lands, the white button seemed to be flashing red as it wobbles around. Lior had an odd troubled face as the ball continues to wobble, with the three watching. After a couple of seconds, it made a locking sound as sparkling light came from the button, and it is back to normal, but a new occupant. "GOT IT!" Lior said as he walks up to the ball and picks it up with a happy look and theme ending. "I caught a Minun!"

"Way to go!" Sora said with a happy look as the trio walked up to their new friend.

"So is that Minun yours now?" Riku asked with an intrigued look.

"Sure is!" Lior said with a happy look as he tosses the Poké Ball into the air and with a flash of blue and white light, out comes Minun who cried out, 'Mi minun!' The mouse looked over the new trainers as it gives a happy, translated '_**Hello**_!'

"Hey there!" Sora said with a happy look as well, to show his friendliness.

"Minun is the first ever Pokémon I ever caught- and the first catch of the Unova Region." The red-black haired boy said while giving a leisurely look. "Aster's out getting her first catch too, and its special doozy of a catch. I was the second one to get my mine- ladies first and all that."

"So what did she catch" Kairi asked with a look.

"Rumor has it that a pampered trainer released a special Pokémon into the wild you don't usually see- not even in its 'usual spots'." The Red-black haired boy commented. "Thing is, Aster has caught it as I said, but problem is…its' being more trouble than it is worth. Let's just say…it's a spoiled brat."

"GET BACK HERE!" Aster screamed while she is seen chasing a Pokémon who is seen running away...or rather, gliding away. "You stupid Emolga! Give me back my hair clip! My mom gave it to me before we left! C'moooon!" The Pokémon seen gliding away is a rodent-like Pokémon resembling a flying squirrel, primarily white in color. It has slightly oval shaped amber colored eyes, a tiny nose, and yellow cheek patches. Positioned on the top of its head, its black ears are rounded in shape, with yellow and white sections of coloration inside of the ears. It is also seen with a vague hood-like pattern around the head, and spiky extension above its face. Finally, it is seen with wing-like, yellow colored flaps connected to its white three fingered arms. It lands in a tree with small white colored feet and wagged its jagged black tail as a mocking way to show it has Aster's star hair clip in its mouth.

"What the heck is this?" Lior asked.

"Brother, my new Emolga stole my Star Hair Clip! Please help me catch it!" The blue haired girl pleaded while chasing after Emolga. Riku gave a bit of a '…' above his head before using his Pokédex to analyze the squirrel. '_Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokémon. Emolga lives within trees and uses its cape-like membrane to glide through the air. It generates electricity in electrical sacs in its cheeks and stores it membrane, releasing it while gliding through the air._' But when the male checked the bottom screen of the Pokédex, it showed 4 moves- 'Air Slash', Thunder Shock, Attract, and Taunt- with the gender of it female and the ability…

"Motor Drive?" All three Chrono Island trainers said at the same time in a confused tone.

"As I said, there was a rumor that a pampered trainer could get on their hands on special Pokémon that has a different ability than standard ones. Abilities are what Pokémon can have naturally- like Pikachu and normally Emolga here has the Static Ability, which sometimes paralyzes enemy Pokémon when they make contact with them, really slowing them down to even a stop." Lior explained. "But in a unique world of dreams I heard about, they have different abilities and even attacks they don't usually learn. Like Emolga knowing the attack Air Slash, and the ability Motor Drive- the ability allows that squirrel to be immune to electric attacks, and when it's hit by one, it increases speed. And Emolga is one fast little sucker as is!"

"…Okay?" Sora admitted a bit confused before shrugging and then said to his Pokémon, "Tepig, try to stop Emolga from getting away! Tackle the tree!"

'Tepig!' The pig responded before running up and bashing into the tree. However, the rodent held on tight on the main body as it looked down to the pig and gives a cute look and wink as several hearts comes out of the eye. It flies towards Tepig and surrounds it. When all of the hearts hits it, it showed that eyes are covered with hearts as it looked to have an infatuated look at the squirrel. The pig gave a swooned 'Teeepiiiig…' as it looked at it. "Oh no. It used Attract…!" The darker haired male moaned.

"Attract?" Kairi parroted with a bit of a look.

"It makes the user irresistible to the other gender as long as it IS the other gender- since Tepig's a male, Emolga's attract worked on it, since it's a girl." Aster explained. "We need a female or a genderless Pokémon to stop it!"

"But shouldn't it listen to you since you caught it?" Sora said.

"It's not THAT simple!" Both siblings said in a huff. But Lior continued with, "Pokémon do have different personalities, and sometimes, stronger Pokémon think they have superiority over its trainers or even think that the trainer isn't strong enough to use it properly, so it goes against orders! And Emolga also has bit of an attitude with it!"

"So that must be what Emolga's doing right now?" Riku asked with a look.

"Unfortunately!" Aster said. She then brought a Poké Ball as she said, "I don't wanna do this, but you didn't want to go back into the ball…so this is the next best thing- Togepi, use Hyper Voice!" As she threw the Ball, it opens and Togepi chirped as it was in the air, and then took a large a large breath before letting out a loud scream, with a large trail of turquoise sound waves at Emolga that hit it, causing it to try to cover its ears with its arms. However, when it did, it lost its grip and yelled 'Emooool!' as it fell, dropping the hair clip. The young girl catches the squirrel with her arms while catching Togepi as it was in the air when it used Hyper Voice. The egg easily recovered the hairclip and gave it back to its trainer. "You two okay?" She asked the Pokémon. Togepi looked happy as it chirped its name again in response. However, Emolga gave a dazed 'Emoooolga…' The blue haired girl gave a sigh. "Sorry Emolga- but you had to come back to the planet with that ego of yours." She took out another ball and recalled Emolga into the ball.

With Emolga gone, Tepig snapped back into reality and quickly oinked 'Tepig?' It looked around as Sora realized, "Ah, that's right! We never actually used the Pokédex on our own Pokémon!" He then took out the Pokédex as he points the device to Tepig and it activates. '_Tepig- the Fire Pig Pokémon. It can blow fire from its snout, but when it blows out smoke instead, it indicates that it is feeling ill. Tepig can cook berries with its flames before eating it._' On the Move set, it is shown that Tepig has the moves Tackle, Growl, and Ember, and the ability, 'Blaze'.

Snivy gives an intrigued look as it hopped to the ground, looked up to its master, and then gave a nod. "Sounds like Snivy is giving an 'Okay' about having it analyzed." Riku commented. He then points his own device at his starter as it activates. '_Snivy- The Grass Snake Pokémon. Snivy has been known to hold a cool, calm, and collected demeanor, even in the face of danger. It basks in the sun and uses gains energy via photosynthesis with the leaf on its tail, which droops when losing energy._' Its move set is of followed- Tackle, Leer, Vine Whip, and Leaf Tornado, with its ability 'Overgrow'.

Kairi had her Pokédex out as she scanned Oshawott, who gave an intrigued 'Osha?' as it sees the device activate. '_Oshawott- The Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott can attack and defend using the 'Scalchop' seen on the stomach. It can also use this Keratin shell as a Boomerang as well._' The moves displayed is Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, and finally, Razor Shell, and its ability, Torrent. Kairi gives a bit of a stare at her starter as she looks to the shell. Oshawott seemed to give an ashamed look as it looks away. "Oshawott, what's wrong?"

Tepig gives a bit of a quiet look before nudging the Sea Otter. The Water Type looked to be crying as Tepig asked, with a translated line, '_**Oshawott, what's up**__?_'

"_**I…It's nothing**__._" Oshawott responded. "_**It's just…it didn't say anything else**__._"

"_**What do ya mean**__?_" Tepig asked, with a translated line.

"_**It's a vital tool, but…it didn't mention anything about it being breakable.**_" The Sea otter said as it looked to its shell.

**Flashback: ?**

In a rocky area near an ocean, an Oshawott is seen charging forward with the scalchop out as it gives a yell, but then something seemed to of rammed Oshawott with an aqua-like barrier. When it landed, the Scalchop was knocked a short distance away. When Oshawott tried to reach it, something stomped on it, shattering the shell to pieces and startling the poor Sea Otter. The otter looks up to a silhouette of a Pokémon that's at looked to be twice the height of it as it said, in a translated female's voice, "_**Is that all you can do? Man, you are worthless- letting a Buizel stomp your stupid precious Scalchop to pieces. You don't need a stupid little trinket like this.**_"

"_**B…But…**_" The Sea Otter tried to say. "_**W-we need it… to survive…**_"

"_**No you don't!**_" The female said, startling the blue otter.

"_**M-my mother said that we need it to survive, and it takes some time to regrow or repair our shells.**_" Oshawott said, while looking a bit weak.

"_**Well, if you're going to be like a whiny little twerp, I suppose I'll have to teach you how to fight like a Buizel then- without that useless trinket! Now come with me you little brat…" **_The Pokémon said while narrowing its eyes.

"_**B-but…I don't want to!**_" The Oshawott as it tried to go back.

However, the being stomped on its tail with a foot as it yelped in pain and the being saying, "_**GET UP! You're going to fight, one way or another!**_" It kicked Oshawott away with it yelling '_**Ouch!**_'

The Sea Otter looked to of rolled up to its back and seemed to gives a scared look as it looked to be slowly retreating backwards as the other Pokémon walks up to it, however, another voice is heard as a Pokémon cried 'Osha!' It catches the two's attention as it looks to another Oshawott nearby. However, it is shown to have a pink Hibiscus on the right ear as it uses it scalchop with it glowing with white aura, and then swung it upward, causing the shell to leave a watery streak behind him as it said, with a female voice, "_**Leave him alone!**_"

**Back in the Present…**

The Oshawott just sighed as just shook its head as it looked to the shell. "_**I found out the hard way, about it being breakable…and boy was I scared…**_" It muttered in a translated line.

"Hey, there's something else there! I think if I remember right, it had something to do with the Oshawott's Scalchop!" Aster said as the camera shows her to fiddle with the device before it shows a picture of the Scalchop. The Pokédex explains, '_The scalchop is Oshawott's main tool and its species main used tool. As explained earlier, this keratin shell is used as a sword, shield, and boomerang, but it is not indestructible however, as it can be broken or lost. But is proven that if the Scalchop is broken or misplaced for a good amount of time, it will take some time to repair or regrow on the Belly button of Oshawott, but it could lead Oshawott and its evolution faimly to be in a big disadvantage as it mainly fights with it. The main use of it is for slashing attacks, such as Razor Shell."_

"So this thing is needed to fight, but although it can learn other attacks." Sora commented.

"But what does it have to do with Oshawott's behavior anyways?" Lior asked.

"Togepi told me!" Aster explained as she held out her starter. "She said that last night, she heard Oshawott mumbling about a female Buizel and how it broke the scalchop before. It also mentioned another Oshawott who saved it." Togepi nodded as if to agree.

Everyone else just gave a '…' to that comment, with Oshawott had its jaw drop. Lior commented, "Well I don't know about it being aggressive, but I think that Buizel is just mean." Before anyone noticed it, he took out his Pokédex to showcase the Pokémon. It shows a picture a realistic cross of a weasel and sea otter, with mainly mammalian characteristics with orange fur and paws. The yellow color is seen as a diagram inhales to show it inflating, like a floatation device. With other sea creature characteristics, it has two blue fins on its arms, and two tails appearing to of split up, resembling a fin of a fish. It is also shown to have parallel marks on the cheeks and cream colored paw pads on the fore and hind feet. It looked it can spin its tail like a propeller by spinning it as it shows a picture of the tail spinning. '_Buizel- the Sea Weasel Pokémon. It stores air with the sacs on its neck to be used as a floatation device, and can swim using its two tails like a propeller._' The Buizel is shown to have two white pots on the back, with a male symbol, and just one white spot with a female symbol.

Oshawott still had its jaw dropped before it looked really scared before hiding behind Snivy. "So Oshawott got bullied." Riku commented. "And judging from its fear of females, maybe it stemmed from that experience and possibly from some time ago- maybe even when it was quite younger."

'Toge, toge!' Togepi chirped as it hopped down to try to comfort the Sea Otter, who just hid on the opposite side of Snivy, but gives a bit of an angry look. "I think you made him mad, Togepi. But then again, he was sleep talking." Aster whispered to her Pokémon.

"_**Sorry, Oshawott…I thought if I told Aster who would in turn tell everyone, they would try to help you.**_" Togepi said to Oshawott, with it translated.

Kairi picked up her Pokémon and said, "Don't worry Oshawott. If you're thinking before and now that I would hurt you, I won't- it's a promise. I'm not supposed to hurt you- I'm your trainer after all, right? Or better yet…I'm your friend, like Togepi!" The sea otter gave a quiet moan before giving a small smile.

Aster and her egg Pokémon nodded as well, with the latter smiling, as did everyone else. But Lior seemed to remain quiet as he looked to his partner. But nevertheless, the trainer nodded as well. As Oshawott hugged its trainer, it gave a quiet, weepy 'Osha…' but as it did, a flock of Pidoves fly overhead again. But this time the group sees a Pidove different from the group… it was the Pidove from before- looked bluer in color than the others, mostly in its body and even its wings. Sora pointed up and said, "Hey it's that flock of Pidoves from before."

The group looked up to see the bird Pokémon but then the trio sees the two's reaction as they had their eyes glued on the blue colored one. "Uhh…Guys?" Riku said, to try to catch their attention.

"Th…that Pidove! I-it was alternate colored one!" Lior said in his excitement.

"Alternate…colored?" All three parroted before seeing the two siblings leave behind a trail of smoke as they both said, 'AFTER THAT BIRD!'

"So that Pidove is of another color- any reason why it's so special?" Kairi asked. But then she brought up, and presses the button of the current device to answer the question that's out; Kairi's Pokédex. '_Alternate Colored Pokémon, also known to trainers as 'Shiny Pokémon' are Pokémon that has a different color from standard appearances. Almost all of the Pokémon are confirmed to have an alternate color, including legendaries. The differences are all color related, but could be something minor or a complete different color, such as an Emolga with brown colored fur instead of black, or an Oshawott with a different shade of blue for its fur and feet. As such, these Pokémon are exceedingly rare to find in the wild. It can be said that one is truly lucky to see an alternate colored Pokémon, and even more so to capture one.'_

"Whoa, no wonder those two went nuts and gone after it- to find an odd colored Pokémon must be…well, awesome!" Sora admitted. "We should go after them then!"

"Why not?" Riku said with a smile. "Besides, we gotta keep up with the two."

The entire group nodded as the humans puts their pokédexes away, and ran after the two siblings.

**Sangi Town**

The Town's theme starts to play as the group walked into town as the trio looked exhausted. "Just how fast were those two running anyways?" Riku asked as he looked to gasping for air. "All that trouble for that one…Pidove, right?"

"Hey guys!" Jaime called out as he is seen riding Highwind. Highland lands on the ground as its trainer gets off it and asks, "What happened? Beedrill chased you?"

"No Bees OR Beedrill- whatever that is- Lior and Aster were chasing after an alternate colored Pidove." Sora said while catching his breath. "True story…"

"Whoa, really!" the man exclaimed in a surprised tone.

"Yeah…it was the Pidove…we thought we saw before!" Kairi said as she finally caught her breath.

"Wicked! So did you guys catch any new Pokémon?" Jaime said with a smile, but then the three seemed to give a bit of a paled 'Uhhh…' "…Okay, never mind. Anyways, welcome to Sangi Town."

Riku took a look around the town and asked, "Anything noteworthy to say?"

"Well, this is the hometown of the former Pokémon Champion in Unova here." Jaime said while crossing his arms. "You should deserve to know one way or another that every region has at least one assigned Champion- the strongest trainer in the region. And Unova is no different. I heard there is a new champion, but I have no idea on who it is."

"So this is essentially the hometown of A champion." Riku said, with Jaime giving a quick 'Yep!'

"Hey…I know that red hair!" A new voice was heard. The group turns their head to see a new face. It was the trainer from yesterday- the blond haired boy with the mostly black clothes. He was looking at the group with green eyes as he approached the group with his red-black sneakers. "You're that girl from before, aren't you?" The boy rudely remarked.

"Uh-oh- it's the punk." Jaime said while –Rival encounter theme ~BW2~- plays.

"Not you again…" Kairi moaned with a bored look. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you- looking for strong Pokémon while also taking on the League challenge. But I decided to come to this town to get a few days of training in before I take on Aspertia's Gym again." The younger blond male explained. "And before you forget…the name's Milo- Milo Masa."

"I'm Jaime Lausmann." The older blond responded. "The brown hair guy's Sora, the Red head is Kairi, and the last one is Riku. I'm advising the three and two others on training their Pokémon before taking on the Gym Leader."

"Huh, so you guys got a teacher." Milo responded with an arrogant look. "What, you guys need a babysitter?"

"Huh- talk about an Ego the size of Mount Chimney- and just as hot headed." Jaime said, making a joke. However, the three teenagers didn't get it as they had a bit of a 'huh?' look. "Oh…Mt. Chimney is an actual mountain in the Hoenn Region."

"Oh ha ha." The younger blond haired male replied. "I bet you guys don't know a single thing about battling as you guys don't know the world- and let him handle things."

"Why I oughta-" Sora said while his Tepig was ready to fight but the red haired female stops him. "Huh? Kairi?"

"Let me battle him, Sora." Kairi asked. "Someone needs to teach him a lesson. Oshawott, are you ready?" Oshawott heard his master and seeing the determination, it nodded as it gives a concerned, but determined look as it replied 'Osha!'

"Well, this oughta be fun." Milo said as the theme ends. He then backs away a decent distance before throwing a ball into the air. When the ball opened, a new Pokémon appeared. This one is a small, green, bipedal reptilian Pokémon- its hands and feet have three digits, and a large, dark green tail with two separate lobes. The stomach and throat is red in color, with a large line across the stomach, resembling a puch, and yellow eyes with long narrow pupils. The Pokémon crossed its arms as it said, 'Treecko.'

"Whoa…a Treecko!" Jaime exclaimed seeing the new Pokémon. "That's the Grass starter of the Hoenn Region!" And like that, Sora grabs his Pokédex to analyze it. '_Teecko- the Wood Gecko. Treecko are able to climb smooth vertical walls with its tiny hooks hidden its hands and feet, and can use their thick tail to attack opponents. Wild Treecko makes its nest live in large trees and it's said that those trees live a very long life._' The moves seen on the bottom screen are as followed- Pound, Leer, Bullet Seed and Quick Attack, with the ability and gender the same as Snivy- Overgrow and male.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself- Milo Masa, Pokémon trainer born in the Sinnoh Region of Solaceon Town. On a vacation, I decided to get my Treecko at Lavaridge Town, then my family but I lived at Hearthome City in Sinnoh until I decided to come to Unova." The boy explained. "Now let's see your Oshawott in action, lady. You go first."

"Err…Right…" Kairi replied, although looking a bit confused.

"Try calling out a move!" Jaime called out. "Did you use your Pokédex on it, right? The Bottom screen would show the moves of what it knows! Otherwise, you should remember that it's like fighting a wild Pokémon, but stronger!"

"Let's see… if I remembered correctly…" The red haired girl makes air notes before saying, "Alright, got it! Oshawott, use Tackle!"

"_**Got it!**_" Oshawott nodded before making a charge towards the Treecko as the music shifts to –Rival Battle Theme ~BW2~- starts to play. It rushes at all speed ahead before noticing the Treecko standing there. It decides to ram it and it connects.

Milo seemed to have a look before giving a smirk and said, "Use Leer." The gecko complied and when the Sea Otter got into position, it narrows the eyes at the Oshawott, who seemed to shudder a bit from the sight. "Quick Attack!" The trainer barked out and just like that, Treecko rammed at Oshawott full speed ahead, knocking it back.

"Oshawott, are you okay?" Kairi called out to her Pokémon. The Sea Otter spun up to its feet and gives an assured 'Osha!' to its trainer. "Alright, use Water Gun!" On command, the Sea Otter fires a jet of water at Treecko.

"Use Bullet Seed, Treecko!" The male trainer ordered, and the Pokémon fired a stream of orange seed-shaped projectiles at the Water Gun and the two attacks collide with each other. It looked like the Water Gun overpowered the attack as it hits the wood gecko. However, all it did was soak as it shrugged it off. "Need a bit more work, but whatever. Use Pound!"

"Oshawott, use Razor Shell!" The red haired girl called out to her Pokémon. On command, it grabbed out its shell as it glows with a light. The gecko jumps up, spun in the air used is tail as an attack. However, the Sea Otter blocked it with its shell before swinging it, causing a watery blue streak behind it, striking the reptile, with it groaning 'Treecko!' The sea otter's trainer gave a complimentary "Nice job, Oshawott!"

"Hmph. I was hoping for this- Knock the Scalchop away!" Milo ordered and on command, the gecko used its hand to knock the Scalchop into the air, startling the Sea Otter. "Now use Bullet Seed!"

At Point blank range, Treecko fired the seeds at the startled Oshawott and easily damages it with multiple hits. Oshawott was blasted back as it skids on its back. The Scalchop lands short of Oshawott as it tried to get up, but unfortunately, lands on its back with its eyes as a swirl as the theme ends. "Oshawott, no!" Kairi exclaimed, seeing the Oshawott downed.

"Looks like the battle and victory is Milo's." Jaime admitted with a disappointed look.

"Heh- you're still a green newbie yourself." Milo said as he crossed his arms. "But man, all it took was a leer, a Quick Attack, a Pound and several Bullet Seed? Your Oshawott definitely could handle a bit of punishment, but he'll need a LOT of training. "

The red haired female ran out to the field to check on her Pokémon. "Oshawott, are you okay? Speak to me!" she pleaded. The Sea Otter seemed to be disappointed as it opens its eyes and said with a groan, 'Osha osha…' the girl gave a relieved "Whew...That's good."

"You tried, Kairi." Jaime said with his disappointed look. "But he still got you."

"I can still take on another person! Who wants a round with Milo?" The younger blond haired boy said with a cheeky smile.

"How about me?" A new voice said as the others looked at a distance. It was Lior with a look and his Pikachu on his shoulder. Aster is seen with her Togepi in her hands as she walks up to the others. The red-black haired male approached where Kairi was as he said, "Long time no see, Milo."

"Well, this is a small world after all- if it isn't Unlucky Lior Shen!" Milo said with a smirk.

"You know this guy?" Riku asked Lior as the younger male walked forward.

"WE sure do!" Aster commented. "Milo was one of the local trainers in our hometown- he and Aruni are friends of ours (although Aruni more usually). They usually train with other trainers, my brother included. However before he won his first fight against them, Brother wanted to join the battles, but he only had Pichu with him. He lost in every battle because except for one battle, Pichu always seemed to knock himself out by his own electric attacks as Pichus don't usually have good control over it. They decided to give him a bad nickname- Unlucky Lior."

"That would explain the nickname." The silver haired male commented. "But what happened before he won?"

"Well, I lost a battle to Aruni- it was against her flying Pokémon, and I thought I had a chance. But that thing was pretty strong- I mean it knew Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Tackle and Double Team, a good move set for a Starly." Lior explained. "Pichu had the battle when it missed its Volt Tackle because of Double Team, and it was defeated by a mere tackle attack. That was the only battle I lost to that didn't involve Pichu fainting from its own electric attack. I was really frustrated from losing the fight as the streak continued, I was just a bit of a sore loser, and…I took out on my Pokémon. Pichu thought that I…Well…"

"Because of how he acted, Pichu felt unworthy to be his Pokemon." Aster said as –The Dream- starts to play. "So it decided to run away. But it was during that time that Lior shown his true nature. It happened around two years ago, a couple of days after the battle."

**Flashback: An Unknown Forest**

At night, a small ground dwelling rodent is seen in the trees in a low branch. It had very short pale yellow fur, with the tips of its large diamond shaped ears black in color. It has additional black markings on its neck and short tail, which still bears a large lightning-bolt structure. It is shown to have puches in its cheeks which are pinkish colored as it sparks electricity from it. It had an extremely small dot to show it has a nose. It looked to be saddened as it looks up to the night sky and muttered, 'Pichu…'

"HEEEY!" A voice called out, cracking a bit, which causes the mouse to squeak 'Pi?' It was Lior, but he appeared to be a bit shorter in this seen as he looked around with a worried look on his face. He was calling out, "Pichu! Where are you?" He quickly looked around as he looked really worried. "Pichu! C'mon, answer me!"

"Lior, did you find him?" Aster asked as she ran in. She too looked to be a bit shorter in this particular scene. "Maybe we should head back- we'll keep looking for him in the morning, where it's brighter out. Besides, mom and dad will wonder what happened to you. Maybe we should-"

"I'm not going back yet, and I'm not going to ask for their help yet either! I told you and I told them that I'm not going back without Pichu!" Lior said with an angry look on his face. But then the look turned into a bit of a down one as he admits, "I'm supposed to be his trainer…no…I'm supposed to be his friend. It was my fault that he ran away, because of how I took my loss, and he was just trying to cheer me up. Maybe he felt that he let me down, but I was one who did."

"Brother, c'mon don't say things like that!" Aster said while cheering up her brother. "You were probably a noob about how you battled, but you learned from your mistakes! I'm not sure about Pichu though…"

"You can't say stuff like that because you don't have a Pokémon." Lior said. "You would know the feeling if you had one!"

The younger sister gave a quiet moan as she admits, "Good point…"

"And you're wrong- Pichu and I grew stronger with each battle, even though we lost." The boy said. "I know it's really cheesy, but we learned new tricks from it, and even though we had it rough we got it. Pichu was my first ever Pokémon and second best thing to happen to me- you being in first by a super small millimeter. You are my little sister, and Pichu is my first Pokémon. I would never abandon either of you. That would be my reason to never stop looking for either of you if either of you went missing. I probably look harder than mom or dad!"

"B-bro…" Aster said with her eyes starting to water. However, a raindrop touched both the forehead of both the two. However, it wasn't a raindrop that dropped down. It was tears- from Pichu as it heard the whole thing and understood it. 'Piiichuu…' It weeped as the two looked up as they seen the weepy Pichu. "L-Look! There he is!"

"Pichu!" Lior exclaimed with a big smile. "D-don't move- we'll get you down!" The boy then boosted up Aster to let her stand on his shoulders to reach the Pichu. "You got him?"

"Sure do!" Aster said with a bright smile as she hugged the Pokémon as she hopped to the ground. "You okay Pichu?" The mouse gave a cheered up 'Pichu!' as it was still crying a bit as it hopped into its master's arms and hugged him. Lior hugged back to his Pokémon.

"I'm really sorry about what I said, Pichu. I was awful for treating you the way I did. I know we'll become stronger." The trainer said to his Pokémon. "C'mon! Let's perfect that new move we're working on!"

"_**Sir, yes sir!**_"The Pichu said with the line translated as it salutes.

**Back in the Present…**

Oshawott seemed to give an intrigued look as the theme ends. "So what was the move you were working on anyways?" Kairi asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you!" Lior said with a cheeky look. "It's a Surprise!"

"You could always use the Pokédex, dude." Milo said with a look.

"Where's the fun in that?" Everyone else replied on a jinx.

"Alright let's go with 1-on-1 battle fomula." Jaime said as he grabbed red and green flag from his pockets- green flag towards Lior, red flag towards Milo. "It's a knockout Battle, same as before- Winner is the trainer with his or her last Pokémon standing after defeating the team." –Johto Rival Battle ~Anime~- starts to play as the trainers take the sides of the fields as Kairi backed off to join her friends.

"You're going to be as you always are Lior- just unlucky!" Milo said with a smirk.

"Nah- this time I feel lucky." Lior said with a smile as Pikachu hopped from his shoulders. "And you'll be eating those words."

Treecko and Pikachu and looked to each other as they stared each other down before Jaime raised the flags as he yelled, as the music kicks up, "Begin!"

"Pikachu, Thundershock!" Lior called out as the mouse started to spark electricity, and fired out a bolt of electricity at the gecko. The Gecko easily took the attack easily as it smirked. "Darn, I forgot that grass is resistant to electric." He admits as Pikachu said to him 'Pika.' "Alright, let's give Iron Tail a try!" The male said.

"Use Pound, Treecko!" Milo ordered out as the gecko replied 'Treecko!' and hopped into the air, as it swung its tail. However, the mouse dodged the attack without being instructed and slammed its metallic glowing tail into the gecko, hitting on target, sending Treecko back as it slid to a stop short of its trainer. "Well, I guess I'm impressed Lior- your mouse learned to dodge without telling you on what to do!" The blond haired trainer said.

"Yeah, well how about Volt Tackle?" Lior said, and like that the Pikachu charged forward, surrounding itself with a massive electrical aura.

"Dodge and use Bullet Seed!" The younger blond haired male barked out as the gecko jumped up and fired out the multiple glowing seeds as it Pikachu dodges itself. "Okay, it's now starting to annoy me." The trainer admitted. "Redirect the Seeds!"

"Keep dodging it until it's grounded!" Lior exclaimed as Pikachu dodges the multiple seeds, but got hit by the redirected Bullet Seed as it yelled 'PIK!' in pain. Treecko lands on the ground as it catches its breath. Pikachu seemed to be covered in a bit of dirt as it shook it off. "Don't give up! Use Iron Tail again!" The mouse's trainer said again. On response the mouse nodded and its tail glows with the metallic shine.

"Leer that darn mouse!" Milo said as he sounded ecstatic. The gecko gives a cold stare as it narrows its eyes. Pikachu met the gaze, but it didn't stop as it jumped and attacked the gecko with the tail. "I must say, you're definitely giving me a run for my money, dude!"

"That's the idea but let us end this battle with a bang!" Lior said before looking to his Pikachu. "It's time for the Secret Weapon, Pikachu- use Signal Beam!" When the attack name was called out, both Jaime and Milo muttered 'Crazy sucker…' as Pikachu excludes electricity from its cheeks to form a large a large rainbow orb in front of its mouth as it extends with 'Pi ka pi kaaaa…'. When the Orb was big enough, at most double the size of its mouth, the mouse cried 'PI-PIKACHU!' as it fired the rainbow colored beam at Treecko.

The Gecko noticed this as it muttered 'Teecko!' and braced itself as it was hit by the few blunt of of the beam as it landed on its back. When it stood up it looked to be unharmed- however, the eyes were seen a bit wonky as it tried to keep its balance. "Ah crap, the attack gave it confusion." Milo admitted before Treecko tried to snap itself out of it. However, the wooziness was too much for it as it bonked its head against the ground as it fell over and when it tried to stand, it fell laid flat on the ground with the eyes becoming a spiral as the theme ends. "Ah CRAP, it hit ITSELF in its confusion!"

"And that's all she wrote, folks!" Jaime said as he raised the green flag. "Treecko is unable to continue battling, with the winner being Lior and Pikachu!" He points the green flag at Lior and Pikachu.

"Heh…what do you know." Lior said as gives a bit of a surprised look as he smiled. "Told ya I'm good!"

"Heh… I guess I'm the Unlucky one, huh?" Milo said as he picks up Treecko into his arms. "Finally showin' some luck eh, Lior?"

"I'll say!" Jaime said with a smirk. "By the way, how did you get your hands on a Treecko?"

"Hey, yeah, I thought Lunatone was your first Pokémon!" Lior commented, with Togepi and Aster adding 'Yeah, Yeah/ Toge, Toge!'

"It is- I forgot to take it with me when I was vacationing in Hoenn, so I got a Treecko from the Pokémon Center. We bonded together and I ended up keeping him." Milo commented, with Treecko giving a cool 'Treecko tree.' "It took a couple of months before Ol' Moonface got used to the gecko."

"Lunatone? Moonface?" Sora parroted. And as if to answer the question, Milo brought a different kind of Poké Ball. This one has the same design on the bottom, but on the top it was black in color, with part of it's a night sky blue and a yellow crescent shaped moon on it. "What's up with the Poké Ball?"

"That's a Moon Ball- a Special Poké Ball that is created to make it easier to capture Pokémon that evolve using the Moon Stone- certain Pokémon usually evolve via special methods like stones and stuff." Jaime said. "But Last time I checked, Lunatone don't evolve at all."

"I know- I figured it would fit for it." Milo said as the Moon Ball opens to release a new Pokémon. This one greatly resembles a Crescent Moon with red eyes on either side of its body, and an unusualy beak-like structure in front of it. It is seen to be hovering in the air as it gives an intrigued 'Lun?' Riku takes out his Pokédex as he analyzes the Pokémon. '_Lunatone- the Meteorite Pokémon. Its health is strongly determined by the phase of the moon, as it is seen at its most active during the full moon. It has powerful red eyes that install fear in anyone that beholds it should it feel threatened and can hypnotize the attackers as a last resort. It can communicate with others via Telepathy._' The Current known moves of it are at stands: Hypnosis, Rock Throw, Psychic, Ice Beam, with the ability 'Levitate'. The gender spot, however, is blank.

"Wow that looks cool!" Kairi admitted, with Oshawott amazed. Lunatone faced the trainer and gives a cheerful look as it bobbed up and down as communicated, 'Luna!' as a way of thanking the compliment.

"Anyways, I gotta go heal Treecko." Milo said as he walked away from the group with his Pokémon. He moved his hand into a wave and said, "Ciao!"

"See ya, Milo! Hope we get to battle again sometime!" Lior said while waving him off.

"By the way, where did you two go anyways?" Sora asked the two siblings.

"Well, we were trying to find that Pidove, but Emolga was not listening again. We knocked it out at Route 20 by mistake and the flock came after us. Emolga came to the rescue using Thundershock to scare them off, but it was still pretty much a pampered lady with an ego to match- it expect us to well…to thank us by getting apples. I just thanked it with a happy look, and recalled it back into its ball, promising apples later." Aster explained. "We came back into town when brother saw Milo and Kairi battle. My guess- he wanted to make a bit of an entrance."

"And it worked, did it?" Lior said with his sister quickly saying, 'No.'

"Well, we should head for a Pokémon Center then." Jaime suggested. "It's been a bit of a day for you guys and both you should get your Pokémon to rest- your first trainer battle could take a bit out of you." Togekiss stepped forward as it spreads its wings and turned around and gives a cheerful look. "But before you do, I think Highwind wants to give the starters a ride, and I don't think it's taking no for an answer. Just place your Pokémon on Highwind here, and he'll give them a ride- the last stop being the Center!"

Sora seemed to look at the large avian as it gives a cheerful 'Toge toge!' as it flapped its wings. The three looked to each as they nodded. The Brunette looked down to the three starters who gave an intrigued look. The trainer nodded as Tepig, Snivy and Oshawott are placed on the back of the father of Togepi. Pikachu and Togepi boarded as Highwind nodded. In Kairi's ears, Highwind said, with a translated line "_**Thanks for flying Air Highwind. Please sit back, hold on tight, and get ready for a sight as we make a whirlwind tour towards the Pokémon Center at the end!**_" Kairi gave a startled 'Huh?' before Highwind spreads its wings to fly into the air. It took off with the Pokémon hanging on as it took flight through the air.

Sora heard his friend's line and asked, "Kairi, is there something wrong?"

"N…Nothing, I guess." Kairi admitted. However she was surprised to of heard the line. But she shook her head and then put into Sora's hand the sticker she picked up before. "Here- you dropped this earlier."

"A star sticker?" Riku commented, with the brunette giving a startled gasp before checking his pockets. "Sora, you alright?"

"Er, yeah I am." Sora said. "I didn't know that I dropped it by mistake. Thanks for finding it, Kairi."

"Err, what's with the sticker?" Lior asked as he looked at it.

"Let's just say that it belonged to some friend of ours where we came from." The brunette explained. "They let me keep it as a way of knowing we'll meet again."

"Kairi said that the sticker was special." Aster said. She then looked away as she said in her thoughts, ('_And Believe me, I found out the hard way…')_

"Yeah." Sora responded before noticing something. He dug into his backpack and pulled out two identical star stickers on them. "I forgot that I had these extra ones with us. See, although we don't usually see our friends often, in case we do see them, they gave the same stars I got from them when I visited them."

"So there are other kids who never heard or seen a Pokémon before. Weiiiiiiird." Lior admitted with a surprised look.

"I thought the same thing too." Jaime said. "Now c'mon- the center's this way!"

As the trainers head towards the center, a new man is seen. He appears to have long orange and red hair, with the orange hair in a ponytail reaching the higher center of the back as he looks towards the direction of the trainers with purple eyes. He is seen wearing a yellow-white poncho with red and orange trims with a black T-shirt underneath, and pants the same color as the poncho with jagged leg bottoms bottom. He appears to be wearing black sandals and a necklace of Pokéballs. He said to himself, "Strange…never seen trainers like those three before. They have a unique…air around them." The man gave a bit of a thought as he crossed his arms. He seemed to give a bit of a smile.

**Meanwhile, with the Pokémon…**

Highwind is seen flying above the skies of the town as he asks, with the conversation translated "_**So, how are you rookies handling the training?**_"

"_**Me and Snivy easily cleaned house against Patrats around Route 19.**_" Tepig said as he sat up. "_**Oshawott even got a of fights in! They just cheered us on while giving orders!**_"

"_**When do we a get a REAL Challenge anyways? I'm tired of taking on scrubs like those Patrats.**_" Snivy said.

"_**Baby Steps are necessary for your first steps before getting into battling real challenges.**_" Highwind said while gliding. "_**Besides, you need to listen to your trainers anyways. Sometimes they help think of strategies that we can't usually think of outside of the box. Back when I was Togepi's age, I had no idea on how to fight when I was born. But soon, I was fighting like the rest of 'em.**_"

"_**Er…Togekiss- er I mean, Highwind… is that your nickname? Togepi and Pikachu used moves that we never usually see.**_" Oshawott commented. "_**How did they do that anyways? I mean, Pikachu using Signal Beam and Iron Tail, and Togepi using Hyper Voice? I mean I didn't know they can use that.**_"

"_**Me and Pikachu were taught on how to use those moves!**_" Togepi explained. "_**I learned how to use Hyper Voice from a trainer and her Jiggypuff! I was even taught how to use Rollout from the same Jigglypuff!**_**"**

"_**I learned how to use Iron tail while we were training for a match against that green haired trainer girl.**_" Pikachu explained. "_**Most of the Pokémon I fought were Rock or even Grass Pokémon, so Lior and I decided that I learn Signal Beam and Iron Tail to counter them, so I have a bit of a fighting chance.**_"

"_**See? Adversity is important too- Learning different moves allow battling Pokémon with types that are superior to your type.**_" The Togekiss commented. "_**So what happened to you two anyways? I heard that an Emolga was recalled so…what happened?**_"

"_**I helped Lior capture a Minun, and I heard that Togepi helped capture a strange Emolga!**_" Pikachu said. "_**So today is a good day. Except for the fact that Emolga's got some attitude.**_"

"_**Tell me about it- I fell for that squirrel's attract.**_" Tepig said while looking bored.

"_**These things happen.**_" Highwind said. "_**But still, good job on your captures you two. You three should take lessons learning on how to fight and knowing when to help your trainers capture a target wild Pokémon- after all, those two are your superiors- for now that is. You guys are just one Pokémon, and you need to work as a team- whether it's just you 5 or your new teammates. You have to get used to each other."**_

"_**So you would want us to help our trainers to get new Pokémon?**_" Snivy asked, with the acting senior nodding. The snake lowered its head as it said, "_**What if…what if I don't want to help?"**_

"_**Pardon/Huh/Wha?**_" The other Pokémon exclaimed as the group flies above a forest in the Northwest. Tepig walked up to the Grass snake and asked with a bit of a huff, "_**Why not, Snivy? Highwind's right- you're just one Pokémon! There are only some things you can do by yourself, but there are some things you need help on!**_"

"_**I'm sure I can take it.**_" Snivy said as he crossed his arms and turned away. "_**Besides, I'm sure we can handle the challenge. And by we, I mean just Riku and me.**_"

"_**If I don't know any better, you sound like you were still worried about something.**_" Highwind said, prompting the snake to give an intrigued 'Sni?' at the flying Pokémon. "_**Jaime told me your condition earlier when we were flying to Sangi Town. You said that you were rejected by several trainers over the last month. If you ask me, I think you're scared that if Riku captured his first Pokémon, he might end up paying more attention to it than to you?**_"

Snivy gave a startled look and gave a bit of a stuttering "_**N-no. W-why would you even say that?**_"

The Togekiss gave a sigh and said, "_**Don't worry about it. Even if Riku did capture a new Pokémon, he would never forget you. However, some trainers are arrogant, like that Milo guy who would look for the strongest Pokémon, leaving the weak behind. But after some observations, I doubt that Riku would ever be the type to do that."**_

The snake gives a bit of a quiet look at the flier. He recalls earlier about his master's reaction to the 'Impure heart' and how he turned away. "_**I'm not so sure about that, Highwind. Did you see his face when the humans were learning about Togepi? When it said, 'Impure Heart' he seemed to of been disappointed. I tried to cheer him up, but he was startled when I used Vine Whip.**_"

"_**I saw it too but I'm fairly certain that he will be fine.**_" The flying Pokémon said.

"_**You sound so sure about it, dad.**_" Togepi said.

"_**Jaime is usually a headstrong fellow. When he was in the Sinnoh Region, he usually captures Pokémon for the Professor for his research. He trained us hard to take on the league.**_" Highwind explained. "_**Once he has his team, it was go time for him. I'm actually quite the feisty type myself- I would LOVE a good fight. In fact- I met your mother during a training session in Solaceon town- she was a Togetic!**_"

"_**I-I don't know if I can fight as well…as well as you guys I mean.**_" Oshawott admitted while looking saddened. "_**You guys are so strong…I'm not sure if I can ever be strong enough to fight as well as you guys…after all, I got beat by that Treecko."**_

"_**I'm sure you can be tougher!" **_Tepig and Pikachu said together while bunched up. The mouse continued with, "_**All Pokémon can be tougher, either on their own or with a team! Maybe you just need help!**_"

"_**R-really?"**_ The Sea Otter said with a bit more open look.

"_**Yeah!**_" The Pig responded. "_**We can work as a team! Maybe we can work with Snivy too!**_" However, Snivy just quickly said '**Pass.**'

Oshawott gave a bit of a happy look as it sheds tears and said, "_**Thanks, you guys…**_"

However, as the flying group starts to make a return trip, they hear something singing as they gave a curious look as a melody is heard. "_**Hey, what was that?**_" Snivy asked.

_**Wake up, leave your hesitation**_

_**Wake up, Time for us to realize**_

_**Wake up, Show appreciation**_

_**Wake up, Time for us to realize**_

The other Pokémon looked around as they looked around as they the translated lyrics of something singing. "_**Is someone singing?**_" Pikachu asked while tilting his head.

Snivy looked around on the back before turning around and then saw the source of it as it called out "_**LOOK!"**_

The other Pokemon looked towards the left as it looked to the source. However, the shift caused Highwind to go unsteady as it said "_**Hey, back to the center! I'm getting off balance!**_"

**Later, Back at the Pokémon Center…**

Sora was in the front of the doorway in his first set of clothes (the ones he was found in) as the sun is setting while looking around. He had the yellow star sicker on his jacket on the left side now as he asked, "What is taking them so long…?"

"Toge Toge!" A voiced called out as the Brunette sees the Togekiss descending down to the ground. But when it did, it lands on its feet but just plops on its stomach as it gives an exhausted 'Toge…' as it sparked electricity.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sora asked as he bent down to the Pokémon's level. But when he tried to contact it, he got hit by the electrical current that surrounded the egg-shaped avian causing him to yelp with pain, causing the star to shine a more brilliant shine, as if it powered up. He notices the other Pokémon…missing? The male gave a startled look as he asked, "Hey, what happened to the others?"

"What's going on?" Jaime asked as he ran out with the others (with Kairi and Riku changing outfits to the ones they first appeared in but with the same star stickers on their clothes in the same place as Sora) and quickly said 'Meep!' as he sees his exhausted and electrocuted Togekiss. "Highwind! Are you alright? Where are the others?"

"_**Sorry sir…**_" Togekiss said in an exhausted manner, with it translated in the ears of the brunette. "_**Some strange Pokémon was singing and the next thing I know, I got hit by something… I dropped the others in the Forest to have them take cover, and I tried to fight it, but when I did I got paralyzed by that thing's Thunder…That really hurts, so I had to get away and tell you guys…**_"

"Paralyzed?" Sora parroted, prompting the others to look.

"You speak Pokémon?" Jaime asked.

"Well, I do get what he was saying if you get what I mean." The Brunette said while scratching his head.

"That's what I partially mean, genius!" The blond haired man said in a sarcastic manner.

"What happened to Snivy and the others?" Riku asked the Togekiss and the brunette.

"He said that he left them in the forest for them to take cover while he fights whatever it was attacking them." Sora said to his friends. "But that thing was too strong for Highwind, it even paralyzed it so he had to come back."

"He left Togepi BEHIND?" Aster shrieked with a scared look. "What kind of father does that?"

"The same father who got his butt kicked by whatever got it." Jaime said as –Face it!- starts to play. "But what I am also surprised that Sora was able to understand it."

"This star allowed me to." The boy said, pointing to the star sicker now on his jacket. "Don't ask how but at this point we have to help to help the others!"

"Well I'm curious about that star sticker, but for now he's right- we can't leave them there! We gotta go get 'em!" Lior said. However, he faced the trio and said "You guys will have to stay there, though!"

"There's no way we're agreeing to that." Riku said with an angry look. "Besides, they're our Pokémon. We're not leaving them behind."

"They're our Pokémon, and as our trainers, we have to save them." Kairi said with a determined look.

"They're also our friends too- and friends help each other out- so we're not leaving them behind!" Sora said.

"If that thing could take out Highwind, then we could be in BIG trouble- are you sure you guys want to go through with this?" Jaime asked the 3 Chrono island trainers.

"Yeah/Of course/Right!" The three nodded.

"Then let's hurry then! The best place to look is in the north." Lior said as the others went to the direction as Jaime recalled Togekiss into his ball as the theme ends.

**Back with the Pokémon… Northern Forest of Sangi Town**

Snivy looked concerned as he was the one outside with Pikachu in the tree, now looking nervous, until he looked and signaled the other Pokémon to come out from underneath a tree as they looked around. "_**What happened to your dad, Togepi?**_" Oshawott asked.

"_**I'm not sure- Dad should've been back by now…**_" Togepi admitted as it looked scared. "_**What if something happened to him?**_"

"_**Your dad's an awesome father- I mean, he was strong enough to lift his trainer and he's heavy!**_" Tepig said. "_**There's no way he could-**_"

"_**I'm afraid I have to stop you here.**_" Snivy said as he shook his head. "_**I saw what happened- he got hit by a Thunder attack by something and it Paralyzed him. He seemed to turn tail and run.**_"

"_**W…what?**_" Togepi said, startled. "_**B-but that's not true! Dad's really strong, dad's the best! Dad is-**_"

"_**Look kid- what he said is true before may have been true- he's just one Pokémon. It could've been more than one attacker out there or something too strong for him and he got overwhelmed.**_" The Snake bluntly said. "_**And if he was beaten, then what chance do we have?**_"

"_**B-but…**_" The egg- Pokémon tried to say before its eyes watered.

"_**Face it, kid we're pretty much in hot water.**_" The snake said flat out. "_**And your dad isn't going to save us because he got hurt.**_"

Togepi then suddenly bursts into tears as it started to cry and wail. But then Snivy used its vines to silence it as Oshawott said in an angry fit, "_**Snivy, that's a horrid thing to say, even if it weren't true!**_"

"_**I think he's serious- I don't see Highwind anywhere!**_" Tepig said as he looked up to the sky.

"_**And why are you defending her? I thought you were afraid of girls!**_" Snivy said with an angry look as Tepig walked back in.

"_**She's my friend- why can't I worry about her?**_" Oshawott said, although now a bit nervous since he brought it up but mostly angry. "_**I may be afraid of girls (well more particularly that Buizel), but I can't leave her to cry like that, not after what you said!**_"

"_**I'm telling the truth- the painful, harsh truth- her dad bailed on us after he was injured!**_" The grass Pokémon said. "_**Not even Highwind is invincible and unbeatable- no one is!**_"

"_**Well maybe he went for help- Maybe he knows that he can't handle it on his own!**_" The Sea Otter said as a response.

"_**He ABANDONED us!**_" The grass snake yelled out.

"_**Will you guys just stop it already!" **_Tepig yelled out before blowing out embers from his nose. "_**Listen! We have to stop fighting- whatever attacked us must've scared off Highwind!**_"

"_**He's right**_!" Pikachu said as he hopped to the ground. "_**Highwind did retreat, but he was heading towards Sangi Town- probably to tell the others!**_"

"_**I told you he was going to get help!**_" Oshawott said with a smile with the snake releasing Togepi as it sounded like it heard and looked relieved. "_**I was right!"**_

"_**Pha…think what you want.**_" Snivy said while turning away.

"Watchog- do you see anything out there?" A human asked.

"_**Uh-oh. Hide!**_" Togepi whispered as they took cover in the tree hole.

Out in the bushes, an upright, meerkat-like Pokémon with large cheeks and a single pointed incisor pointing out of its mouth is seen emerging. It has reddish brown fur with beige cheeks and neck with a pattern of yellow striping on its chest and tail as it illuminates. The hands, feet, and tail tip are white, with the the eyes a strange pattern surrounding a small black pupil with two red ring-like stripes separated by a third one and black markings seen to accentuate the eyes on the outer end as it looks around. 'Watchog!' it yelled out, as it looked around. But then a human wearing mostly grey clothes with black boots and gloves walked and is seen looking around. "So you saw something out here, Watchog- what did you see?" The human asked with a male's voice.

"_**I thought I may have seen a bunch of Pokémon- the ones seen on that back of that Togekiss.**_" 'Watchog' responded to its master in its language translated. "_**When I shocked it down, it landed down in the forest before taking flight again, but without the passengers. After hitting it again, it bailed.**_"

"So the Pokémon are around here somewhere, huh?" The human said while looking around. "Good. That means it left whatever it had behind is ripe for snatching."

"_**You hear that? That Watchog was behind the attack that zapped Highwind…**_" Snivy whispered.

However, Togepi heard enough as she gave a bit of a growl before curling up into its shell. Oshawott noticed and yelled, "_**Togepi, NO!**_"

The meerkat heard the yell then noticed an Eggshell Pokémon coming at all full speed and getting struck by it. It stumbled back as Togepi uncurled and said, "_**That was for my dad, you jerk!**_"

"_**Well since we're caught anyways… attack now**_!" Snivy yelled as he used vine whip on the opponent.

The others appeared and teamed up as they took out Watchog with their attacks. The trainer looked startled but then gives a bit of a smirk. "So you guys must the Pokémon left behind by that Togekiss." The screen shows the vest with a right stripe on the right side, but the sigil is a white and black shield with a blue Z pattern and a P in it. The man is shown to have orange hair with his nose and mouth covered by a cloth mask. He also had a black beret with a white strap forming an X on the front as he recalled the 'Watchog' to its ball and said, "Ah, I should've figured as much- weird to see other Pokémon, maybe even a Pikachu. But no matter- you'll make fine catches."

The Pokémon just growled at the human as Tepig said, "_**In your dreams!**_"

The man, however, wasn't fazed by the Tepig's retort (although it is in another language) as he barked out, "Drowzee, Hypnosis!"

'Drooozeeee.' A strange voice complied as strange waves appeared. The group immediately looked around as the group sees where the waves come from. It appears to be a bipedal Pokémon resembling a tapir with tired looking eyes and a trunk above its mouth. It has short arms with three fingers on the top half of its yellow body, with a wavy separating line above the brown lower half, except for its two toes. It also has a round belly with stubby legs and brown feet. It was wearing a strange helmet while it looked to moving its arms in an odd pattern as the strange waves come out towards the group. As it did, it caused Togepi to nod off a bit before falling over. "_**T-Togepi!**_" Pikachu exclaimed before falling under the same spell and falling asleep.

Oshawott looked nervous before falling asleep himself. Snivy looked to of given a growl as it tried to snap itself awake, but just like the others, they fell asleep. Tepig was the last one to stay awake as it struggled to stay awake as its vision blurs. It gave a growl as the human bent down to its level and the human gives a menacing chuckle as he said before Tepig blacks out, "You belong to Neo Team Plasma now."

"_**The job has been done, master.**_" The tapir-like Pokémon said as it walked forward. "_**What should we do now?**_"

"Easy- keep using Hypnosis on them." The trainer said while smirking. "If they had trainers, we'll give them a bit of a trouble and tell them that their Pokémon belongs to the NEW Neo Team Plasma."

However, at a distance, a strange being was looking on from the shadows. All that was seen was blue pupil-less eyes with a white spot near the top on the top left corner as it admits a quiet "_**This is bad…**_" before disappearing.

**End of Chapter 1**

Jaime's Memoirs:

**I decided to get this done while we wait for Highwind to get back with the other Pokémon. I figured that since Highwind is one of my most trusted Pokémon during my time in Sinnoh, he might be able to check out what we know about those three starters. Besides, being cooped up in that Poké Ball would be no good for its tendencies.**

**In any case, I decided to catch a few more Zzzs before I caught up with the gang, but I did tell them about the basic moves they should know. I figured that now they have the Pokédex, they should be able to see what moves their Pokémon have by looking at it. After a nap, it was time catch up.**

**I met up with the group in Sangi town- well the three Chrono Island Trainers anyways- and I asked about their Progress. It seems like the only ones who actually CAUGHT anything was Lior with Minun, and Aster with a strangely odd Emolga. Hmph- would've figured they could've at least caught a Patrat or Purrlion in that route. Anyways we came across Milo Masa- a trainer also from Hearthome city and that same Cottonee trainer from before, looking for a fight. Kairi decided to take him on, but to say the least; she at least gave a good try on her battle. Lior shown up as he and Aster separated from the group earlier to catch an Alternate colored Pidove.**

**We learned that Lior and Milo were friends- back when Lior started training his Pikachu when it was its pre evolution. Dude got spunk for trying, but it's too bad his Pichu kept fainting every time he tried to use an electric attack- and its usually its last attack. But it was after his first lost without it fainting on him and his frustration when we see his true colors- a compassionate soul who never abandon anyone in need- not even his own sister and Pokémon. (I think I cried a little…er, anyways) Lior was certain to win against Milo and his trump card, Signal Beam was the ace in the hole, and quite a fitting way- Pikachu his battles as a Pichu because it wasn't used to being shocked itself, and Trecko pretty much knocked itself from its confusion.**

**Anyways, I also updated the jorunals from my new observations figure this might be a good time to… (The rest of the pages are blank at this time)**

Journal Entries:

Kairi's Team:  
Oshawott (updated):  
A cowardly little Sea Otter that Kairi chose as her partner and first Pokémon. But the fears for some reason seem to be present in the presence of females- mainly its master. However, it seemed to be really friendly around Aster's Togepi. (Maybe it has a crush?) Oshawott initially seemed confident when it was first come out of its Poké ball, but that somehow crumbles as it either trembles or even starts to cry when near a female.

According to Aster, Oshawott's behavior was like that because of a female Buizel smashed its Scalchop and bullied it when it was younger. I'd be scared of girls too if I in his position. Buuut it was also known that another Oshawott with a pink hibiscus on its right ear came to save it. Kairi's Oshawott seemed upset that we learned this (or because he mumbled it and Togepi explained it to Aster who understood it) but at least we know why he's like this. I think Kairi's going to try to boost his confidence a bit. But I thought it would've been odd for an Oshawott to be afraid of girls, unless something else happened.

Known Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Razor Shell

**Lior Shen:  
**Lior is a 16 year old kid from Hearthome City in the Sinnoh Region. There are a a couple of things that can help the guy stand out- he's kind, wears a heart on his sleeve, and bit hot headed. He's the oldest son of the family and is seen to be protective of his friends, family and Pokémon.

Aster is a definite important person to Lior as he actually waited until she was old enough to participate in the league before the two went together into Unova. By that time, Aster was training her Togepi and Pichu evolved into Pikachu. The two figured they would do well in their first league but to anyone's guess- they still got a long way to go.

Lior's Team:  
Pichu- **Pikachu**:  
Lior's spunky first Pokémon he had since he was a Pichu. The two stuck together and through it and Aster helped to show Lior's compassion and loyalty to his friends and relatives.

Although it has its mischievous side, Pikachu is shown to be an effective battler, a decent leader and with help they learned effective battler with plenty of experience and great trust in its trainer.

From what Jaime heard, until it was a good battler on its own, Pikachu babysat Togepi.

Known moves: Thundershock, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle, Signal Beam

**Minun**:  
Lior's First ever capture and a rare find in the Unova region, Minun is seen to show a friendly outlook as from I heard from the others that it said hello to Sora. Not to mention it's a Female.

Well not much is known about this time about Minun, other than that he seemed to be quite the friendly type.

Known Moves: Thundershock, Quick Attack, Helping Hand, Spark

**Aster Shen**:  
An 11 year old from Hearthome City, and currently the youngest in her family until December. This shy girl is shown to be an honest and upbeat individual. As the current youngest in the family, her older brother is seen to be protective of her.

Aster holds a unique bond to Pokémon, being able to understand them without a use of a device or anything. She sometimes says things that may look weird but turn out to be true later- like what she did for Kairi's Oshawott. She also is seen to be a worrywart, as she usually are concern when her Pokémon, especially her Togepi and anything she's closed to get missing. But according to Lior…she got that from her mother.

In order to help her become a trainer, Jaime decided to breed his Highwind with a Togetic to help her get a Togepi and wouldn't you know it was a girl! To think that Togepi females are harder to find…

Aster's Team:  
**Togepi  
**The Starter Pokémon of Aster was a gift from Jaime, a friend of hers. It is known to be a wonderer as it usually bolts off the first chance it gets to look around the town. But it is believed that she stopped it after Aspertia City. She looks highly to her father, Highwind as he is seen to be an amazing fighter, and according to Aster it inspired her to become a stronger Pokémon, wanting to know stronger battle moves.

While still a child, Togepi can obviously be seen as a bit childish as she usually is curious to the world around her. She is also seen to be very friendly- especially to Oshawott, who appears to be crushing on it without realizing it. Well, prior to observations.

Known Moves: Metronome, Charm, Hyper Voice, Rollout

**Emolga**:  
Nothing much is known about this except that it was rumored that a pampered trainer released it into the wild for capture. The squirrel, according to observations can be seen as a spoiled brat who disobeys Aster, even stealing her hairclip and expects her to give apples when it does a good job. To say the least it is a troublesome Pokémon for both the trainers and the Pokémon around it.

One thing's for sure- if Aster has any plans on using her first capture, she has to work around its attitude or at least help giving it a perspective or a reality check. But it carries a unique odd ability, such as learning 'Air Slash' or even knowing the ability, 'Motor Drive', making it a unique one to use.

One could say it is but a Dream brought to life… either that, or the mother is.

Known Moves: Thundershock, Attract, Air Slash, Taunt

**Milo Masa**:  
An arrogant Youth whose is home in Hearthome City, alongside of the siblings and another trainer. From current observations, he is seen to be a high tempered trainer. His parents are also seen to be travelers, as he went to Hoenn once. He is also seen as a nice guy as he would consider the feelings of others…most of the time. He is also seen as cocky as well.

Milo also known Lior and Aster from his time in Hearthome, battling the former when the trainers began training at least a couple of years ago. He is also seen as a bit of a sore guy when he loses, but only if someone aggravated him. His dream is to have the strongest Pokémon, but somehow some will think that would be hard to accomplish.

Milo's Team:  
**Lunatone**:  
Milo's First Pokémon, and also known as a an odd nickname as 'Moonface'. Not much is known from its abilities, but it would assume to be Milo's go to Pokémon or his ace when he is seen with a tempered attitude. Because of the time spent with it, Lior said that Lunatone stronger, knowing a move that will help it keep the enemies on its toes but will listen to Milo and his friends.

It can be also seen as a courteous fellow too, as it thanked the compliment.

Known moves: Hypnosis, Psychic, Rock Throw, Ice Beam

**Treecko**:  
Treecko is a Pokémon Milo gained when on a trip to Lavaridge town, accidently leaving Lunatone behind. Because he wanted to battle, he decided to get lent a Pokémon from the center. He bonded with it and decided to keep it as a result with permission. Judging from the story he told, Lunatone and Treecko seemed to initially not of gotten along well.

Treecko can be seen as a cool headed Pokémon and seemed to easily be a strong Pokémon with its speed.

Known Moves: Pound, Leer, Bullet Seed, Quick Attack

**Cottonee**:  
A Pokémon seen in the procession of Milo, so one would assume that Milo captured this Cottonee. Not much is known about it, but it seemed to be rather flustered when it's near Kairi as she was being nice to it, as opposed to the earlier fit of Milo.

It was first seen to be slightly injured as it lost its gym battle against the Aspertia Gym Leader.

**Next Time on Kingdom Hearts: Black and White**

An accidental separation- The 'Chrono Trio' with the siblings and their Pokémon were separated by accident with a Member of 'Neo Team Plasma' with a devious plot to use them! Without a Pokémon to use, the trio has to make do with the Pokémon found nearby the Ranch and Route 20, as well as lent Pokémon from their friends. But when they gets news of what happened to the Pokémon, the grunt unveils his plan as the Search turns into a difficult situation! But things are weird…what's that song they are hearing?

**Next Time:**  
Chapter 2: Melodies and Bonds

_And with that, Chapter 1's complete! Here are some things you should know…_

_Milo is another personification of a character I have in the story as well, as explained before.  
The eyes at the end belong to a Pokémon. Which one? Well what small Pokémon do you know is small enough to hide in bushes and observe? One last thing… Let's just say that title of the next chapter is a hint.  
If you think you know the Pokémon then don't say anything! PM me if you wish.  
Finally, where was the last time you seen this Pokémon and the trainer's plan from? THAT you can explain in the reviews._


	3. Melodies and Bonds

Warning: The following you're about to read involves violence, alternate universes areas and things not usually seen within their proper universes. In fact, In one of them it's actually connected to another story. Things will be different and things might be not as planned so if you don't like it, you can leave then and ask yourself why you are reading this. In any case, hope you enjoy the story…

**Here's what happened last time on Kingdom Hearts: Black and White- abridged style!**

**Trainers woken up after first night in Aspertia City, they head to route 19 without a certain tubby trainer, they battled wild Pokémon. The newbies get a rundown on basic typing and what they're strong against, evolution and breeding  
Lior and Aster captured their first Pokémon- both electric types (with Aster's part flying). The three get a rundown on what moves do they have, special Pokémon- both with different abilities or different colors.  
The group reaches Sangi Town and meets up with Milo- the trainer from yesterday and wins against Kairi, but loses to Lior. They learn a little on Lior's past, a bit about him and his starter.  
Highwind takes the 5 starters on a ride, but gets knocked down by an unseen force. Discord occurs in the group but soon they get captured…**

Kingdom Hearts: Black and White  
Chapter 2: Melodies and Bonds

**In the Forest, North to a Ranch**

The five starters- Tepig, Snivy, Oshawott, Pikachu, and Togepi seemed to been out by something, but soon, they came to and stood up in a grassy field as they looked around. "Hey, are you okay?" A voice asked.

The five looked over to a man with orange hair and a gentle looking face as he said, "Thank goodness. It looks like we got you away in time. I found you all in a cage asleep while that Plasma Goon was looking around."

"Snivy?" The Grass snake said as it looked around.

"I know this seemed skeptical, but you gotta believe me- that man was pretty hard to deter away from. I managed to get you all into safety and as far as I can." The man said. "It might be a while until the man shows up again, and this time he might be bringing friends of his."

The other Pokémon seemed kind of worried as they looked to each other. Pikachu stepped forward as it said, "Pika Pikachu, Pika?"

"Well…I have a friend of mine that's keeping an eye out for them." The orange haired male explained. "But at this point, they could come at any time- do you think you guys could help me keep an eye on out for them?"

Tepig stepped forward as it oinked, "Tepig, tep tepig tepig!"

"You would?" The human replied. "Wonderful! Well, I suggest we should get in position then? My friend is up ahead!"

The Tepig and Pikachu nodded before explaining what's happening to the others. The Snivy seemed skeptical but it nodded. Oshawott and Togepi nodded as well. They nodded as Tepig heads into the forest, with Oshawott, Snivy, Pikachu, and Togepi heading up a tree (with the egg Pokémon giving some help up. "Pika Pikachu!" The mouse called out as it ducked into the tree.

"Okay, let's get ready then!" the human said while waving. However as he turned away, the area distorts around him as it reveals that it was the 'Grunt' in costume from before giving a sneaky look as he said in a whisper, "Boy are they going to surprised. But man, this is too easy to trick them. But then again…I did have help."

The bushes move as a Drowzee with the helmet emerges and moves its arms as it said, "Drowzee…"

**Route 20**

The group ran out to the route as Jaime explained, "The Pokémon shouldn't have gotten too far- we should be lucky to find them close by."

"But what was with Highwind earlier anyways? It was sparking electricity- is it normal for it to do that?" Sora asked the male.

"No, it shouldn't." The blond haired man explained. "It was paralyzed by an electric attack- slowing it down a lot to the point of stopping. It's quite a hindering status that can really hold down someone. But if I assumed what happened is right… it could've been hit thinking it was a wild Pokémon or a thief."

"But what should we do about Sora and the others? They don't have any Pokémon!" Aster explained.

"THIS is why I asked that you get more than one Pokémon." Jaime said with a look. "If you only have one, you'll end up losing it in a hurry if you're not careful. But now we need to have one thing- one we need another flying type other than Highwind- he can't go looking for them by himself, except that general area. Two, we need extra Pokémon we can lend to you guys."

"Did somebody say 'lend a hand'?" A voice said, as the group soon faces the trainer from earlier- Milo. He had his Lunatone and his Cottonee out as walked out. "What are you guys doing out here?"

"Milo?!" Lior exclaimed in a surprised tone. "Er, long story short- we lost our Pokémon…"

"No thanks to me…" Jaime said with his head down. "If I knew that we have an outside force, I would've suggested to Highwind staying in the town."

"Now Snivy, Oshawott, Tepig, Pikachu, and Togepi- they all went missing." Riku explained. "And the three of us are without Pokémon."

"Well…I have a short term solution- I can lend one of you one of my Pokémon. But I only have two with me- Treecko's in the center getting fixed up, which leaves me Lunatone and Cottonee." Milo explained. "But I can still give at least one of them to you guys temporarily."

"Really?!" Sora exclaimed upon hearing this.

"Of course, spiky." The younger blond haired boy said with a bit of a smirk.

"Me and Aster are covered- we have Minun and Emolga to help." Lior explained. "However, we can grab another Pokémon to help out."

"Route 20's been known for sightings of Sewaddle and Pidove, and the occasional Sunkern and Venipede. And if we head north to Sangi Ranch, we can find Mareep, Riolu, Azurill, even Lillipups." Jaime said. "We're going to need to look for one then."

"Let's start off here then!" Sora said.

And with that the group investigates Route 20 as they search for Pokémon- both their starters and new Pokémon. –Route 19/20 ~Fall~- starts to play. As the humans look around, a strange being with blue eyes peered from the bushes as it admitted a quiet 'Mel…' before disappearing into the bushes.

**Lior and Riku's Point of View**

"Pikachu! Where are you buddy?!" In the southern part of the route Lior called out to his starter as he looked around.

"Snivy! Are you out there?! Answer me!" Riku called out as he looked around.

The dark haired male seemed to give groan and said, "This is just like before, only this time it didn't run away- more like got lost in transport. Aster must be worried about the others as well…"

"Why would you say that?" The other male asked. However, his response goes ignored as the younger of the two walked up to a tree and slammed it with his foot. "Hey, calm down. It's not your fault- how did we know something was going to happen anyways?"

'Sewaddle?' a Pokémon said as it looked to the trainers from the trees, catching the attention of the trainers. It was a Caterpillar-like Pokémon with a broad apparent bitten leaf enfolding the large spherical tan colored head with two bulbs on the top of said head. Its eyes, although drooping as if tired, are dark and circular, with a crescent- shaped toothed orange snout, and a white underside of its face and neck. The rest of the body is segmented and green in color, with three rows of stubby spherical orange legs seen. It looked to of given a yawn as it looked to of just gotten up. "That's the reason why I slammed the tree!" Lior pointed out. "It's one of those Sewaddle Jaime mentioned!"

"Sewaddle?" Riku parroted as he took out a Pokédex and looked it up. '_Sewaddle- The Sewing Pokémon. It can make clothes for itself using the leaves from trees and its sticky thread to hold it together. It sometimes eats its clothes when food is scarce. It covers its head with a leafy hood it wears to sleep._' The moves shown are Tackle, String Shot, Razor Leaf, and… "Silver Wind?" Riku said as he looked to its move as it shown with the ability 'Swarm' and the male gender.

"Silver Wind is a bug attack." Lior said as he brings out a Poké Ball. "It's design to power up the user on occasion. I don't know about you, but we're going to nab it to use it- assuming that it knows the forest that is! Minun, use Spark! What happens afterwards is up to you!"

The Trainer throws the ball out as Minun comes out. "_**Roger that!**_" It cried out as the mouse sparks electricity as it rams at the caterpillar, and it cried 'Sewad!' However it gives a startled look as it fell out of the tree and fired a silky thread out of the mouth to swing over the group before landing on the ground, but rolls as it stops. It looked up to Mouse as it looked to be charging towards it with a white streak behind it. The Caterpillar closed the leafy hood before the impact to protect its head from the Mouse's attack. When it lands a small distance away, its hood's edges glow white blue whipping it open and shooting two white crescent shaped projectiles at the mouse, which immediately dodges it. However, that was bad move on the caterpillar's behalf. "_**Now Lior!**_"

The dark haired boy brings out an empty ball and throws at the Caterpillar, hitting it with the ball and it enters the ball. After the ball lands on the ground, it wobbles around a bit before the locking sound was heard and it sends out sparks of light. Lior picks up the ball as Riku said, "So you caught one too now. second catch of the day, right?"

"Here- you can burrow it." Lior said, prompting the other male to give a quick 'huh?' "You don't have a Pokémon, remember? Besides, I'll even let you use it until you get a new one yourself. We can even use it between us too."

"Are you sure about this, Lior?" The silver haired male replied, with the other male nodding and handing the ball over to him. "Alright. I'll take care of him for now until it's your turn."

"No biggie about it!" The darker haired human said before the two hears the voice of something singing, which prompted them to take a stance.

"What's that?" Riku asked.

_**Wait and see, Empathy, You're not the only one  
"Little by Little, you'll feel a bit better"  
Lucky me, Destiny, you are on my side  
Just once more unto the Breach "Dear friend once more!"**_

The singing stopped as the last line looked to be more distant now… "Did…did you hear singing?" Lior said as he looked around. "It sounded like singing from a Pokémon."

"Yeah- it sounded close though." Riku commented. "But it had lyrics to it…"

"Lyrics?" The dark haired male parroted with the other nodding. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention- what's the story about that star you're wearing anyways?"

"You mean this?" The other male replied, showing the star. "Sora had more than one sticker with him- he passed a couple of spare star stickers to me and Kairi. This star seemed to allow us to understand Pokémon easily- that's why I said that line earlier; like someone singing."

"Ah, I see…" Lior admitted. "Strange- and I thought Aster could understand Pokémon. And now there are devices to understand one? Personally…I think we're better off without it. We have a better understanding of each other this way- that's the way with me and Pikachu. Besides, Aster told me about the star- about how it was used to actually understand what it was saying."

"…Huh. You and Aster actually showed concern for your Pokémon." Riku said with a small smile. "I feel I should envy you guys, to be honest- to have a bond with your Pokémon for a good time. But then again, it's like making friends and knowing them for a long time. It's the same as me and my friends."

"Envy me?" Lior parroted. "Dude, you're my friend too- even though we didn't know each other for long. Besides…you can have a bond with your Pokémon too- to them, they might initially think of you as a trainer, but it'll soon become friends and even good friends."

"I see..." The silver haired male smiled. "Let's head to this Sangi Ranch now- maybe we can meet up with the others there."

"But what about the singing we heard?" Lior said. "What if the others heard that too?"

"Hmm…well, only one way to find out." Riku said before him and Lior head out to north. But as they head towards the north, something shimmers in the bushes as something green is seen- like hair but the design is like a musical line.

**Sora and Aster's Point of View**

"Togepi! Tepig! Please answer us! Where are you?!" Aster called out as she and the brunette were near a river as the theme ends.

"Snivy! Oshawott! Pikachu! Where are you?!" Sora called out as he looked around while calling out. The Brunette crossed his arms as he looked up to the night sky and said, "Do you think they could've been separated? I mean, they don't know each other very well."

"We just gotta find them!" Aster said with a worried look. "If only we known that it would be a bad idea to let the Pokémon ride on Highwind's back…none of this wouldn't happen. Togepi must be crying by now…"

"You really are concerned about the Pokémon, aren't you?" Sora said.

"Y-yes, I am." The girl answered as she sat down by the river. "I had Togepi since it was an egg. I took care of it until it hatched. You had no idea how happy I was to get a Togepi for my 10th Birthday as my first Pokémon…"

"So you were friends with it for a full year?" Sora said while sitting down beside her.

"Yeah. A few days ago was the day I got her- my 11th Birthday, the 22nd of November." Aster said with a smile. "Today's the 26th."

"Wow, really?" The Brunette said, noticing a connection. "Well, then happy belated birthday!"

"Thanks, Sora." The blue haired girl said, but then looked back to the river. She then took off the Hairclip and looked at it. "I got this as a Good luck charm from my mother before we set off. It was hers when she started her journey in Orre."

"Huh." Sora admitted. "Where's that- Orre, I mean."

"The Orre region is a desert region- to the far west, beyond the Johto Region- you see, it was also a sight for an unusual event that happened some time ago. Well…it was over the news but I heard it stopped. It was the event of 'Shadow Pokémon'." Aster said, sounding nervous.

"Shadow Pokémon?" The Brunette parroted, with a bit of a disturbed look.

"See, there was a criminal Organization, named Cipher, who did completely awful things- they actually forced a Pokémon to close off its heart artificially- to make it…well, act feral as one would say." Aster explained with a grim look "They deliberately forced it to become a fighting machine."

"They…they…closed off its heart?!" Sora exclaimed, sounding angered. "That's awful! I mean…that's absolutely the lowest thing I ever heard!"

"I know, right!" The girl replied. "Pokémon are not fighting machines! They are living things- not their playthings! Well not ours either for that matter…. But why would they even think of such an awful thing like that?!"

"…I guess there are some people who would deliberately change them into something they can use." The Brunette said, still sounding angered. "I can't believe there are people out here that would do this…that's nuts..."

Aster blinked at the response. She seemed to of shown a bit of a solemn look as she said, "But…that incident is over now. Shadow Pokémon no longer exist in this world, but there will be people who steal Pokémon. But to me, they would NEVER compare to the atrocities of what Cipher did...well except kill them. We're not immortal and neither are them- they just live for a long time. But I digress."

"…Sorry about responding the way I did." Sora said while scratching his head.

"You must really care about Pokémon to of reacted like that." The girl said while fixing the Hairclip back into her hair.

"Y-yeah." The male responded. "But it wasn't with Pokémon though how I reacted…but let's just say that it hits a bit harder than I wanted it too. Maybe he'll be even more disgusted than I would be though…"

"Who do you mean?" Aster asked nicely.

"It's…something personal." Sora said while looking saddened. "But if you want to know…it relates to Riku. Some things had happened and I thought he may have changed- too much as a matter of fact. But it was someone else- someone controlling him like a puppet."

"Er…sorry to of asked then." The girl said looking a bit saddened. "But if you wanna know, I felt bad about leaving home…"

"Why do you feel bad?" The intrigued male asked.

"It's my mother…she's expecting in a couple of weeks." Aster commented, prompting the male to give a startled look.

"Expecting? Wait, so…she's going to have A BABY?!" The brunette said with a slack jaw look as –A walk in andante- begins to play. But that turns to a very bright look as his eyes shined and said "That's…incredible! Boy or girl, and on what date?!"

"On the 13th, maybe 14th of December, and it's a boy!" The blunette replied with a big smile. "That also means that I'm going to be a big sister too!"

"That's great, Aster!" The male said as he stood up. But then he noticed something. "But hold on- shouldn't you be at home helping your mother than going on a journey?"

"That's what I meant…about leaving home." The girl said as she stood up and looked down to the river. "Brother and I feel awful for leaving mom and dad at a time like this. But they wanted us to go on a journey. They wanted us to follow our dreams and mother insisted. We wanted to be trainers, but on April earlier this year, my mom got pregnant. We decided to forgo our trainer journey, until the baby arrived."

Sora saw the concern of his friend and said, "I bet…your parents wanted you to see the world on their own, just as they did too? I think that's what they wanted for the both of you. I mean…er, you're old enough to make that decision, right?"

"Well 10 years old is the standard age that Pokémon trainers can go to leave their home to on their journey, but brother decided to hold off on his journeying until I was old enough. But when we met Jaime last year who easily cleaned house against everyone with Highwind, we figured that we needed more training." Aster replied as the theme ends. "But I hope you're right, Sora… I just hope it wasn't a mistake to leave mom like that. But they sounded so sure… I guess they wanted us to have this journey, since we helped her a lot when she was pregnant."

The boy then shrugged…but then noticed something. "Hey wait a minute-not to change the subject or anything, but don't you have squirrel-thing you caught? You know- Emolga? Why aren't we using her to help look for them?"

"OH KRICKETOTS!" The girl exclaimed with an eye widened expression when Sora made the suggestion. "Why didn't I think of that?" She then brought out the ball and throws it into the air to call out Emolga, who cried 'Emol!' The squirrel lands on the ground as the trainer said, "Emolga, I hate to ask you this, but can we please ask for your help?"

"_**Maybe not, young lady.**_" The flying squirrel said while turning away, prompting the other two humans gave confused grunts. "_**I do not mean to be a bother about it, but do you know why I still haven't got my apples prior to the Pidove attack?**_"

"You're doing this _now_ of all times?" Aster moaned with a bored look.

"Emolga, c'mon- don't do this to Aster!" Sora said with a bored look. "We seriously need your help with this!"

"_**I am saying no, good knave!**_" The squirrel said with an angry look with Sora parroting 'Knave?' in confusion. "_**I know it is not the right behavior but I shall not help you until I received my apples from you- selfish and idiotic as it may seem! If you have to, then you may have to do it yourself, without my help. Also, I doubt that you humans don't have a strong sense as we Pokémon, but I have a bad feeling that you might end up regretting that decision to ask for my assistance.**_"

"…Hah… Never mind then." The girl groaned before recalling the squirrel back into the ball. "I don't get it… I get that Emolga was once pampered, but it didn't have to be so…**weird! **Why is she speaking like that anyways?**" **The girl just sighed as she admits again,** "**My first catch…and it's gotta be the weirdest one I ever caught…maybe I should've caught a Patrat instead…"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it!" Sora said, assuring the girl. "Sure Emolga has some…odd way of speaking I guess, but that doesn't mean you should be discouraged about it! Maybe we'll find a way for Emolga to listen to you- that is, if it were listening to you that is. I mean, I have friends that we occasionally get into disagreements with, but we usually found a way to work around them- like one time…" The boy sort of paused; he just realized that he might end up saying something would make him ultimately…weird. "Er…Never mind. That's sort of personal though to say the least."

The girl just gave an intrigued "Huh?" before shrugging herself. But then something was heard as the two gave startled looks. "D-do you hear that?"

"It sounds like…someone singing!" The brunette said as he closed his eyes to help listen.

The sound come from across the river as a silhouette is seen by a mist. It looked to be a female anthropomorphic figure as long wavy hair is seen with its arms and hands an odd shape. There appears to be a headpiece resembling a treble clef, position like a microphone seen on singers and an ovular head half the height of the body. However, Sora opened his eyes to see it is seen floating as it sang the following as if speaking…

_**Calling  
You hear the Calling?**_  
_**Let me go, Gravity.  
What's on my shoulder?  
"Little by Little, I feel a bit better"  
Let me know, set me free**_

"Hello?" Sora called out. "Is someone there?"

All that was heard was a startled 'Melo!' before the silhouette suddenly lurched towards the two. As it passes the two, blue pupil-less eyes with a round oval shaped gem seen on the forehead is seen before it vanished with a light. However, Aster looked intrigued to see what it was as she admits, "What the heck was that?"

"Whatever it was, it looked like it was heading towards the road up there!" Sora said.

"After it!" She said before the two run off after it.

**Kairi and Milo's Point of View**

The blond haired male, Milo, and the red haired female walked down the way to the north, near the entrance to a road leading to a distant ranch. Kairi gives a bit of a shiver as she admits, "Maybe I shouldn't of changed clothes after all…"

"Well, The seasonal cycle is starting to change to winter so yeah, maybe you shouldn't." The male admitted with a bored look.

"If I can ask, why did you want to help us?" Kairi asked with a look as she.

"Hey, I gotta apologize for the way I treated you back in the Aspertia center. Besides, what's wrong with backing up friends of friends of mine?" Milo responded.

"…You may be a jerk, but you sure helped us out when we needed it most." The red haired girl commented. "I guess I could say thank you."

"Hey, don't mention it. Really, don't." The male said while looking grumpy. "So what do you think you can get that can help us out here?"

"Well…maybe something that can fly? We might need something to do some recon in case Jaime's Togekiss is absent." Kairi said while thinking.

"Then all we need is a flying ty…huh?" Milo was interrupted by something when he sees a something emerging from the bushes.

It was a Pidove, but covered in the shadows of the night as it slipped a bit but looked exhausted. The red haired girl noticed it and let out a quick 'Oh no!' before running up to it and going its level. "Hey, are you okay?"

The Pidove gave soft coo as it opened its eyes. The teenage girl brought it out to the light as the blond haired girl gave a startled 'WHOA!' as Kairi came close. It was revealed to be…the odd colored Pidove from before! "Th-that Pidove!" The male tried to say.

"What about it?" Kairi asked…but looked down to the bird and noticed it's a different color. She gave a startled gasp as she admits "H-hey, it's that Pidove we saw before! This must be the one that Lior and Aster was chasing but knocked out by accident!" The pigeon looked up to the girl and gave a curious coo while looking at it.

"It must've been recovering this whole time." Milo said while crossing his arms. "Maybe it was still exhausted."

"Are you alright? Can you fly?" The girl asked the bird.

"_**I can try…**_" The bird said before flapping its wings and flied in the air. It seemed to given a bit of a tired huff before landing. "_**Still so sore…stupid Pikachu, zapping me… Good thing my friends chased it and those humans off.**_"

"It _is_ the same one!" Kairi said as she picked it up. "The poor thing must've been hurt by Lior's Pikachu!"

"…You speak Pokémon?" Milo asked with a bored look. However he noticed something as he gives a quick 'Huh?'

The red haired girl seemed to give a comforting air around it as she stroked Pidove gently, as it looked relaxed by the female's hand. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure we can get you help so you can recover. But listen- do you think you could help us out, despite your condition?" The girl asked the bird. "You see the Pikachu and Togepi from before are in trouble."

"_**Those two? What about their human friends?**__" _The bird said with a bored look.

"They're looking for them as we speak. They were lost in a bit of a scenic flight turned dangerous- my Oshawott was with them too." The red haired girl said, with the bird looking intrigued. "We're worried that something may of happened to them. That's why I'm asking for your help. I don't care about catching you anyways- another Pidove would work too, but we saw you hurt. If you help us, great, if not, then you could point to another Pidove?"

"_**O…Of course I can help!**_" Pidove said with a huff before nodding. "_**If you can fix me up, I'll be glad to help you- just as long as I can get payback to that Pikachu from frying me with his thundershock!**_"

"Err… Alright then. You might get your chance if you tag along with us though." Kairi said with a cheerful look, although hiding a bit of a sweatdrop. She faced Milo, who was awestruck. "Milo, do you have something that can help Pidove?"

"Oh, uh, sure…" Milo said bit taken off guard as he takes out something from a bag. It appeared to be a berry that is a bit with a stem on top, with a blue skin and a super firm shape as he said, "This Oran Berry should help Pidove. Pokémon usually eat these in the wild on occasion. I also got a potion too." He then took out a purple and white spray as it sprayed it on the bird, on possible the affected places and used a cloth to wipe off the spots.

"Thanks Milo- and here you go, Pidove!" The girl said as she took the berry and gives the berry to the bird, which pecked it. It consumed a bit of it before looking a bit more chiper as to gives a cheerful coo and took flight. After a while it flied back down as it gives a cheerful look. "You look a lot better, Pidove!"

"_**Of course!**_" The bird chirped. It walked up to Kairi and said, "_**As thanks for helping me, I'll be glad to help return the favor for helping me… Just as long as I get that mouse back!"**_

Kairi nodded as she took out a Poké ball and after enlarging it, she tapped the bird with it, causing the bird to turn into a red light and entered the opened ball. Kairi lets it drop to the ground and after it wobbled around a bit, it gives a locking sound as Kairi picks it up. "Well, that was easy." Kairi admitted with a happy look.

"…You lucky witch." Milo admitted openly before Kairi gives a bit of a look to him. "Sorry, I just had to say it- I mean you caught a SHINY Pokémon and it's your first catch. Those friends of yours are SOO gonna be jealous."

Kairi gave a happy look as she said, "Well at least I caught a Pokémon." However, bushes shuffled as something floats by and shimmered as Kairi and Milo gave startled looks as the being flied towards the Ranch. "What was that?"

"Well, I can say that whatever we saw, it must've cloaked." The male said.

"Hey!" Lior called out as he and Riku ran in. "You guys okay?"

"We're fine." The red haired girl said with a smile. "I managed to capture the 'Shiny' Pidove we can use as recon!"

"HEY, NO FAIR!" Lior exclaimed in an angry huff. "We saw it first!"

"Actually, we thought we may of seen it flying above when we first entered Aspertia City." Riku said. "So technically, Sora, Kairi and I saw it first."

"…Touché." The dark haired male replied with a bored look. "But in any case, I caught a Sewaddle that I can lend to Riku here! That means we're pretty much set if Sora caught something!"

"HEEY!" Sora called out as he and Aster ran in. "What did we miss?"

"Kairi caught a shiny Pidove, Lior caught Sewaddle for Riku- not much really." Milo said.

"Aww… Er, anyways, we didn't catch anything but we did see something strange!" Aster said. "We saw a figure in a mist- it looked pretty strange, as it had long wavy hair with strange shaped hands! It also sung a great song too!"

Kairi and Riku seemed to give a bit of a take as they said, "You too?"

"Well, we heard singing, but that's just about it." Lior said. "Me and Riku didn't see anything otherwise."

"Me and Kairi saw something zipped passed us and that was pretty much it." Milo said. "All we did see was a shimmer."

All six of them seemed to be thinking as they seemed to put their heads together. Sora thought of something and said, "Maybe a Pokémon was watching us?"

"…Maybe." Aster said. "I mean Pokémon can have weird shapes, but I never seen one like in the mist."

"But one thing's for sure- we seen it heading to the ranch, so maybe we should check it out?" Riku said.

Everyone seemed to of nodded as they head towards the Ranch. However, in the nearby bushes, the mystery Pokémon appeared with a head out. Its eyes where pupil-less with blue color, a jewel on its forehead that matches the eyes, and the hair was a wavy green going towards the right side (when facing it) as it looked on to the group. It gives a quiet 'Meloetta…' before using a disappearing with a special ability.

**Sangi Ranch**

The 6 individuals walked into the ranch as they took in the new surroundings and –Sangi ranch- starts to play. However, something seems amiss as two people are seen. One of them appears to be wearing a white shirt with green apron, red bandanna, and blue pants, while a female is seen with blong hair, a green visor hat with an orange-red apron and dress. They seemed to be bothered as they looked around, calling out "Herdier! C'mere boy!"

The group looked towards them as they looked to each other and nodded. However, in the bushes, a new Pokémon is seen watching them. It appeared to be a small, blue, dog-like being with legs and torso black in color. The tail is blue with a yellow collar and round white bumps on the forepaws. It had a black 'mask' and red eyes as it looked from the bushes. The group didn't notice it yet, however.

Sora is seen walking up to the pair of humans and asks, "Hey, is something wrong?"

"Oh! V-visitors!" The bandanna man said, startled by the group's appearance. "I apologize, but Sangi Ranch is closed at this time of night. But we're having a bit of a crisis at the moment. You see, one of our Herdier's went missing."

"Herdier?" Sora parroted.

"It's the evolved form of Lillipup- bigger dog, black furry back, bigger 'stache." Milo explained. "What happened?"

"One of our Herdiers went north to check out something we may have heard earlier, but we haven't heard since. We feared something may have gotten it." The female said while looking worried, as is the man. "As the ranchers of the place, we have to keep track of what Pokémon are here and check the surroundings- we're going to check it out now."

"Mind if we come with you?" Riku asked. "It would more assuring if more people searched for it."

"You would help us out?" The male rancher said in a surprised tone. "Th-thank you! We'll gladly repay your kindness for this!"

"Hey, no reward!" Sora said while shaking his arms. "Although…do you have a Pokémon I can borrow?"

"Oh? Why would you ask that?" The male rancher said.

"It's a long story, but…we lost our Pokémon earlier too." The Brunette said while scratching his head. "They were all riding a Togekiss and-"

"A Togekiss?!" The female rancher exclaimed with a startled look. "We saw one flying above earlier and it landed in the forest. We also saw a Thunder attack struck it coming from it! Our Herdier went to check it out, but… you know the rest."

The trainers gave a startled look as Lior said, "That's gotta be our Pokemon! They were riding on the Togekiss' back!"

"Looks like whatever paralyzed Highwind must be in the forest!" Aster said. "Hang on Togepi- Aster's comin' to save you!" She then went into the ranch to head ahead.

"Aster, Wai…you know she's right at this point. We have to find our Pokémon!" Lior said. "Wait up!"

"You idiots…hold on you numbskulls!" Milo called out. "You're not going in alone!"

"I'm Sora. Do you have a Pokémon I can burrow?" Sora said. "I wanna help; it's just that I don't have any Pokémon here to help me. I don't want to stand by and watch!"

"Well…there is one Pokémon we can lend to you." The lady rancher said after hearing the boy out. "Before we forget...my name is Runi. My husband is Randolf."

"The one we have in mind; He usually watches the ranch at night to prevent thieves from raiding the place. Poor thing is a bit of a klutz, but he is all heart for it and takes the job seriously." 'Randolf' explained. He then called out "Riolu! Could you come here, please?"

Just then from the bushes, the blue being from before was seen running on its toes as it zipped by the group and slid to a stop before falling over a bit. It quickly got back up and went into a solute and smile to said, without moving its mouth, "Here, sir!"

The three trainers left gave a startled gasp upon noticing it speak…"What's up with that Pokémon?" Riku asked as he took out his Pokédex to analyze it. '_Riolu- The Emanation Pokémon. Riolu are sensitive to the special type of energy known as "Aura" and its evolved form can use these waves as an attack. While not fully able to use these powers fully until it evolves, it can still emanate these waves as a form of communication and sense as ripples. Some Riolu often have varying controls of the ability, with stronger and more in-control ones having to lead to speculation that it can communicate with humans in this way using the aura to varying wavelengths to match the level_. _There has been a known case of one Riolu capable of using the aura to attack._' The move set for this particular one is Force Palm, Quick Attack, Feint and Endure, with the gender male and its ability Steadfast.

"So it can talk without actually speaking?" Sora said. "That's…pretty neat!"

"Riolu, could you help us out here?" Runi asked the Pokémon. "These trainers are worried that their Pokémon along with Herdier are lost in the woods north of the ranch. We would love to have your help, but we would need you to listen to... Sora was it?" The brunette nodded when the rancher said his name.

"Of course. I'll be glad to help. I was worried that Herdier was gone too long anyway." Riolu responded before looking to the brunette. "Sora, right? You ready?"

"Yeah." Sora responded.

The others looked to each other as they head towards the northern forest with the ranchers.

**Meanwhile, back with Jaime at Route 20…**

Jaime is seen by his lonesome as he looked around. He seemed to of sighed as he glanced around again. "Nothing. No Pikachu, no Togepi, no starter, no luck." He tosses out Highwind's Poké Ball and Highwind appears on the ground, still sparking electricity. The trainer brings out a yellow spray and unloads a mist around the avian as the sparks dispersed and it looked much better as it stretches a bit and hopped onto its feet as it gives a bit of an aura to recover any injuries it had. "Highwind, sorry about taking too long but it's good to see you're better now. Do you remember where Togepi and the others are?"

"_**Thanks for healing me, Jaime. As for where I hid them though, I hid them in a hollow tree- somewhere nearby a Ranch.**_" Highwind explained in its language, using its wings and gestures. "_**But we heard something…strange during the flight.**_"

Jaime seemed to give a bit of an intrigued look as he replied, "Strange how?"

Togekiss closed his eyes as it said in its translation, "_**Someone or something was…singing. And it was before I got hit by that Thunder attack. It was…a singing Pokémon.**_"

**Flashback: During the Flight…**

_**Wake up, leave your hesitation**_

_**Wake up, Time for us to realize**_

_**Wake up, Show appreciation**_

_**Wake up, Time for us to realize**_

The other Pokémon looked around as they looked around. "_**Is someone singing?**_" Pikachu asked while tilting his head.

Snivy looked around on the back before turning around and then saw the source of it as it called out "_**LOOK!"**_

The other Pokemon looked towards the left as it looked to the source. However, the shift caused Highwind to go unsteady as it said "_**Hey, back to the center! I'm getting off balance!**_"

On a rock with multiple scratches on them, a new Pokémon is seen on the rock as it gave a "_**Oooooooh ooh oh ooooh ooh oh oh oh…" **_The Pokémon is shown to be the shape of the anthropomorphic figure seen before- the green wavy musical bar-style streaks in its hair, the strange arms and hands, and the pupil-less eyes, It is revealed to have a jewel on the forehead that matches the eye color and the black treble clef shape from before makes it look like a microphone. The head is ½ the body height and a green midriff is seen. Its torso is black with what looked like a single dress designed to cover more towards the left of its white legs. It stopped singing as it looked towards the Togekiss and waved "_**Hello!**_"

"_**What is **_**that **_**Pokémon?**__" _Snivy asked with a look.

"_**Whatever it was singing, it was beautiful…**_" Oshawott said with a happy look and its eyes closed with Togepi nodding as well.

But then something from the forest is seen from a flash and a huge lightning bolt surged to the sky. The mystery Pokémon noticed it and shrieked, "_**LOOK OUT!**_"

The Pokémon heard the distressed Pokémon but it was too late- A large Thunderbolt struck Togekiss as well as all of the Pokémon riding it got hit by the shock. Togekiss soon was falling out of the sky. Everyone hung on the back as Togepi cried, "_**Dad, wake up! We're going to crash!**_"

The Togekiss recovered as it stopped the fall and landed on the ground. But afterward, everyone got off of Highwind as he said, "_**Wait here in the tree- I'll be back!**_"

"_**But what should we do?**_" Pikachu asked.

"_**Pikachu, keep an eye on the sky- I'll find whatever it was that struck us.**_" Highwind said. But then it lowered its head to whisper "_**If something happens to me, I'm counting on you to look after the others." **_

"_**Okay.**_" The mouse nodded.

The avian took flight and after a while of searching, something flashed. Togekiss sees this and when its eyes glowed blue, it summoned a glass screen to block the electric attack. It made a Dive Bomb maneuver towards where the electrical surge was coming from. However, when it did, something appeared to of been seen as the thunderbolt hit see through wall. However, it shatters the wall and struck it directly. As a result, it was paralyzed by the attack, as it was seen sparking electricity. It recovers but was weak as it sees a 'Watchog' and the human smirking. However it also sees the shield on the man's vest. It tried to flap its wings as it said to himself "_**Gotta…get back.. Gotta…find the trainers…**_"

**Present Time: Route 20**

Jaime looked shocked as he heard the last leg of the story as he said, "No…no no nononononononono!" He sounded angered and distressed at the same time.

"_**Umm…Jaime?**_" Highwind tried to say.

"Where's Sora and the others?!" The man said, startling the Togekiss.

"If you looking for some guys, I seen some heading towards Sangi Ranch!" A voice called out. The blond haired male noticed the individual; It was a girl with a decent stature and slightly bigger bust, with green hair- styled a lot like Kairi's except for the back which is shorter. The girl is seen wearing a red jacket zipped up with a white shirt underneath, green pants, and brown shoes as she points to the ranch. "If you hurry, you shouldn't miss them!" The girl said, with the same voice as earlier.

"You're…" Jaime said, noticing the person is. "…Right. Thanks! Highwind, can still fly in your condition?"

"Toge togekiss!" The avian responded while nodding before he Jaime lets Jaime board it.

"I just hope we're not too late…" The male said as he took off.

**Sangi Ranch: Forest**

The Riolu from earlier is seen hoping in the trees as the group looked around the hollow tree. "This has to be the tree the guys were at earlier…" Kairi said while looking around.

"Look!" Aster said, prompting the others to look to here. She was in the tree as foots steps- prints of feet that is more than likely belonging to the Pokémon is seen. "There were foot prints here, and that means…"

"They must be close by!" Lior said with the others nodding. "Let's keep looking!"

The group looked around as they called out their respective starter as they looked around. As they walked through, the orange haired man from before seemed to looking through the trees as he whispered, "It's showtime for us and for them… Drowzee, send in the goons."

As the group walked forward, something emerged from the bushes ahead of them as the group walked forward. The group stopped as a dog-like Pokémon appeared. This one has cream-like fur, forming a mustache and three-pointed crest of fur on top of its head. Part of the face, its large perked ears, and its limbs are orange-brown and a shaggy dark blue belt is seen on the body and tail of this dog as it growled at the trainers. The eyes, however looked droopy, but looked like it is scowling as its eyes are in a shadow. "Herdier!" Randolf called out, surprised to see it. "You're okay!"

"So that's a Herdier?" Sora said as he took out the Pokédex. '_Herdier- The Loyal Pokémon. The hard fur on its back can soften the blows like armor. They are faithful to their trainers as it will help raise Pokémon. They continued to do so, even from a long time ago._' When Sora puts the device away, he noticed that the eyes are droopy and scowling as he said, "Hey, is something wrong?"

The dog looked to of growled and when it opened its mouth, it charged a couple of big black blobby balls in its mouth before firing at the group who gave a startled look and dodged it. Runi narrowly dodged and said, "Herdier, what are you doing!? It's me, Runi!" The dog however, just growled as it gave a glare at the trainers.

"Something's wrong- it's like a completely different Pokémon!" Randolf said. "Herdier would never hurt Runi!"

"Look at its eyes!" Riku said as he notices a glint. It was gleaming red as the dog growled and fired another black orb cluster shot and the group dodged it quickly enough. "It looks like something's controlling it…!"

"It must be one thing- Hypnosis!" Milo said. "If it controls a Pokémon's mind like that, then it can more than likely have it turn on its own trainer! …Strange. It's usually used to put them to sleep though…unless it's a stronger enough hypnosis!"

"So it's sleep attacking?" Kairi said with a concerned look.

Sora looked surprised and angered at the same time as he gives a low growl. But then he notices a flash as he pushed the red haired girl out of the way as he said, "Look out!" At this point, several spiralling flames were seen flying towards the brunette as he took the attack and was knocked back. The others gave startled looks as the male stood up from the attack with the clothes unharmed, oddly enough. But he gives a bit of a groan as he got back up and noticed where the flames came from as he gave a startled gasp.

Tepig is seen walking towards the group. However, it looked a lot like Herdier- its eyes were droopy and in a scowl as yelled out 'TEPIG!' before firing several ember flames at the others. Riku helped Kairi up and they moved out of the way before they dodged the flames. "It looked like whatever got to Herdier got to Tepig as well." Riku said with an angry look.

The flames hit part of the grass as it starts to catch fire as –Apprehension- starts to play. The Brunette quickly stomped it out as he said, "Stop it, Tepig! Don't you recognize us?" The pig shook his head and its vision, the humans were wearing different outfits- they looked a lot like the orange haired man, with another the women wearing a similar outfit as the men but with the hairstyle a crescent shape. The male that stood where Sora was said, "We're your friends!"

"_**No you're not!**_" The pig yelled out with what it said translated. "_**You're nothing more than part of the team that man who saved us earlier is fighting! I won't let you take my friends! Not without a fight!**_"

The Brunette widened his eyes upon hearing the pig before it sees him charging towards the group. He stepped ahead of the group as he stopped the pig by catching it but stumbled back. It appeared to be squirming around in the trainers arms as the male admitted, "Tepig, c'mon! You have to stop it! Snap out of it!"

"Sora!" Lior called out as he tried to get close.

"No!" The brunette said, prompting the darker haired male to stop. "I'll stay here and try to get Tepig back to his senses! You guys go on ahead! Maybe you'll find whatever it was that's controlling them! Hurry!"

"…Everyone, let's go." Riku said. "Sora's got it handled. We need to find whatever it is that's controlling them."

"I'll stay too- someone needs to stop Herdier!" Runi said. "You guys hurry and stop whatever it is that's making them this way!"

"Right!" The others nodded.

Riolu emerged from the trees as Sora notices it. "Riolu!" The male said with a smile.

"You alright, Sora?" The emanate being said with its thoughts but then felt something odd, before shaking it off.

"Tepig and Herdier are under control of someone or something…but you gotta help Runi get Herdier free!" Sora said while struggling with the pig in his arms.

"I'm sure I'll explain if we get him out of it!" Runi said while dodging a tackle. "But for now, we just knock a little sense into him, that's all!"

"Then try it slow it down while trying to snap it back to its senses- use Force Palm!" Sora called out.

"Alright!" The bipedal being responds to the trainer. It charged towards the mustached dog, and slammed it with an open palm attack, hitting it full on.

**Meanwhile, further ahead…**

The group was seen running up to the clearing as the orange haired man notices the group and said while startled, "So you show up! About time."

"Who are you supposed to be?" Riku asked as he took a stance.

"Wait a minute…I recognize that sigil!" Randolf said upon seeing the man's clothes. "That mark only belongs to only one team here…" The man then points at the man and said, "It's Team Plasma! But…has Team Plasma lowered themselves to mere criminals again?!"

"Team Plasma?" Kairi parroted. "Who are they?"

"They are a team who is bent on releasing the Pokémon from trainers- 2 years ago, they tried to use methods and extortion to release them- even going as far as stealing them from young children!" The male rancher said, sounding disgusted with the others giving shocked reactions upon hearing it. "But I thought they were reformed…"

"True some of Team Plasma HAD reformed, some even splitting off from them to live their lives. However, some of us were true to our team's cause, like myself, and thought the leader of Team Plasma had betrayed our cause!" The man said. "Our new leader has taken control with a newer, grander goal in mind- Domination of the Unova Region! And with that, we took on the name 'Neo Team Plasma.'"

"So you guys are bent on taking over this whole region?!" Aster said. "That's…insane! You're just as bad as Team Galactic or even Team Rocket!"

"…Thinking about it, I suppose that is true." The Grunt said. "But would either of them thinking of controlling another trainer's Pokémon with Hypnosis? Togepi, Oshawott, ATTACK!"

Just then a torrent of water shoots out from the tree to the left, and a loud scream with several white rings were seen from the other side with the others bailing out of the way, as the two Pokémon emerge with both of them the same as the other two- both droopy eyes and scowls. The bluenette looked startled as she said, with a scared look, "Not them too!"

"This is bad…" Riku said with an angered look. "Oshawott and Togepi are under the same spell, and if the Herdier and Tepig were too, Snivy and Pikachu could be the same thing."

"Aw come ON!" Lior exclaimed.

"Heheheheheheee…" The grunt laughed as the last two emerged from their spots and surrounded the group, and like the rest, they had droopy but scowling eyes. "What are you going to do now? Even if you do manage snap them back, it will just affect them again- and if you have any other Pokémon, they'll end up falling under the Hypnosis as well! It's a hopeless situation. But I have deal for you."

"…What kind of deal?" Lior asked with an angered look.

"I'll let them go. If you do one and one thing only…" The Grunt said. "Release them."

"Release them?" Kairi parroted.

"Disclaim your ownership of your Pokémon." The Grunt said. "Return them to their Poké balls, and release them back into the wild, and promise never again come into contact with them."

"WHAT?!" The group exclaimed upon hearing this.

"You must out of your head, you crazy loony!" Milo yelled. "Lunatone was the first ever Pokémon I ever had, and I will never leave it! Besides…how do we know that you won't sic them on us using Hypnosis again after we release them?"

"…He does carry a good point." Randolf commented while tapping his chin.

"Well Pikachu is the same with me as it is for Milo!" Lior said as he looks to the mouse as it sparks electricity at its trainer. "We've been together since it was born into the world! He sees me as a friend, just as I do! And nothing you can do will ever change that!"

"It's the same with me and Togepi!" Aster said, prompting the egg Pokemon to give a confused look. "I truly care for all of my Pokemon, despite their quirks and oddities, and even though we don't get along sometimes, I care for their happiness! It is a vital part of being a trainer!

"We may not know each other for long, but… I don't think I want to be separated from Oshawott or anyone." Kairi said with an angry look as the Oshawott gives a confused 'Osha?' as it listened. "I was just starting to know it, and now you expect us to separate from each other? That's not going to happen!"

"You don't know this, but even if you do take control of our Pokémon or even of us… Even if you managed to separate us… they'll always be some way for us to come back to each other." Riku said, with the snake listening. "This may be a bit cheesy, but this part is true though- even if you tried to separate us, we'll find a way back to each other again eventually. We stay a part of each other's lives, even if the distance is great. I know this from experience, as does my friends. Now… We just have to find why they were acting that way they are now- but I know that you have them under something."

"What in THE world makes you see that?" The Neo Plasma Grunt said as –Link to All- begins to play.

"If you want to know, I won't fight Snivy- but I won't give up on him breaking through this Hypnosis." The boy said. "And If I guessed right…" He then broke ahead and storms towards the bushes to the north as he said. "Then what we're looking for is right there!"

The Plasma grunt gave a quick 'Tsk!' and said, "Snivy, Leaf Tornado- stop him before he gets to the Bushes!"

"_**Right away.**_" The snake said before using its body and tail in a wild spin to whip up a small gust of leaves as it guides it towards the male. The male's eyes shined a bit and dodged it with flipping roll until he faced the snake and gives a smile. "_**What are you doing?**_"

"What's wrong, Snivy?" Riku said with a look and odd tone. "Giving up already? I thought you were stronger than that."

The Snake seemed to of recognized the voice as it did give a widened expression. It shook its head and noticed as it sees the arm movement of Drowzee behind the male. "Snivy, what are you doing?" The grunt called out. "Stop him! Use Leaf Tornado!"

The Snake looked to orange haired man as it gives quiet look and looked back to the illusion of the plasma grunt. However, in a swift moment, the grunt turned into the snake's trainer and he said mouthed something to him. The Grass snake seemed to of noticed this and smirked. "_**Alright. Have it your way.**_" It said, before having the leaf on its tail glow.

"Riku, what are you doing!?" Lior yelled out. "You're going to get hit!"

"I'll be fine, don't worry!" The silver haired male assured his friend and the others. "It's all part of the plan!"

"Plan?" Both the grunt the rancher parroted.

Just then the snake started to spin around rapidly as it starts to generate wind and swept multiple leaves around it, into a large cyclone with multiple leaves as the wind starts to glow green. The male walked backwards as the tornado and Snivy inched closer before he pratically hopped into the tornado as it lifts him up, but with the leaves narrowing missing him. Well…almost as the silhouette in the tornado seemed to of got something cut up. However, something else is caught into the Tornado as well with the leaves cutting something too. The snake then slammed the ground with its tail, slamming the tornado and the objects within it.

As the tornado vanished, the Drowzee in the bushes landed on the ground with its eyes in a spiral. The device lands on the ground as it splits into pieces and sparks. The grunt seemed to of noticed this and yelled out, "NO! Th-this can't be happening!"

"A Drowzee and a machine! So THAT'S how they did it!" Lior said. "…I think."

When the machine broke, the Pokémon that were 'Hypnotized' reverted back to normal, including Snivy as if it looked normal, but gives a proud smile. The others, however, looked confused as if they didn't know what happened. "Guys! You're okay!" Aster exclaimed as she grabbed the confused Togepi. However the Togepi realized who was hugging her and it hugged back.

Pikachu snapped out of it and looked up to Lior and looked ashamed as it admitted, 'Pika…' Its trainer, however, just smiled and said, "Not your fault- some low trainer and his Drowzee hypnotized you. You didn't know who you were fighting anyways." Pikachu just smiled as it hopped up to its trainer's shoulder and rubbed its cheeks against its head affectionately.

Kairi picked up Oshawott and said, "Thank Goodness you're alright, Oshawott- I'm glad I didn't have to fight you." The Sea Otter seemed to give a teary eyed look as it said 'Osha…' But then the red haired girl looked around as she asked, "But where's Riku?"

"Up here!" a voice called out as Jaime and Highwind are seen with Highwind giving a couple of struggling look as the weight it was carrying. Riku appeared to be unharmed as he was riding on the back…except for one thing, which won't be mentioned until later. "Sorry I was late, I couldn't find you guys! I think I ran Highwind rugged just trying to find you." Jaime called out as he gets off his flying type. "But that's beside the point- alright Team Plasma, you got until the count of five to surrender before Highwind unleashes heck on you for whatever you did to his daughter." The Avian gave an angered 'Toge TOGE!' as a response.

**Back with Sora and Runi during the whole ordeal with Drowzee…**

"Herider, please wake up! You're being controlled! They are our friends, not our enemies!" Runi pleaded with tears in her eyes. "This isn't you!"

Riolu was panting a bit from its battle, but it was holding head as if something was trying to stop it from falling asleep as it shook its head. "Herdier, wake up! Come on, stop this useless battling!" It said with thoughts.

"_**Riolu, why have you betrayed us!**_" The Herdier barked in response. "_**You claimed that these 'goons' are our friends?! Surely you must be under their hypnosis!**_"

"It's the other way around- YOU are under their hypnosis! Forgive me for doing this, but you gotta WAKE UP!" The emanate being said while using its Force Palm against the head of Herdier. The dog was seen with its back slamming against a tree as it gives a low whine.

"Herdier!" Runi cried out as she ran out to the dog and picked it up. "Herdier, are you okay? Please, speak to me!"

The dog gave a low moan as it woke up. The eyes were normal as it gives a quick whine as it shook its head. "I think he's back to normal!" Riolu said with its' thoughts and a tired smile. "I think that slam snapped him back into reality!"

"Great, but what about Tepig?" The female rancher asked as she looked to the brunette.

"Oh right- I forgot about him!" Riolu said while looking troubled. But then gives a startled, "Sora!"

Sora and the Tepig were exhausted as they looked to of been in a tough fight as the two were exhausted- Tepig looked unharmed, but Sora was covered in dirt. Sora however was still standing as he said with an exhausted look, "Tepig…Please…wake up…I..I don't want to fight you…"

The Pig was panting as well but it blew out smoke from its snout as it gave an exhausted "_**I can't…go on..**_"

The pig was the first to drop as the eyes somehow returned to normal. It looked to the boy as its vision is seen with the team plasma member. The image distorts however, as the member collapsed to the ground and it turned into the pig's trainer as it widened its eyes, as it realized he has done. It quickly tried to stand up as he did he quickly ran up to the brunette and nudged him. The Brunette gave a tired moan as he looked up and saw the worried look of the pig. "Tepig…" Sora said with a tired look. "Are you…back to normal?"

"_**Sora, I'm…I-I didn't know I was attacking you!**_" The pig said with tears beginning to form. "_**I didn't know it was you in disguise!**_"

"Disguise… Tepig, that wasn't a disguise…" Sora tried to say. "It was a trick…something out there…tricked you into believing that…I'm a bad guy..."

"_**A Trick?**_" Tepig parroted. When he heard his trainer say it, he felt even more ashamed of what it did. "_**Sora, I'm… I'm so sorry!**_"

"Hey, no problem… everyone makes mistakes..." The brunette said as he recovered to his feet and catches his breath. "Even I do make mistakes... So don't worry about the whole attacking thing…! I can easily get back up anyways…! Given some time that is…"

Tepig looked it was going to burst into tears after the comment before saying, "_**Th…Thank you… Thank you for forgiving me…**_"

The male just give a bit of a smile as Runi helped him up. "Sora, shouldn't we check on the others? Can you still walk?" The female asked.

"Oh, right!" Sora responded although moving his shoulder around as if loosening up. "And don't worry about me- it ain't the first time I got burned, and not the only time either!"

The Brunette and his starter quickly ran down the path the others walked. However, Runi gave an astonished look as she said, "What kind of person is like that anyways? He looks he can take a hit and keep on ticking!" The Herdier shook its head as theme ends and it said a translated, '_**I dunno.**_'

**Sangi Ranch: Forest Clearing**

-VS. Team Plasma ~BW2~- was playing as Kairi had her fresh caught Pidove out, with Milo having Cottonee out, with Riku on the other side of the field with Snivy out. The band on Riku's arm looked to be slashed up, but otherwise the arm was fine as he used it point to the grunt. "Now we're going to ask you again- just give up and we won't drag this out further than it has to!" Riku said.

"NEVER!" The grunt yelled out as a response as his meerkat Pokémon is out. "Watchog- use Thunder on that snake!"

"Snivy, Dodge and use Vine Whip!" The male responded.

The Meerkat sparked electricity before unleashing a wild Thunderbolt at the snake who dodges it. "_**Nice try!**_" The Snake said as it uses the vine like appendages on its back to leapt high and uses the same thing before as a way to attack it. Watchog gave a pained yell as it was stumbled backwards.

"Alright, let's finish this now!" The silver haired trainer said as he took out a ball. "Snivy switch out!"

"_**Switch out?**_" Snivy responded with a confused look.

"Lior lent me a Pokémon when you were missing- let's see it try its luck on Watchog." The male said as he throws the ball out, and out pops Sewaddle as it said, 'Sewaddle!'

"It's my catch technically, but I'm letting him use it!" Lior explained. "Just let him finish the job!"

"…_**Alright then.**_" Snivy said as it returned to his trainer side. "_**But you better know what you're doing!**_"

"Sewaddle, use String shot!" Riku commanded, and right away the bug Pokémon fires a silky thread from its mouth at Watchog, wrapping it up in it before the trainer, Snivy, and Sewaddle called out, '_Now, finish it off guys!_'

"Pidove, use Air Cutter!" Kairi called out.

"Cottonee, Stun Spore on Watchog!" Milo called out.

The odd colored bird launched several waves from its wings at the Watchog which hits it, but frees it from the silky prison. The Cottonee the turned to its side and flapped its leaf to unleash an orange sparkling powder at the Meerkat and afterwards, it sparks with electricity as it slid to its knees and lands on the ground with its eyes in a spiral. The Plasma Grunt just gave a low growl as he recalled his Watchog. "Darn you… You were lucky that my Watchog was exhausted earlier, but don't think you've seen the last of Neo Team Plasma!" He then quickly charges through the group leading out of the clearing, only for him to be stopped by Sora and Runi who gave the 'Going somewhere?' look. "Cripes…" The grunt said as the theme ends.

"Nice timing!" Jaime said as the others ran up to the two.

Sora gave a smile but then it turned to shock as he noticed Riku's arm and said, "Riku, what happened to you?!"

"I'm the one who should be saying it to you!" Riku said, with the others nodding. "But long story short, we stopped the Hypnosis." He looked to the tied up Drowzee and its trainer, who was being tied up by the male rancher himself.

Jaime walked forward then shown the wrecked machinery as he said, "That 'Drowzee' was wearing this. By the looks of things, it was amplifying its Psychic power- that's how it took control of Tepig and the other's minds."

"You are SO going to authorities for this atrocity." Randolf said with an angry look to the grunt who gave a distasted 'tsk.'

**Later, at the Rancher's house…**

Around the Table in a kitchen, the group's Pokémon (The Starters, Highwind, The sibling's first captures Minun and Emolga respectively, a pair of Herdiers, Lunatone, Cottonee, and the newly caught Pidove and Sweaddle) are seen eating food as Kairi and Riku were finishing what they heard from the member that attacked them as Sora and Runi listened in to what they missed. "So Team Plasma split into two different factions- one, the original Team Plasma, still had the goal of separating Pokémon from their trainers, while Neo Team Plasma is bent on domination?" The lady explained while petting her Herdier.

"Neo Team Plasma?" Sora parroted. "That guy we fought was working for them?"

"Exactly." Jaime said. "He appears to be in a new group of the splintered Team Plasma."

"But what are they exactly?" The brunette asked with the others looking on.

"Team Plasma initially was a group set on separating Humans from Pokémon." The blond haired male explained as –Hesitation- begins to play. "Their leader, a young man named N or Natrual Harmonia Gropius as we came to learn was aspired to create a separate for humans and Pokémon. But it was a lie- it was actually the work of a sinister man who used N's pure heart like a puppet to fulfill his ambition to try to take over Unova. His name…is Ghetsis."

"Ghetsis?" Riku parroted.

"Also known as N's foster Father, Ghetsis Harmonia." Jaime added. "Now picture this; he's a man wearing an odd yellow and purple cloak with the top part of it a crown like design is seen. On the center of the crown was one sticking out, with the Team Plasma seal on it. The man is shown to have long grey-green hair and a visor with a red lens cover the left eye (when facing him) and an open eye that is red. This guy throughout my journey was seen making campaigns about how Pokémon should be liberated, even going as far as awakening a legendary Pokémon for the leader to use. He wanted the citizens to 'free Pokémon from our oppression,' to make the citizens think that they are hurting their Pokémon by capturing them and keeping them with them instead of being free. True as it may sound as some Pokémon are often mistreated with their trainers as there are bad people out there, it was all a trick that fooled both the citizens and even N into thinking that the leader was trying to convince the citizens to forfeit their usage and separate themselves from their Pokémon. In reality, Ghetsis was trying to be the only one to use Pokémon- no one else would be allowed to use it. With no Pokémon to oppose him, he would be the sole ruler of Unova or even beyond that… or at least, I think that was the right way to say the story."

"So basically, he tricked this 'N' to have people separate themselves from their Pokémon?" Kairi said, explaining what she was heard. "And this Ghetsis—his foster father- he's basically the REAL mastermind behind everything that happened? That's…insane!"

"When did it happen anyways?" Sora asked.

"Two years ago, during my Unova Pokémon League journey." Jaime said. "It happened throughout it, until something crazy happened during the league itself. Someone was named champion while I was particip…Participat…taking on an exhibition battle. Personal guess… it was N- Natural Harmonia Gropius himself. N made a personal challenge to the champion himself while the leagues were getting ready, but he won because of the legendary Pokemon."

**Flashback: Two Years ago, at an unknown location**

Jaime is seen in a stadium as he walked into the field when the ground started to shake. "What the- a wild Earthquake just occurred out of nowhere!" The Emcee called out.

The male seemed to get to of braced himself as he said, "Wh-what's going on?!"

However, the ground starts to shake as he seemed to of stumbled and landed. Outside of the building, something bursts from the ground around the location as several sides of a building are seen to be emerging from the cracks. It formed around in almost a complete circle as it extends to show a large castle wall structure is now surrounding the large area. Just then, several panels opened in the castle walls as several platforms suddenly rained down and landed on the grounds, including the stadium the trainer is in. A Thunderstorm was raging in the skies above as the male looked to of stood up as the Emcee admitted, "What in Unova is going on?! A whole castle emerged from the earth around the league grounds and launched several platforms into the various stadiums- including the main center!"

The blond haired man looked to the steps as he looked up to the castle. "That…can't be good." He admitted before he sees someone at a distance- it was someone with tea green hair in a large ponytail wearing a black baseball cap (seen from the back), a white shirt with the sleeves folded up, with a black shirt underneath, an off colored grey pair of pants and green shoes walking up one of the ramps- from the main center as he makes his way to the castle. This sight prompts the trainer to investigate the Castle. He quickly ran up the ramp created as he ran into the newly emerged castle as the Flashback skips ahead and the theme ends.

**Castle: Eastern entrance**

The man looked inside of the castle as he carefully looked around, but when he sees two people, he quickly ducked out of sight. Two people are seen, wearing what looked to be armor- a male and female with orange hair. Both are wearing a light blue top with bell-like sleeves and gauntlets to their design with a black strap X on top of the hoods, with black tight clothes underneath. On the front, it appears to be a white fabric that looks long on the male, with the Team Plasma sigil on the front. The male said, "Is the machine ready to go?"

"It should be- once we hacked into PC Storage System, we'll be able to transport Pokémon from their center to here, and release them!" The female said. "That should teach those Pokémon enslavers not to capture so many Pokémon. They deserve the same freedom as we humans do."

"But we can't execute the plan- not until King N gives the order." The male grunt said as he looked as they soon passed by blond haired male out of sight. "We should check on the machine then."

Soon enough, he walks out and looked around the location and said, "What's going on here?" He soon quickly chased after the two grunts before getting out of sight.

**?**

In a room, a large machine is seen in the room as Jaime peered in. The two grunts are seen inside of the room as they looked to be adjusting the machine. "The machine is ready to go!" The female grunt said. "Now we-"

"Er, pardon me." The blond hiared male said, startling the two. "Sorry about scaring you two, I was in the stadium wondering around, trying to find a bathroom, walked up the ramp, found myself in a castle, then found myself here in the room founding you two messing with a machine, so what's up?"

"…" The grunts just give a blank stare before giving the death version as the male said, while both grunts brought out Poké balls, "I don't know why you would wonder around, but you WILL leave before you cause trouble, you Pokémon slaver!"

"WHOA, let's not get personal!" the male said while his hand out. "I love Pokémon and I even respect them- heck, even I would let out of their balls on a regular basis! But what you just said was also both hurtful and demeaning to someone like me at the same time- sensitive fellow you are talking to."

"But what we said IS true- you capture Pokémon and force them into those balls just so you can carry them around, and you expect them to follow your orders!" The female grunt barked out. "Have you even considered the happiness of your Pokémon or what of their potential will be like with you? Would it be better to be out and free than to be cramped and tortured by people like you?"

"…Touché on that- but I consider the happiness of my Pokémon as a trainer- I gotta make sure they ARE happy and able to grow. I gave up a Pokémon to a child after noticing that he would happier with her than with me." The male said. "But I was sad to let him go- a lot of trainers would be sad to see their Pokémon separated from them or go their separate ways, even if one person is affected by it. Besides, wouldn't you be too if you were them? And it's quite ironic- you have Poké balls of your own with Pokémon inside, yet you claim to liberate them." The two looked to each other as the blond haired man lowered his sight before closing his eyes. "But you would lower yourselves to criminals to take Pokémon from them, even _children_? You would think that children, although can be a bit bratty, would mistreat Pokémon?" He raised his sight with an angry look, as he said while bringing out a Poké ball, "You just outright _pissed_ me off."

**A couple of minutes later…**

The theme ended as the grunts were looking to be fleeing as the machine looked to of been destroyed with Jaime looking around the room and said, "Jeez, it's one thing to smash stuff, but it's another to make sure this thing doesn't get used. But I suppose they'll be people like that then."

Just then a large crash, followed by a roar shook the castle as the male gave a startled look and glanced around before admitting, "That's my cue to leave!" He then quickly ran out of the room as the machine looked to of been sparking a bit as he left the room.

In the hallway, Jaime looked around and said, "Now which way did I come from?" He heads to his right before looking into a pair of double doors. He opened one of the doors, only for flames and several electrical sparks to be erupting out of it, missing the chubby male narrowly with another loud roar heard from within the flames and electricity. The man immediately closed the door and said, "Definitely not this way!" He said before zipping by the room where the machine while panicking a bit as the flashback ends.

**Present: Sangi Ranch; Rancher's House**

"So all you did was walked into the emerged castle, talked to then defeat some grunts, smash a machine and run for it?" Riku said.

"Well I found out from the goons that machine was designed to hack into a PC System's Transfer System, designed to transport Pokémon to trainers from great distances. That machine was rigged to hack into the systems, transport the Poké Balls to that machine, so they can release the Pokémon from there." Jaime explained. "When I heard something roar, I had a feeling that I shouldn't be there any longer and quickly bailed after destroying the machine. But one wrong turn, and I ended being near a frying pan."

"But you have some pretty deep wisdom that time as did Aster- considering the happiness of a Pokémon is important to the trainer- would the Pokémon be more happy with you or with someone else? Or would it be happy to see the world and stuff like that?" The same white haired male said.

"It depends on the Pokemon." Jaime said. "Remember, each Pokemon have their own personality- it includes what makes them happy and it's the trainer's job maybe to find it out." But then he noticed Sora's odd look before to add, "Anything up, spiky?

"This sort of connects with the machine thing back in your story. HOW did you destroy it?" Sora said. "No offense, but I doubt you would be smart enough to hack into it."

"Not to mention you're a pretty tubby individual." Riku added.

"Harsh, but true; Highwind wasn't with me at the time, as I was relying on my Unova team. And here's a member of it right here!" Jaime said before bringing out a Poké Ball, but a with a slight design to it- A Yellow circle from the top half with it chaining to the other side vertically with black circles inside of it after the first 'half chain'. "I did have help from my Pokémon- specifically, Torch." He throws the ball out and with it opens, shows a new Pokémon- It resembles a chandelier with a striped, round head with round, pupil-less yellow eyes. It shown to have black spikes atop of the head with a tall purple flame flaring from it, with a black spike below the head, with curling lamp-holding structures from before the head, showing purple flames at the tips as it moved like arms as it said, 'Chandelure'.

"WHOA!" Sora exclaimed upon seeing the Pokémon, with the other newbie trainers seeing it. "That looks so…cool! What is that Pokémon?"

"This is Torch, my Chandelure." The male explained. "Let me explain the Pokédex entry if I may. It's known as the Luring Pokémon, as it swayed the flames on its arms in a hypnotic trance. The flames you see burning is not physical flames, but rather the souls of its victims it sucked the spirits out of being burned. Creepy as it may seem, but it's also a VERY Powerful Fire and Ghost Type. His moves are Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Psychic, and Shadow Ball, with the Flash Fire Ability, which when blocking fire type attacks, fire type used against it and use that power to increase its own fire attacks. He's also a male. I had him since he was at his first evolution." The Luring Pokémon gave a bashful look as it said, '_**Sir, you don't need to tell them everything about me.'**_

"A Ghost AND Fire type…" Riku parroted as he looked to the trainer before giving a smile. "So this a Pokémon with more than one type, huh? Well, not counting Emolga."

"So, what happened anyway after that?" Sora said.

"After the trainer defeated N and Ghetsis, using another Lengedary Pokémon, Team Plasma looked to of been finished and the Sage Ghetsis captured. But somehow Ghetsis bailed out with his unique grunts, and I guess 2 years later, they looked to be back to their old ways with another problem- Neo Team Plasma." Jaime explained. "But if I can guess, if I can make a wild guess…Ghetsis must of returned."

"That doesn't seem like good news, is it?" Aster said as she admits with her head on the table. "I knew we should've stayed in Sinnoh… Mom's gonna worry when she hears this, and she already has the baby to worry about too…"

"Baby?" Milo, Riku and Kairi parroted with an odd look, with Jaime looking at Lior.

"Oh shoot that's right!" Lior said when he realized what she meant. "We never got a chance to explain earlier… Our mother Whitney Shen is going to have a baby on December 13th or 14th!"

"WHA?!" The three trainers exclaimed. Sora and Jaime however, just smiled as –Innocent Times- start to play.

"It's true!" Aster said with a big smile as she held Togepi who looked happy too. "I'm going to be a big sister!"

"I didn't know she was pregnant!" Milo admitted with a blank look. "…So that how it feels to be out of the loop."

"Well Congratulations then!" Runi said with a blissful look. "Tell your mother and father I said that then if you ever mention it!"

"No problem!" The Blunette replied with a happy look.

Lior however gave a bit of a look and asked Runi, "Hey you mind if we can use your phone? And…where's Randolf?"

"You guys just may have just saved this ranch from a complete disaster from that Neo Team Plasma grunt and his Drowzee, so Randolf is getting you all Poké eggs for you three to take care of as a reward. We'll even let you spend the night here!" The female rancher said with a happy look.

"Hey, we didn't want a reward!" Sora said while shaking his hands in a comedic fashion. "We told you that we were just helping."

"Do you seriously want what happened before with our Pokémon to be repeated again?" Jaime said with a bored look.

"N-no, it's just that maybe I don't want to impose on you, that's all." The Brunette said.

"But we insist!" Randolf said as he walked in, carrying a blackish grey and white striped egg in a case in his arms. "You all helped us out in our time of need, so we need to give you something. I got Riolu and Psyduck to get us the eggs we promised you."

Behind him was the Riolu from before, carefully bringing in a yellow egg in another case with another Pokémon behind him. This Pokémon resembles a yellow duck or even a platypus with a vacant stare- it has three small tufts of black hair on top of its head, walking on hind legs with a stubby tail. It has arms with three claw-like fingers as it carried a blue egg in a case with them. The two Pokémon walked into view as Riolu said with its thoughts, "Here are your eggs!" with the duck giving a cheerful look, nodding as it said, 'Psyduck!'

"Hey, a Psyduck!" Jaime said, noticing the duck-like being. "…Huh, I guess that proves that they can be anywhere in a region."

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

Milo took out a black and dark red Pokédex as he said, "Psyduck are usually fond at lakes or stuff like that, and not to mention they are common. They also are awesome users of Psychic abilities." He activates the Pokédex as it said, '_Psyduck- The Duck Pokémon. Psyduck are often seen holding their heads, as if it has a Headache. However, mysterious powers are shown to surface when its chronic headache escalates to an intense point._'

"Kairi, you take the egg Riolu has, Riku your egg is with Psyduck. Sora, I have yours, right here." Randolf said as the three present the eggs.

The three trainers nodded as they took the respective eggs into the arms and said at the same time, 'Thanks!/Thank you!/Thanks.' They stashed them into the backpacks for later as Lior said, looking a bit impatient, "Uh, what about my phone call question?"

"Oh, sorry about that!" Runi said. "Phone's down in the Living room- you can't miss it!"

"Thank you. Aster, Pikachu, Minun, Togepi, Emolga, let's make a call to our folks. Sewaddle, you stay here- get to know your new buddies." The dark haired male said as the respective individuals head out of the room, except for Sewaddle who gave a nod.

"Aster explained to me that they felt awful for leaving their parents like that, so I guess they must be checking in with them in case something might be up." Sora said. "But I digress- what happened to you Riku?"

"I figured that what we're looking for to stop the Hypnosis was behind the bushes so I got in position. I think that Snivy figured out my plan, but I was hit by the Leaf Tornado. The Leaves pretty much just cut up the band on my arm." Riku explained as he points to lifts up his arm with the torn band. "But it was worth it to snap it out of Drowzee's hypnosis as well as the others. My arm feels a bit sore though…"

"Dude, what you seriously need is a haircut!" Milo pointed out. "But wasn't it weird that you managed to get through that thing without a single cut on you (minus the arm) or a bad haircut?"

"Maybe it was just pure luck- except for some leaves still stuck in there." Riku said before find a random leaf in his hair and getting it out. "Right Snivy?"

Snivy just gives a smile. Sewaddle walked up to the snake and said 'Sewaddle sewaddle sew!' as it gave a happy look. The snake looked to the new Pokémon as it gives a bit of a stare before looking away admitting 'Snivy sni snivy.' The caterpillar looked a bit discouraged when Snivy said the line. Aster was looking on before she said, "Sewaddle was complementing Snivy's Strength. And I think Snivy just called him annoying."

"Hey, that's my Pokémon you're talking to, Snivy." Lior said with a bored look. "I wanna use him as part of my team, but I'm lending him to Riku since he doesn't have any other Pokémon yet. At least learn to cooperate with him."

Snivy just give a simple "_**Hmph,**_" before walking away.

Riolu soon walked up to the brunette and said with its aura or thoughts, "Ya know, back when I was trying to fight Herdier, I felt the Hypnosis trying to get into my head. I tried to keep focus for aas long as I was able to… But I was surprised that you were able to stop Tepig on your own. You tried to snap it out of it without even trying to hurt it. You didn't even want to hurt Tepig, even if it means you'll be the one getting hurt. I'm kind of…happy that you did that. It means you have a caring heart to think of others like that."

"Tepig is my friend and my first Pokémon, and trainers aren't supposed to the hurt their Pokémon, right?" Sora said. "Our feelings maybe different, but we are supposed to be a team- and I don't want to hurt him anyways."

"Well that didn't stop you from knocking me around." Riku said with an annoyed look.

"You were just like Tepig- under someone else's control, but unlike this situation, I had to stop you somehow." The Brunette said.

The Pokémon were listening in to what the humans were saying, before a scream was heard from the other room, stopping the music and startling the others. "Lior, Aster what's wrong!?" Kairi called out before the others ran into the Living room. The Starter Pokémon quickly followed along as they tried to keep up, with Jaime giving a confused, 'Huh?'

In the Living room, Lior had his jaw hanging while looking out the window with Aster with a shocked expression as the others ran in. "What happened?!" Sora called out as they ran in front of a white device with a screen and a phone on the side.

"Oh my!" A voice said on the line, catching the attention of the group. On screen it was a tanned individual with red hair with a pale blue dress on the other line. She gave a bit of a startled look with blue eyes and her stomach looked well rounded as she looked on the other side. "Are these your friends, Aster?" She said with a look. "Well, not counting Milo at the moment."

"Y-yeah!" Aster said with a sweatdrop while looking back to the phone screen. "Guys, this is Whitney Shen- our mother!"

"Hey there! I'm Sora!" Sora said with a happy look with Tepig hopping on the shoulder as it oinked 'tepig tepig!'

"Hello there, miss Whitney! I'm Kairi." Kairi said, with Oshawott gave a nervous 'Osha…'

"Riku." Riku said with a bit of a small smile with Snivy climbing up and saying with a simple 'Sni.'

"Hello there. But to the reason why they screamed- they said that they saw something outside the window." The mother said as she points to the window in the house.

"The window?" Milo parroted before looking outside. When he did, all he did see was the outside of house- nothing odd. "I didn't see anything out there. You bozos thought someone was looking in?" He then quickly looked to the phone screen and said, "And you left me out of the loop- you never told me that you were pregnant."

"Well, you never visit- I think you were also in a middle of a trip at Lavaridge town before you came back and decided to go to Unova." The mother said with a bored look.

"Well…back on subject, yeah we did- it was a strange looking Pokémon." Lior said. "Thing is, never seen it before."

"Well I and Sora did!" Aster said. "Sora, remember the thing we saw back before in that mist? It looked a lot like that misty shape we saw and what zipped by us! Maybe Mom can help us figure what it was!"

The Brunette tried to think before saying, "You mean that one thing we saw? Well it long wavy hair, it arms looked a bit weird, it had a strange thing on its head, like a mic or something, and it looked like it was wearing a form of skirt- like it was cover more of one side than the other. It also had blue eyes and a jewel on its forehead…"

Whitney gave a startled gasp and said, "My word… that sounds a lot like Meloetta!"

"Melo-who-now?" Milo attempted to parrot.

"Meloetta. She's the Legendary Pokémon of melodies as I call it." The mother said.

"So that's what we seen?" Aster said. "We got to see Meloetta?"

"Precisely!" The red haired mother said as she smiled and –The Dream-begins to play. "There was a legend that said Meloetta once sang a song and danced so elegantly and lightly, it filled the hearts of people with joy. But when sadness had darkened the world, Meloetta was unable to remember the melody of the song, and to say the least 'lost her red shoes'."

"So what are you saying?" Riku said with an intrigued look.

"I think she means that when darkness blanketed the world with sadness and grief, Meloetta lost her melody that it danced to." Jaime said as he walked in with Highwind and Torch. "Is that what you mean, Mrs. Shen?"

"Of course!" Whitney said with a bright smile. "And the 'Red Shoes' refers to Meloetta's special trick- her Pirouette Forme."

"Pirouette Forme?" Sora parroted while tilting his head.

"Sometimes a Pokémon has more than one form it can utilize. But only certain Pokémon can use this forme change- like Meloetta." The blond haired male explained. "Meloetta's has two forms- its Aria Forme, the one you guys seen, and its Pirouette forme, when it sings the Melody that Whitney mentioned- its signature move, Relic Song. It uses the Melody to change into Pirouette forme, which changes the color, 'hair' and combat style, and back again to aria whenever it is used. It also reverts to Aria forme when it is not in combat."

"_**Now that I think about it… We seen Meloetta before to be honest- she was the one singing on that rock and tried to warn us about that attack.**_" Highwind explained, with the Starter Pokémon giving a startled look.

"Okay, so…about this Melody it sang- can we find someone who knows it?" Sora said.

"Dude, it's a legend- it may have happened before, but it doesn't mean it isn't going to repeat itself now." Milo replied with a bored look. "At least, not right away that is. We need to find someone who knows the song. And that would be hard to find."

"Perhaps…Perhaps Grandma Yuki knows the melody." Whitney said while trying to think. "When she moved there with your grandfather and when I was visiting, I saw the melody in one of her books. I even learned it myself…sadly I forgot how it goes."

"Grandma Yuki?!" Lior parroted. "But lives she lives Icirrus City! And by the time we'll get there, it'll be Winter! And everyone knows that Icirrus city is a cold place in the winter!"

"That's exactly why you have to get there." Whitney said. "Me and Jet will have to get on a plane and meet you there then- besides, it was high time for me to pay a visit to them anyways."

"But mom, you can't! Not while you're still pregnant!" Aster beckoned. "You know the doctor will say that air travel is not suggested- especially since the baby's going to be born in at least 2 weeks!"

"I know that, but…I should at least say hello. If anything else, I always wanted to have a baby in a winter wonderland. I bet if you hurry, you'll be there in time to greet the baby too maybe." Whitney said before groaning a tired bit but looked alright. "Stupid as it may seem, I'm not sure if the baby would approve of flying too. But…"

"Mrs. Shen, with all due respect, don't be hasty and ridiculous- besides what will Jet think of it?" Milo said. "You know it could get troublesome if something happened."

"I know that, but…I would like to reconnect with my folks after a long time- essentially my father." The mother said. "Besides, I know they would say the same thing as well. The blasted old coot wouldn't approve of this either."

"…" The two children looked quiet and looking to each other. Lior spoke up first as he said, "Mom, if it's the same to you, maybe you should contact Grandma and Grandpa- if anything else, I got an idea for a meeting spot- Castelia City."

"Castelia City?" Sora parroted.

"It's where the third gym is- We'll meet you in front of the Pokémon Center ASAP in a couple to a few days. If you're going to meet us there, at least we'll meet you in a place where you can see us at least." Lior said, "As much as I hate admit it…"

"Sorry if it seems silly or even completely idiotic…" Whitney admitted with a down look, with Milo popping in as he said, 'It is!' But then she got hit by a memory surge as she looked like she remembered something. "Oh, that's right! Did you see Aruni somewhere in your journey? I heard that she decided to take on the Unova league herself."

"Aruni?" Lior said with a look. "I didn't know she was in Unova."

"Actually she pointed me to where you guys were when I was on Route 20." Jaime said while pointing out the window. "Don't ask me why I saw her out there at that time of night, I just call it as I seen it."

"Great, so the sunny lady is here." Milo said with a sarcastic comment. "Somewhere that is."

"Well in any case, I think we should let you go here- it's getting pretty late on our end." Aster said. "Night mom! Tell dad we said hi, and hope to see you soon!"

"In fact, have him call us in Aspertia City!" Lior added.

"Right. Good night!" The mother said with a smile. "I hope to see you there!" The lady said as the screen shuts off.

"So now what are we going to do?" Kairi asked. "How do we reach Castelia City?"

"We're near Virbank City, so we can take a boat. But before we do that, we need to get our badges from the leaders of Aspertia City and Virbank City first and even before that, _somebody_ will still need a new Pokémon." Jaime said.

"And that'll be me- I'm still the only one without a captured Pokémon, minus the egg." Sora admitted.

"Well I'm sure you guys will be alright. As for me, I'm out of here." Milo said as he recalled his Pokémon to their Poké balls. "I gotta go get Treecko anyways. See ya!"

The male left outside of the house as he heads towards the City with a flashlight out to guide his way. "And like that he's on his way." Lior commented. "It IS kind of late though, so maybe we should turn in?"

"Sounds like an idea." Jaime nodded.

**Outside of the House**

Outside, a Silhouette is seen sitting a stump further away as the lights shut off in the house. It gave a bit of a relieved sigh as it said with a translated line, "_**Thank goodness those guys are alright. But I think I blew my cover trying to help those humans reunite with those Pokémon- and I just may of altogether just checking on them.**_"

The moonlight shines down on the Pokémon seen in Highwind's Flashback as it floats into the air. "_**These humans are so strange though… I never seen anything like them- they show a lot of concern even going as far risking themselves to help out their Pokémon. In all my time, I never seen any human that crazy enough to dive into an attack or even refuse to fight their own Pokémon…**_" the being said with a female's voice. It puts its arms in a thinking position as it wondered about something...like what to do. "_**But they seem so strange…even Otherworldly… But they're also unique! But they have some problems…especially the Pokémon and their connections. So…what can I do to help them…?**_" But then the Pokémon soon had an idea of inspiration as it said, "_**Aha! I know where to start! I'll start with that snake fellow and his trainer!**_" It then cloaked with a smile as it heads towards the House- more specifically, the stable.

**Inside of the Stable…**

The group's Pokémon in their entirety, except for the eggs, just two of Jaime's Pokémon that are shown (Highwind the Togekiss, and Torch the Chandelure) and the Riolu that helped them from earlier are seen asleep in the barn. The strange wavy haired Pokémon is seen as she floated in. It floats down to where the starters are and soon pats Togepi as it sleeps. The being gives a smile as it floats by and into the house.

**Guest's Room #1**

The musical like being floats into the room as Sora, Riku, Jaime and Lior are seen asleep... well, not Riku as he it looked around, he was awake and looking up to the ceiling as he looked to the back of his right hand without the band. "Nothing yet. I guess we still have a long way to go…" He quietly said.

However, he hears the door open a tiny bit and sees the melody being seen as it looked around. He gave a quiet gasp before trying to make it look like he was asleep. When the being was near the bed, the male awakened and looked to the sight of the being going into the backpack as it gives a bit of a stare without it noticing it. He closely follows it without making a sound.

**Inside the Sable**

Meloetta just entered the room as it sets down the egg and looked around. The coast was clear as it picked up the Pokémon egg from its case with little trouble lifting it as it walks back to inside of the sits near a corner and sits down. She set the egg down as it just landed on the behind and gives a bit of a sigh. However, this doesn't go unnoticed; Snivy had an eye opened and observed the event. It rose up and startled the feminine being as the snake said, "_**Meloetta, right? What are you doing here?**_"

"_**Hey, you were with that Togekiss!" **_Meloetta responded while whispering, sweating behind its head. "_**Well, thank goodness you were okay!**_"

"_**So you do remember me and the others.**_" The snake said with a bored look while crossing his arms. "_**Listen up- I'm not sure what's your deal for being here, but I think you should…and leave behind the egg- it belongs to Riku.**_"

"_**Awww, if you ask me, I think you're worried about the poor dearie.**_" The musical being said with a happy look. "_**The thing isn't born into the world yet. It would be a precious sight to see a Pokémon hatch isn't it?**_"

"_**I'm not worried about it. It's just that you are going to be causing trouble for my friend.**_" The snake replied, while holding the look as before stated.

"_**You wouldn't care about a baby? Why would you say that? Why, you used to be a baby yourself as was I.**_" The musical being said with an intrigued look.

"_**So what if I was a baby once? Pokémon and humans lose their cuteness when they evolve or grow sometimes.**_" The snake said while turning around. "_**Besides**_, _**I don't need to become bigger and stronger to defeat my opponents. And I don't need teammates OR friends to win.**_"

"_**You act like you have no Pokémon friends! You're only thinking that the only friend you had was that trainer of yours. And yet you said that you don't need teammates or friends… What you said seems kind of hypocritical if you ask me!**_" The melody Pokémon said with a smile, as if it just found a contradiction in the statement as –Riku- begins to play.

"_**True…**_" The snake said. But then it noticed something. "_**Wait…do you really think that I can make friends?**_"

"_**I'd say. But I think your experiences from before is stopping you.**_" Meloetta said, just as Riku listened on. "_**If can feel vibes from you, I'd say you're having three blocks- And I can admit something… I was sort of having a case of 'big ears' when I was listening in. Now bear with me I might not be able to explain everything properly. Block #1: This one I heard from that chubby trainer- you're a young guy, and yet were rejected by several trainers, all because they wanted Oshawott or Tepig. You seemed to be a victim of isolation- they pushed you away, so you decided to push them back. You put up walls around you- weak walls, but walls nevertheless to make sure no one bothers you. Block #2: This 'Lonely' feeling. I would doubt that your 'Nature' seemed to be linked to your isolation- if your master captured anymore Pokémon you would think of how he might end up forgetting about you- especially since he could be taking care of this egg. That's why I bet you're pushing mostly everyone away too. And now…Block #3: Your wish to become stronger. There will always be stronger than you out there, you want to prove that you're strong, even without becoming your later stages. But you also wish for no help or friends to support you. This one can be overcome, if you let more people in without shutting out people." **_The Grass type looked intrigued as was the trainer."_**But I bet there's a solution to at least one of your problems.**_"

"_**Is there really?**_" Snivy asked.

"_**Maybe help your trainer raise the Pokémon or try being more supportive?**_" The Meloetta responded. "_**I mean, the little one in this egg will need someone to look up to if possible. By taking care of the hatchling, it gives you a feeling of being wanted or needed, it could give you a new friend, and one day they'll repay the kindness they gave you by helping you become stronger. Sometimes having friends gives you strength that you never knew you had, or they can even teach you some things! Being more supportive can also help too- as they will help you get more respect and friends, and they always have your back!**_"

"…_**Hm.**_" Snivy turned away as he said, "_**Maybe. But some things can't be solved in a day or session.**_"

"_**Well, it's up to you then!**_" Meloetta said with a big smile before handing the egg back to Snivy. "_**I gotta go for now. Nice meeting you!**_" It then turns invisible and heads out the way it came, leaving the Snivy just give a bit of a quiet 'Sni…'

Riku figured that it was his cue to walk in, and with it the snake gave a startled look as his trainer said, "Weird Pokémon, isn't she?"

"_**Riku?! I thought you were asleep!**_" The snake said, looking startled.

"Sorry for startling you, Snivy." The male responded quietly. "I saw something took my egg out of the room. I decided to follow it only to listen to your conversation. To my surprise, I didn't think the egg's kidnapper was going to be a Legendary Pokémon."

"_**...How much have you heard?**_" The Grass reptile asked.

"The whole thing; even about the 'Blocks' you're having." Riku said. "You know, you could've talked to someone about it- even me."

"…_**Well, I think she didn't mention this, but I also have a hard time trust people- especially those I don't know very well.**_" The snake said, intriguing the trainer. "_**If it's alright with me, can I ask you about what happened this morning? And what happened earlier with the Hypnosis thing- about you being controlled by someone.**_"

The trainer seemed to of winced before turning away slightly. "That's…personal to me and my friends." He admitted. "There's some things you have to know, and others you're better off not knowing." However, what he said was ignored as the snake gave a stare at its trainer. However…the trainer admitted as he said, "…You're not taking no for an answer, are you?" The snake just shook its head. The silver haired male just sighed as he said, "It's a long story. I don't think we have the time for it right now. Maybe, I'll explain it next time."

Snivy just gives a bit of a huff, as if annoyed as the theme ends, it said "_**Fine**_. _**But I expect an explanation soon enough.**_"

The two nodded to each other before Riku exits the room. The snake then noticed that Riku left the egg in the room. It tried to follow him but remembered what Meloetta said. It looked around it before setting near it, before looking around. It used its vines to position the egg and case near a separate hay stack before using the same vines to open the case and carefully sets the egg on the pile before sitting down. It looked around to make sure no one was watching before sighing and falls asleep. However… Highwind was had an eye opened and gives a bit of a quiet laughing 'To gegege…' before it falls asleep itself.

**End of Chapter 2**

Jaime's Memoirs

**MAN, I almost forgot about this journal entry! I guess with everything that happened. It's a good thing that I remembered about this!**

**Now…Where was I? Oh right! I was earlier talking about the observations of the Pokémon. Well earlier, I guess Highwind noticed the Legendary Pokémon Meloetta- A Pokémon that can sing beautiful songs that can at least find a smile in people's hearts. But sometime along the way, he must've gotten zapped by a Thunder attack and it paralyzed him. Man was I shocked to see that happen- I mean, Highwind's one of my Pokémon I rely on, and it was paralyzed. Lucky son of a…er, Gun.**

**But the attacker was of 'Neo Team Plasma'- a grunt working in the group who is bent on domination of the Unova region. One thing's for sure- if I can guess, Ghetsis is up to no good again. So I decided to have the others go capture Pokémon while we search for the others. I was the last one to leave… but it turned out Togekiss explained to me the story annnnd it freaked me out how Team Plasma was still around. Well…the bad part of them anyways.**

**Anyways, I decided to head towards the ranch (with a little help from a friend via directions) and I came across the group battling the grunt… and Riku sent skyward by the Leaf Tornado. I decided to rescue and saved him from anymore possible injury. But seeing how Highwind was injured, I let him set the fight out while the others finished the job. The grunt was about to make a getaway, but Runi and Sora stopped him.**

**In any case, after hearing what happened (Herdier being another victim of the Hypnosis caper and stuff like that) the ranchers, Runi and Randolf, gave us a place to stay the night and even Pokémon eggs for the three (in case something like what happened today) ever happens again, although Sora was reluctant to accept it.**

**Anyways I explained a bit about my side of the story to what happened before with Team Plasma, but in any case, we had a nice chat with Whitney Shen, the parents of Lior and Aster, and soon to be a mother of three. She also told us about the Legendary Meloetta, which the group must've heard or at least seen. In any case, she also wishes to help her children and her friends with the mystery of Meloetta and the 'Relic Song' if I guess right. But it's a risky move, seeing as Whitney is pregnant with a baby and over two weeks to go until it's born.**

…**I don't know what to say about that. But I'll close today's Memoir with updating the teams and what I know about the members. Maybe something about the Meloetta and Team Plasma…**

**PS: I think I made a bit of a mistake, I said last year when I should've said two years ago, back in yesterday when I was explaining the league challenge to them. …Well too late now.**

Journal Entries:

Sora *Updated*:  
A new trainer who claims to be from the Sevii Isles- More exactly, Chrono Island. Until Recently, he and his friends had never seen a Pokémon or know what one looked like, so he journeyed off from his home with Riku and Kairi to see the world. Their raft they built crashed, however, and they were sent adrift to western Unova to a beach near Aspertia City.

Landing in Unova, the group befriends Jaime, a trainer whose experiences show a caring heart, Lior and Aster, who started their journeys in Unova, and a couple of other faces. They even got their first Pokémon, which for the brunette is Tepig. However, their experiences with each other before landing in Unova seemed to be in question, as they seem to be knowledgeable of making good friends with their new Pokémon, and even going as far as to not fight them and even forgiving Tepig for what he did. There might be other proof like this that proves Sora is truly a nice guy.

Taking on the Unova league, the group heads off to their first challenge, even defeating a Neo Team Plasma grunt and for both Sora and Riku to deepen the bond between the starters.

Oddly enough, according to Riku, he does have a competitive streak, and can also be seen as Naïve and somewhat gullible and oblivious. But it compensates for his strong sense of justice, and by the looks of things, he always seems to be himself.

Sora's Team *Updated*:  
Tepig:  
A chipper Pokémon and the friendly starter of Sora's team. He is seen with a happy outlook on life and can make easy friends with anyone who wants to make friends.

However, it tends to feel awful if it felt like it did something wrong like when it attacked Sora while under its hypnosis, and even was shown to be a weepy individual when being forgiven. Hypothesis says that that proves that he is seen as childish- Some will say that guess he's still young then.

Egg:  
An unknown egg given to Sora by the Ranchers of Sangi Ranch. It has a blackish-grey color with white stripe, but none might think what will hatch from this egg...

Riku *Updated*:  
A Good friend of Sora and Kairi, and another trainer from Sevii Islands. He is seen as a mature individual and takes account of the feelings of others and a protector of his friends and wary of strangers and possible enemies. He was the one who mainly built the raft to take him from the island, but crashed and sent adrift to the beach of Unova. He sometimes cracks jokes at his friend's expense.

Whatever happened before seemed to be noted though- from Riku's response to an 'impure heart' and to his response of 'being possessed by someone.' Something tells that there's more to him, Sora, and Kairi than what meets the eye. Judging from what he said, something left him with a total distaste and a bad experience he made it out of.

Snivy and Riku seemed to trust each other, even going as far as letting the Pokémon attack its trainer in order to stop a Neo Plasma grunt's Drowzee and destroy the machine. He appears to be a rather tough individual as he could take a Leaf Tornado… or at least a dodgy fellow.

Riku's Team:  
Snivy *Updated*:  
A cool and collected snake with a distant view, whom shows loyalty to his friends and companions…if they managed to get through his persona that is. He is a lonely individual that set up walls around his heart, locking most people out except for someone like Riku and others as well. He shows a curiosity to his trainer's behavior.

Prior to joining Riku, he was always the odd man out during the last month when trainers were choosing their starters, or in basic means of saying it, Oshawott and Tepig. However, he does know of trust well as he can trust his friends. Problem is; His loneliness, Isolation, and a way to prove himself to become stronger might end up getting in the way.

He is also a harsh individual as well, accepting the truth as he sees it. He believed that Highwind abandoned them initially.

Egg:  
A blue egg that Riku gained from Runi and Randolf as a thank you for saving the ranch. It is currently unknown what will hatch from this egg, though…

Kairi *Updated*:  
A red haired girl from Chrono Island of the Sevii Islands and a good friend to Kairi and Riku. She was the one in charge of food for her friends when they journeyed off the Island, only for them to crash and sent adrift to Western Unova. She is seen to be the more reasonable of her friends and also a unique one- she holds a pure air around her, but she isn't afraid to speak her mind.

Judging from how Kairi was eager to travel with her friends and from the sounds of her conversations, she was separated from her friends a lot. But this time, she was tagging along to her friends and their adventures. With Oshawott by her side, and her friends beside her as well, she plans to take on the league.

Sora is seen to be a bit flustered around Kairi for reasons only he and Riku knows.

Kairi's Team *New!*

Pidove:  
An alternate colored Pigeon Pokémon that was initially seen by Sora and the others and was chased by the siblings before getting Zapped by Thundershock. Fortunately, its flock saved it from the siblings, only for him to be left behind to recover on its own. It was later founded by Kairi and Milo, who helped it heal.

It looked to hold a grudge against Lior's Pikachu, as it wants a rematch against it. Kairi, although reluctant to its attitude, decided to capture it, should Jaime be absent and without a flying Pokémon.

Known moves: Air Cutter, Leer, Quick Attack, Gust

Egg:  
A Yellow egg received from Runi and Randolf as a thank for saving their ranch. It is unknown what will hatch from this egg…

Jaime:  
A 20 year-old chubby (and maybe hefty) individual hailing from the Hoenn Region: more exactly, Littleroot Town. He is an experienced trainer who participated in three leagues- The Hoenn, the Sinnoh, and barely when he got the chance, the Unova league. A well-seasoned traveler, he seen a lot of regions, including (although not mentioned) Kanto and Johto, Orre, and the places he has been too mentioned previously. He appears to be a rather tired individual as he sometimes wakes up tired on occasion as he stays up late, but a kind individual though can also be seen as a strange bird as he sometimes says the strangest things or on occasion weirder stuff.

He shows a good amount of interest of his friends, including the young siblings who started their journeys. He even gave Aster her Starter Pokémon as a gift to help her on journey. He also got to know the siblings and a friend.

Participating in three leagues, he has a well-rounded team from each and planning on taking on the league with a team built from all three of his journeys, he is going an especially rough challenge for Sora and friends. His achievements he previously commented on is that he made past the preliminaries in Hoenn and that's it, and made top 16 in Sinnoh.

Jaime's Team:

Togepi – Togetic- **Togekiss **(Highwind):  
Jaime's Main 'Go-to' Pokémon and the father of Aster's Togepi. He was with Jaime ever since his journeys with Sinnoh, until a fresh start at Unova branch anxiety in him. Amusingly, he was ecstatic when he was called in to join up and was overjoyed to get back into battle and to be with Jaime again.

As a father, he is seen to be protective of his daughter as most parents are of their children, but allows Togepi to 'hang out' with her new friends- he even seems to be noticed on Oshawott's behavior, who is seen to be observant. Admittingly, Jaime (has not mention this as of yet) is a big fan of the Togepi species, and knows how powerful they are in the right conditions.

He's a heavy sleeper and often snores while he's sleeping.

Moves: Air Slash, Aura Sphere, Light Screen, Roost  
Ability: Serene Grace

Litwick-Lampent-**Chandulure (Torch)**  
One of Jaime's members from his Unova Team. When initially met, he is seen to be a bashful individual, as he seemed embarrassed by his trainer's proud words of it. He was used as a way to destroy the machine that was used in a scheme in Team Plasma's plan.

Not much is currently known about Torch, other than his species and a tiny bit on behavior.

Moves: Energy Ball, Psychic, Flamethrower, Shadow Ball  
Ability: Flash Fire

Whitney Shen:  
Lior and Aster's Mother and soon to be a mother to another child. She's a knowledgeable individual with knowledge of the legend of Meloetta and her Pirouette Forme. She started her journey as a young child of 10 and met her husband while exploring the Johto region on her own, (although unmentioned at this point). Whitney's a mother who lets her children participate in the Unova league, but rather a strong individual- although she is insisting on coming to her children's aid despite her condition of carrying another life inside of her.

According to Aster, she was born in the Orre region, which is home to an odd predicament; Shadow Pokémon- Pokémon who had their hearts artificially closed by a criminal organization known as Cipher. Admitting the circumstances of the unmentioned, Aster also commented that this only happened some time ago so she left the Orre region long before the event happened.

It's not mentioned what Pokémon she started off with however.

Runi and Randolf:  
The ranchers of Sangi Ranch Sora and company met when they arrived at Sangi Ranch. A pair of people that partake in growing both the crops and the eggs of Pokémon, the two owned Herdiers that watch over the ranch as well as a couple of extra hands.

They gave eggs to the 'Chrono Trio' as a thank you for saving a ranch from a Plasma Grunt.

**People, groups and Pokémon that has a chance to reappear**:

Neo Team Plasma:  
A group of people that have the goal of freeing Pokémon from their captors- humans. They even went as far as to awaken the Legendary Pokémon of Unova's legend to complete their objective. However, an unknown youth stopped them in their plans, defeating the leader and the true mastermind of the incident.

However, what's left of the team seemed to of reformed, while another is part of it believed that N betrayed them, choosing Ghetsis as their leader and splintering the team into two different factions. Neo Team Plasma is clear; their ambition is take over the Unova region by force.

…Where have we heard this before?

**Meloetta:  
**The Legendary Pokémon of Melodies. In its Aria Forme, the melodies it sang were beautiful, inspiring the many artists from Unova to create music and songs. In its Pirouette Forme, it danced graceful dances that inspired the dancing arts seen around the world. The only way for this Legendary Pokémon to change forms is with its special attack, Relic Song.

The legend said that played a song and danced so lightly, it filled people and Pokémon's hearts with joy. But when sorrow and grief darkened the world, Meloetta lost her voice and the 'red shoes'.

Sora and Company saw glimpses of Meloetta, even seeing it in its silhouette once while searching for the Pokémon. It appears to be also acting like a counselor as well for some reason- pinning Snivy's problems and suggesting a solution. It even sang a couple of familiar songs.

It is unknown whether or not Meloetta remembers her song.

**Next time in Kingdom Hearts: Black and White**

Our heroes finally head back to Aspertia City, ready to take on the Gym Leader… but not before making a stop in Sangi Town and meeting a VIP testing the skills of the trainers and Pokémon! While training, Aster attempts to use Emolga…with difficulties. Meanwhile Sora reencounters a friend made at Sangi Ranch and something else while exploring on his own... But things might prove to be interesting as the trainers meet the Gym Leader.

Next Time:  
Chapter 3: Aspertia Bound  
AKA: Distractions on the way back to the Start!

**Chapter 2 is in the internet for you to read and to either…well praise or bash. Hopefully praise but you don't have to.**

**By the way, Sora FINALLY gets a Pokémon in the next chapter, but there's another one he gets, but let's just say it serves another purpose other than battling. If you played KH 3D, he'll use it as a method for an event that's gonna happen that's going involve fleeing or at least fighting. It is overpowered at this point of the game, but he's there to assist and for the method.**

**Also, for the reason why Meloetta is there, let's just say she comes into play later on, not just as a reoccurring character that the Pokémon get as an advisor. (And I know she's a genderless species, but she has feminine traits.) It's also a growing favorite of mine when it comes to legendaries. XD In any case…**

**What do you think the teams are going to be like based on your perspectives? ((For those I actually talked to, don't say anything yet.)) I will tell you some hints and it's only for the group of five so far… so Spoiler alert! How to find out more? PM me and I'll give you a hint on a team member that's yet to be acquired.**


	4. Aspertia Bound

Warning: The following you're about to read involves violence, alternate universes areas and things not usually seen within their proper universes. In fact, In one of them it's actually connected to another story. Things will be different and things might be not as planned so if you don't like it, you can leave then and ask yourself why you are reading this. In any case, hope you enjoy the story…

**Here's what happened last time on Kingdom Hearts: Black and White- how to say it in as little words as possible:**

**Trouble brewing  
Odd Melody  
Trainers Vs. Pokémon  
Gaining Eggs,  
Meeting a 'Strong' Mother  
…Counseling**

Kingdom Hearts: Black and White  
Chapter 3: Aspertia Bound

**?**

'**Sora…Sora, come in.**'

"Huh…?" Sora moaned as he materialized in a pitch black room. He looked around as he said in a tired tone, "Who's there…?"

Part of the room lights up as the brunette shields his eyes from the suddenly brightened room. When he did, he lets his eyes adjust and soon a strange figure is seen a short distance in front of him. He appears to be wearing an odd white and black jacket that looked like it can reach his feet. On the back, the Tao symbol of Yin and Yang is seen as the man turned around to show the front. The man had the heterochromia eyes in the exact same place as the other man with higher height- at least 6 Feet tall but hunched a tiny bit but stretched a bit. "I'm hoping to of reached you, Sora." The man with the same voice as before said. "Forgive the change in wardrobe, but wearing the black coat made me feel…weird. And being this height and…er form is an even weirder experience."

"No problem- but now I gotta ask you something- HOW did you managed to contact us anyways?" Sora said.

"The Sergeant Major used a machine that enables the users to enter a dream of someone. However, in order to contact you without causing any problems, we necessarily have to do so at night while you three are dreaming. My son in law and a comrade made some adjustments." The older man said, as dream representations of Kairi and Riku appear as a bluer, spiritual vision. "The three of you had started on your journey on a good start so far. That's good to hear."

"So that means that you're currently in orbit around the planet then?" Kairi said, with the cloaked man nodding.

"Hey, I got a question then if I can ask." Sora commented. "You said that this training is to become better leaders, right? But why do we have to become better leaders? You never answered that."

"Must I say it again?" The older man said with an intrigued yet annoyed tone. "Sora, in your journey before this one, you had to lead or choose who you brought into battle without a second thought. But you noticed that some are stronger- FAR stronger than you are, such as me or even the Sergeant under certain circumstances. There are some who don't need orders, who figure they can succeed with instincts alone. Others require orders to fight as and the strategies are based on your own decisions. Others never needed a word and did whatever they want- as a form of 'Winging it'. However, as a leader, one must be able to make decisions, give effective orders and plan quickly and accordingly in the rules of battle. Sometimes there are rules for you to follow accordingly. This applies to you too, Riku, as for you too, Kairi although it is on a lesser note. However, there is a good reason for why you have to learn this."

"What is it then, Major?" Kairi asked.

"You must be able to lead your friends in a battle that is yet to come." The Major said. "To further gird yourself and to become a better leader, as your skills are…to say the least, lackluster as my associate reported on." The brunette seemed to give a bit of a nervous laugh with Riku giving an intrigued 'huh?' "Do not fret though. Time moves quite different there than it does in the other worlds as each world is different. For instance… this world moves at a faster pace than the other planet and your home world, as you have come to learn. From our position, it is currently the middle of December- the 20th. Meanwhile in the world, it is on the 26th day of November, but 27th at this point- currently a 24 day difference if you include the 27th. Time moves at a different pace after all- as this world moves at...hmmm…" He then did some air mathematics as he then said, "You'll be done by the…estimated 1st of January on my end- in time for the new year. Give or take a day or two ahead or behind schedule. You may also request for an extension in time should the marks not of vanished by the time. So all in all, it'll be a possible a long wait for us while it'll be at least or most a month and a week for you. But you'll catch up soon enough."

"You sure you did your math right?" Riku said. "It sounded like it would be a…well 1.45 faster. We'd be done in at most 34 days then- 35 and a tiny bit of the day if you include yesterday and when we landed."

"…Right on the money." The older sounding man said, looking like he was holding a calculator before putting it away. "That means you have 34 days left before you return. I suggest that you take it slow, but be quick about it too. We'll want you to be ready by the time it is New Years on that world. Now what's the progress of it so far?"

On the explanation, each of the humans took turns explaining what had occurred; Everything from landing and meeting their group of fellow trainers, to obtaining their first Pokémon, to traveling in Unova a bit and even gaining the eggs and what happened with Neo Team Plasma. "I see…so no doubt you have encountered the doubles of two friends you had met. And you are at least attempting to keep the secret in mind." The older man acknowledged. "But what you explained seems to…intrigue me a bit, what with the Legendary Melody 'Pokémon'."

Sora seemed to of nodded before looking to the others and said. "Well, one thing's for sure- we haven't met anyone completely obvious to us, right?"

"To say the least." The older man said. "But nevertheless, do be careful. End report."

"Right!" The others nodded. Before the cloaked man vanished, as did the others.

However, when they did, Sora was about to go back the way he came, only to be stopped by something. He then heard the sound of snarling. As he did he quickly glanced around as he felt a presence behind him and turned around. As he did it looked like nothing was there, but for some reason…there was a real chill in the air as the brunette looked to of shivered a tiny bit as he looked around. Sora soon pretty much disappeared. However, all that was left was a snarl…and a couple of glowing set of yellow pupil-less eyes.

**Sangi Ranch: Guest Room #1**

Sora awakened to the bottom of the bunk of the men's bedroom as he sat up with a tired look. Jaime is still asleep as he was on his side. Sora looked around as he hopped out of bed and said to himself, "…Well, except for that last part, that was weird way to end a dream."

**Later, at the Kitchen…**

Sora just got his the jacket of his trainer's clothes on as he just walked into the room as the male rancher from yesterday, Randolf, is seen placing a plate on a table. It was toast with butter, cereal, a glass of Orange juice (presumably) and an apple as the male said, "Morning Sora! Breakfast's ready."

"Thanks, Randolf." The brunette said with a smile as he sat down. When he did, the rest of the group gradually walked in, with Jaime the last one walking in with a tired look. The group finished as the Brunette said, "So what's the plan for today, guys?"

"Today we're doing some training then we're heading back to Aspertia City for you guys to take on the Gym Leader there." The blond haired man said as he rubbed his eyes. "But we're still short one Pokémon for SOMEBODY…not counting the egg."

"Hey, no need to constantly remind me!" The brunette said with an annoyed look. "But you're right unfortunately."

"Ya know, you can always evolve Tepig to Pignite!" Runi said while taking the finished plates.

"Pignite's the evolved form of Tepig- a Fire type with gained fighting type attributes, allowing it to use attacks like Arm Thrust. It'll be useful for the first gym." The husband said. "After all, the first gym uses Normal Types."

"…Well, this is typical." Jaime admitted as he takes out a book. "First gym when I was going through Unova Two years ago and it used the opposite type of my starter as a challenge. I fought the Normal Type Gym Leader as the second Gym."

"You must've been talking about Striaton Gym leaders Cilan, Chili and Cress." Runi responded. "Yeah they decided to close the Gym down and reopen it as a restaurant! Same goes for Lenora and her gym, only it's a museum. I guess that's why the Basic Badge is now found at the city."

Jaime just whistled at that and said, "Remind me to check it out some time."

"Tepig, Tepig!" The fire pig said as it ran in with a happy look.

"Morning Tepig!" Sora said with a happy look as he looked down to his starter.

Riku seemed to of thought for a moment before remembering what occurred last night, he stood up and heading out to the Stable. However, this seemed to bring out the curiosity of Jaime who gave a '…' above his head. He decided to follow along as he said, "I'll be right back!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Sora asked.

The chubby male quickly ran back in as he replied, "Checking out what the deal is with Riku leaving the table early. Hey, you mind if I borrow that Star?"

"Umm…sure?" The male replied with a confused look before handing the star to the older man.

**At the Stable…**

Riku walked in to see the sleeping Snivy with the Pokémon egg as he said, "I thought I left the egg in here." He then carefully picked up the egg as he dusts off the egg and sets the egg back into the case. However, the snake seemed to give a bit of a yawn as it woke up and noticed Riku. "Hey Snivy. How are you?"

"…_**I'm alright, although I do feel a bit…odd from last night from our guest.**_" The snake replied while rubbing his head. "_**…Also, that wasn't me who take out the egg**_."

"_**Aw, quit the tough guy act.**_" Highwind as it walked up to the two. "_**I saw you set the egg into the pile of hay as if you were trying to take care of it!**_"

"_**And you were snoring!**_" The Snake said with an angry look.

"It's kind of painfully obvious if Highwind noticed it." Jaime said as he walked in with the star he burrowed on his vest. "Seeing as how as he was awake last night for a moment, right? Besides, if he were snoring, everyone in the room would've heard it."

The Togekiss nodded. The other Pokémon seemed to of noticed this and looked at Snivy. The snake noticed this and blushed as he turned away. "_**My my, aren't we the Bashful one?**_" The Chandelure commented with a cheeky look.

"_**Mr. Jaime's right-**_ _**I didn't hear Dad snore last night anyways!**_" Togepi said. "_**I noticed daddy's sleeping habit when I was bit younger: When it's a small crowd, he usually snores but when it's a big crowd like this, he's actually quite quiet! True story!**_"

"…_**Alright, fine! You caught me…**_" The Snake said with a flustered look.

Riku seemed to give a bit of a chuckle to that response with the others giving a bit of a '…' above their heads. But this raised a new response: "_**But how did the egg get there anyways?**_" Oshawott admitted.

"…That's something Snivy and I will keep to ourselves." Riku said. "Right?"

"Sni." The snake said before using Vine Whip to hand the egg case to Riku, who puts the egg inside of it and safely locks it in place.

Jaime crossed his arms as he said, "Alright…" However, he seemed to notice Highwind as he gives a bit of a quiet stare…before having a bit of an idea.

**Later, at the table…**

Aster was finsihing her breakfast when Emolga is seen climbing up onto the table. It notices an uneaten was left apple on Aster's Plate and it looked absolutely ecstatic as it looked to be drooling a tiny bit, with the trainer noticing this. "Oh, right! I promised you some apples from before!" The flying squirrel's trainer commented. "Runi, do you have any more fresh apples? It's for Emolga here!"

"Sure do!" The rancher replied with a happy look. After stepping out of the room she carried in a basket in with some apples. The rodent looked to of shrieked 'EMOL!' out of happiness before gliding into the basket. Once she was in it, she started to eat an apple like crazy, easily eating an apple in mere seconds. This prompts Runi to set the basket down before it shakes too much for her to hold down. During Emolga's snacking 'frenzy' an apple fell out of the basket rolling towards Togepi, which notices it.

The egg Pokémon picks it up and said, "_**Emolga, you dropped an Apple!**_" This causes the squirrel to pops its head out of the basket to notice this. When it did the squirrel quickly tossed the apple cores in the basket into the garbage and quickly took the whole apple from Togepi who gave a wordless nod. "_**Hey, don't you know how to say thank you?**_"

"_**I suppose so**_." Emolga responded with a bit of a look. "_**Thank you, young peasant**_."

"_**Peasant? What's that?**_" Togepi responded while tilting her head…well her body since she doesn't really have a neck.

"It's what royalty…or sometimes I guess rich folks or people of a higher authority refer to farmers and laborers or people who have a poorer education than others." Jaime responded. "Well, I guess that would further imply that Emolga's from a rich family."

"_**You know it, Knave!**_" The squirrel said, prompting the older man to give an annoyed groan.

"Jeez…" Lior said while slapping his own forehead.

"…Then tell me Emolga- why you were released then?" Aster asked. This prompts the squirrel to freeze up.

"_**Err…**_" The squirrel tried to say but looked to be sweating a bit. "_**I was…uhh…**_"

"_**Are you okay?**_" Togepi asked.

"_**It-it's nothing, peasant!**_" The electric type said while trying to think of something.

"_**Do you really know why?**_" The egg Pokémon said with a look. "_**Maybe it was because of your attitude, maybe?**_"

"_**Sh….S-Silence!**_" The squirrel said while sending off electric sparks that startle the egg Pokémon and causing to get into its own egg in defense.

"Emolga!" Aster exclaimed before grabbing Togepi into her arms. "Why did you do that?"

"_**Well the young lady has something that angered me!**_" The Squirrel said in an angry huff.

"But that's not nice the way you treated Togepi like that!" The blue haired trainer said with an angry look. "She is your teammate now- you have to do start working together sooner or later!"

While watching the scene, Pikachu and Lior seemed to give a bit of a bored stare with Runi and Randolf giving odd looks. "_**Then permit this question then- why are you treating her like your little child while I end up being scolded for stuff you deem as wrong!**_" Emolga exclaimed.

"She's my first Pokémon, and she did go missing yesterday, but we found her. I just wished that you DID help out finding her!" Aster admitted with a look. "But just as well- we were dealing with something that you wouldn't be able to handle. Way to call it, by the way."

"_**Wait, I was right about that?**_" The flying squirrel said, temporarily breaking 'character' before composing herself and saying, "_**Er, why of course I was right! Even humans must know that Pokémon has to have decent senses to know their surroundings, and even guess what happened!**_"

"Oh that's a load- you _so_ weren't expecting what you said to be true!" Aster responded with a cheeky look.

"_**Now you see there, Miss Aster!**_" The Emolga responded again in an angry look. "_**I will admit that I did not see what I saw coming took me off guard, but I will say that I will not be taken as a fool!**_"

"Something tells me that this is going to be a looong day." The older brother said as the squirrel and its trainer continued their argument, that is, until the red haired female had an idea.

"Well, how about using her in the next battle then?" Kairi suggested, prompting the squirrel and her trainer to look at the red haired girl. "Emolga you seem pretty strong, zapping a whole flock of Pidoves, but you two aren't on the same page of trust- after all, Aster did just catch you. You both need to work together somehow. So I have an idea- use her for your next Pokemon battle. If you can at least be able to use some of her strengths in the battle without barking off to each other like you're doing now, then there might be a chance to cooperate with each other. What do you say?"

"Well…I guess it's worth a shot." Aster commented while looking at Emolga. "Well, I did give you the apples, right? Do you think you can handle a battle now?"

"Emol!" The squirrel responded, almost pumped. "Emo mo mol mo Emol!"

"Alright!" Aster exclaiemed with a happy look. "Then it's settled- I'll use you in next fight! I know you won't let me down, Emolga!"

"...That turned around quickly." Lior said with a bit of a yawn while shifting his headset into his ears.

Highwind however watched from behind the door as it gives a bit of a quiet look before retreating back.

**An Hour Later, at the Ranch…**

The group departs from the ranch with the ranchers waving them off. As the group departs, Runi walks in and does a headcount of what Pokémon they have- The two Herdier, several Lillipups, a few Psyducks and even a handful of Riolu around, as well as a dozen of Sheep-like Pokémon with cream messy wool covering the entire body, including a curly toft of wool in the middle of its blue head. It has black eyes with blue pupils, with four blue feet with two digis on each, but appearing to be always tiptoeing. The horns, although it looked to be presumably ears, and the tail have a yellow and black pattern with an orange sphere at the end of the tail. The female rancher has a checklist as it she said, "Herdier, check. Lillipup, check. Mareep, check. Psyduck, check. Riolu… Huh?"

"Runi, what's wrong?" Randolf asked.

"Strange… one of our Riolu is missing." The rancher responded as she does a check. "It's the one we assigned on Guard duty last night! Didn't he come in?"

"Yes, he did. Hmmm…you don't think he…" The husband tried to think. "Maybe he's still out there in the Ranch and started early."

"But other than that, we still have the other Pokémon." Runi commented.

"Well, I do have one thought about Riolu though." Randolf said, thinking aloud. "…I think he went off- Most likely to follow those trainers. He never did see anything beyond the ranch or maybe even the town and its landmark."

"…Generally speaking, that could be a possibility." The wife said. "If that's the case, then we should wish him luck then?"

"Yeah." Randolf nodded. He then looked out to the distance as he quietly admits with his eyes closed…

"Good luck, Riolu."

**Sangi Town**

-Sangi Town- starts to play again as the group walked through the populace. Sora gave a bit of a smile as the weather looked to be quite optimal as the group walked out to the open with the Pokémon out and about, with Pikachu and Snivy trying to stop the egg Pokémon from running off on them. The group soon stopped when they saw a particular man- seen from chapter one when Highwind took a flight with the starters. He is seen talking to a lady with teal-blue hair in a tan woman's officers uniform with a yellow Poké ball sigil on the front of the hat, black shoulder pads, tie, shoes, black borders on the sleeves and a black belt with a golden buckle. The man was talking to the officer as he admits, "I see. So this 'Neo Team Plasma' tried to cause trouble in the ranch?"

"Of course. According to the owners, several trainers helped captured the grunt who was using a Drowsee with an amplified Hypnosis on the Pokémon, presumably to eventually turn them against their trainers, even going as far as to force the trainers to release their Pokémon back into the wild." The woman officer said. "Those children just may of stopped a big crime wave from happening and saved a lot for both the owners and to the trainers throughout Southwestern Unova and travelers."

"Are they talking about us?" Lior whispered to the others, who appeared to of nodded.

"Hey, excuse us!" Sora said, prompting the older man to give an intrigued look. "Are you talking about that Neo Team Plasma Grunt?"

"Hey, hold on- you're one of the people involved with capturing the grunt!" The officer said, noticing the brunette. "The ranchers reported that they had help from a spiky brunette wearing black, a silver long haired male, a red haired girl, a dark red colored hair male, a young blue haired girl and a pair of blond haired males at the scene stopping the grunt! So I take it that you were all involved then?"

"Stopping the grunt, yes. But we are short one head at the moment." Jaime said, although looking a bit nervous. "Anything wrong Officer?"

The woman shook her head as she said, "No not really. But I'm surprised a lot of you were just new trainers though. But excuse my manners though- what are your names? My name is Officer Jenny."

"I'm Sora. This is Riku, Kairi, Lior Shen, his sister Aster, and Jaime. One of the other guys who helped us was Milo Masa." The Brunette said introducing his friends in order and mentioning the other blond haired male. "What happened to that guy anyways- the grunt I mean?"

"He's currently in Police custody at this time, in the vehicle." Jenny responded as she points to the car, with the camera pending to show the grunt inside of it. "Thanks to you, we also now have proof that this 'Neo Team Plasma' has surfaced in Unova and running illegal operations. We're keeping a closer eye on the streets for them now."

"That's good- at least we know the Police will be doing their job." Jaime said while rubbing his head. "So wait, are you telling our friend here this now?"

"Mhm-hm." The older man nodded. "I gotta say, for new trainers, you do show potential, even stopping a criminal. But then again, all of you worked together. Teamwork is good, but you also have to learn how to fight on your own, relying on your own skills and Pokémon's trust."

"Hmmm…" Sora said while crossing his arms as if to think.

"Hold on- do you three have any ID with you though? An officer can't too sure if whether or not that trainers earned their Pokémon…or steal them. So, how do I know that you all didn't steal your Pokémon?" The officer said, startling the Chrono Island trio.

"W-wait! We didn't steal them!" Kairi pleaded. "We obtained them from Bianca- Professor Juniper's assistant! You have to believe us!"

"Whoa, calm down- just take out the Pokédex and show it to her." Jaime said, hiding some sweat.

The Chrono Trio looked to each other before taking out their devices and showed them to the officer. It then activates, each of with pictures of the trainer's respective ID and trainer ID and where they are registered on- in which case, where they received their Pokédex. "Let's see here…it says here that you guys are registered at the Aspertia Pokémon Center."

"Huh?" Sora said before looking to the device. "Oh- that's where we got our Pokédex. The three of us actually are from Chrono Island- or better known as Five Island. We got here by raft but sent adrift when it was wrecked. To be fairly honest the three of us never seen a Pokémon until we landed on a beach near Aspertia City and met Jaime here who told."

"Hmm… Well, there wasn't any real development in weather recently, so I can't really for sure- maybe you guys didn't have proper maintenance or hit something that caused it to fall apart?" The officer said. "Otherwise, I'm actually surprised you never seen a Pokémon before."

"You wouldn't be the first one." Jaime, Lior, and Aster said as a jinx.

"Anyways, I gotta take the grunt in for questioning. I'll be sure to tell my family about you three!" The officer said before walking towards the Police vehicle, enters the driver's side and drives off.

"…What did she mean by that?" Riku asked.

"All Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys are related." Jaime explained as the theme ends. "There are usually Officer Jennies seen around in major cities and towns throughout the regions, and whenever you see a Pokémon Center, it's usually run by a Nurse Joy related to another one. However, they all share the same Last names for their family, like the one we saw in Aspertia City."

"Well, that explains why that Nurse Joy said that she just met us- it must've been another member of the family." Kairi said. But then she just realized something. In an imagination bubble, she imagined a whole row of Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. She then had a bit of a scared look as she said, "That must be one massive family to have Officers and nurses all over the place."

"It must be easy to lose track of what family you have, huh? Especially if you have more than one sister." Sora said. "Kind of reminds me of a couple of friends*."

The older man seemed to of given a hearty chuckle as he walked forward and said, "Well everyone is unique, even in a family of lookalikes. Everyone has their own style and way through life. Speaking of which…were three by any chance came from Aspertia City yesterday?"

"We did." Riku responded. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alder- Former Unova Champion." The older man said as his theme starts to play (-Alder-). Lior and Aster gave a startled 'Whoa/yipe!' respectively.

"Oooh! So you must be one of Unova's champions, right?" Kairi said with an intrigued look, as with Oshawott. "Well the former champion anyways."

"Sure am. I decided to leave it after everything that happened so the officials decided on choosing someone else. But I do help young trainers help start on their journey with some training." Alder responded. "So you three are known as Sora, Riku, and Kairi right? It's fairly strange for a trio of children your age to of never heard of a Pokémon before."

"We didn't want to sound strange, but in all honesty, we never had heard of one. We were isolated on our island before we decided to set out." Sora responded.

"So we decided to pack our things and without telling our folks, we set out. Sometime part of the way, our ship ended up being wrecked, and we found ourselves adrift until we landed in Unova." Riku continued.

"And when our friend here found us and took us into town, he gave us a quick rundown on what everything was like here." Kairi said. "I guess you can say that we can get into this fairly quickly."

"To say the very least seeing as you helped capture the Neo Team Plasma grunt was well worth it, despite it being dangerous." Alder said with a smile. "Now, are you all taking on the Pokémon league challenge?" And just like that, everyone gave a nod as Alder admitted with a simple "Great! Well, if you need a quick lesson on advanced subjects of battling, then follow me."

The red haired man walked off in the opposite direction of the group with the members looking on to where the man walked off to. "Well if you want to get pointers, I suggest we tag along then." Jaime suggested.

Everyone nodded before following the older man as the theme ends. However, as the theme ends, in the shadows, a pair of red eyes is seen within the bushes before it quickly shuffled, the eyes disappearing.

**Alder's school; Exterior**

The Former champion was waiting outside of a wooden cabin-esque building with a large battle field as the group advanced towards the Champion, who asked. "Alright then. Tell me, have any of you ever participated in a Double Battle or even a Triple Battle?"

"I have!" Jaime said. "Although initially I had no idea about a Triple battle was until during my Unova journey. Not even a rotation battle."

The others just gave a '…' above their heads. Alder just gives a sigh and said, "Double battles are two on two battles with either two trainers using one Pokémon each, or one trainer using two Pokémon. Triple battles are similar, only you need three Pokémon with either 3 trainers with 1 Pokémon, 2 trainers with one Pokémon from one of them, and two from another, or one trainer with three Pokémon. Either way, you will need to have more than one Pokémon to participate in these kinds of battles just in case."

Sora just moaned. Riku then commented, "Except for Kairi, me and Sora only have one Pokémon. But Lior offered me to temporarily burrow his Sewaddle."

"…Well, if anything I'll lend Sora Highwind then." Jaime said, startling the Brunette. "What?"

"Well, uh… it's just that- why would you seriously think about lending your Togekiss to me?" The Brunette asked.

"Because I'm doing you a solid; if anything else at least you got some backup on your side." The blond haired male said as he brought out the Poké ball and throws it out. In a white and blue light, Togekiss appeared as it stretches its wings saying 'To-kissu!' and –The Promised Beginning- begins to play. "In order for you guys to carefully train and learn to bond with your Pokémon as a trainer while having a careful watchful eye, I'll give you Highwind the Togekiss. As a watchful eye, Highwind will more than a strong enough member for the trials ahead. He'll also teach you a few things."

Highwind gave an intrigued look to what his trainer said as he walked forward. "_**You sure you want me to hang out with those guys? They're still kind of green, man.**_" The Togekiss said to his trainer using its wings as arms to help explain it.

"Aw don't worry about it, Highwind. If anything you'll be near your daughter and a parent usually helps to check in once in a while. You'll be able to make them shape up too if possible." Jaime said as Togepi walked up to the father and hopped up to her father's face with a big smile and clings to it with its arms. Highwind seemed to give a bit of a chuckle. "There are a few things you should know about using Highwind. Number one: You are allowed to use Highwind as a member. However, as a flying Pokémon he'll need time outside to stretch his wings and fly around. Number 2: as a powerful Pokémon beyond your current level, Highwind will be considered a 'traded' or lent Pokémon, and will attack according to his own accord- whether he is taking orders or following his instincts. Number three: Its moves are Air Slash, Aura Sphere, Light Screen, and Roost. Air Slash can cause Pokémon to flinch, Aura Sphere usually never misses, Light Screen can be used to suppress or even block ranged attacks, such as Ember, and Roost is basically taking a rest. Just don't go teaching it anything else yet unless it's an okay by me. Finally, you'll only have him until you get your seventh badge. Once you do get it, Highwind will stick with me again. Will you agree to the terms?"

"Are you REALLY sure about this?" Sora asked the male, who nodded. Sora seemed to give a bit of a nod before he sees the male present the Poké ball. "Well, I guess I should say thanks, but I don't think I should accept him."

"Well, there's a good reason why I'm handing Highwind off to you. Once you guys grab your second badge, I'll be starting on my Campaign on getting the badges." Jaime said, prompting the others to give looks. "Hey, I know that you guys are highly intent on having me along, but I figured that there are some things you can learn on your own. But I also figure that you might also need some help. I taught Highwind everything he knows since he was Togepi- Variety of moves, types, other stuff like that. I'm thinking that he'll make a good teacher, despite the language barrier for you and for the Pokémon (Although that won't be much of a problem with those stars). Besides, you saw me on how I can fly on his back- that guy can lift easily 135 Kilograms on his back…provided it ain't a long flight. So he's pretty much a capable of going far and fast."

"…You are a heavy fellow, you know that?" Kairi admitted, with Oshawott nodding, with Jaime quickly admitting 'I know- don't remind me.'

Sora still crossed his arms before admitting, "Well, alright- if you say so. But just to say one thing, I want to make sure that I don't use him all that much." He then takes the ball from the older man's hand. Sora shrinks the ball onto the belt as he said, "I'll take good care of him, until you get him back!"

"You got that right, spiky!" Jaime said with a silly smirk. "Just remember what I said- since I'm lending him to you, he's gonna be rowdy and tough to use, but it will have a GREAT payoff. And once I do get him back, ya better watch out, 'cause he'll be a force to be reckoned with."

"I look forward to the battle!" The brunette said as the two exchanged smiles. They looked to the group and they nodded in agreement.

Alder seemed to give an insightful look as he said, "Well, if I may continue then?" The others nodded as the theme ends. "Anyways, Double battles occur as a two-on-two battle. When it's two trainers, they need to be able to cooperate in battle with both them, and the Pokémon. When it's just a single trainer, you'll need to be able to cooperate with both your Pokémon."

Sora nodded as well as both Tepig and Highwind stepped forward. "We can take it!" He said with a proud look with the Pokémon responded with their stances and Highwind nodding with a happy look.

"Someone's ego is showing." Jaime said. "If you want to be that way, then you choose your partner other than me and Alder then, and go on a 2-on-2 battle with Lior and Aster."

Lior and Aster looked startled before the brother commented, "Hold on a sec- you want us to battle Sora and his tag-team partner of choice? But he just got Highwind- and we know from experience that he's a strong opponent!"

"Hey, I won't use Highwind- I know it's an unfair advantage if I use him against you, considering his strength! I don't know of how he battles yet and I know he would be a bit too difficult to use!" Sora admitted, with the large egg-shaped avian nodding in agreement. "Besides, I'd rather use Pokémon I caught fair and square."

Jaime nodded as he said, "Then choose your partner and take your place on the field."

Lior and Aster looked to each other before they took to a side of the field. Sora nodded before looking to Kairi. "Kairi, you ready?"

"Okay!" The girl agreed before heading to a side of the field with Sora and standing beside each other. Riku seemed to give a smile before heading off to a side of the bench to sit down with Snivy and Highwind following.

"This Double Battle will be between Sora and Kairi of Chrono Island, against Lior and Aster of Hearthome City." Alder said as he took the said in position near the center line on the outside. "Due to current restrictions of usage and limited numbers, each trainer is only allowed to use one Pokémon each. The battle is over when both Pokémon on one side is unable to continue battling. Choose well on what Pokémon you wish to use."

"Tepig!" The Brunette said with the pig running out of the field. It cried out 'Tepig!' before stomping the ground with both of its front legs and blowing out flames out of its snout.

"I'll use Pikachu then!" Lior said, with the mouse hopping off the trainer's shoulder and sparking electricity from its cheeks as it said, 'Pika Pikachu!'

"As I agreed earlier, I'll use Emolga for this fight!" Aster said as she throws the ball out and out pops the flying squirrel as it cried 'Emol!'

"Hmmm…" Kairi said before trying to think. She nodded before bring out a ball and said, "Pidove, it's your turn!" Upon throwing the ball out, it opens to reveal the shiny Pidove appearing several shiny lights before it lands and coos. It suddenly notices Pikachu…and gives a bit of a leer, prompting the mouse to give a startled, 'Pika?'

"Sounds like a bad choice." Jaime said while sitting behind the siblings on a bench.

"_**Oshawott, over here!**_" Snivy called out from the other side. "_**Unless you wanna get blasted from the fight, I suggest you wanna stand back!**_"

On response, the Oshawott gave a startled 'Osha!' before fleeing to the side where Riku and Snivy is and hopped up to the bench. The red haired girl gives a small smile before looking to the field. "Because Kairi and Sora are new to this Battle style, they shall go first." Alder said. "Whenever you're ready, begin the battle!"

"Alright then! Tepig, use Ember!" Sora called out as the –Future Masters- starts to play and the pig on response has its tail glow orange as it cries out his name and unleashes a cluster of small flames from its nostrils.

"Dodge it and use Thundershock!" Both Lior and Aster called out as Pikachu leapt into the air, as does Emolga as both the electric types unleashed a small bolt of electricity at their targets. Both Pokémon dodges as Tepig fires Ember again at the target.

"Pidove use Air Cutter!" Kairi called out as the bird nodded and unleashed blue blades of wind at the two. They easily take it but looked mostly looked unharmed.

Aster looked cheeky as she said, "You can't do much with a flying type attack, because they're both electric types! Anyways Emolga use attract!" On response, the squirrel gave a cute look and unleashed hearts at both of them by winking.

Sora noticed and said, "Tepig, do something before they hit!"

The pig quickly ran for it with the bird taking flight to avoid the hearts. The pig quickly rolled around before using its ember flames to hit the hearts, stopping the attack on it. Meanwhile the pigeon whipped up a quick gust of air as it stopped the hearts by letting it collide with each other. Lior called out 'Use Thunder shock again!' before the bird noticed then dodged a Thundershock from the mouse. It gave a determined look as it gives a charging coo towards the mouse before dodging it with a roll when the electric mouse used its glowing metallic tail to attack. 'Use Air Cutter on Pikachu!' Kairi called out and again, the bird used the same move again towards its target, hitting on target.

Meanwhile, the fire type pig gave a relieved look before turning its attention to the flying squirrel. "Tepig, quick- tackle Emolga down!" The Brunette called out. The pig tried to leap up towards the rodent before the squirrel easily dodged it while giving a taunting gesture by sticking its tongue out and pulling down on the bottom eyelid. This aggravated the fire pig before it tried to jump into the air, causing the squirrel to easily dodge. This frustrates the pig as it tried again with the Emolga laughing. Tepig blew embers out of its nose. But this soon gave the pig an epiphany of a plan as it gives a big smile. It stood on its front legs and made sure its nose is directly flat on the ground, confusing both Sora and Aster. It takes a deep breath as the tail glows a more radiant orange before it blew a jet of, red, yellow and orange flames out of its nose as hard as it could as a form of exhaust to launch itself into the air. It went higher than Emolga, startling both it and the trainers before pig slammed it with its head, using the momentum knocking it to the ground. "Way to go, Tepig! That's using your head!" The pig's trainer said, as the Pokémon landed blew embers out from its snouts with a pleased look.

"Jeez. That's a pretty inventive way to attack it." Jaime admitted with a dumbfounded look. But then he remembered something- was that attack Tepig used the move he thought he used? He took out his Pokédex immediately as he used on Tepig before noticing something- "Hey now! That's something you don't see every day."

"Emolga, are you alright?!" Aster called out as the squirrel the squirrel looked to of gotten up with little trouble as it dusts itself off although it looked to be a bit ground since it haven't gone back into the air. "Quick- you have to use Air Slash on Tepig!" The Squirrel gave an angry growl before leaping up in the air, and with the arms and cape, crosses its arms before unleashing a swarm of sharp air gears at Tepig.

"Counter it with Air Cutter!" Kairi called out as Pidove immediately zips in front of his battle ally and uses the air waves to stop several of the gears before the pigeon and pig dodged the remaining gears.

Meanwhile Lior was a bit taken off guard from earlier, but regained his composure as he said, "Pikachu, use Signal Beam!"

The mouse shook off its astonishment and then charged and fired the multi colored beam at Pidove. "Dodge and use Quick attack!" Kairi said. And just like that, the Pigeon rammed into the mouse, interrupting the attack. The mouse slid a grinding halt but the momentum causes it to stumble. It got up after shaking its head as it sparks electricity in anticipation.

Aster looked worried before calling to her exhausted electric type, "Emolga we have to help Pikachu! Use thunder shock on Pidove!" However, the squirrel looked to of ignored as it looked to respond with a simple '_**No way!**_' This prompts the female to say as the theme ends, "What? Don't tell me you're doing this now of all times! Please don't be that guy right now at this time!"

"_**Oh I am being 'that guy' right now.**_" The squirrel said as it hopped into the air and glides back towards the outside of the field. "_**That peasant of a pig took the wind out of my sails as it knocked me out of the sky, and that pigeon even stopped my attack!**_" The squirrel turned away as it said,"_**I refuse to use that attack, unless you have a better idea on how to take care of that Pig-faced peasant!**_" This prompts the pig to give an intrigued 'tep?' in response.

"Hey, I was just as surprised as you were when he did that, but that took you off guard!" Sora said.

"_**Oh, silence peasant!**_" The Emolga said in a fit.

Alder gave a curious look between the conversations…or rather argument. However, Jaime stepped forward and said, "Emolga cut it out. If you think you can keep battling then keep doing that. This is no times for compliants at the moment while in a middle of a battle!"

"_**Well, I can still fight. I'm not intending to lose to a pig-faced peasant!**_" The electric flying type said while giving a determined look.

"Then why did you say no to the move then anyways?" Aster asked.

"If we're on the same page… then they'll just avoid our attacks and wearing us down I bet!" Lior said. "I would be frustrated too if they were trying to outlast us. But we need something that will definitely keep up with them…" The boy had an idea bulb before to say, "And I think I got it!"

"You do?" The sister asked with a look.

"Let's make Emolga into a speed demon! Pikachu, use Thunder shock on Emolga!" The boy called out.

Sora gave a startled look with Kairi intrigued as well as Aster as Pikachu uses thundershock on Emolga. However, this proved to be beneficial for it as it gives a big smile and after the electric attack ended, Emolga was surging with electricity. "Ah, no! I forgot that Emolga has Motor Drive!" The Brunette said realizing what's happening. "Pikachu just made Emolga faster than before!"

"What should we do then?" Kairi asked with a look.

"We gotta take it out now while we can!" The male said. "Tepig, use Ember!" And on command, the pig fires several sparks of flames at Emolga from its nose. The squirrel gave a smile before easily zipping by the flames and focusing its direction on Kairi's Pidove. "Kairi, look out!"

"Pidove quick- use Air Cutter!" Kairi said before the pigeon uses the waves from before to attack Emolga. It however took the attack…

Only for the squirrel to emerge high in the air and for its trainer to call out, "use Attract, Emolga!" And on command, The Emolga used the same wink and released a large cluster of hearts that hit on target of Pidove and Tepig. Both the bird and the pig soon had hearts in their eyes and were incapacitated by love. The Flying squirrel essentially lands on the ground and gives proud '**HA!**' "Way to go, Emolga! We got 'em where we want them!"

"This is bad…" Sora said. "So if they can't attack how do we win?"

"Well we can't give up that easily! We gotta keep trying!" Kairi said. "Pidove you gotta focus! Didn't you want to beat Pikachu in battle? You gotta snap out of it! Use Quick attack on Pikachu before it can speed up Emolga even more!"

Upon being reminded, the eyes returned to normal with Pidove blinking, and shaking its head before taking flight at the mouse at full speed with a white streak behind it. "Pikachu, on my mark!" Lior called out. At that moment, Pikachu immediately got into position before the Pidove slammed it with all its might before pulling up. Pikachu seemed to of given a smirk as he was sent rolling towards his trainer and when it stopped, it had eyes were replaced with a swirl. "…Nuts."

"Pikachu is unable to battle!" Alder announced from observation.

"That…was too easy." Kairi admitted before noticing something with Pidove. "Pidove, are you alright?!"

Pidove was now sparking with electricity, the same as Highwind prior before Aster admitted, "Now that's a bittersweet victory! Pikachu's Static ability paralyzed Pidove when it used Quick attack on him!"

"_**At least…I got…payback…**_" Pidove admitted with a struggled look.

Tepig seemed to of noticed Pidove's condition and the hearts in its eyes seemed to of vanished afterwards. It quickly snapped out of it by shaking its head before it looked up to Emolga. It blew flames out of its nose as a bit of a determined look and by inhaling as much as it can, It blew out a jet of flames like before, but this time, directed at the squirrel. The Emolga gave a startled '_**WHOA!**_' before dodging it barely, with part of the tail caught in the attack. "Whoa! What was that?!" Sora said. "That was too much flames to be an ember attack!"

"That was Flamethrower!" Jaime called out. "It must've figured out how to use it when it used that trick to tackle Emolga to the ground!"

"Flamethrower…" The brunette parroted with an intrigued look. He then gives a determined smile before he said, "Tepig, Flamethrower on Emolga! Knock her out of the sky!"

"_**On it!**_" Tepig said before inhaling the air again and the tail glowing a more radiant Orange glow that what it was with Ember. It then launched the jet of orange-red flames at Emolga who dodge it. However, the tail looked to be on fire when one of the loose sparks hits it and it gave a startled '_**Owowowowow!**_' Tepig gave a happy look before to say, "_**Got her!**_"

"Looks like it got burned by those loose sparks." Riku said.

"That's Burn for ya- sets ablaze to wear you down AND lower physical strength." Jaime said. "Mind you it's not effective on Emolga since it uses Special attacks at the moment."

"Emolga, hang in there! Use Air Slash!" Aster called out and on command, the squirrel cringed from its burn before it unleashed the air gear swarm again.

"Pidove, try to use Air Cutter!" Kairi called out and the bird struggled a bit before opening its wings and unleashed the air waves again to stop some of the air gears. The two moved out of the way as quickly as they are able to avoid the last of the gears.

"Emolga, Thunder shock, full power!" The blue haired girl called out to her Pokémon and the Emolga cried out its name before firing a Thunder surge at the two.

"Use Flamethrower, Tepig! Full power!" Sora called out as well and on command, the pig focused a lot of power before taking some in air and firing the jet of flames at the bolt of electricity. The two attacks meet in midair and when they did, Tepig's attack was pushing the electric bolt back. "You almost got her! Just a little more!" The brunette called out with the Tepig nodding.

"Emolga! We gotta use the electricity you got! Let's pour it on!" Aster said, and with that the Emolga nodded and generated more electricity as it released a larger bolt. The two attacks looked to be even. However…

Pidove was still up before Kairi called out "Use Air Cutter and get out of the way!" The bird nodded and used the attack to send the air cutter and fled as fast as it could without flying and with the Paralysis. When the three attacks collided, it explodes with a cloud of smoke, knocking back the two attackers. Tepig used its heels to dig into the ground before staggering a bit while it covered in smoke and collapsing with spiral eyes. Emolga however was sent falling to the ground and lands on it hard before rolling out of it with a spiral eyes, giving a bit of a moan as the theme ends.

"Both Tepig and Emolga are unable to continue battling!" Alder called out. However as the smoke clears, Pidove was still left standing despite its condition. "However, Pidove is still able to continue, therefore this battle goes to Sora and Kairi!" The two trainers seemed to gave a happy look as they looked to of cheered on their victory.

"Aw man!" Lior said while shaking his head. "Should've took out Pidove." Aster nodded although disappointed herself.

"You did great, Pidove." Kairi said petting the pigeon despite the jot she might get. The pigeon gave a tired coo but it gave a happy look. "That was a good battle, you guys."

"Yeah, it was." Sora said with a smile. "Tepig, that was great about how you were able to learn Flamethrower on your own!"

The pig just gives a big cheerful look as it blew a smoky ember out of its nose. Emolga looked a bit angered from its loss but…it sighed and it said, "_**Good battle, Tepig.**_"

While the four contenders chatted with each other, Alder was thinking on Emolga's behavior earlier and decided. He walked up to the group and said, "Excuse me, Aster was it?" The blue haired girl nodded and looked up to the man. "How long did you have Emolga?"

"Er…For a day, Mr. Alder!" The girl responded while standing in attention.

"Hmm…it looked like you were having trouble trying to have Emolga listen to you." The former champion responded.

Aster nodded and said, "Emolga is a bit weird, but she is good, right? I can understand Pokémon easily but…I don't know why Emolga speaks like that." The squirrel nodded and in its language, chatted with her trainer. Aster listened on to her Pokémon but then responded and said, "Well according to Emolga, she said that she was speaking like that earlier because of how she took an interest of knights and the legendary Pokémon relating to that story. That's the main gist of it."

"Legendary Pokémon?" Sora parroted.

"Hmmm… Trio of Pokémon based on knights… That sounds like the Muskedeers- Cobalion, Virizion, and Terrakion." Jaime said while thinking.

"_**THAT'S THEM!**_" Emolga said, looking its eyes sparkled with a bright smile.

Alder seemed to given a smile to see the squirrel's happiness. Aster noticed and said, "You're a fan of the Muskedeers?" The squirrel seemed too nodded excitedly. "Whoa…I bet it would be awesome to meet them."

"_**It WOULD be awesome!**_" Emolga said.

"_**Isn't it weird that Emolga suddenly…er…modernized her speaking?**_" Oshawott commented.

"_**She's a fan girl.**_" Snivy admitted. "_**I think she was speaking like that in an effort to think that the Muskedeers talk like that. Either that or role playing.**_"

"…_**What's a fan girl?**_" The Sea otter asked while tilting his head.

"…_**Forget it.**_" The snake said with an annoyed expression.

"You know…I think I know where to find where they make their resolution." Jaime said. "It's just outside of Floccesy town...or rather, as I called it at first, Sangi town. I think I know where to find it."

"Really? Where?" Sora asked.

Jaime then looked to Highwind and said, "That rock. It's just north of this town. Do you think we can find it?"

"_**Ah, right! Where Meloetta was!**_" Highwind commented. "_**I think I can find it!"**_

**Resolution Rock**

The group and their Pokémon soon followed Highwind through the forest. As the group followed it, it looked to midday as the group walked through the Autumn trees. The path soon continued through as the group, in addition to Alder stopped in a large clearing. It looked to be a large clearing with a clearing as a large rock was seen. It looked to have a noticeably large Scratch- two diagonal and a vertical line crossing each other. The group gave an odd look around as Sora finally said, "So this is where Highwind and the others saw Meloetta the first time?"

"_**No doubt about it- we saw Meloetta atop of the rock- she was doing what she did best when we saw her.**_" Highwind explained as he lands on the ground with the rest of the Pokémon. "_**But I never properly saw this rock though.**_"

"This is Resolution Rock- a place where the 3 Legendary Pokémon gathered. It's an important landmark here in Floccessy Town." Alder said. "But why was Meloetta here or so your story said?"

Emolga hopped off Aster's shoulder and looked around. It eagerly looked at the rock and said, "_**This is absolutely amazing! Here I am at the rock where the three make their vows!**_"

"_**Definite fan girl.**_" Pikachu and Snivy admitted with bored looks.

"_**What is a fan girl?!**_" Oshawott said while flailing his arms.

"_**A fan in that loose sense is basically someone who holds a high interest to a particular area of something or object- like a big fan of the legend of those three in Emolga's case.**_" Highwind said. "_**It doesn't have to be a specified gender.**_"

"_**Thank you!**_" Oshawott said while sighing.

Sora walked up to the rock and looked at the gashes that were made, but then noticed something else- there was a bit of a gash formed on a horizontal line although it is not noticeabl... to the basic eye that is. "Hey, I think I see another gash here." The brunette admitted as the group heard him and walked forward. "See? There's a fourth line there."

Jaime looked at the gash as he noticed the smallest gash on the rock and said, "Ya know, he's right- I do see a form of gash on there."

"_**Lemme see!**_" The Emolga said and as she did, she hopped onto the Male brunette's head and hopped up for a closer look. She then noticed the line too as she said, "_**Sora's right guys- there's another marking there… It's small but I can see it.**_"

"Could it be made by another Pokémon?" Jaime asked. He then crossed his arms and gives an idea bulb above his head. "Oh, right! Now that I thought about it, I remember when I was in the Moor of Icirrius that I heard a legend of another Legendary Pokémon. I heard it from Suha, actually."

"Suha?" All three Chrono trainers parroted while the brunette tilting his head.

"He's our Grandfather." Lior explained, prompting the three to do a take. "From our mother's side."

"So what did Suha told you, Jaime?" Alder said.

"The legend of the fourth Muskedeer." Jaime said, prompting the flying squirrel to give a take. "He told me that a long time ago, a young Pokémon was separated from its parents during a huge war that started a fire. Cobalion, Virizion, and Terrakion- the three Muskedeers took care of the separated child and acted both as parents…and mentors to it. They taught him knowledge and moves to survive in the wild. As it grew rapidly, it developed a power that surpassed even its mentor's strength. But one day…it just disappeared without a trace. Perhaps as it was young it wanted to see the world through its own eyes, perhaps to journey on its own."

"_**I didn't know about that part…**_" Emolga said, intrigued.

"That was the legend of Keldeo, am I right?" Alder responded, with Jaime nodding. "Keldeo is also on the same basis of legends as Meloetta- mythical Pokémon never seen by men, but the legends exist." But then he faced the three Chrono Island Pokémon Trainers. "But if all 6 of you, excluding Jaime and including that young man Milo and your Pokémon had encountered or even seen Meloetta, then you all must be blessed to of seen them. That's all I can say."

The others seemed to looked to each other and gives positive responses. Lior spoke up as he said," as But in any case, I think we should head back to town."

Everyone seemed to given a nod but as they make their steps back, a new…yet familiar voice called out as it said, "Hold it!" And just like that everyone immediately paused to where they were as they looked around. However, several pushes shuffled but then out came a familiar humanoid shape. "I was hoping to catch up to you!"

Sora noticed what it was and gives a big smile as he said the identity of the following Pokémon- "Riolu!"

It was indeed one of the Ranch's Riolus standing a short distance away as it closed the gap. It raised its arm and using its ability, said without moving its mouth but gives a smile, "As I said with my aura, glad to of caught up with you guys!"

"Wait, are you the same Riolu that helped us last night?" Riku asked with a look, with the Pokémon nodding. "What are you doing here?"

"Well it followed us all the way out here. So maybe it wants something?" Jaime commented.

The Brunette walked up to the emanate Pokémon, lowered himself to its level and said, "So was there any reason you came all the way out here?"

"Well, I don't know if Runi or Randolf approve of this, but…I want to come with you if it's alright." The Riolu said, prompting the male to give an intrigued 'huh?' The dog-like being tilted his head and said, "Is there anything wrong with it?"

"Er, well… are you sure Runi and Randolf will be alright about it?" Sora asked with a troubled look.

"Ah, I'm sure they'll manage without me. They got plenty of other Riolus who would do the job as well as I did." Riolu said while moving its right paw as if telling him not to worry. "Besides…it was boring out there in the ranch. I didn't know what I was missing to be fairly honest. But after what happened last night, I think I know- I want to see the world beyond where I was stuck at- I would love to see the world outside of the farm and beyond Floccesy Ranch and the Town. I was hoping that you would be my chance to help me."

Sora crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he begins to think…well, think back to his past as the scene shifts to 'Flashback Mode'.

**?**

On a tropical Island sunset on a small islet, a –Certain Theme- is playing as we now see Sora wearing another costume and also shorter- He still has the big shoes, which are more yellow than black, and his crown necklace, but his hair looked to be more brown, has a red jumpsuit with a white and black overjacket a pair of white fingerless gloves with a blue band attached to a metal circle and a yellow band on the wrist of the glove. The boy was seen sitting on an odd tree with Kairi and Riku near it- Kairi sitting on the tree and Riku near the base. Like the boy, they had different style of clothing, hair, and even height- Riku had shorter hair that at least reach the base of his neck, wearing a yellow shirt with black crossing bands at the chest area and a second pair that hold blue pant legs. Kairi meanwhile had a lighter shade of red hair, a black choker, a white top above a black one at the collarbone and hem that exposes the naval, purple bike shorts underneath a same colored skirt with a blue bell, and a pair of white slip-on shows with purple caps. She is also seen a purple arm band on the left arm and a pair of bracelets on the right arm. While the scene was audio-less, except for a couple of lines- Sora was first, with an un-matured voice as he said, "But how far can a raft take us?"

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku responded.

"So, suppose you get to another world." Kairi said before giving a quick giggle. "What would you do there?"

Riku gave a bit of a pause as he said, "Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just… I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds… Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"I don't know." Sora responded while lying down on the tree's base.

"Exactly." The silver haired boy commented. "That's why we need to go out there and find out." He walked forward and was near the edge as he added with his friends looking to him, "Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

"You've been think a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi said to her silver haired friend.

"Thanks to you." Riku added. "If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks."

"Heh, You're welcome." The red haired girl responded with a smile.

However, the brunette was looking on to the sunset as the memory and the theme ends.

**Resolution Rock**

Sora opened his eyes. He looked to his friends who seemed to of given their puzzled expressions. Soira seemed to of given a smile before facing the emanate Pokémon, and said "Hey, why not? I'll let you come with us!"

"Really?!" Riolu said, looking ecstatic. "Th-thanks, Sora!" But then he ran a short distance away and said got into position. "But I can't exactly go with you just like that you know."

"I think Riolu wants to battle with you before he joins up with you." Riku commented when he sees the Emanate run into position.

"Er, no problem about that one, except for one thing though… Well, two if you include Highwind." The Brunette said. "For one, Tepig was in a Pokémon battle recently and I'm worried that he'll be too tired to fight you."

"_**Hey, I can still fight!**_" Tepig responded in a huff.

"I know, but better safe than sorry." Sora admitted. "Two, the only other Pokémon I got is Highwind, and he technically belongs to someone else and he's insanely Powerful! Well…Powerful at least."

"_**If you're worried that I'll wipe the floor with him, then I suppose that I can go easy on him.**_" Highwind admitted. "_**Besides, I'm wondering of how well you can handle me in a battle.**_"

"What do you say, Sora? Wanna use Highwind for this fight?" Jaime asked.

The brunette crossed his arms to think. On one hand, there's Tepig, though exhausted from his battle earlier is still willing to fight. On the other is Highwind, a Pokémon he was lent to help him on his journey, but a VERY strong competitor- maybe too strong for him to use. But he never used Highwind before and Jaime did mention his moves, so... Maybe… The boy pulled out the Pokédex and analyzed the avian-like being once again, but this time he looked down to its moveset on the lower screen- It said that the ability is Serene Grace, its Gender male, and its moveset is Air Slash, Aura Sphere, Light Screen and Roost. "Hey, what does Serene Grace do anyways?" The Brunette asked.

"Serene Grace doubles the chances for secondary effects to happen within a move. Something like Air Slash has a 30% chance to make an opponent flinch. With Serene Grace, it becomes 60% so make it more than half a chance to stop the opponent." Jaime said. "It's an awfully useful ability for moves that has a low chance of having their secondary effect activating. And now that I think about, another one that knows the ability is actually Meloetta herself." As he said that, a mini-representation of Meloetta appeared in a thought bubble above Jaime as it said a cheerful 'Meloetta!' before disappearing.

"So Air Slash is useful for pinning down opponents?" Sora said. "Alright then. Highwind, you want to give battling Riolu a try?"

"_**Gladly.**_" Highwind said a smile before landing short of its opponent. "_**Give it your best shot, Riolu! Mind you that I am going easy. I don't want to overpower you, man!**_"

"Fair enough!" Riolu said with a smile as it started to close the distance while running with a white streak. "Quick Attack!"

Highwind noticed and swiveled out of the way using its feet as the –Majestic Wings- starts to play. The Togekiss easily used its wing to slap Riolu out of the way as it rolled. Riolu immediately charged forward again, this time it stopped short of the avian as if flexes its right arm and hand back and when it punched it forward, it had a light green aura around before blasting the Togekiss back with an attack. "_**Yowch!**_" The avian cried out before being knocked backwards. It looked to be surged with yellow electricity again.

"Not again!" Jaime said while face-palming his head. "This is getting repetitive quick."

"Paralysis won't stop us! Highwind, if you can, use Aura Sphere!" Sora called out. The Togekiss looked determined before forming a blue sphere of energy with its wings and using the wings to smash it towards the opponent. The Riolu noticed this and quickly got out of the way but it hits the ground, causing the emanate being to be blasted away from the force of the attack. Riolu rolled on the ground from the attack, but got up easy. Riolu gave a determined look before charging forward with Quick Attack again. Highwind looked ready as it spread its wings and took to the sky to dodge the attack. Highwind was looking down to Riolu but still looked to be sparking. "Use Air Slash!" The Brunette called out again.

The Togekiss nodded and after closing its wings, the whole being glowed light blue when it raised its right wing to collect air strands different from Emolga's gears into a ball and throws it. This caused the Riolu to wince and braced itself from the attack as it hit spot on, causing a smoke screen to be formed. This causes the Emanate being to be on its knees when the smoke cleared but it looked to of held on as it shook its head and got ready again. "This battle isn't over yet!" Riolu responded as it cried out without using its aura "Rioooo!"

"_**Hit me with your best shot!**_" Highwind called out.

"Here I come then!" Riolu said while using Quick Attack and leapt up high into the air to give the flying type its best shot. However, the avian barrel rolled out of the way of the way and used its Air Slash energy strands to finish off Riolu. The Riolu lands on the ground as it had spirals in its eyes as it groaned "Rii…"

"Sora, now!" Jaime called out.

"Right!" Sora said before grabbing the Poké ball and said, "Go Poké Ball!" He throws the ball at Riolu and when it hits it, it glows with a red light as the ball opens, and absorbs Riolu. It ball lands on the ground and starts to wiggle around as the button starts to flash red as the theme ends. It looked to be wiggling for a couple few seconds before it made a loud locking sound and the red button stopped flashing as it released several specks of light. Sora smiled as he walks up to the ball and said with a proud look, "Got it! I caught Riolu!"

"Nice job, Sora!" Jaime said with the others giving positive responses to Sora's catch.

"I wouldn't of done it if it weren't for Highwind." Sora said while looking at the Avian which gives a happy look despite it being paralyzed. "But now what do we do?"

"Well,

**At least an hour Later, at the Pokémon Center at Floccesy Town…**

Nurse Joy looked to of handed back the Poké balls, as well as Tepig as she said, "There you go- all Pokémon are healed and ready to go again. Mind you they might need a little more rest."

Sora bowed as he said, "Thanks Nurse Joy!" He picked up the Poké Ball tray as the others walk to them and received their respective Pokémon. Jaime and Riku didn't take any of the Poké balls but Sora seemed to of took three of them. He tosses the two out into the air as Riolu looked full of energy as it moved its arm as a windmill and Highwind stretched its wings. Tepig gave a cheerful look as it said to Riolu, "_**Welcome to the team, Riolu! Glad to have you aboard!**_"

"Certainly, Tepig!" Riolu said with a cheerful look as the two high fives each other. "And I must say that you really are experienced, Highwind."

"_**You ain't too bad yourself, Riolu. If you hadn't of paralyzed me the outcome would've gone a bit differently.**_" Highwind said with a bit of a smile. "_**Let's do it again some time.**_"

"So Riolu marks your first official capture in the Unova Region?" Alder asks the brunette who nodded. "Well then, congrats on your first capture then. He'll be a perfect choice in your first Gym Battle."

"Why would you say that, Alder?" Riku asked him.

"The first Gym Leader uses Normal Types, so Fighting Types are effective against them." The Champion said. "However, you all are planning on going through the league together, right?"

Jaime, as well as everyone else nodded to the statement. Jaime then said, "Well, I am taking the league too technically. But… I actually planned on taking on the league on my own, but I can make other plans. You may be able to go all one plan, but sometimes you can't stick with it- you gotta be flexible."

"So you're set with us then?" Sora commented.

"No joke, Sherlock." Jaime responded. "But I am having a bit of a problem right now: Member choice and types. I got a Flying-Normal Type- Highwind, a Steel-Psychic Type, and Torch my Ghost-Fire Type. I'm thinking on another flexible usage of Pokémon like my starter. Problem is, I have other members but it left me a bit…vulnerable. Especially to Water Types. I'm a more offensive all around type of trainer."

"So we can necessarily choose our methods and Pokémon based on our own style of battling?" Kairi said.

"Yeah-huh!" Jaime responded. "Everyone has their own style of battling- some uses Pokémon who are better defensively as walls to hold down attacks and even wear down opponents while others such as Tepig once it evolved fully can really steam roll like the best of 'em. There are even those who are wicked fast who can hold them down something fierce. Highwind here is actually my staller- something that can hold down my opponents with Air Slash. And although this is sort of needed some time, Highwind can be a real hindrance to his opponents with the right move combos. But then again, we can always choose our own Pokémon. I'm going to be training some of the Pokémon I caught from Unova, and maybe even from Hoenn and Sinnoh. But I am keeping Togekiss, Torch and the Steel Psychic type I have."

"Okay, I'm curious." Kairi admitted. "What is this 'Steel-Psychic' you're talking about anyways?"

"You gotta name the Pokémon." Jaime said while giving a silly look.

"Metagross." Both Siblings admitted with a bored look.

"…Metagross?" All three Chrono Island trainers parroted and just like a Poké ball on Jaime's belt and large tank-like being appears startling the male. It was a tremendous, quadrupedal tank-like Pokémon with a turquoise, discus-shaped body that look like it's a head with the center point where the legs branch out to give an impression of a mechanized android with three white triangular claws at the end. It also had a metallic cross on its face formed by some form of tusks crossing diagonally between the two red eyes that look like an X by onlookers, making look like either metallic eyebrows or mustache. Sora gave a startled "WOW!" when it appeared.

"Met Metagross!" The being said with its eyes a cheerful look as it is translated to say, '_**Salutations**_!'

"Metagross, why didja have to come out now?!" Jaime said with a huff. "You ruined the surprise!"

"So that's a Metagross?" Kairi said while taking out her Pokédex with her Oshawott definitely nervous due to the new Pokemon's size. The Pokédex analyzed the being as it said, '_Metagross- The Iron Leg Pokémon. Possessing four brains in a complex neural network, Metagross has the developed cerebral powers are said to surpass even those of a supercomputer. It uses Telekinesis to render its massive body airborne thanks to its Psychic abilities when it folds up its legs to lift itself into the air by magnetism._' The red haired maiden gave an intrigued look as she says the additional info. "It says here that is has the Clear Body ability, with Meteor Mash, Thunder Punch, Agility and…Rock Slide. But it doesn't say anything about it having a gender. It's the same with Milo's Lunatone."

"Metagross and Lunatone are both some of those genderless Pokémon- That means attract can't do jack against them since they're neither a boy or girl. Just an…it." Jaime explained.

"_**Ah, do not mind my companion. He is saying things in Lyman's terms.**_" Metagross admitted in his tongue. "_**As he tried to explain, I have no gender. But that doesn't mean I am any different from you. I am quite able to…ahem, breed, per se with the right help. I am referred to as I was always been known as since I was earned. He found it hard to think of a clever nickname, so I was always been known as my Pokémon name- Metagross in this case, although he has been recently been referring to me as 'Meta' as an informal nickname. In any case I drabbled on enough. Nice to meet you, young ones.**_"

"_**Hi Meta, I'm Tepig!**_" Tepig said with a happy look. "_**This is Snivy, Oshawott, Pikachu, Togepi, Emolga, and Riolu!**_"

"_**Somebody's quick to the trigger.**_" Snivy replied.

"_**A pleasure to meet you, young Tepig and company.**_" The metallic Pokémon said before surveying the group, turning to the Togepi last."_**Aaaaah, so I take it that this Togepi is your 'pride and joy**_' _**Highwind?**_"

"_**Yep.**_" Highwind with a nod. "_**She's my daughter.**_"

"_**I must say despite it being only a child, she does carry the fighting spirit of yours, as well as her mother's looks. At least prior to my observation.**_" Metagross admitted. "_**But you haven't told her of her mother or about THAT incident all that well did you?**_"

"_**What about mama?**_" Togepi asked with a curious look. "_**And what about an incident?**_"

"_**Well, she's…**_" Highwind tried to say before shaking his head. "_**She's alright, but you don't know much about her, did you?"**_ The Togepi shook its head before Highwind explained, "_**For starters, your mother was from Orre.**_"

"_**I know that!**_" Togepi said with a bored look. "_**I also know that my mother was a victim of something.**_ _**But what does that incident have to do with**_**_me?_**"

"…That I didn't know." Aster responded. "Jaime, are you hiding something?"

"Well I am aware that Togetic was from Orre…and Highwind's the father." Jaime said. "But that's just about it. Now that I thought about it, you tried to send Togepi to your other grandparents earlier this year, right?"

"Yeah, but it took quite a bit of time before it reached Grandpa Naga since it was passing through Orre." The girl said. "Togepi was alright the whole time, but he then used the Pokémon transfer system to send Togepi back in a hurry."

"Hmmm…" Jaime tried to think before shaking his head. "Never mind. That can't be right…if Metagross is implying what he is implying then… *He then scratched his head as he admits, "Okay, now I'm starting to think that this is weird."

Sora then had an idea bulb. "Aster, remember what we talked about yesterday? What Pokémon were victims of that incicident?" He asked.

"…What incident?" Riku asked.

"Aster told me that the Orre Region was home to an infamous incident called 'Shadow Pokémon.'" Sora said, with a bit of a grim look. "They would deliberately close off its heart, turning into fighting machines. Is that right?"

Aster nodded, but the other Chrono Island trainers seemed startled and rather angered on Riku's behalf. "Why in the world would they do that?" He asked with an angry look. "That's like forcing them to turn to the darkness within themselves, only for them to be swallowed within it."

"Oooookaaaaay." Jaime said with an odd look. "Why would you guys even talk about that anyways?"

"Sora did mention that it 'hit closer to home' than needed when we talked about it." The youngest female said. "We touched down on that subject when I was talking about where Mom came from- Orre."

"I also mentioned about it hitting closer to home- especially in Riku's case." Sora said, prompting the older males (Jaime and Riku) to give odd looks.

"...Huh. Go figure." Jaime said while scratching his head.

Riku on the other hand gave a bored look to his friend, and a mouthed, 'I wish you didn't mention that.' Snivy noticed this behavior and gives an intrigued "Snivy?" to his master's reaction.

"That's Horrible…" Kairi admitted. "Why would they utterly do that?"

"If I would be allowed to guess, the Pokémon are often seen as a friendly creatures unless territorial. Cipher must've capture the Pokémon from their trainers and then found a way to corrupt them and artificially close off their hearts. Some would even go as far as to attack other trainers." Alder said. "I heard that Cipher was defeated at first by Wes, a traitor of another team known as Team Snagem that was helping them 5years ago, and a younger boy known as Michael from Pokémon HQ in the Orre Region stopping the incident earlier this year- in January I believe."

When Togepi heard the name, it seemed to give an intrigued look before blinking a couple of times. It shook its head before returning to turn its attention back to Alder. "But that incident was alright after all of that. They even purified the impossible to purify Pokémon." Jaime said. "The world would never know of Shadow Pokémon ever again- Hopefully."

Sora seemed to of gave a relieved look as did the others. "Let's hope it stays that way." The Brunette admitted. "But I don't know if this is the proper time, but should we get going?"

"Oh, right! We still have to get to Aspertia City!" Jaime said. "Sorry about that everyone- I didn't mean to get everyone sidetracked with this whole Shadow Pokémon ordeal and showing the last one of my main team."

"But how do we get there? By the time we'll reach Aspertia City it'll be sunset!" Aster said.

"Ever rode on a Pokémon?" the blond haired man asked. However, everyone except for Alder who gave a bit of a look gave a beady eye looked and a raised eyebrow to that comment. "…Weird comment I know. I meant to say you'll see!"

**Route 19**

All things appear to be tranquil here as the Pokémon in the route appear to be calm until Highwind was seen flying overhead them. Riding on Highwind was Aster and Togepi as they looked around as Emolga catches up with its gliding ability. Aster looked amazed as she glances around in her awe. "I've never been this high since I was on that roller coaster! This is so awesome!" She admits.

"_**I can't wait until I can fly!**_" Togepi admitted with a happy look.

"Togepi, you evolve into…Togetic, right? And were a Togetic yourself at one point, right Highwind?" Aster said, with both the parent and child nodding. Aster carefully took out her Pokédex and activated it to look up a new Pokémon. A Pokémon is seen looking quite similar to Togepi and Togekiss but it appears to a dainty, bipedal Pokémon small in structure and white in color. The being looks similar to Togepi except the eggshell is now gone and in place of it a red and blue triangular wing pattern on their bodies. They have a long neck now and a pair of wings on their backs, giving them a vaguely angelic appearance. '_Togetic- the Happiness Pokémon. Togetic is the evolved form of Togepi, and the pre-evolved form of Togekiss. Togetic can sense the Kindness within the hearts of people and Pokemon, and when they detect a pure-hearted person, they appear to them and shower the lucky individual(s) with 'Joy dust'. But just like Togepi should the person have an impure heart, it quickly loses its energy. Togetic can also float without flapping its wings._'

"_**It should've mentioned that Togepi evolve with a strong bond with its trainer, like Pichu does with its trainer too.**_" Highwind commented.

"Togepi's pretty strong on her own- she helped caught Emolga after all!" Aster said with a happy look. "I bet she will be only a matter of time until she evolves!"

"_**Hey, yeah!**_" Togepi said with a happy look.

"_**You keep dreaming that, Togepi!**_" Emolga said.

"_**Hold on- I thought you would speak with that weird way of speaking!**_" The egg Pokémon said.

"_**I changed my mind.**_" Emolga said with a silly look. "_**I'm supposed to be Aster's Pokémon right? I'm sure you guys wouldn't mind me speaking like the rest of you.**_"

"But I have no opinion on the way you speak!" Aster said. "You could speak like that for all that I mind! I let my Pokémon be themselves as long as they don't try to worry me. I was just wondering though why you poke like that."

"_**I was starting to get tired of speaking like that anyways. My previous trainer didn't mind it all that much either.**_" The flying electric Pokémon said. "_**Admittingly, her friend was confused too**_."

"Really?" The female trainer said. "But why did your trainer release you?"

"Emol…" Emolga tried to say. However as it tried to think, It looked to be descending down. Aster noticed and immediately grabbed her squirrel Pokémon before it fell down. "Emol?!"

"Emolga, be careful! At least try to think while on solid ground!" Her trainer said as she sets it on Highwind. "Besides, me and Togepi won't ask again if it feels uncomfortable to respond, unless it's really necessary!"

"_**Although I wish I knew…**_" Togepi admitted.

"_**Th…thank you…**_" Emolga said, a bit relieved about not answering it.

"But I've been meaning to ask you something… Why did you take my hairclip Yesterday?" The trainer asked her Pokémon.

"_**Oh… well I was ticked off that I was caught by a total noob, so I decided to get back at you.**_" Emolga said while rubbing its neck.

"Well I guess that makes two of us that immature. Well that's one thing would worry me later off list. But now what I'm worried about right now is our friends down there." Aster said she points down to the ground.

-Storm Diver- was playing as the remaining members- Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lior, and Jaime- are seen riding on a few Pokémon asides from Metagross, which gliding near the ground with Telekinesis or magnetism (Mainly magnetism). "Despite the crazy ride, this isn't so bad!" Sora called out as he rides on a new Pokémon. This one is a small rhinoceros-like creature with a body consisting of grey, rocky plates, a single ridge on the back and visible fangs protruding from its upper jaw. It has four short legs with two claws, a triangular shaped head with a single short horn and small openings near the side of the head. "I didn't think you have a Pokémon like this!" The brunette called out with Tepig calling out from Sora's shoulder 'Tepig!'

"That's a Rhyhorn!" Jaime called out. "You don't usually find these guys in Unova, so I brought mine over from Sinnoh! I plan on using him so the exercise would do him some good!"

"The view from here is nice!" Riku said as he is seen flying a unique Pokémon with Lior and Kairi, with Snivy hanging on the shoulder of his trainer. This one is a large sauropod Pokemon with brown and green body color, large broad green leaves on the back that it is flapping to fly, and a bunch of bananas growing on the neck. "You said that you found this guy here in Unova?"

"Tropius can be found at tropical locations where it usually favors one fruit it eats!" Jaime called out although what he is riding isn't seen yet. "Since it's a nice day today, Tropius gets a speed boost thanks to its Chlorophyll ability! When the weather is nice and sunny, grass Pokémon with Chlorophyll will move in a hurry!"

"Provided the Sun is shining!" Aster said while piloting Highwind near the group. "By the way, are you guys, okay? Riding Metagross must be bit of a scary!"

"Are you sure you're alright riding like that?!" Lior called out

"Teenagers would normally do crazy things like this! Although technically I'm not a teenager!" Jaime said while finally noted that he was sitting on the flat part of Metagross's head with a rope. "That or just people who need a faster method!"

"You look like you done this sort of thing before!" Kairi called out while on the grass type.

"Not really- I usually ride on Highwind or a flying type!" Jaime said. "Never rode on Metagross, and I can say that it took me a while to get used to the ride!"

"That's not really assuring!" Kairi said with a bit of a sweat building up.

"Tell me about it!" The Blond haired male said with a bit of a weird look.

However, somewhere in the back, the same Meloetta from yesterday was following along at a quick pace as she gives a quick giggle and follows along while cloaking. However Sora thought he heard something as he looked behind him. He gave a couple of blinks before turning his attention back to the front and called out, "Ride on, Rhyhorn!" And on response, the rock-like being gives a large agreeing growl as it sped up.

**Aspertia City**

-The City's theme- starts to play as it shows that the it was close to the start latter half of the day as the sun is pretty much at the right side of the sky as the group disembarked from the Pokémon. Jaime brought two different Poké balls- one of them was a blue and yellow ball with the yellow parts forming a bit of an X shape while another one a regular Poké ball with the top half instead of a red color, it is a bluish-purple and with red lines at an angle that reflect each other. He used these unique Poké balls to recall the Rhyhorn and Tropius, while he uses a regular Poké ball to recall Metagross. "Well, we managed to get here in time, so if you think you're ready, let's head to the gym!" The older man said.

"But how do we know if the Gym Leader isn't there when we get there?" Sora said. "I mean I bet they have other business to attend to."

"…True enough. The Gym Leader's gym IS at the school, so he could be a teacher." The older male said while tapping his chin. "But I'm sure that they'll be there- I mean the first Gym Leader I ever fought- Roxanne- was serving as a Teacher at a school and she had time as I managed to talk to her after a class she did. So I'm certain that the Gym Leader's at the gym, but even if he weren't, let's head to gym regardless of that and we can ask where he is. If he's not there or too busy, then we can always stay the night at the Center."

"Got it!" Sora said as he looked towards the direction of town.

"Hold on!" Aster said. "We should give our starter Pokémon a bit of a chance to breathe air too!"

Lior nodded as did Kairi as they brought the devices and said 'Come on out!' together, with the balls releasing Oshawott and Pikachu, who each responded in a positive tone as the landed on the ground. Lior noticed something as he said, "Oh right! I forgot about something. Guys, what are the natures of your Pokémon?"

"Natures?" Sora parroted while tilting his head. "What's that?"

"Natures are what affect the growth of your Pokémon and what they eat. It's also based on personality." Jaime said. "Different natures usually have different effects on the growth. Take Pikachu here." The mouse heard its name called as it said 'Pika?' in response. "Pikachu's of a Sassy Nature. That means attacks like Flamethrower won't do as much damage (Special Defense goes up), but it's not as fast other Pikachu (Speed goes down). My Pikachu also tend to eat the bitter stuff, but stays aways from sweet things."

The mouse just gave a bored look as he said in his tongue, "_**Thanks a lot.**_"

"I think despite Oshawott's nervousness and fear of females, he's a… well Naïve Nature. Well I heard from mom and dad that Pokémon with that nature tend to be faster on their feet, but they can't stuff like a thunder shock as well as others. So Oshawott's the opposite of Pikachu- likes sweet stuff, dislikes bitter stuff." Aster said. "Then there's the Brave Nature I bet Tepig has. That means their physical attacks pack a bit more punch, but they're a bit frailer from physical attacks themselves. That also means that he'll eat spicy stuff too, but sour stuff it'll spit out in a hurry." The two mentioned Pokémon looked to each other in response.

"What about Togepi and Snivy? Or even Highwind?" Kairi asked.

"Highwind is of an adamant nature- higher attack, lower special attack. That means spicy stuff is for him, dry he'd rather avoid." Jaime said. "Togepi however is of a Mild Nature- higher Special Attack, lower Defense, so that means she'll like dry stuff unlike her father but hates sour stuff. And if I guessed right, sorry about this Snivy- Riku's snakey starter is of a Lonely Nature- higher Attack, lower defense. That means spicy stuff for this snake, but sour…not thanks."

"That means Tepig, Snivy, Oshawott, and Togepi could be a bit frailer to attacks than we need them to be." Kairi said. "That could be more difficult than we would like it."

"What's life like without a challenge then?" Lior said. "Boring, that's would it be! Think of it as a bit of a challenge."

Both Sora and the others nodded to that agreement- so they got a bit of a challenge ahead of them with natures? No problem to them…right?

The group heads out towards the town as they head out into the town. However, the girl from yesterday- the one who pointed Jaime in the right direction- blinked with blue eyes with an odd look. She commented, "Looks like they're heading for the gym." On her shoulder, a new Pokémon is seen as it is a chimpanzee-like being with a shade of orange for fur with light yellow on its face, large outer ears with (red insides), underbelly, hands and feet. It appears to have a flaming behind as it appears to be on fire although it doesn't mind it. It also has red markings on the sides of its eyes, a swirl-like symbol on the chest, five fingers and three toes as it chattered an agreeing 'Chimchar.' The girl recalled her Pokémon into its Poké ball and silently follows along.

As the group walked around the town they soon came across a group of kids running past them as they pass by the School house. At the door, a new person is seen. This person is male with black hair with an odd crescent shape sticking up on the head. He also had a white work shirt with the sleeves folded up at the wrists and a red tie...or is it an ascot? Anyways, he is seen carrying a book with a an odd logo of a Pokéball and a blue Xtransceiver on his wrist. He wears a pair of blue jeans with a black belt and gold buckle and finally brown shows as he gets a curious look to the group with darker colored eyes. "Ah, more trainers or students? Sorry but classes are out for the day."

"Students?" Sora parroted with an odd look. "Er, I don't know about that, but we're here to challenge the Gym Leader." Sora commented. "Do you know where he is?"

"You could say that I do know where." The boy said. However he notices the taller blond haired male as he said, "Ah, so you're here too, aren't you?"

"Long time no see, Cheren." Jaime commented with a smile.

"Cheren?" Riku parroted. "You mean the one from Bianca's Story?"

"Yep- this is the same Cheren Bianca mentioned." The blond haired male said. "He's one of three that left Nuvema Town alongside Bianca and her friend."

"I suppose that Bianca told you this herself?" 'Cheren' responded, with the others nodding. "Heh, I see. So who are you all?"

"I'm Sora!" The Brunette said while pointing to himself with his thumb. He then individually points to each of his teammates and Pokémon. "This is Tepig, my starter Pokémon, Kairi and Riku with their starters, Oshawott and Snivy respectively, and the siblings, Lior and Aster, with Pikachu and Togepi their Pokémon."

"A Pikachu and a Togepi?" The black haired male responded as he surveyed the Pokémon. "You don't usually see these Pokémon in the Unova Region."

"Me and Lior come from Sinnoh!" Aster said with a cheerful look, with the Togepi chirping in agreement. "Sora, Kairi and Riku come from Chrono Island!"

"Aaaah, that could explain it." Cheren responded. "Alright then. But are all six of you trying for the league Challenge then?"

"Make that seven!" A distant voice called out as the green haired girl walked up to the group. This prompted the siblings to look over to the girl as the green haired girl responded, "Lior, Aster! There you are."

"Aruni!" The Siblings responded in a startled tone, identifying the girl.

The girl had her right hand on her hip as she said, "Nice to see you too, you guys. I thought I may of seen you yesterday anyways."

"Errr…" Sora looked a bit confused before he said, "Aruni?"

"So you guys are friends of the two?" Aruni commented quickly while looking at the three. "Nice to meet you. I'm Aruni Helina Rose. Call me Aruni."

"Er, Sora." The brunette responded. "This is Riku and Kairi- the three of us come from Chrono Island."

"Hmm…Now I see." Cheren nodded as the theme ends. "Now that I heard about it, you three must be the ones who claimed to of never seen a Pokémon before. Word travels fast around here. But back on the subject of taking on the Gym, if you seven trainers plan to take on the Gym… that can raise up problems- especially if you were to take the gym leader on."

"Hmm- he's right." Jaime said. "Maybe I should challenge the leader tomorrow while you guys do so today?"

"You sure?" Sora responded.

"Of course! You guys founded your way to Floccesy Town, so you guys could head off to Virbank when you guys are ready." Jaime said. "You just have to follow the road beyond it, that doesn't lead to the Ranch."

"I don't think we'll easily lose our way." Riku commented. "Do you think you can let us in, Cheren?"

"Sure, just a fair question for you six, though." Cheren asked. "Are you familiar with Gym Battles?"

"It's like a Pokémon battle, right?" Sora said.

"Precisely." Cheren said. "But sometimes there are some challenges that the leaders inflicted on one self or rules to the battle. An example for one is the Leader isn't allowed to substitute his Pokémon at all during the battle until the one he chosen out is defeated. He'll also set the rules to enable either Double, Triple, or even Rotational battles. As for the challenger, if he or she is defeated, then he or she is free to perform a rematch at any time the Gym is open to help with rethinking a strategy- it IS a gym after all. Lastly, you don't have to earn your badge just by defeating the Gym Leader. If you have proven yourself worthy in the eyes of a gym leader, then he (or she) will give you a Gym Badge as a thank you and proof for your maturity and selfless act."

"You definitely know a lot about Gym leaders." Kairi said.

Riku seemed to give an eyebrow raise and said, "I doubt that it's general knowledge, but you seem to know a lot about it. Unless… YOU are the gym leader."

"…You're sharper than you look." Cheren said with a smile.

"Huh?!" Both Sora and the siblings exclaimed with perplexed looks. "YOU'RE the Gym leader?!"

"Leader of Aspertia City's Pokémon Gym, Cheren." The dark haired male explained as –Cheren- begins to play. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Okay, now that's a step-up from Pokémon Trainer." Jaime said. "But you haven't told me you made gym Leader!"

"No offense, but I don't need to tell you anything. Bianca would've told you that, and you would've noticed." The apparent gym leader said with Jaime giving a bit of a '…Touché.' as a response. "But before I take you on, I want to evaluate skills and your knowledge on what you know."

"Wait so there's going to be a test?" Sora said with his eyes a bit widened. The older males just gave a bored look with Riku giving a bit of a chuckle.

Cheren just gave a sigh as he said, "Yes, but I just wished to know your knowledge with Pokémon so far- such as you general knowledge of them, types and status effects. It's not going to be a comprehensive test such as naming all 649 Pokémon or explaining the different methods to have Pokémon evolve." However, when he said the line, he noticed that Sora had his jaw hanging wide, Kairi with a bit of a shocked look while holding Oshawott in her hands before it somehow slipped through and the Pokémon giving a startled 'Osha!' when it got dropped, and Riku giving a look that would definitely scream 'whoa.'

"I think you said too much." Jaime commented with a sweat drop behind his head. "Yeah, there's over six hundred Pokémon to find in…well, everywhere- Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Orre, Sinnoh, and even Unova and other places. Tepig and the others are just a tiny bit of the Pokémon you have yet to see."

"Would people go around and capture every single one of them?" Kairi said while picking up her water starter.

"There have been people." Cheren said. "But in any case, come in, everyone."

"Just a second though." Lior insisted. "Have you seen a guy named Milo Masa anywhere?"

"Ah, he was here earlier. He won his battle and earned his badge. He said that he'll be over at the Pokémon Center for the night though." The black haired male said as he walked inside as the theme ends.

"So Milo's already ahead…" Aster said. "Let's hurry up too, brother!"

"This ain't a race you know, unless he plainly said it flat out." The older brother said as he and the others walk in to the doors and entered the building.

However, a particular individual was seen watching the group walk in. It was the Tea Green haired with hat's visor blocking the view of his eyes of the individual as he quietly said, "Those three…they are just as similar as the three that started in Unova 2 years ago." He then looks up as he said, showing grey-blue eyes as he said, "Just as those three did, I wonder if the three will think about them and their Pokémon...what are they striving for?" As the man said that he walks away and is seen turning a corner to a large alleyway. When he did, a low growl was heard as something appeared to of shot up into the sky.

Meloetta soon looked around as she is cloaked. Something appeared to of floated down in front of the Melody Pokémon as it gave a curious 'Melo?' as the object lands. It picked up what appears to be a white quill… it appeared to be flickering with a bit of redness, like a flame, as Meloetta said, "_**A Quill?**_"

The being looked up to the sky as something white was seen streaking across the sky with a red flame trailing behind it. It just shook its head and puts the Quill away somewhere before finding a way inside of the school, and finding an open window it floats its way in.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Jaime's Memoirs**

*The page appears to be empty at this time*

Journal Entries:

Sora's Team *Updated*:

Tepig:

Nature: Brave

Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Ember, Flamethrower *NEW*

Riolu:  
A Riolu from Flocessy Ranch that helped Sora and company when Neo Team Plasma captured their Pokémon. It was originally a night guard to help Runi and Randolf but more as of an excuse to look for action and look around beyond the Ranch. It was always his dream to leave the ranch and explore the world.

It decided to take its chance and left without telling Runi and Randolf to follow Sora and company on their adventures. Seeing Riolu wishing to see the world outside of the farm helped Sora to remember a memory of his and remembering it, he decides to let Riolu come with them. It was also a test to help Sora use Highwind.

He appears to be a bit of a klutz, but a good friend. He also had a highly developed Aura, allowing it communicate with Sora and the others.

Nature: ?

Moves Quick Attack, Endure, Feint, Force Palm

Togekiss (**Highwind**):

Jaime's Main 'Go-to' Pokémon and the father of Aster's Togepi. He was with Jaime ever since his journeys with Sinnoh, until a fresh start at Unova branch anxiety in him. Amusingly, he was ecstatic when he was called in to join up and was overjoyed to get back into battle and to be with Jaime again.

However, in order to help Sora with his numbers since he didn't technically capture anything prior to catching Riolu, Jaime decided to hand off his Togekiss to the Brunette. Although both are reluctant, Highwind decided to give Sora a try as his trainer. If anything, he would at least be able to stay close to his daughter in case Jaime ends up separating from them by mistake. Sora chooses to seldom use Highwind, due to its experience and…well too powerful for Sora to use at his current experience.

As a father, he is seen to be protective of his daughter as most parents are of their children, but allows Togepi to 'hang out' with her new friends- he even seems to be noticed on Oshawott's behavior, who is seen to be observant. As a battler, He could easily hold his own and even hold back to help with battling and catching a Pokémon.

He's a heavy sleeper and often snores while he's sleeping.

Nature: Adamant

Riku's Team *Updated*:

Snivy:  
Nature: Lonely

Kairi's Team *Updated*:

Oshawott:  
Nature: Naïve

Lior's Team *Updated*:

Pikachu:  
Nature: Sassy

Aster's Team *Updated*:

Togepi:  
Nature: Mild

Emolga:  
A Flying Squirrel Pokémon that was a source of a rumor of a released Pokémon by a pampered trainer. Until recently, Emolga was appeared to be in solitude until Aster caught her. When she was caught, she initially caused mischief for her by taking her hairclip until Togepi knocked her out with Hyper Voice. Emolga then as an odd spin changed her vocal communication to make herself impersonate knights at the ancient times- which she believed that the Muskedeers spoke.

She initially had some confliction with her trainer, as she made up an excuse to not help her, and also had a bit of an inflated ego as well. But it was revealed that she feels uncomfortable talking about her release, meaning that something had happened to make her…distant. She also squabbles with her teammates as well.

What was her life like before meeting Aster?

Nature: ?

Moves: Thundershock, Air Slash, Attract, Taunt

Jaime's Team *Updated*:

Beldum- Metang- **Metagross** (Meta):  
One of Jaime's hardest hitting and intelligent Pokémon and not just because of its size and its behavior- Metagross is a strong contender Jaime had from maybe his first journey. Metagross is a strange individual- judging from how it was translated that he was speaking he is a rather intelligent individual- using rather complex words and such.

Judging from the moveset, it looked to be a VERY hard hitting individual. But for some reason, Jaime tried to keep him as a surprise.

He knows Highwind as well, telling that they back a few years or such.

Nature: ?

Moves: Meteor Mash, Agility, Rock Slide, Thunderpunch

Tropius:  
A Pokémon that Jaime uses as a fast method to getting back to Aspertia City for the larger group. Tropius is mainly used as a fast method to transport the group in a hurry, like a rescue Pokémon or a need for speed.

Rhyhorn:  
A Pokémon Jaime brought over from Sinnoh. It is unknown what Rhyhorn's purpose is for being here, aside from being one of the Pokémon Jaime had with him at the time. It was used as a ride for Sora to help him get him back to Aspertia City before the sun sets.

**Introduced Characters (including one that was forgotten):  
Cheren**:  
A trainer from Nuvema Town and Aspertia City's Gym Leader. Judging from how he and Jaime knew each other, it would be assumed that they crossed paths more than once 2 years ago. From initially observations, he is shown to be an honest individual, but judgmental.

All that was known from his time two years ago were Cheren was one of the three trainers that left Nuvema Town alongside Bianca and the mystery trainer. Nowadays asides from Gym leader duties, he acts as a teacher for the school.

**Bianca:**  
A Trainer from Nuvema Town and Professor Juniper's assistant. Sora and company encountered her and obtained their starter Pokémon from her during their first meeting. She is a rather flighty individual when the group first encountered her and knows Jaime as well, who too she encountered from time to time.

Like Cheren and the mystery trainer, she started off in Nuvema Town on her journey 2 years ago. Nowadays she travels the region to different towns and cities, delivering starter Pokémon to would-be trainers who come to age.

**Aruni:**  
Aruni Helina Rose is a trainer that comes from Hearthome City in Sinnoh, like Milo and the siblings before her. She appears to be more experienced at battling, netting several battles with her Starly or so Lior explained.

When the group first meets her, she appears to be a rather nice individual. But her disposition seems…unusual.

Pokémon:

Chimchar:  
A Pokémon she is shown to own. It is unknown how she has it from right off the bat.

Starly:  
A Pokémon that Lior and Aster explained from their story. From Lior and Aster's story, she is shown to use it and was used to defeat Lior's Pichu.

Moves:  
Wing Attack, Tackle, Aerial Ace, Double Team

**Next Time on Kingdom Hearts: Black and White:  
**It's time to fight! The group finally returns to Aspertia City to take on the gym leader, Cheren. But there's an odd spin to things as the group fights him in a Double battle but with the group partnered off with their members unfamiliar with each other. Not only that, the last Pokémon in Cheren's reserve is a definite curve ball to the group. Will the group succeed in their Gym Battle? But then there's another mystery afoot in the aftermath… Who's the new guy in the cloak? And why does he know Sora and his friends…especially Riku?

Next Time:  
Chapter 4: The First Gym Battle

**Chapter 3 is up to go and ready for rating, bashing or liking! Sora gain's his first Pokémon both lent to him, AND captured! Highwind is the Pokémon mentioned that will serve as a form of guide and advisor to the group. As for Riolu, he'll be a good Pokémon to use .**

**Also, I decided to use the default names for the heroes of both the Console Pokémon games (In which case, Colliseum and XD). What do they have to do with the story? …You'll see! **

**Here's a hint for the next Pokémon to be captured:  
Who's that Pokémon: This Pokémon's mane can collect lightning and when it glows, it can discharge electricity. Half the time it would carry a Cheri Berry in the wild in Black and White games.  
Who's gonna catch it: This person received the egg for it during 'Melodies and Bonds'.**

**Also, you noticed that near the end of the chapter, a certain someone will show up and he left on a certain Pokémon… well I could say that he doesn't get enough screentime during the actual game so a cameo is nice, wouldn't you say? Anyways, thank for you reading Chapter 3!**

**PS: Head back to when the group was talking about Shadow Pokémon and look at the part where the heroes of Orre are mentioned. Make note of a certain Pokémon's reaction.**


	5. The First Gym Battle

Warning: The following you're about to read involves violence, alternate universes areas and things not usually seen within their proper universes. In fact, In one of them it's actually connected to another story. Things will be different and things might be not as planned so if you don't like it, you can leave then and ask yourself why you are reading this. In any case, hope you enjoy the story…

**Here's what happened last time on Kingdom Hearts: Black and White- showing the major events:**

**Seeting off from Floccesy Ranch  
****Meeting Alder for the first time  
Sora is lent Highwind to help out in the absence of Jaime  
The First Double Battle- Sora and Kairi VS. Lior and Aster  
Pledge Grove's Resolution Rock- Sora catches Riolu  
Discussing Shadow Pokémon  
Aster attempting to bond with Emolga  
Meeting the Gym Leader of Aspertia City**

Kingdom Hearts: Black and White  
Chapter 4: The First Gym Battle

**Aspertia City: Inside of the School**

The group is seen inside of the classroom as the currently invisible Meloetta floats in. Cheren, the Gym leader is seen behind the desk as he walked out to where the three Chrono island trainers and places down several pieces of paper to each of the (supposed) newbie trainers- Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aster, Lior and Aruni. He returns to the desk as he said, I want you all to fill out the as much as you can. On the piece of papers provided, write down what Pokémon types that you know so far, status effects, and finally, what items you could use in the field outside of battle."

"Huh?" Sora said with a bit of a blank look. "You can use Items on your Pokémon?"

"Well yes. But not necessarily during battle." The Gym leader said. "Just list the items that you do know."

"Heheh- this could be an easy…" the brunette tried to say, before the two Chrono island trainers shook their heads. The male brunette got what they meant and after giving a bit of a sigh, he said, "Never mind."

"So we basically list down what types that we know, what status effects there are, and what items we could use to heal a Pokémon or catch it?" Aster said, with the teacher nodding.

"You may begin now. I'll give you a total of at least 20 minutes for the test." Cheren said as the clock reads 3:34. "You have until 3:55 to complete the test. Once you're done, I'll evaluate your score."

"Well this could be rather interesting…" Jaime said as he grabbed a chair and sat down. The Pokémon heads to where he was while they wait.

"I some days hate Pop quizzes…" Lior admits with a bored look. "Although this ain't a Pop quiz."

**Time Lapse: 15 minutes later…**

Sora is seen struggling a lot with a lot of eraser marks seen on his paper. He seemed to of given a bit of a groan as he scratches his head with both hands. Jaime seemed to give a bit of a snicker as did Meloetta although she temporarily flashed into view, with the blond haired male noticing. The male just gives a bit of a blink as he shook his head. Back with Riku, he seemed to have little trouble, as some of the paper had only little bit of eraser markings, looking cleaner than Sora's papers. Riku looked like he filled part of the types list from what his guesses are. Meanwhile with Kairi, it looked cleaner than the both of theirs, although she looked like she was thinking it through. As for Lior and Aster… Lior had two papers faced down and gives a bit of a yawn while writing down the names of items such as Cheri berry and other items. Aster just faced down the first page as she started on the second one regarding statuses. Aruni looked like she was easily finishing off the third one as she picked up the papers and dropped them on Cheren's desk before standing near Jaime. She gives a bit of a sigh before letting her head hit the invisible Meloetta, who gave an '_**Oof**_!' on response. This prompts the green haired girl to give a curious look and looks behind her noticing nothing there… or so she thinks.

**At the end of the test…**

The clock just hit 3:55 as Cheren said, "Alright, the test is over." Sora gave a bit of a moan as he had his head on the desk as the Gym leader took the papers from each of the group.

"You had trouble on the test too?" Riku said, with both of the Chrono island trainers nodding.

"I would normally study for something like this back before you guys came back." Kairi whispered to her two friends. "Speaking of which, it took you guys a while to get caught up in school didn't you?"

"Don't remind us." Riku and Sora replied at once in a whisper.

"What's up?" Lior said while peering over the three, who gave a curious look.

"I wanna know too!" Aster said while looking at the three as well.

But before they can get any nosier or closer, Aruni shown up behind them and pulled them back as she said, "Sorry guys, no need to get too nosy."

"Please wait outside in the backyard Gym while I mark your papers." Cheren suggested. "Jaime, I need you stay here. While you six wait, please choose your Pokémon. I'll tell you the plan soon enough. The field is in the back."

The groups look to each other. Now, why would Cheren suggest an unusual idea? Does it have something to do with the gym battle? Jaime seemed to notice this and said, "Fair enough. I'll hang back here."

"Hmmm…alright." Sora responded before looking to the others. They nodded before they head off towards the back of the classroom and outside with their Pokémon. The invisible Meloetta couldn't help but to follow along. Sora peered back in as he said, "You sure that we don't need to know anything?"

"What we plan is up to me…and maybe Jaime." Cheren responded before the brunette nodded.

**Aspertia Gym Field**

Sora walked to the second marked battlefield where the group was waiting. When he arrived, he crossed his arms as he said, "So what do you think we should choose for our gym battle?"

"Well all I have is Snivy and I'm lent Sewaddle from Lior." Riku commented. "But I do plan on using Snivy on this battle.

"I plan on using Emolga for this gym battle." Aster said. However, when Togepi heard this, it looked disappointed. The trainer noticed this and said, "Don't worry Xiaodan- you'll get your chance."

"Xiaodan?" Sora parroted. "I thought you referred to Togepi as….well, Togepi."

"Oh, right…I forgot to mention- you can actually nickname your Pokémon with names- like Jaime did with his Togekiss, Highwind. It should've been painfully obvious." The youngest member of the group said. "I thought about it for a while, but I decided to go with it while we having the test." The blue haired girl begins to produce a sweat as she continued with, "I think I should've thought about that BEFORE the test, huh? Anyways, Xiaodan means 'Little dawn' in Chinese. I thought it would fit for my Togepi's case, since…well you know."

"I think it's a good nickname." Sora said with a smile, with Kairi nodding. "Any other nicknames?"

"I plan on calling Emolga 'Avalon'- because of her love the legends of the muskedeers and the apple feast we saw earlier." The youngest member replied while giving a quick giggle. "Oh, right- Aruni, what did you call sun-shaped Pokémon again?"

Aruni noticed that she was called as she said, "Huh? Oh- er, Solaris. What- you guys want to see him or something?"

"If you don't mind. It is up to you though." Riku said. "It would be good to know what kind of Pokémon that you have, like you should know about ours."

"Well, I did want to try out something so…fair enough." The green haired girl replied reluctantly. She then brought a Poké Ball and an odd blue sphere object that appears to be a blue casing with a Star sticker in it. She places the ball into the case after opening it and thrown it into the air and when she did, the ball opened and the place looked to be showered with illusionary stars as blue and white light appears and formed into a Pokémon as it dispelled and the stars vanished, showing another Pokémon. It appeared to be a mostly orange spherical shaped Pokémon with 8 yellow-colored rocky spines extending from the sides of the body. It rotated around to show multiple yellow stony portions present on the front and back of its body, forming a vertical pattern, with dual-rocky mounds situated on the sides of the back of the ringing pattern. The eyes looked large and stylistic as it had thick semicircular yellow eyelids with a black colored slit with the red pupil being seen. One last note about the eyes as it had a ring pattern with three black extensions above and below the eye. The Pokémon gave a droned 'Soool' when it finally spoke.

"Hey, that looks a little like Lunatone!" Kairi said as she took out her Pokédex to examine the sun-shaped Pokémon as the Pokédex activates. '_Solrock- The Meteorite Pokémon. Solrock has the ability to read the opponent's mind and can rotate quickly while giving off intense heat. Sunlight is the only source of its power._' The Pokédex also revealed its moveset and ability too- Zen Headbutt, Smack Down, Stealth Rock, and Protect with the ability Levitate. The gender spot, like Lunatone, is blank. Kairi gave a curious look to its move set as she said, "These moves look a bit…odd. I actually never heard of these moves to say the least."

"Solrock's the Physical attacker of the two meteorites Pokémon. " Aruni responded. "Besides, I made mine into a more physical attacker but I would wonder how he would fare as a support user." The solrock responded with a simple 'Soool.' The trainer continued with, "Zen Headbutt's a basic headbutt but with psychic power, with Smack Down is designed to take down other levitating enemies and crash them to the ground. When that happens, ground type attacks have an effect on them. Stealth rock is basically how if your enemy switches team members, the rocks would attack them with a rock type attack. Finally, Protect's useful because it stops all attacks directed to it, no matter how strong the attack…except for two moves. One of them is Feint- basically it gets rid of the moves that generally use protects them such as Protect, and leaves the enemy wide open to another attack by the same teammate attack. There is another move, but it's only used by that Pokémon alone."

"Hey Lior, what would you call your Pikachu by nickname by any chance?"Kairi asked the red-black haired male.

"Circuit." Lior responded while air drumming to a song he was listening to on his headphones.

"…Names doesn't seem to be your thing." Riku admits with the younger male just lowering his head in confusion. "If I would be allowed to call nicknames, I call would him Yang. But that's for me to say."

"Yang…" Sora parroted as he crossed his arms. "…I would think that would suit Lior more than his Pikachu."

"Oh, so that's what my name is then? Yang Aponovi Shen?" Lior said.

"Your middle name's Aponovi." Aruni said. "Doesn't that mean, 'Where the wind blows down the gap?' in the Native American Hopni name? If Milo were here, he would've made a bit of a crack at that name. And last time I checked Aster, wasn't your middle name Lokni?"

"Yeah- it's native American Niwok meaning 'rain falls through the roof.'" Aster responded.

"So what would you guys call your Pokémon if you want to?" Lior asked.

"I think we're good with nicknames." Sora said with a bit of a smile. "Oh right- do you have any other Pokémon?"

"I have my starter with me, as well as my Starly, Aquilla." Aruni said as she brought out a Poké ball. "But I'll use my starter then. Tyson, come on out!" When tosses the spherical device into the air, it opens, and the monkey from earlier (or rather, last chapter) as it said, 'Chimchar!' as it appears.

"Oooh, it's Chimchar!" Aster exclaimed as Sora took out his Pokédex to analyze the new Pokémon as the device activates. '_Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon. It can climb the sheerest of walls and make their homes on mountain tops. The flame on its rear end is gas from its belly burning. It usually puts out the flames before going to sleep to prevent fires._' The Pokémon's moves are shown to be Fire Punch, Acrobatics, Low Sweep, and Dig, with its gender male and its ability Blaze.

"Tyson, huh?" Riku said. "Nice name. So what Pokémon are you using for the Gym Battle?"

"I'm going with Tyson- it's my first Gym after all." Aruni responded. "Gotta go with who I know who could take care of business." Tyson gave happy chattering as it gave a cheerful look.

"Well I'll stick with Snivy then." Riku said, with his snake nodding.

"Oshawott's my main choice." Kairi said, with her water type starter giving a nervous look.

"I'll use Riolu for this gym battle then." Sora said. Tepig however, jumped the gun as it looked proud…before noticing that Sora said 'Riolu' as it gave a confused 'Tep?' It gave the trainer an odd look before Sora responded, "Sorry Tep, but I want to use Riolu in this battle. This is his first gym battle after all. I'll use you next time. Promise!"

"_**Darn. I was hoping to get a Gym battle in today.**_" Tepig said.

"_**Now you know how I feel.**_" Togepi…or rather 'Xiaodan' responded.

"_**But, good luck on your battles, guys.**_" The fire pig said again.

"_**Thanks- I think I need it…**_" Oshawott said, nervous.

"_**I don't need luck!**_" Tyson said with a proud look as it made its right hand glows with flames before pounding it the left hand. "_**We'll win this battle hands down. I've been training hard for something like this!**_"

"_**Someone's ego is showing.**_" Snivy and Pikachu said with a bored look.

Aster throws a Poké ball into the air as it releases Emolga in blue and white light as floats down to the ground. "Avalon, are you ready for your first gym battle?" The blue haired girl asked her Pokémon.

"_**You bet that I'm…**_" The flying squirrel immediately paused as she said, "_**Avalon?**_" Its ears droop a bit as it said, "_**Is that my nickname?**_"

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" The girl asked the Pokémon. The squirrel's eyes wasn't seen as it looked down before hopping up and after knocking the Poké ball out of Aster's hand, startling the trainer it pressed on the ball's button to use it to recall itself as it glows with red light. "A-Avalon?!" Aster exclaimed as it was recalled. She picked up the ball as she said, "Avalon, what's wrong? D-did I do something wrong?"

Riku noticed something about the emolga's expression before it was recalled. When it knocked the ball out of her trainer's hand, it looked to…crying? The male just shook his head as he said, "Aster, didn't you say that a trainer released Emolga into the wild?" The girl nodded before the male said, "Maybe…that was something Emolga's old trainer named it. And by the looks of things, I think it may have been upset that you called her that."

"Wha?!" The bluenette responded, shocked and confused. "But that's crazy! How could I have possibly guessed that was the nickname Emolga's old trainer used?"

"Who knows?" Riku responded. "But one thing's for sure- I don't think Emolga's in any condition to fight now- I guess you pressed the wrong button with Avalon."

"Hooo…" The girl said while disappointed. "I…well, maybe I should've apologized and pick a new name then."

"Hmmm…Xia?" Aruni suggested. "Let's try that?"

Aster nodded and then threw Emolga's ball out. When the squirrel appeared, it looked like it was still crying, but noticed that it was out of the ball. The squirrel's trainer approaches the Pokémon cautiously. "Emolga, listen to me- I-I didn't know that choice of nickname was going to upset you." The trainer said. "Er, I mean, if I knew that then I would've gone with something else."

The electric type just gave a bit of a growl before she unleashes a thundershock on her training, who gave a shriek of pain before she gave a bit of a dizzy moan. "_**NEVER call me Avalon again!**_" Emolga said in an angry expression while wiping its eyes. "_**Understood?**_"

"Okay, okay! I changed my mind on calling you that anyways- I wanted to call you Xia instead- Aruni suggested it!" The young trainer said in a bit of a startled expression. "I get that you were upset- but that was no reason to shock me!"

"_**Geez…and I thought I get grumpy.**_" Snivy said with a bit of a widened expression. However, the squirrel gave a glare to the snake, which looked a bit startled, but shakes it off.

"_**THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH.**_" Solaris said, catching the attention of the others. "_**COMPOSE YOURSELF, EMOLGA AND**_ _**EXPLAIN. YOUR BEHAVIOR WITH YOUR TRAINER IS FAR THAN APPROPRIATE CONCERNING NICKNAMES. WHY WOULD YOU REJECT THE NICKNAME 'AVALON' AND SHOCK HER WITH THUNDERSHOCK FOR CALLING YOU AS SUCH? YOU SHOULD SHOW THE EMOTION OF BLISS- CLEARLY A NICKNAME FROM YOUR TRAINER MEANS THAT YOU ARE PART OF THE TEAM.**_"

"Solaris' right- I guess." Sora responded. "You should be happy that you got a nickname!"

"You speak Pokémon?" Aruni said dumbfounded by how the brunette understood her Pokémon.

"It's that star he's wearing." Lior said. "Strange tech- it's like a universal translation device assumingly. Well…at least globally. Aster used it to talk to Xiaodan and… let's just say that really works." The blue haired girl gave a bit of a nod.

"…I want one." The green haired girl just plainly said with the others saying 'No!' in immediate disagreement. "What? If it really works then I want to see actual proof of it."

"You sure about that?" Kairi said. "Last time I lent this to someone, Aster pretty much gave herself a bad hair day. That was because she was scared about that."

"Hey, don't tell her that!" Aster said while looking embarrassed.

"What's all the commotion about?" Jaime asked as he walked outside. "I thought I heard someone scream?"

"Oh, er- We're just dealing with a bit of a minor crisis at the moment. There's nothing noteworthy to worry about." Aruni called out.

"…We'll see about that." The older blond haired man said before heading back in.

"So anyway, about that star?" The green haired trainer asked.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." Kairi said as she handed the trainer the star.

Aruni placed the star on the shoulder of the shirt as she asks Tyson, "Hey Tyson, do you think you could handle the next gym battle?"

"_**Of course!**_" The monkey responded in its tongue.

Aster gave a bit of a look as she hands the star back to Kairi. She admits a bit of a impressed, "Damn, this works well!"

"Still 11!" The blunette said with a bored look.

"Oh right- sorry Aster." The green haired girl said while rubbing her head. "Teenage stuff."

('…_I just had the strangest sense of Déjà vu._') Sora said in his thoughts while showing a sweat drop.

Emolga gave a bit of a grumpy look before Aster said, "Emolga, I'm sorry- I honestly didn't know that you called that- you gotta forgive me…I really want to keep you- not as a friend or Pokémon but as family- I mean you're my first catch! I said that when we first met before you attacked us!"

"I've seen cheesier moments than this." Aruni said with a bored look. "No offense."

"_**Keep me…as family…**_" Emolga parroted.

**Flashback: ?**

A silhouette of a couple of females is seen as one person held up a black Poké ball with golden trims on the lines and a red one with golden trims on the top of the ball. The ball opens as –Distant from you…- starts to play, but it was a red and blue light as it was released Emolga. The electric Pokémon gave a confused 'Emol?' before looking up to the face of the trainer. The person appeared to be shedding tears as it hits Emolga's head. The squirrel gave a confused expression of why the trainer is doing that. The person is shown to be wearing a pair of heeled white boots whitish grey dress that reaches the shins a similar color for a shirt with white trims and a necklace with a star shape to it. The same person has reddish hair that reaches part way down beyond the base of the neck, a bit of a bust, and grey colored eyes. She looked to be sadden as she said, "Avalon, I…I'm sorry. I just…can't keep you anymore."

'Avalon' gave a startled look and then followed a distraught look as it asked, "_**Why? I thought I…**_"

"Jessica, take it easy. It is hard…" The other girl said. This one has black hair laid down in the ground reaches a bit beyond the bust area with the ends of the hair white-purple streaks with a crystal-like hair ribbon. The person is also wearing a baby blue shirt with a diamond shaped opening near the collar of the shirt and a grey skirt with a large blue ribbon at the back. She looked to of tried to comfort her friend but her bluish purple eyes were watering too. "I just wished that he didn't have to put you in that spot- after all that trouble Avalon went through…"

"_**But why are you letting me go?**_" The squirrel asked, with her eyes starting to water too. "_**Aren't we family?**_"

"Listen…it's better that you don't know. If you knew, then you would be upset too…" 'Jessica' admitted in her tears. "But…it relates to father."

"_**Him again!?**_" The squirrel exclaimed. But now it definitely sounded angry. "_**Does that horrendous man have to do with why you're releasing me!?**_"

"Listen, I..." Jessica tried to say, but couldn't as she swallowed something and said, "Just go…"

"_**But…**_" The Squirrel tried to say.

However, In Emolga's perspective a large man stepped forward in front of the two girls, startling them. The man is actually a rather tall man with a bit of a gut wearing a black dress jacket, white shirt with a bit of apurple…uhh, midriff area I guess? Bear with me. Anyways, the sudden appearance of this man gave the girls (including Emolga) a scare as he is seen carrying a large broom as he said, "Forgive me, ladies, but your father said to 'wrap this up' quickly."

"But, Lawrance!" Jessica tried to say.

"Now I understand of how this is just as hard for you, without a doubt but your father demanded that that if you chose one of them, then the other must go." 'Lawrance' responded. "But the one you chose helped you find the other, so your father was convinced that you changed your mind and as a result, Avalon must go." The Butler looked down to the squirrel as he said, "I am undoubtedly sorry for this, Avalon, but I am afraid that you must go. It is for the best interest for Jessica…and her father."

Just then the butler whacked the Emolga away using the broom as the squirrel gets sailed away as it got knocked off the balcony and landed on the ground. Upon recovering, Avalon looked up to the Balcony to try to see Jessica. Unfortunately, she wasn't seen and as a result, Emolga soon looked to be crying as the theme ends.

**?**

Emolga was soon seen on the ground as it gave a sigh as looked it had a couple of unfinished berries. Nearby, the bushes rustle as Aster soon emerged from it with her Togepi. "Hey, are you alright?" The girl asked the squirrel.

"_**Huh**_?" The Squirrel looked to the trainer before she sees her eyes sparkled. The electric-flying type is seen looking a bit scared as it said, "_**Err…what's with the look?**_"

"I can't believe it! The rumors were true!" Aster said as she looked to her Togepi. "There really was an Emolga here!" She brought out her Pokédex to check out her page…and said the ability. "Blessed stars- it IS that rumored one! I heard from some trainers that an Emolga was released into the wild with a rare ability- it must be this one!"

"_**Wait- rumor?!**_" Emolga replied, startled. "_**Hold on a second there knave- there must be some mistake, I cannot be a source of some wild rumor!**_"

"But…your ability is Motor Drive, right?" Aster said to the squirrel. "There's no denying it- the Pokédex doesn't lie either! Besides- you're the proof that the rumor was true…" She then grabbed out a Poké ball as she said, "I want to capture you! I want to prove to my friends and brother that I can be a good trainer by catching you by myself! I want you to join our family!"

"_**Join your…family?**_" Emolga parroted. It looked surprised by what the trainer said, but it gave a bit of a growl before unleashing a Thundershock on the both of them. "_**Surely you jest! As if I'll join your family, you peasants!**_" It yelled out before taking to the air as –Flying Poké ball chaos- starts to play.

"_**I think you made her mad, Aster!**_" Togepi said while looking a bit panicked. "_**What should we do?**_"

"Um, try a Metronome or something!" Aster said while looking a bit taken off guard.

"_**Okay**_!" The egg being replied. It looked to her target as she begins to move her arms back and forth in a synchronized steady motion. Emolga noticed and prepared to use Attract as she unleashed a volley of hearts. However, Togepi remained focus on her attack preparation as the hearts did no effect on it. The squirrel realized that it was in trouble before the Togepi completed its move as the arms flashed. It then stood on its tip-toes as it held out its arms as it formed a triangle with its tips of its arms and feet. "_**Tri Attack!**_" It formed a triangular pattern before firing it at Emolga got hit by it. Emolga shook it off as it charged toward and prepared to unleash Air Slash.

"Togepi, quick- use Rollout and dodge it!" The trainer called out, and on command, the egg Pokémon rolled into its egg and used the momentum to dodge the attack. It then used the momentum to leap up and hit Emolga square on. The squirrel looked angered as it unleashed another Thunder shock, but this time it hits on target with the Togepi in the air. It looked to of given a groan as it lands on the ground. "We're not losing here! It's time to put the training you went through to the test- use Hyper voice!" The trainer called out.

Xiaodan nodded as she began to use her move. Emolga gave a determined look before using Thundershock. Togepi unleashed her attack while screaming, and the attacks easily met in the air before the egg Pokémon's attack easily pushed the bolt back and hits on target. The Emolga crashed on the ground before giving a bit of a stun as it held its head in pain. However, it noticed the Poké ball the trainer thrown and tried to avoid it, but only to got struck by it, and just like before the ball absorbed the squirrel.

However, the device opened the squirrel got out as it gave a couple of exhausted gasps. "_**That was close…!**_" The rodent said, relieved that it evaded capture. It then tried to take to the air again to escape.

"Togepi, use Rollout- try to catch up with it!" The girl called out with the egg-like being rolling up and using the momentum to try to pass the squirrel. The squirrel stuck its tongue at the two as they tried to catch up. However, the squirrel suddenly hits something as she suddenly hits something and came crashing to the ground. Aster gave a gasp upon noticing it and went into a leaping dive and successfully caught her with her hands. However, some bushes rustled as if something moved into it. "That was close…"

The theme ends as Togepi stopped rolling before walking up to its trainer as it asked, "_**What happened?**_"

"You know what- I'm not sure- I saw it hit something and she fell out of the sky." The bluenette responded while scratching her head. "I guess a branch hit her?"

"_**I don't see any branches.**_" Togepi said while looking up the tree. "_**Maybe she bumped into a Pokémon?**_"

"I don't know, but…hold on a second." Aster said before setting down the squirrel. The squirrel came to after blinking awake and gave a confused 'Emol?' The girl gives a bit of a smile before she said, "You okay? You looked like you bumped into something."

"_**I'm fine, but…why did you help me?**_" The electric flying type asked.

"I was helping you because you got hit from something before the fall. Besides, maybe you should watch where you were going next time, huh?" The girl said with a nervous smile and cheerful look.

The rodent gave a couple of blinks before the smile turned to that of the red haired girl giving the same smile. The rodent gave a couple of blinks before leaning a bit closer. The Togepi noticed this and said, "_**Uh, Aster- I think you better catch her!**_"

"Oh, right!" The girl said before presenting another poke ball and tapped the squirrel with the Poké ball. The squirrel gave a startled 'Emol?!' before being absorbed into the ball. The ball wobbles in the girl's hands before it gave the locking sound and sent the light speckles out. The girl gave a startled look before she gave an excited "YES! We did it Togepi- we caught Emolga!" The Togepi (Xaiodan) gave a happy leap to her trainer as it gave a 'Toge toge prrrrrrii!' in response. However, the Poké ball in Aster's hands wobbled around and it opened up in a blue and white light as the squirrel appeared, but this time it looked angry. "…Huh?" The trainer said with a blank look.

"_**That was an absolutely dirty trick you peasant!**_" Emolga exclaimed in her frustration. "_**I cannot believe that you captured me like that!**_"

"But I caught you fair and square- besides, it's not my fault that you were distracted by some-" Aster tried to say before the squirrel hoped on Aster's head and took her hairclip. The Emolga immediately took to the air and headed towards a random direction before the girl gave a startled yell. "HEY! That's my hairclip!" The girl said before using another Poké ball to recall Togepi and chased after the squirrel, screaming a familiar line...

"GET BACK HERE!"

**Present Day: Gym Field**

Emolga gave a bit of a sigh as Aster said, "I was being honest when I said it before. But if…if you don't like the nickname Avalon, what about Xia then?"

"_**Huh? Xia?**_" Emolga parroted as –CALLING ~KH MIX~- starts to play.

"Xia means either a Halo, vapor, or red sky." Aruni added. "Well I don't know if it suits something like you but it might work- Goes with the theme of Chinese names and all that if that's what you were planning, Aster."

"Errr, well…" Aster said before shifting her eyes from side to side. "I MIGHT be planning to do something like that." She gives a bit of a nervous laugh while hiding a sweatdrop.

"I should've known that you were going to do something like this." The green haired girl said while her hands were on her hips.

"_**You know, that is a bit of a strange nickname… but I preferred that name than my old one.**_" Emolga admitted.

"So you like it?" Aster asked the rodent Pokémon, who game a bit of a confirming nod. The blunette trainer gave a relieved sigh as she admits "Oh, good…I thought I really upset you when I called you by your old nickname. Glad you liked it."

"_**You know, the X makes it sound a bit cool.**_" Xiaodan admitted. It had an idea bulb above her head and added, "_**Maybe we should call Snivy something with an X in it!**_"

"…_**You're joking, right?**_" Snivy said with an imaginary eyebrow raised.

"_**Hey, yeah!**_" Tepig said with a happy look.

"Okay, guys, that's enough." Sora said with a bit of a smile. "Hey, Lior, what do you plan on using?"

"I'll tell you…eventually." Lior said. "But I will say that It is one of the mice Pokémon I have."

However, Meloetta observed the whole scene before floating off towards the town as it began to sing along to the theme playing. She shimmered with an aura before heading off.

"Hey guys!" Jaime called out as the theme fades out. Both he and Cheren were seen walking out to the field as he said, "We decided on the formula on how this battle's gonna work!"

The 6 looked to each other as the 2 older individuals walked towards them. "We're going with a double battle style formula, but there is a bit of a catch." Cheren said. "We're going to be the ones to pair you off with your partners."

Sora gives an intrigued look as he said, "So is one of us going to be paired off with another trainer?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Jaime said. "It's Cheren's idea: the plan is that he's pairing the trainers with highest and lowest score respectively. In other words, you guys might get the partner you want, but more than likely not."

"Aruni, you are the highest scorer out of the 6 of you. You are paired with Sora in this battle." Cheren said.

"Wait if you're going with that formula…" Aruni said but now with a bored look. "So I'm stuck with the scrub?"

"Aw man…" Sora admitted as 'Lowest scorer' was seen flashing atop of his head with an arrow pointing down.

"Better luck next time, huh Sora?" Jaime said.

"Kairi, you're the second lowest scoring of the six- you are paired with Lior." The teacher said.

"I guess I should've studied more on types and items, huh?" Kairi admitted with a bit of a disappointed look.

"Knowing statuses helps too." Lior said. "There's Poison which basically weakens the Pokémon until it's close to fainting, freezing it making it unable to move until it thaws, paralysis, burn, and…I think the last one was…Oh right- Sleep!"

"I guess I'm paired with Riku, since I'm the lowest scorer of the three of us huh?" Aster said while rubbing her head.

"How did you get the highest score between the three of us anyways?" Sora asked the silver haired male.

"He listed an additional type- Dark types to be more exact. And that was a lucky guess!" Jaime said.

"There are dark types?" Sora asked the two.

"I assume that light and darkness exists in one way or another, so I 'took a shot in the dark' and tried guessing that." Riku said. "I guess I was right."

"Half right- there are no confirmed…er, 'light types' that we know of." Cheren said. "But in any case, those are the teams we decided. The battles are all going to be a team knockout battle and the battle is over when one side is out of Pokémon- 6 on 5."

"Wait…6 on 5?" Sora said, trying to think. "You're only using 5 Pokémon?"

"As I said, Gym leaders can set up challenges for themselves and the trainers." The Gym leader said as –Gym Theme ~Aspertia~- starts to play. "In this particular setup of the battle there are rules that apply to me and to you six. Rule one: I won't substitute any Pokémon I have on me- I have to remain with this Pokémon until it faints. Rule two: you and your partners are locked with each other- That means you cannot switch partners while in the middle of the fight. Rule three- You are allowed to substitute, but you have to switch with another group with Pokémon that are able to continue. For instance, Sora and Aruni, you want to switch out. Riku and Aster are eliminated and only Kairi has a Pokémon who can still fight left on her team. That means Kairi will have to fight any Pokémon I have left on her own."

"Wait so we're technically stuck with the partner and not only that, we have to fight solo if our partner is defeated?" Aster said, repeating what's heard. "…That's a bit rough on us beginners, right?"

"Well you all have varying skills- and the three of you from Chrono Island are more new to this than your three…*ahem* superiors, so you have to work together to succeed." Jaime said. "That means you have to be ready to fight alongside your friends, and make you both don't take too much damage."

"Got it!/ Got it./ Okay!" The three trainers nodded.

"Let's us have a battle that we can all be proud of. So, with that in mind, what Pokémon are you using?" Cheren asked.

"I'll use my Riolu for this fight!" Sora said before throwing the ball into the air and releasing the Emanate Pokémon from it as it looked ready to brawl.

"Snivy is my choice for this fight." Riku said with the snake walking forward.

"Oshawott's my main choice." Kairi said while looking to her Pokémon who gave a bit of a nervous look but shook it off.

"Xia, my Emolga is my choice!" Aster added, with the Emolga hopping up to her shoulder.

"My Chimchar, Tyson, is my Pokémon for this fight!" Aruni said, with said pokémon showing a prideful look. She then recalled her Solrock back to its ball.

"I'll pick…Minun." Lior said before throwing the ball into the air to release the cream and blue mouse who cried out its name on response.

"_**I guess I'll hang out with the others then.**_" Pikachu said before heading to the bench with Tepig and Xiaodan.

"Alright then. I'll determine who goes first…" Cheren said. He then points to an electronic billboard built on the on the outskirts of the field. It activates with the Trainer's face and Pokémon. It shows Sora's face and Riolu's icon with Aruni's face and Tyson's icon on the screen. "Sora, Aruni you're going first."

The two nodded as they took their place on the field. An official appeared on the field as Jaime sat down on the bench with the others standing. The official is seen carrying the two colored flags Jaime used in the battle between Kairi and Milo as the man said, "This is an official battle between Cheren, Leader of Aspertia Gym, and the challengers from Chrono Island of the Sevii Islands, and Hearthome City of Sinnoh! The rules are as explained- the battles are a double battle formula, with the Gym Leader not allowed to substitute and using five Pokémon. However, challengers are paired and locked to their partners and what Pokémon they chose. The pair is eliminated if both Pokémon are unable or refuse to continue battling and requires both trainers to substitute when changing with another pair. The battle ends when one side is out of Pokémon to use. If the challengers defeat the 5 Pokémon the Gym Leader has chosen, then they are rewarded with the Basic Badge."

"Alright!" Sora said with a smile with Riolu. On a jinx, the both of them said in their own way "Let's do this!"

"Geez you guys are pumped…but alright." Aruni admitted. "Tyson, let's do this!" The monkey nodded as it chatters with a determined look on his face.

"Then let's begin then." Cheren said as an image of him appears on the other end of the screen with 5 of the six circles lighting up. He brought out two Poké balls as he said, "Lillipup, Patrat, let's go!" He throws the two devices out and out comes the small puppy and the scout Pokémon as they say responded in their way.

"Cheren has chosen Lillipup and Patrat for the first two Pokémon!" The Referee said as the highest two circles on Cheren's side lights up to show the images. "When both sides are ready, give your signal!"

"Ready!/ Let's go!" Both trainers said, with the gym leader giving a thumbs up.

"Then begin the battle!" The referee said as he raised both flags as 'Unova Gym Battle ~BW2~- begins to play.

"Let's hit 'em hard- use Fire Punch on Lillipup, Tyson!" Aruni called out. On command, the monkey began running until he was close enough to use its fire cloaked fist at the puppy.

"Riolu, use Quick attack!" Sora called out. The Emanate Pokémon nodded before charging at the scout Pokémon with a white streak behind it.

"Use Super Fang, Patrat, and Lillipup, use Bite!" Cheren called out, and both Pokémon took the attacks, sending past each other to the challenger's partners. However, they used the opportunity to strike with their respective attacks. Tyson noticed this and dodged the Super Fang, while Lillipup landed its mark with Riolu yelling in pain from the attack, shutting its eyes.

"Hang in there, Riolu- use Force Palm!" The brunette commanded, and the emanate Pokémon immediately opened them before using its attack to strike Lillipup away. The puppy rolled on the ground before getting up and growling at its attacker. "Nice job, Riolu!" The Emanate Pokémon's trainer said, as the blue being gave a thumbs-up to Sora as it said with its aura, 'Thanks!'

"That's simply good- Force Palm should do decent damage- especially since Riolu and the attack used are both fighting types." Cheren said.

"Huh? Why's that?" The Brunette asked.

"When Pokémon use the same type of attack as they are, it gives the attack a bit more power behind it." Jaime said. "Since both Riolu and the move Force Palm are fighting type, the move gets more power behind it! It's also known as STAB- short for Same Type Attack Bonus!"

"Alright!" Sora said with a smile. "Now we're getting somewhere. Alright Riolu, let's hit 'em hard with Force Palm again!" Sora said.

"Don't be so hasty, Sora." The Gym leader said. "I wouldn't be a gym leader if I haven't prepared for type weaknesses. Sometimes we can still win despite the advantage our challengers have- some by using combos and others using moves we have them learn. That's why I have Lillipup learn this technique to counter Fighting types- use Aerial Ace!"

"Shoot!" Aruni admitted. "Quick Tyson, use Dig! Sora, have Riolu follow him!"

"Wait- why?" Sora asked, confused.

Tyson immediately leap into the ground and was underground as the puppy began to pick up speed before it disappears in a blink of an eye, startling the brunette and his Pokémon. The pupply suddenly appears behind Riolu and rams him while light streaks were behind it, causing the emanate Pokémon to yell in pain from the attack. "Aerial Ace is a Flying type attack- Fighting types are weak to that type, you idiot! Not only that, Aerial Ace is that fast- so fast that it can't miss its target!"

Sora noticed this as Riolu slid on the ground. He got up on its feet. "Riolu, are you alright?!" the boy called out to his Pokémon. The bipedal dog-like being got up and nodded. "We gotta slow him down then- use Quick Attack on Lillipup!"

"Patrat, use Bite again! And Lillipup, use Tackle!" Cheren called out as the two begin to aim at Riolu. However, the two suddenly fell into the ground as Chimchar emerged from underneath the two and knocked them into the air. "What?!"

"I think you forgot about Chimchar's Dig!" Aruni said. "I had him dig a pitfall trap for those two!"

"I didn't know you _could_ do that." Sora admitted with a pleasantly surprised look.

"It also functions as a foxhole too- to dodge attacks." The girl said. "However, moves like Magnatude would still hit."

The scout and puppy Pokémon got out of the hole as they emerged, ready to fight again. "That was impressive- you actually took me guard with Dig." Cheren said. "But we're just getting started. Patrat, Lillipup, use Work Up!"

On command, the two Pokémon began showing a red aura from them that quickly vanished. "Careful- any move that hits from their reserve will hit harder than usual!" Jaime called out.

"That won't stop us!" Sora said with a determined look. "Use Force Palm!"

"Use Fire Punch, Tyson!" Aruni called out.

The two nodded and began charging towards their targets. Cheren smiled however as he said, "Lillipup, use Take Down! And Patrat, use Hyper Fang!"

The two opposing Pokémon began their attack but as they began to use the attacks, they flashed a red aura- Lillipup began excluding a golden aura as it began to attack with Patrat charging with its fang shining. The attacks were looking like they were going to collide…until someone said "Dodge it!" On response, Riolu immediately veered out of the way of Lillipup and struck it while it was passing using its attack. Meanwhile, Tyson and Patrat's attacks going to collide but Chimchar struck first, hitting the fang square on. This unfortunately caused the fang to crack as the Patrat yelped in pain before getting sent backwards. As a result though both Pokémon were knocked back and knocked out as their eyes were now swirls.

"Patrat and Lillipup are unable to battle!" The Referee called out while pointing the flag to the challenger's side as the theme ends. Upon that announcement called, both Patrat and and Lillipup's icons' lights shut off on the board on Cheren's side.

"Nice job Sora!" Aruni said. "I guess this isn't the first time you been in a gym leader battle like this, huh?"

"Oh this is my first one- but I actually used a technique like this before!" Sora said. "Not in Pokémon battles, mind you." However, that response prompts Aruni to give a confused 'huh?'

Cheren picks up Patrat as it looked to be upset- obviously its fang been damaged. "It's alright, Patrat- We'll have Nurse Joy fix it up. You both did great."

Lillipup, although disappointed from its loss gave a couple of upbeat barks. Sora noticed that Patrat was injured as he said, "Er, do you need Patrat to get to the center?" Sora asked. "'Cause if you do, then I can drop him off!"

"Nah, it's fine. I'll wait until after the battle." Cheren said.

"We'll substitute then- I'll take Patrat to the center while you guys take over!" Sora said, surprising both the gym leader and the others- including the Pokémon. "Is that alright?"

"Well…if you think you can get back before it's your turn on the field again, then sure thing." Cheren said, taken a bit off guard. He then recalled Patrat to its Poké Ball and hands it to Sora, "Just don't take too long."

"Don't worry- I won't!" Sora said as he puts the ball onto his belt. "C'mon Tepig! Riolu, you take a break!"

"_**Okay!**_" Tepig said in agreement before the two heads towards the school. Upon entering the building, The lights around Riolu and Chimchar's icons dimmed, but not the lights highlighting the Pokémon themselves. Riolu heads towards the bench with Chimchar before sitting down near the other Pokémon.

"Well…talk about kindess going a long way." Jaime admitted while raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, who's next?" Cheren asks the group.

"Me and Lior are next if you guys don't mind." Kairi said.

"Sure- I can wait." Riku said, with Aster nodding.

"Alright then." The Gym leader said as Lillipup returned to his side. He brought more Poké balls as he called out, "Azurill, Pidove, let's go!"

Upon throwing it out, the devices open to reveal two Pokémon. One of them is a Pidove but in regular colors. The other one is a new one- it appears to be of a blue mouse shape- at least the round ears with red insides, and feet but no arms. It is seen with black eyes with white dots on its cheeks, and a large rubbery ball tail with a black jagged shape. It appears to be sitting on the ball point- which is slightly bigger than it as it hops on the tail and said 'Azurill!' on release. "Awww, it's an Azurill!" Aster said, infatuated by the appearance of it. Riku noticed this and pulled out the Pokédex to analyze it. '_Azurill- the Polka Dot Pokémon. Azurill's tail is like a rubber ball and despite not having any arms at this evolutionary stage it can use its tail as a lasso to fight larger opponents. Its tail is also packed full of nutrients that it needs to grow._'

While reading the Pokédex, the silver haired male presses a button on the device and it looked like it shifted to another page- and something definitely caught his eye. He immediately gave an intrigued look before digging out the egg he has in his bag as if to check on it before setting it back. For some reason, he gives a bit of a smile. "I see now. So Azurill can be gained through special methods of breeding…"

"Azurill is actually the weakest of all baby Pokémon- but it involves into a Water Pokémon right away- and it knows how to swim too even before evolving." Aruni added.

"I looked it up already." Riku said before looking to the backpack which had the egg in it. ('_I guess your time will come when you come into the world._')

Kairi and Lior walked forward with their chosen Pokémon out. "You ready, Kairi?" Lior asked the red haired girl.

"Ready as I'll ever be." The female responded. "We're ready on our end!"

"This battle is now Pidove and Azurill vs. Oshawott and Minun!" The referee said. "Begin the battle!"

"Minun, use Helping Hand!" Lior called out and on command, Minun began doing a form of cheering dance while producing electrical lights on its hands. It then released these electrical lights to Oshawott and when it hits, it glows with a light white before returning to normal with the Sea Otter blinking in confusion. "Helping Hand boosts Oshawott's next attack- as long it's an attack that targets its opponent. The first attack's all yours Kairi!"

"Alright then- Oshawott, use Razor shell on Azurill!" The red haired female called out.

"_**O-okay!**_" Oshawott responded. It began charging forward. However, when it activated its attack, the shell begins to glow with a multicolor glow as the shell's streak became a multiple shades of blue as it swung it. It hits on target with Azurill getting sent backwards. "_**Whoa…Helping hand really did give me a boost…**_" It admitted. However, Azurill snapped back up on its feet.

"Azurill, use Iron Tail!" Cheren called out. "And Pidove, use Steel Wing!"

On command both Pokémon used attacks that changed their respective parts a shiny steel grey (the tail in Azurill's case and both wings for Pidove).

"Minun, use Spark!" Lior called out.

"Oshawott, use Water Gun!" Kairi called out.

The two challenger's Pokémon attacked their targets heading towards them. Oshawott seemed to give a more determined look as it fired the jet of water. They were seen heading towards both Pokémon as the battle continues...

**Meanwhile, back with Sora- Pokémon Center**

Sora just set down Patrat's Poké ball on the desk as Nurse Joy said, "I'll be sure to give the best treatment I can give him. Thanks for bringing him in."

"No problem- I was doing Cheren a favor." Sora said with his Tepig nodding. "I'm sure he'll be happy to know that Patrat's gonna be okay. Anyways, I gotta head back."

"Alright." The nurse said with a smile. She sees the male and his Pokémon walking forward, but notices something- the male stopped. He appears to be surveying something outside before to ask, "Erm…Sora?"

"…I might be running a bit late. Could you tell Jaime on the Xtransceiver that I might be running a bit late?" Sora asked the nurse.

"Err…sure, why?" The Nurse asked, confused.

"I thought I saw something I need to check out." The Brunette commented. "Tepig, let's go."

The fire pig seemed to of nodded as -Night of Fate- starts to play and the two ran outside.

**Aspertia City**

Sora ran out to the streets just outside of the center and surveyed around. He immediately bolted to his left with his starter and when they turned the corner, they soon see a rather…interesting sight.

It was someone facing the two wearing a black coat, which is a full length with a hood, and a waist high slit going up the back. It had a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal it, silver drawstrings for the hood with a large bead of the same color hanging at the end. There's also a silver chain ornament adorned with large cylindrical beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region. It appears to be a pair of black gloves and boots that the person wears as well. The physique (and structure) showing on the front of the jacket suggests this person is of a strong male build. One thing's for sure- this person is wearing something…otherworldly. This person immediately turned around and ran straight to Route 19, with Sora calling out "Hold it!" The male and fire pig immediately began chasing after the individual.

**Route 19**

The cloaked individual soon continued running through the route with Sora and Tepig in hot pursuit of him. Sora gave a bit of a look as he wondered in his mind ('_Why is someone from Organization XIII here?! I thought the Major said this world was isolated from the darkness! And I thought they were all gone…_') The male immediately shook his head as he said, "Something doesn't add up."

"_**What do ya mean, Sora?**_" Tepig asked while running with his trainer.

"That guy in the hood- back where I was from, they were the bad guys; they caused a lot of trouble for me and my friends almost last year." The male explained. "I thought they were gone, but now I think they could've been just faking it!"

"_**Wait, so that guy is like a secret agent or like the men in black?**_" Tepig commented. "_**You know- CIA stuff that shouldn't be said in public?**_"

"Something like that!" Sora admitted. "But I want to know is how did they get here!"

"_**However he did it, he must've used a different method compared to yours!**_" The fire pig responded. He noticed something ahead as he said, "_**Look- a lake!**_"

The cloaked individual was still ahead on of the two, but he seems to be losing speed as he sees a lake up ahead- as Tepig said. At the edge of the lake, he stops short of water before the Brunette caught up with him. The male and pig stopped to catch his breath before he said, "Just who are you? How did you… How did you even get here?"

The hooded individual looked to the other male and before the brunette could say a word, the man said this, in an older male's voice as the theme ends.

"I came here the same way you did."

"What?" Sora replied with a confused look. "So you're…"

"Yeah. Except I came here from another time." The male responded. "I came from a time in your future- something's that's yet to happen. I would come to this place- this region with my friends. But as far you know, that journey already happened."

"…**That didn't make much sense.**" Both Tepig and his trainer said.

"I had help from a Pokémon called Celebi. That's all you need to know." The older male said. "…But to be fairly honest, I thought your friend Riku would be the one to follow me down here. And not to mention he would've been more skeptical about how I know him too for that matter at this point."

"Wait…how is it that you know about Riku?!" Sora said while getting into a defensive stance. "And who's Celebi?"

"Sorry, but that's something you have to find out on your own." The cloaked individual said. He soon looked to the lake as the wind blows. However, while the angle shown the hood did go down the face wasn't seen. "But I will tell you this. One day, you'll need to have the strength of heart to face the challenges ahead. But you yourself are strong- as long as you're with your friends."

"Wait…are you saying what I think you're saying?" Sora asked. But before he received a response, a sudden translated '_**Kya!**_' was heard from nearby the bushes as it moved, prompting the male to look.

A Psyduck emerged from the bushes as it rubbed its head and said in frustration, "_**What just hit me?**_"

The bushes shook again as Meloetta (without her invisibility) emerged and said while looking worried. Somehow though, she appears to be slightly smaller than before as it said, "_**Sorry, sorry! I was looking around on my own, when something pushed me. The next thing I know, I bumped into you!**_"

"Psy-yiyiyiyi!" The duck screamed before firing a water gun attack at the musical being that dodged it. It dodged another water attack and noticed the brunette and immediately fled his to hide behind him.

"Hey!" Sora called out, with the Psyduck noticing. The brunette turned his head to Meloetta and said, "You're Meloetta, right? What are you doing here?"

"_**Er, uh…**_" The musical being tried to say, although worried. "_**I was exploring on my own when I ran into this Psyduck. This one looked really grumpy for some reason…**_"

"_**You pretty much ruined my training! One of those rocks you thrown at me gave me a nasty headache!**_" The duck said, rubbing a red spot on its head.

The Melody Pokémon gave a startled look as she admitted, "_**B-but I didn't do anything!**_"

"_**Don't lie to me- you were who tackled me after all!**_" The water fowl responded with an angry look.

"_**Hold on- how do you think that it was Meloetta that did it?**_" Tepig asked. "_**Are you sure it wasn't someone else?"**_

"_**What do you know, ya big palooka!**_" Psyduck responded.

"…What did he say?" Sora said, confused. "…Okay, now I definitely got some Déjá vu."

Meanwhile, the Fire pig moved his to Sora, but then noticed something opponent as he squealed in surprise. "_**Uh, Sora- that guy is gone!**_" He noted and the brunette noticed that the black cloaked individual pretty much was absent.

"Ah man…" The Brunette said before noticing the duck fired a jet of water again, with the brunette dodging while grabbing Meloetta. He quickly flipped onto his feet as –Kanto Trainer ~Anime mix~- (or the Kanto Trainer Battle remixed version) begins to play. "Tepig we gotta scare it off- use Flamethrower!"

"Tepig!" The pig said before inhaling a lot of air and firing a jet of flames at the duck. The duck immediately yelled in pain before it landed in the water. The pig gave a relieved sigh before noticing the duck resurfacing from the water. It fired a jet of water at the pig who got hit by it. It gave gurgling "Teeeep!"

"**Tepig!**" Both the trainer and the Legendary Pokémon said.

The pig gave a bit of a shake to get rid of any loose water it had from the attack as it gives a bit of puff of…smoky steam? It looked like the water Pokémon's attack temporarily disabled his fire attacks! "_**Uh-oh.**_" The pig admitted. It took a deeper breath and blew any water out of its nose with whatever water that got in there turning into steam before it managed to have flames again. However, the duck was seen rushing towards the pig while flailing its arms in an angry fit, and rammed into the pig with an all speed ahead. The pig gets sailed backwards as it dug into the ground with its heels and gave a determined look. "_**I'm not done yet!**_"

"Tepig, I don't think we should keep battling- we stayed out here too long!" Sora said, calling out to the fire pig.

Tepig noticed this and nodded. The brunette brought the Poké ball holding Highwind and tossed it out to release the avian which gives a happy look. "_**Hey guys!**_" Highwind admitted while raising its right wing like an arm. It the noticed Meloetta and said, "_**Hey! Meloetta!**_"

"_**Erm…do I know you?**_" Meloetta responded while tilting her head.

"Highwind, no time- do you think you could get us out of here and back to Aspertia City?" Sora said. However as he said this, the Psyduck used another Water gun at the group. Highwind notices and uses the barrier technique it used before to protect the group. "I think that was Light screen, right?"

"_**Yep, now get on!**_" Highwind said with the two nodding before boarding the avian. "_**You too, Meloetta- let's hurry!**_" The melody being nodded in reluctance before floating and sitting near near the avian's head. The Psyduck immediately fired another blast of water at the group when they were about to take off, but Highwind easily dodges it and made tracks back to the city with the group as the theme ends. Psyduck gave a bit of an angry look towards the group before it dove into the water.

"Whew…" Sora admitted exhausted from what happened. "I don't know about you guys, but that was one temperamental Psyduck!"

"_**It's also cheap too- I mean I got hit by its water gun and I couldn't use my fire attacks until I got the water out of my nose.**_" Tepig said while quickly giving a quick puff out of its nose to make sure there wasn't any water in there. "_**Thanks for the save, Highwind- couldn't have done it without you.**_"

"_**Don't mention it.**_" Highwind with a happy look. "_**But I wanna know is why is Meloetta is with you?**_ _**Did you manage to catch her or something?**_"

"No, not at all- Meloetta was actually trying to run from Psyduck- she just happened to run into us when we chasing and interrogating someone." Sora explained. "Right?"

"_**Yes.**_" Meloetta said as a representation of herself and Psyduck is seen in a imagination bubble. "_**You see, I was looking around, minding my own business when I saw Psyduck practicing his 'Confusion' attack. But I also noticed that Purrlions were taunting it by placing rocks back into its pile- even tossing a rock back at it its head. I was going to try to confort it, but then something pushed me into the Psyduck and into the bushes. That was when the trouble started.**_"

"Purrlion?" Sora parroted before grabbing the Pokédex, and shows the image of the said Pokémon- it is a primarily purple-colored feline Pokémon with the head proportional to its body and tufted fur at the knees and cheeks. It has long tapered violet markings above the green, feline eyes that extend towards its ears. There's also tapered whitish markings above the eyes resembling eyebrows and muzzle, sporting a dimunitive nose of a similar coloration. The neck, shoulders, back and hind paws are whitish colored as well, with the lower portion of the forelimbs purple, and the tip of the tail sporting a curved, vaguely scythe-like extension. '_Purrlion-_ _the Devious Pokémon. Wild Purrlion often fools people into letting their guard down with its cute looks and its charming behavior. Trainers should be beware of this Pokémon because if they do fall for it, it will more than likely make off with their belongings. When angered it fights back with its claws. It's also noted that Purrlion is also capable on standing on its hind legs._' Sora puts the device away as he said, "So a group of Purrlion were the ones causing trouble for Psyduck?"

"_**Yes.**_" Meloetta nodded while looking saddened. "_**And now Psyduck thinks that I was the one responsible.**_"

"_**Now hold on a second there, Meloetta- Purrlion might be bullies and stuff like or even thieves, but why would it cause trouble for you or Psyduck?**_**" **Highwind responded. "_**No offense, but it has some holes in that story. Why would Purrlion use **_**you **_**of all Pokémon as a way to trick Psyduck? Surely your reputation as the Mythical Pokémon of Melodies would've stopped them.**_"

"_**Yes, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm actually a bit younger- like at least close to that Togepi's age my parent. You see, I'm sort of a 'Legend-in-training.'**_" The Melody Pokémon said, intriguing the group.

"_**Legend-in-training? You mean like you're just starting out?**_" Tepig said while tilting his head.

"_**Yeah. I'm not as strong as my parent.**_" Meloetta said while blushing a bit. "_**She taught me on how to sing, dance a little bit, and even how to become invisible. But…never on how to fight.**_"

"…_**Okay, I think I'm beginning to see a pattern here.**_" Highwind said. "_**The one that Sora and Aster saw…is it you?**_" The Meloetta nodded on response. "_**Annnd the one I saw talking to Snivy last night- or the Resoltion Rock at back earlier in that forest? Was it also you?**_"

"_**No, it wasn't me during those two last times.**_" Meloetta said. "_**That was probably my mother.**_"

"HUH?!" Sora blurted out. "You mean…you and Snivy saw another Meloetta?"

"_**There could more than one. And just for the record- Snivy AND Riku.**_" Highwind said, prompting the brunette to give a *!* above his head. "_**Not every Pokémon are immortal- legendary and mythical Pokémon included. So maybe they have to have children to carry on the legend.**_"

"Wait- so you guys…" Sora said, noticing what they mean.

"_**Yep- we're not immortal. We all live; we all die one way or another. Nothing lasts forever after all- even we Pokémon will go one or another. But we can leave behind something- like my daughter for this case.**_" Highwind said with a bit of a small smile. "_**…But I want to continue living- for as long as I can. I want to see how the world changes around me and see different places. My trainer showed me many places- and the curiosity of traveling never left me.**_"

"…Heheh." Sora said while giving a smile. "You know, you're right. I wanna continue traveling the region or maybe beyond that. Not sure if my parents would agree with it- not after that stunt me and friends pulled."

The Meloetta seemed to give a giggle upon hearing that and a smile. "_**You know, my Mama was right- you guys are interesting! She told me about you guys- and I'm glad to of met you**_!"

"Same here!/_**Ditto on that!**_/ _**You bet.**_" The human and other Pokémon nodded.

"_**...I'm not sure if Mama approves of me being with you guys though…**_" Meloetta said again, this time saddened though. "_**Parents are often overprotective of their babies and I am fairly young to be out on my own.**_"

"_**I know what you mean- I was ready to smack that Plasma grunt who hypnotized my daughter!**_" Highwind said with an angry look. "_**But I let you guys have your way with him.**_"

"…You know Meloetta, you two- you and your mother REALLY look alike- we gotta call you something to tell you two apart." Sora said. The three soon began to think as they entered Aspertia City's skies. "…You know, I think the others would help us out."

"_**Y-your friends?**_" Meloetta responded, but now showing definite shy activites as she hid behind Sora. "_**Now I'm REALLY not sure about it.**_" She then activated her cloaking ability as she hid.

"It'll be fine- just trust me on that!" The brunette said with a smile. "But stick with Highwind for now- until we can introduce you to the others."

Meloetta emerged again and gives an unsure "_**O-okay,**_" before disappearing.

**Aspertia Gym**

Highwind soon flies overhead as Sora lands on the battleground behind the group with Tepig. Meleoetta was still seen hiding behind Sora as the heroic male said, "Miss me?"

"Took you long enough!" Jaime said when he faced the male with an annoyed expression. "Sorry for the grouchiness but you just missed something big- You and your buddies are taking a beating out there, and Cheren's Last Pokémon is definitely pulling all the stops!"

Riku appears to of benched along with Aster with both Snivy covered in dirt and Emolga which is a dizzy. "Kairi and Lior are trying their best to beat Cheren and his Pokémon." Aruni commented. "However, that Stoutland's giving them a definite run for their money- Minun's knocked out."

"Stoutland?" Sora parroted before looking to the battlefield. The Pokémon he sees is a large dog- probably bigger than Herdier. The Mustache developed from it became large, voluminous white-tipped plumes- lone enough that they brance next to its body. The insides of its ears are blue with the shaggy under-fur of its body is a light blue. Sora gave a bit of a startled look upon seeing it, causing Meloetta to bump into him. The melody being hid behind Highwind again, as Sora grabbed out his Pokédex and examined this big being. '_Stoutland- the Big Hearted Pokémon. Stoutland is the final evolution of Lillipup. Stoutland are known to be very wise and skilled at rescuing people stranded in mountains or at sea. The fur it wears enables it to withstand blizzards._'

"Now Stoutland, use Hyper Beam!" Cheren called out. On commanded Stoutland barked out as it opened its mouth and prepared a large white orb in its mouth. When it fired, the beam had a pink circle as the attack heads towards Oshawott. It gave a scared looked and immediately tried to dodge but barely missing the beam attack as the beam flew out towards the distance. The force of the attack, however, knocked the Sea Otter back as it fell over on its stomach with its scalchop lands on the ground. Oshawott's eyes were to be in spirals as it gave a dizzy moan. "Oshawott is unable to battle!" The referee said while raising the flag pointed towards Cheren's side. "That means Kairi and Lior are unable to continue battling. However, they have not lost the battle as of yet."

As the referee said, the board shows Oshawott's icon shutting off with only the outline of him showing. Lior and Kairi's icons shut as well. The only ones left glowing on the challenger's side is Sora and Aruni's icons, and their Pokémon, which the yellow backgrounds of their Pokémon lighting up. Kairi sighed as she picked up Oshawott as she said, "Stoutland's a really strong Pokémon…" She then faced Sora as she said, "It's up to you and Aruni now, Sora!"

"Sora, I just hope you're ready." Aruni said as the brunette forward.

"What happened while I was gone anyways? It looked like I missed plenty." Sora said.

"You want the long version or the short one?" Jaime asked the brunette.

"_**I wouldn't mind short version.**_" Tepig said, with Highwind nodding. Meloetta appeared into view she peered in but be careful on not showing her presence.

"Short story is, they were on a winning streak, the last Pokémon was a Herdier, but when things were going to be easy, it became the big pooch and now you're being swat like flies." The blond haired man explained. "Long story is that Kairi and Lior teamed up and managed to take down Azurill and Pidove. Cheren also explained that he had a defense against Rock types too using steel type attacks. After winning that side of the battle, they decided to substitute and let Riku and Aster have a turn at him. Cheren then decided to use Herdier for this next fight. Emolga was easily holding down thanks to its Air Slash while Snivy used Leaf Tornado to try to wear it down. It fought back using Work up and using Take down. Snivy pulled this sick air dodge and attacked with Vine Whip. It still had strength left, so it used Bite to attack and used Protect to slow us down. But the two became resilient enough to defeat It- it may looked like it was over, but then Cheren said it was just getting started. That's when Herdier evolved into Stoutland. It looked like it was going to be a repeat of before with Xia using Air Slash, but it didn't flinch that time it used its bite on Emolga and sent it out of commission instantly- showing the remarkable shift in the tables as its strength easily made short work of Xia. Snivy was able to use Leaf Tornado to lower its accuracy. It tried to use Vine Whip to flip it over but… it became too heavy to flip flip over at its current stage and Stoutland easily used its strength to throw Snivy out of the battle."

"By that time, we were wondering where you went since you were taking too long." Riku said. "Kairi and Lior decided to try to prolong the battle as long as possible before you can show up or maybe try to win. Lior tried to stall Stoutland by trying to land a thundershock- in hopes of trying to paralyze it. But like Xia before it, that luck didn't work all that well. It was just Kairi and Oshawott left afterward. Kairi used Oshawott's Water gun while trying to avoid Stoutland's attacks. It just managed to use Razor Shell on it when you finally arrived on Highwind."

"…Man, I missed a lot. Sorry about that, everyone." The brunette said with a disappointed look. But he perked up as he lifted his head and said, "But then again, Stoutland's a fully evolved Pokémon so we gotta work together on this, right? Riolu, you ready?"

"Ready, sir!" Riolu said while running forward with Aruni's Chimchar.

"This is the final leg of the match- it's Cheren's evolved Stoutland vs Chimchar and Riolu!" The referee said. He raised both flags as he said, "Resume the battle!"

"Chimchar, used Dig!" Aruni called out, as the –Gym Leader Battle ~BW2~- resumes. The Chimp Pokémon on response immediately dove into the ground.

"Riolu, use Quick attack!" Sora called out as the Emanate Pokémon immediately went charging towards the Big-hearted Pokémon with a white streak behind it.

"Stoutland, use Bite on Riolu!" Cheren called out and on command the dog rushed forward towards the smaller one. It gave a bit of a growl before it tried to bite him. But on response, Riolu rammed into it, but upon trying to retreat back, it was too late- Riolu just flinched before it got biten by the dog and was about to send it into the sky.

"Now Chimchar!" Aruni called out as it emerged behind the dog and struck in a sneak attack, letting go of the dog. "Sora, he's open!"

"Sorry but we won't be beaten that easily- use Protect!" Cheren called out, and on response the dog summoned a greenish-clear barrier in front of it.

"Let's see… if he's using Protect, then let's try this- use Feint!" Sora called out.

"Okay!" Riolu said before heading towards the large dog at a higher speed than normal. It had as its fist begins to glow white before punching through the barrier with the attack, shattering it. It lands a direct hit on the target before to say, "Got him!"

"Nice try, but perhaps you should've stayed back- use Take Down!" The Gym leader said with a determined look. The dog was about to ram the emanate Pokémon, but then Riolu ran out of the way quickly enough to get out of the way, dodging the attack as the theme ends. "Tsk!"

"Well- that was close- looks like Riolu just dodged it. But how did it move so fast…?" Aruni said…before something 'clicks' in her head. "Sora, does Riolu have the ability 'Steadfast?'"

"Er, yeah- last time I checked." Sora nodding. "Why?"

"Steadfast is an ability that when Riolu flinches, it speeds up!" Aruni responded. "It flinched at least once from Bite, so Riolu sped up! So that means it could outrun it!"

"Hey, yeah!" The Brunette said, getting what she meant. "Alright Riolu, use Force Palm!"

"Tyson, use Low Sweep!" Aruni called out as the two begins its approach.

"Stoutland, use Hyper Beam!" The Gym leader commanded.

The dog easily leapt high into the air and prepared to fire the attack as a large sweep as it moved its head to the right. However, upon noticing this, the Chimchar notices this and said, "_**Change of plans?**_"

"Change of plans!" Aruni said.

"_**Got it!**_" Tyson said before using its dig move and dove into the ground… but not before grabbing Riolu with it. The mustached dog fired the attack in a large sweep on the opposite side of the field, and shortly afterwards, the field explodes from the force of the attack, creating a large dust screen in which everyone on the challenger's side covers their eyes… The dog lands on the ground panting a tiny bit from the attack and as the dust settles, the attack looked like it didn't hit- only threw dust into the air.

"Impressive- you used Dig to dodge Stoutland's Hyper Beam." Cheren said with a smile. "But what impressed me that you used it to also protect Sora's Riolu as well."

"In a double Battle, your teammates are vital to your success." Aruni responded. "You gotta know when to save them- so I had Tyson grab Riolu along to hide underground. So shall we end this?"

"Gladly." Sora said as –Last Pokémon ~BW2~- begins to play. "Riolu, use Force Palm!"

On command, Riolu immediately leapt out of the ground and attacked Stoutland with its fighting type attack and pushed it back. Unfortuantely, Force Palm's secondary effect didn't trigger as Sora groaned and said 'Didn't work.' Aruni however gave a smile as she said, "Fire Punch, Tyson!" The chimp Pokémon leap out of the ground too- but from behind as the Monkey attacked the back of Stoutland with the girl calling out "Bullseye!" when it struck it. The punch's flames appeared to still blazing as it caused Stoutland to sustain a burn as it looked to be cringing as the chimp hops off the back of the dog.

"Stoutland, no!" Cheren said, startled that it was burned from the attack. "A critical hit and burn…this doesn't bode well."

"Yikes- that one looked like it hurt Stoutland!" Sora said as he looked on with a surprised look.

"Critical hit- hitting a weak spot on that Pokémon would really hurt it." Akaka explained. "Works great if you're dealing with a stronger or an evolved Pokémon. And that burn should cut Stoutland's attack something awful."

"Err…got it." Sora said.

"We're not finished yet- Stoutland use Take down!" Cheren said with a determined look as the dog began to rush towards the two Pokémon white leaving behind golden streaks, to take them out and end this battle in his trainer's favor.

"Uh-oh- er…" The Brunette stammered, before remembering something… He then remembered something he heard before in his head. While not quoted, Sora nodded as he said, "Strength of heart… Alright Riolu, use Endure!"

The Emanate Pokémon nodded as it braced itself and when the attack reached its intended targets, Riolu grabbed the dog and after being pushed back from the attack. It then proceeded to throw the mustached dog to one side. The emanate Pokémon looked exhausted from the battle as it fell on its behind. However, the dog got up easily. Tyson was ready to attack again, but then noticed something- the dog gave an exhausted gasps before giving one last one before falling over to its side and shows its eyes in a spiral and a loud whine. The referee runs out to the field and examines the dog before raising the flag to the Challenger's side and announced, "Stoutland is unable to continue the battle! That means the winners are the challengers from Chrono Island and Hearthome City!"

"…We won?" Sora said, dumbfounded by what just happened. But then he gave a big smile as he said, "YEAH! We won!"

"They won…I don't believe it!" Jaime said, with his eyes glued on the battlefield. "A bunch of newbies actually won their first gym battle- their actual first battle against a fully evolved Pokémon!"

Cheren gives a sigh at what he witnessed as he recalled both his Pokémon back to his Poké ball. He then advances to the group as he said, "That was a fine battle you pulled off- all of you. You all did well in you first battle."

"Well, we all worked together." Sora said with a smile. "Everyone pulled their weight in their battle and that was just fine in the end, huh?" Riolu walked up to the group and gave a nod, as did Tepig as it walked to Riolu's side.

"Yeah, but it feels like Riku and I got short straw of the deal." Aster said with a disappointed look. "We ended up fighting Herdier- and I thought we had 'im before he evolved. It went downhill fast from there after that."

"The damaged you pulled took a toll on Stoutland in the end. So you did pull your weight, Aster, Riku." The Gym leader said, assuring the girl. "You did well yourselves, Kairi, Lior."

"Thanks- Oshawott really pulled through in the end, right Oshawott?" Kairi asked her Sea Otter, which responded with a confused 'Osha?'

"Minun did well for her first battle, right?" Lior said to his blue and cream colored mouse, who gave a happy 'Mi mi!'

"Snivy helped too- if it weren't for Leaf Tornado, it would've landed Bite again, and that would've been more problematic for Sora." Riku said, with the Snivy giving a smile. "And we can't forget Xia's role- she used Air Slash to slow Stoutland down with the flinching it caused while it lasted, and that helped us quite a bit."

"O-oh…" Aster said before rubbing her head with an embarrassed look. "I guess we did do well, didn't we Xia?" Emolga gave a happy look as it gave a happy 'Emo mo!' Xiaodan approached the group to her trainer with an intrigued look. "Oh right- don't worry Xiaodan- you'll get a chance to fight a gym leader soon!" On response of hearing that, Togepi gave a happy look as it chirped its name and hopped up to Aster's shoulder to give her a hug.

Jaime crossed his arms as he said, "To…be honest, I was on the edge of my seat too. Now I look actually look forward to our battle tomorrow, Cheren."

"Music to my ears." Cheren said with a smile. "In all the times I was travelling and we passed each other, I was wondering what kind of Pokémon you would use in our fight."

As the group chatted, Highwind gave a look to its back to show the visible Meloetta looking on while hiding behind him as Highwind whispered, "_**See Meloetta? Humans aren't so bad- they sometimes help to bring out our potential- some that we never know we had. There are also some nice humans too- like those trainers.**_"

"_**Yeah…you're right.**_" Meloetta agreed quietly. It turned around as she sat down on the Avian's back and began to think about something. "_**…I'm not sure if Mama would want this, but…I wish I could come along.**_"

"_**Why don't you?**_" The Togekiss whispered with a smile. "_**Besides, having some friends would help in some growing- maybe it'll help with your shyness.**_"

"_**Err, I don't know about it…**_" Meloetta replied while showing a bit of a wishy-washy look.

"Who are you talking to Highwind?" Jaime asked with a bored look.

"To-tokissu!" Highwind responded while showing a bit of an odd smile while showing a sweatdrop which translate to '_**Oh- n-nothing!**_' On response, Meloetta became invisible as she gave a relieved '_**Whew!**_'

**Later, at the Pokémon Center…**

It was finally now at the end of the day with the streetlights turning on outside as we are shown the interior. At the front desk, Except for Highwind who was still out and Meloetta who was still invisible, only the starters of the group are out.

Cheren was in front of the group as he presents a pallet with 6 objects- they're all identical appear as a purple spine of a book with a golden border as they shine with the light. "As a reward for beating me in your challenge, all six of you are now rewarded with the Basic Badge." The Gym leader said as each of the six took the badges from Cheren.

"It looks like something out from the book." Sora said as he looked at the reward.

Nurse Joy then looked like she presented something too as the –Pokémon Center- theme begins a bunch of cases with half of them blue in color with the other half pink. But they had the same theme- it had a black center border by the colors mentioned and a white stencil of the symbol seen on Cheren's book. "And to properly keep your badges together safe and sound, here are some Pokémon League Badge cases." The nurse said with a happy look as the boys received the blue cases and the pink ones are taken by the females.

The group opened their casess as it opened on the right side and folded open lengthwise. Sora puts the badge on the far left side in the first spot as did everyone else. Sora closes it as he said, "One down, seven to go!"

"And just like that, you taken your first big step." Cheren said with a smile. "If you want to know some important details, then your next Gym battle will be Virbank City- against Roxie."

"Roxie?" Riku parroted.

"She's a Gym leader that plays over there in Virbank with a band." Cheren explains. "She specializes in Poison types."

"Poison types?" Sora parroted. "What's good against her then?"

"For resistances, Rock, Ghost and ground types would be a good choice. Steel types completely resists them." Cheren explains. "If you plan on attacking them, then using Ground and Psychic types are your main attacks. Other attacks are fine, as long as you avoid using fighting, bug, grass and poison types."

"Thanks!" Sora said while nodding before facing Nurse Joy. "Hey, Nurse Joy? How long do you think you could take care of our Pokémon?"

"Well I would say they'll need a good night's rest and they'll be ready by morning." Nurse Joy said.

"Alright then- thanks!" Sora said before facing his friends. "Well it looks like we're spending the night at Aspertia City's Pokémon Center again."

"No problem. I got something to do before I call it a night anyways." Jaime said as he walks off. "See you guys at bed time."

"By the way, Sora- thanks again for taking Patrat to Nurse Joy." Cheren said with a slight smile. "I appreciate it."

"I'm glad to help." Sora responded with a bright look with his hands behind his head as a leasurely look. However, a chime came from Cheren's Xtransceiver as everyone gave a curious look.

"Hm?" The Gym Leader looked to his device before answering the call as he said, "This is Cheren speaking."

"Ah, Cheren- I was hoping to reach you." A new voice said- sounding like another woman's voice.

"Professor Juniper?" Cheren responded with an intrigued look. "It's been a bit of time since we spoke."

"Professor Juniper?" Sora parroted upon hearing the name. "You mean Bianca's boss or something?"

"Well I wouldn't say boss, but she is my research aide." Juniper explained on the other line. "…But it would feel weird if I'm responding to only the voices without knowing a face. Is there an easier way talking to each other?"

"Just a moment." Nurse Joy said before setting up a computer and turning the screen to face the group. It then shows an image of a woman on screen. This woman appears to have a unique light brown hair style (a bit odd for me to explain) with greenish-cyan colored eyes. From perspective she is shown to be wearing a green-yellow shirt underneath a lab coat. "There we go!" The nurse said again.

"Ah, thanks Nurse Joy." The professor said. "And I take it those three standing there in the front are the three trainers I've been hearing about- the ones from Chrono Island, right?"

"…Man, word DOES travel fast around here." Sora admitted. "Er, yes ma'am. I'm Sora- these are my friends Riku and Kairi."

"Bianca told me about you three so I am well aware about you three's condition." Juniper explained. "Speaking of your three- how are your starters coming along?"

"They're doing great." Riku said with his Snivy on his shoulder. "We used them in our first gym battle against Cheren and won, thanks to Sora and a friend."

"Ah I see- that's wonderful and impressive to hear!" The professor said with a happy look. "I'm sure you heard this already but you are well on your way."

"We know that." Kairi responded. "Our friends behind us helped with our Gym battle. We're all journeying together."

"Well they say there are strength in numbers." Juniper said. "But wouldn't it be hard to stick together then? I mean you all have to battle the gyms and you can't do it all at once with each group member if you're worried about time."

"I compromised with them." Cheren explained. "We were able to work out a solution for the problem. I battled the six today and I planned on battling Jaime tomorrow morning."

"Well, I would say that it would be a smart idea." Juniper said. "But in any case, I thought I should let you six know something important."

"Huh? What's that?" Sora asked with the two others giving their own complex looks.

"As an official Pokémon trainer, you are only allowed to carry 6 Pokémon at a time. If you capture your 6th one, then you will have to transfer it to the professor that you received your Pokédex from. Since Bianca gave you your Pokédex and she's my assistant, then extra Pokémon you capture will be sent to me to take be care for. Will this be alright?"

"…Well, I guess so." The brunette said after thinking it through with his friends. "But I got two Pokémon- four if you include an egg I have and Jaime's Togekiss. Kairi's got two with her and three if you include the egg she got, and Riku's two if you include the egg he has."

"Oh, so each of you has at least 2 Pokémon so far then?" Juniper said. "That's impressive! But…where did you obtain your eggs?"

"We stopped a Team Plasma grunt from trying to cause trouble- Randolf and Runi- the ranchers of the farm, gave us eggs as a reward." Kairi explained

"Oh well that explains it." She said with a bit of an assured look. "But I think I stayed on long enough. Hope to meet you all personally soon then. Goodbye for now!"

The screen shuts off as Cheren shuts off his Xtransceiver as he looked to the group. "She seemed nice." Riku commented.

"Indeed she is." Cheren nodded. "She was the one who gave me, Bianca and our friend our first Pokémon on the day we left our hometown of Nuvema. But I should be getting going- I'll be there in the morning to pick up my Pokémon Nurse Joy."

"Yes. See you in the morning." Nurse Joy agreed as the Gym leader left to the exit.

"You know, the more I hear it, the more I want to know about that guy that Cheren and Bianca began their journey with." Kairi admitted. "But I think it's too late for us to get to get back to Floccesy Town anyways- so we are staying the night here?"

"As if we got a choice." Riku admitted.

**Later, in Guest room #2…**

It looked to be nighttime outside as the sky is now shining in the sky with stars. Kairi was already in Pajamas as she looked outside from the window. However, some muffled sounds come from as we head inside to see Aster having trouble getting her Pajama dress on. Aruni, while wearing a t-shirt and red Pajama bottoms helps Aster into hers with the girl's starters watching (with Tyson and Oshawott covering their eyes for something only Aruni knows.) "Why do you always have trouble getting that thing on?" The older one of the two commented.

"I honestly don't know- I didn't have too much trouble from it yesterday." Aster said as she gets her head through the collar of it.

"Oh for the love of…" Aruni tried to say before groaning.

"Hey, Kairi? You alright?" The blunette said as she gets the sleeves on. "You seemed distracted by something."

"Huh?" Kairi replied with a look. "Oh, nothing- I was trying to remember something that I forgotten a long time ago- back when I was a child." Kairi said. "In all honesty…I can't remember it. When I was younger something happened…and the next I know what happened, I awoke on an island, seeing Sora for the first time*."

*Note: This is referencing the KH manga: though technically non-canon, it gives some details.*

"Really? Was it a storm?" Aruni asked the red haired maiden. "And you guys can open your eyes now- Aster's got her Pjs on now." On response, the two male starters opened them.

"Well…it was a storm- but not a normal one. But one thing's for sure- the last thing I remember was a shining light… and I woke up on my home seeing Sora for the first time and seeing the stars falling." Kairi said, trying to remember what happened. "I don't remember anything apart from that."

"So you're not from the same island as Sora and Riku?" the green haired female commented. "It must be strange to be a fish out of water."

"It was for a while, but soon I got to know Sora and Riku as well as I did now as well as the other residences." Kairi said with a bit of a smile. "I also was taken in by the mayor of the part of the island we were on. I got to know some of my other friends too. But we were always stuck in one place- we were quite isolated our town."

Aster picked her Togepi as she commented, "You know Kairi, I wouldn't mind going to see your island- right Xiaodan?" The Togepi chirped on response in a happy tone.

"Errr, no, that wouldn't be necessary." Kairi said while comically shaking her hands. "If anything we would be a bit lost trying to get back home…"

Aruni seemed to give an odd look upon hearing this. "Why would you don't want to show us your home? Are you ashamed of us?"

"No, it's just…they're the same as us- they never saw a Pokémon before either." Kairi said while looking worried, prompting the other girls to give confused looks. "And not just that; our parents would REALLY give you the odd look and would easily ground us for pulling the stunt we did. And besides, this is the first time we did go off our islands, and it was lucky that remembered the name of the island or even the layout."

"Okay…" Aster said. However, she got an idea as she said, "But you can come to Hearthome City with us! You'll love the park and not only that, you'll love the Pokémon contests they have there too!"

"Pokémon…Contest?" Kairi parroted while tilting her head.

"Pokémon Contests are simply explained like this- Awesome performances by expert trainers. Pokémon sometimes like to show off what they have if they are the kind to show off. And with training, trainers can help think of creating dazzling alternative ways to use their attacks." Aruni explained. "It's perfect for Pokémon that are either show offs or wants to perform, interested in seeing Pokémon smile, or doesn't want to fight in the traditional way. And it's not just limited to girls- boys can be coordinators too so Pokémon contests don't have a line in gender barriers."

"Sounds really cool…" Kairi admitted.

"It is- it looks AMAZING." Aruni admitted with an emphasis as the theme fades out. "I saw my first contest when I was around 6 years old. I could never forget that sight the way that the coordinator used his Kricketune to use Bug buzz in a unique way… he even taught it to play this one song that he played along with. I even still remembered how it goes!" She then begins to hum a familiar tune as she hums along to a certain theme (If you played LOZ: WW and got to the second Sage temple, it's that particular song you have to learn.)

"I never thought of a way that Pokémon can use their moves as a way to perform…" Kairi said as she thinks. She then imagines Oshawott could use his attacks in a maneuver to astound the crowd before shaking her head. "It must be well worth it to put in all that hard work."

"Believe me it is." Aruni said. "You can also use those appeal moves as another method of attacking too- combining attacks into incredible combinations."

"Unova doesn't have any contests though sadly…" Aster admitted. "Well, as far as I know."

"Pity." The green haired individual admitted with a bored look. "Unova's definitely missing out."

**Meanwhile, with the boys in the first Guest room…**

Sora was in his other outfit (without the jacket) looking up to the ceiling… or at least the the top bunk as he sighs. Lior looked the brunette as he asked, "Hey, what happened to you anyways? Jaime received a call from Nurse Joy during our battle that you might be taking a bit longer to get back. So what took you?"

"Uh, well…" The brunette said. "I need to talk about what I saw with Riku and Kairi. It's something that I should let them know about. I also got something to show you all once I do finish explaining at least the first leg of it to the group so you'll know at least part of the story."

Riku, like Sora in his other outfit (but without the yellow white vest), and Snivy looked over to Sora when he heard that he was mentioned and gives intrigued look. "Well do you want to explain it to them now then? I'm going to hit to the washroom before I sleep anyways."

"Well, alright then." Jaime said as he, Lior, Highwind, and (the still invisible) Meloetta heads out of the room.

A couple of minutes later, Kairi and Oshawott walked into the room as Kairi asked, "Sora, what's wrong?"

"Guys, I'm not sure if you were going to believe this but…" Sora said before he gives a bit of a pause. He looked to his Tepig who gave a nod before saying something important- "I saw someone wearing that coat Organization XIII wore."

"What?!" The two exclaimed while the Pokémon, with Tepig too oddly enough, giving confused looks as –Broken Reality- begins to play.

"How did they even get here?" Riku said while showing a surprised look. "I thought this place didn't have a dark corridor- there couldn't of been a way for them to show up here."

"That's the weird part." Sora explained. "See, that guy I was chasing said he came here in the same way that we did ourselves."

"…You're serious?" Kairi said while giving an intrigued look. "So the way that we came here would be the only practical way for anyone to get here- even for them?"

"Seems that way." Sora responded while crossing his arms. He then got closer and whispered, "I don't know how to explain this to _him_ for that matter."

"So that's why you were taking too long- you and Tepig found that guy." Riku explained. "But what else did you learn?"

"Well, I also learned that guy I was chasing actually came from the future- with the help of a Pokémon called 'Celebi' he came here." The Brunette explained. "But…he also seemed to of known about you, Riku."

"Me?" The silver haired male looked intrigued… why would anyone in a black coat know about him? Or his name for that matter? "…Did you see his face?"

"Well, yeah." Sora said before trying to remember what the man looked like. However, due to the fact that it should be kept secret, you guys are not allowed to know this yet… so deal with it, for now this is.

Riku crossed his arms. He closed his eyes as he tried to think. He pieced together from Sora told him in his thoughts. Whatever it was that was described, it was….strange…

"That sounds…familiar." Riku admitted as the theme ends. But he then shook his head before to say, "Did he say anything else?"

"Well not really- he just said something about me having strength of heart. But he did disappear on me when I founded something…interesting." Sora said. He then looked to the door and said, "You guys can come in now!"

"…How did he know?" Lior's voice said from behind the door.

"They figured that we were curious?" Aruni's voice nodded. "How else, stupid?!"

"Hey!" The same male piped up again.

"Brother, please!" Aster's voice said as if to calm her brother.

Riku just gives a bit of a laugh as he muttered 'This is just like before' quietly before opening the door to show the three trainers and their Pokémon (with Highwind and his friend behind them.) "How much did you guys hear?"

"Well, we heard from the cloaked guy part and what he looked like." Lior explained. "Nothing before that."

"Well…alright." Riku said. "You guys can come in now. I think Sora's story continued from there."

The others nodded before walking into the room. However, as they did the invisible Meloetta that was hiding behind Highwind followed in too.

"So what did you see out there?" Aster asked politely.

"Well, if it's still here, I found something…really interesting." Sora said. "Well for one it was a Psyduck, who seemed to act like a friend of mine named Donald- he's a high tempered fellow- greedy too one time, but he's all heart. But that Psyduck looked like he was the receiving end of a pranks a bunch of Purrlions pulled on them and that really made him...well, frustrated. But then we found something cool too." He then looked to Highwind as he said, "Is she still here?"

"_**Yep- she was with us the whole time.**_" Highwind said, prompting the others to give a curious expression.

The Togekiss did a bit of movement before letting the invisible being off its back. The musical being floated up before dispelling its cloak while giving a shy look. Upon seeing the sudden appearance of this Pokémon, the others gave sudden gasps and surprised expressions as they exclaimed "**MELOETTA?!**"

"_**Eep!**_" The Meloetta gave out before hiding behind Sora. She then emerged as she said, "_**Shhh!**_"

"Meloetta?! Where?!" Jaime said in the other room before hearing some footsteps coming from the hall before the door opens with the tubby individual in his usual shirt without his vest and in black shorts with white trims at the legs in place of his jeans. He gave a sudden 'Yowza!' upon seeing the legendary Pokémon behind Sora. "Holy moly." was all he could say upon seeing it.

The legendary Pokémon hid again as the blond haired man had his Pokédex to analyze the being as it activates. '_Meloetta- The Melody Pokémon. Its melodies are sung with a special vocalization method that can control the feelings of those who hear it. Many famous songs have been inspired by the song that Meloetta plays._' Jaime gave a curious look to her moveset as he blinks and said, "Huh? She barely has any strong moves- Round, Confusion, Sing, and Quick Attack. At least she has Serene Grace, but…that's strange."

"I'm trying to get to get to that part." Sora explained. "You see, this Meloetta is actually…well, as old as Xiaodan."

"She's only a year old?" Aster said, confused with her Togepi.

"So this is the same one from before?" Riku whispered to his snake starter.

"_**Something's off.**_" Snivy admitted. "_**She's too shy…not the same as before. And smaller too.**_"

"Well, Meloetta here is the daughter of the one that Highwind and the others saw yesterday when we first encountered Team Plasma… and that same one _Riku _and his Snivy saw last night." Sora explained.

"You never told us that you met Meloetta!" Lior said with a bewildered look. "…But then again, we didn't ask."

"Huh?" Riku said before looking to the Meloetta and said, "So wait a moment- the one that Highwind ran into and the one we met was your mother, and…she mentioned me to you?"

"_**Y-yes…**_" Meloetta said while looking a bit shy. "**_She talked to me about you_ _guys_.**"

"Wait- we saw a Meloetta too, right Sora?" Aster commented.

"Yep- this one's the same one we saw singing and dancing in the mist- back when we were looking for our Pokémon." Sora explained as –Meloetta-chaan!- begins to play. "She was the one that ran away on us when I called out to her."

"So there's TWO Meloetta?" Jaime commented as he gives a bit of a startled look. "That's wicked!"

"I didn't even know that Legendaries _can_ have babies." Aruni said with a blank look, Tyson nodding in confusion- but then she noticed something- "Hold on- why did you meet THIS Meloetta in the wild? With a moveset like that, she looked like she could barely pick a fight- she's practically a pushover… Er, no offense."

"_**Heck- I would've easily beaten her.**_" Tyson commented with a disappointed look.

"Well, some of the Pokémon must've noticed- more noticeably the Purrlions I told you about before from the part about Psyduck." Sora said. "She was framed by those things or so the story goes. I admit that there some holes in that story, but…I believe her. Besides- that Psyduck was trying to attack us anyways and she was targeted too. Tepig tried to get him…only to get hosed, right?"

"_**I had water up my nose…**_" Tepig admitted with a bored look as the theme ends. "_**And it's not a good place for a fire type- especially in my case since I use my nose to breath flames."**_

"_**Urk- that must've sucked…**_" Pikachu said with a distasteful look.

"Well continuing with the story, we had to bail because I felt like we were out of time- so I used Highwind as a quick escape. But then we had a long discussion on how Pokémon are just as mortal as everyone." Sora said. Upon hearing this everyone seemed to of looked at their respective Pokémon. Hearing about their mortality seemed…depressing at the moment. Sora decided to try to lighten the mood with a suggestion: "ER, that aside, if this one here really is the child of the one that shown up to Riku, then Meloetta here is gonna be passed the torch sooner or later. So I was wondering if we can have her…well, hang out with us. You know, to help her get stronger and at least be in the hands of company."

"Wait, what?" Jaime commented with a startled look. "So you really want to have Meloetta tag along?"

The brunette nodded as he said, "No one will have to catch her- she'll be under our protection if anyone gets curious. We can help her become stronger too. Besides if Meloetta really is able to be captured, I don't we should capture her- we should protect her from poachers from stuff like that."

"No offense, but I gotta remind you about the whole 'Plasma' incident- if something were to happen again, it could be problematic." Jaime said while crossing his arms. "But…I guess I can see your point. Well, I can't stop you. Just not all up in the legendary Pokémon being used by humans- it makes them overpowered trainers. But seeing Meloetta's moveset as is now… and seeing the age…someone's gonna have to look out for it- because the mother can't look after it all the time. Children tend to explore around. Highwind knows this from experience." On response, the Togekiss just gives a bored look as it just huffed out its name.

"You're…serious?" Aruni said, noticing the idea. "Well…I always wanted to hang with a Legendary Pokémon. I guess you can count me in." Tyson seemed to give thumbs up sign on response.

"Well, I'm not sure of how mom and dad are going to respond to this, but…what the heck, let's let it hang out with us!" Aster said with a happy look while her Togepi chirps in agreement in a happier tone.

"I assume Meloetta has got to have good taste in music, so why not?" Lior said with his Pikachu nodding.

"You and your music." Aruni commented with a bored look. "Sometimes I wonder if you should've got a Whismur or a Jigglypuff- heck even something like a Voltorb."

"Hey, don't judge me!" The reddish-black haired male said with an annoyed look. "Besides, you know they can have the Soundproof ability- basically sound based attacks like Hyper Voice or Sing is useless against it."

"Yeah- I think Pikachu was annoyed by your song choices- you have bad taste in music, dude." Aruni admitted.

"Oh you didn't just insult my taste of music!" Lior replied with an angry look.

"I just did- what are you gonna do about it?" Aruni said with a smug look…before her face was being pulled on by the same male before to say 'C'mere!' and just like that- the two are seen pulling at each other's faces.

The others just gives a reaction that makes them look nervous and yet giving a chuckle at the same time. "_**…I never minded Lior's choices of music in reality.**_" Pikachu admitted. "_**I was just annoyed by how loud he plays it.**_" Meloetta seemed to give a nervous look and hid behind Kairi who noticed and tried to comfort her.

"I'll pull 'em apart." Aster admitted before walking forward. "Guys, come on- not in front of Meloetta! Besides, we haven't spoken to dad yet and we promised that we call him as soon as possible, brother! So stop trying to hurt each other and call a truce for now!"

The two stopped pulling each other (not right away) and shorter thereafter the two called a truce as they shook hands although they turned their heads away while in the midst of it. "No offense, but your music tastes needs a touch classic to them. But, I gotta go with Aster for now- we can't go scaring Meloetta like that. So Truce?"

"Well, my tastes are my tastes, but I agree for the moment." Lior agreed. "Truce."

"Well, I don't know what to say on that- you've made stranger choices for friends, Sora. But then again…you haven't steered us wrong so far." Riku said with a smile. Snivy seemed to give a quiet look before nodding as –Sora- begins to play.

"I'm alright with it." Kairi nodded. Oshawott hid behind Pikachu but peers back as it gives a bit of a shy nod.

Meloetta seemed to of hovered forward as she gave a bit of a relieved look before Sora spoke up. "You see, Meloetta? We're all friends here- we may have our fights and disagreements with each other, but we stick together."

The Melody Pokémon seemed to of nodded but noticed something. "_**But didn't they stop because of me?**_"

"Well, yeah unfortunately, but you're just getting to know us- but I guess that's a good example of how we have our disagreements, right guys?" The brunette said to the others. The others seemed to of given nods in response, as did their Pokémon. "You see?"

"_**Heheh…maybe you're right.**_" Meloetta responded while giving a cheerful look, although hiding an ashamed look. "_**Sorry everyone... and **__**thanks Sora.**_"

"But if what you said was true- and there really are two Meloetta and this is the child…then where's the mother?" Lior admitted.

"Probably close by- a mother or father is always near their child." Riku said. "Right Highwind?"

"_**Of course!**_" Highwind agreed while raising its right wing in agreement. It then realized what he meant and immediately looked outside.

"Hey guys, if you wanna, you can come with us to meet our dad." Aster said with a cheerful look.

"Hmm...well, we got time before we head to sleep." Riku said. "Alright then- let's head to phones. Here's hoping that he's still awake."

"Hey, I gotta say something- is it alright if we show Meloetta to dad?" The blunette asked. "Please?"

"Huh!?" Sora exclaimed in confusion. But then tried to think of something before crossing his arms. "Well, uh…well we don't want to cause too much trouble, so maybe she should stay here?"

"But sooner or later, we're gonna meet up Mom and dad, and they're gonna notice her if we do keep her with us. We just can't hide her!" Aster said. "And besides, if there was someone travelling with us they're notice sooner or later that Meloetta's hiding out with us- especially if we run into Milo again."

"She does have a point." Jaime said. "But we can't have her be seen in place like this- I mean seriously, a public place like this? Collectors are gonna flock like Spearow going for their prey. And I definitely can say that neither she nor the mother will like it."

They were right of course- Meloetta looked nervous when they did mention it, and as the group spoke, it was shown that another Meloetta was outside of the window invisible- this one looked 'normal sized' for its species as it gave a bit of a look while hearing the conversation. Highwind was surveying the outside in case there was anything out there. "I see your point…" Aster said from inside of the room. "There has to be something we can do for her."

"What about calling her a Nickname then?" Sora said. "We can call her something that we can use as a nickname to hide her true Identity."

"_**A nickname?**_" Meloetta responded.

"Hmmm…" Everyone seemed to give an odd look- as if trying to think. But they did agree with the Brunette's idea.

"_**Errr…**_" By the looks of things, the Melody Pokémon just gave a couple of blinks.

"Well, Meloetta's name comes from the legends that create inspiration, like a muse, or something." Jaime started. "There's also her Pirouette Forme- based on those Spanish Flameco dancers- so maybe something Spanish based like Cereza?"

"That's Spanish for Cherry, man. And I don't see any red on her." Aruni commented… "Unless her face lights up red in embarrassment. Although Cereza isn't a bad name for my case- not to sound selfish about it."

"_**Er, I don't know what to say on that.**_" The legendary child responded while looking troubled. "_**I know you're trying to help, but I don't think I need a nickname.**_"

"_**I think they know that, but I think it's just for a way to protect you if they are talking about you in public but don't want to draw any unnecessary attention.**_" Snivy responded in his tongue. "_**If anything at least you can have a say on what to call you.**_"

"_**O-oh!**_" The Melody Pokémon responded with a happy look. "_**In that case, let's hear it!**_"

"What about Symphony then?" Aster said. "Symphony's a form of music."

"Well it would sound like something a friend of mine would suggest*." The blond haired male nodded. "Or something like Orquesta- Spanish word for Orchestra?"

"Nah- that doesn't seem so…easily disguised, you know?" Sora admitted.

"It is somewhat obvious- Unless there's a Pokémon that only uses Sound based attacks." Riku said. "Any other ideas?"

"Well, I guess we got nothing at the moment…but why not ask dad? He was the one who named Aster." Lior said. "Besides, if anything he oughta know some good names."

"What- mom doesn't count?" Aster said with an odd look. The older brother seemed to give an odd look before Aster continued, "Sorry, but Really- mom does count too!"

"She may be sleeping by then because of the baby- and we did sort of promised dad that we will call." Lior said. "Remember? We were going to call him before getting interrupted with the nickname madness."

"…Oh right- sorry…" Aster admitted, realizing why. "Let's go use the phone then! But…we gotta be nonchalant about it- we don't wanna really…notify anyone about you-know-what-a."

"You-know-what-a?" Sora parroted… before noticing what the blunette meant. "Oh, right then." He faced the Pokémon and then added "You guys stay here- we're gonna go talk to Aster's dad. At least try to get know Meloetta."

"_**You got it!**_" Tepig said with a smile.

"You guys go- I gotta get some sleep." Jaime admitted. "See you guys in the morning- and tell me when you thought of a good nickname."

"Okay/alright." The group nodded as the theme ends.

As the humans left the room and shut the door behind them, Meloetta seemed to of given a relieved look as she floats to the bed and sits down on the edge. She admits, "_**That was…eventful.**_ _**Are humans sometime that rowdy**_?"

"_**Some are, like Lior and Aruni.**_" Pikachu said while raising his hand.

"_**I guess you guys don't mind that behavior from time to time, huh?**_" The legendary Pokémon said.

"_**Well, I'm not sure about that behavior, but I know Sora's the kind of person who would forgive me if I did do something wrong…**_" Tepig admitted. "_**I never met anyone that nice…or tough- he must've withstood my attacks.**_"

"_**Riku's gotta be the oddest guy I ever met.**_" Snivy admitted. "_**I barely know anything about him…but he can trust me- back when we were hypnotized, he said something that hlped to me think that it was him. He also knew he could take my Leaf Tornado too.**_"

"_**Kairi…she's a weird person. I mean, I'm normally afraid of girls, but she…has a calming air around her. Something like a mother's touch or even more delicate one than that if there is anything.**_" Oshawott explained. "_**I mean, I am slightly scared of her now, not as much as when I first met her when I burst into tears when she said that I was her Pokémon. And she was so relieved when I was out of that Hypnosis trance that Plasma jerk had us under…I think she actually was worried about me. She isn't some...mean kid- it was as if she was truly a good person.**_"

"_**Aster usually is a worrywart whenever I run off, but I can tell she genuinely worries for us- me and Xia!**_" Xiaodan said with a smile. "_**Daddy worried about me too, right?**_"

"_**Indeed I do, Xiaodan.**_" Highwind said while looking to his daughter. "_**By the way, before you asked, I heard Aster call you it, so I assume that it was your nickname. But if you could excuse me... I am keeping an eye out for Meloetta's mom.**_"

"_**What, do you think she might be spying on us?**_" Tyson said.

"_**That would be freaky, but proves what Sora, Lior and his buddies say true**_." Pikachu said.

Highwind was surveying the outside again but then notices a shimmer at a corner. He widened his eyes as he said, "_**Conversation's over- our guest must've heard enough.**_"

**Meanwhile, in the other guest room**

Jaime was seen writing down something in a page he appears to be writing. However, he sighed as he gives a stretch and rubbed his eyes a bit before to say "Well time to hit the hay." The male takes the bottom bunk and then pretty much closes his eyes. However, he heard a large 'THUMP' from the other guest room as he pretty much gives a bit of a groan. "…Unless something had happened, I guess they might be fighting or something..." He pretty much sat up and grabbed out a book as he wrote something down on it.

On a separate page, it was said 'And judging from the loud 'thump' I heard, I assumed that our guest happened to of arrived.'

**End of Chapter 4**

**Jaime's Memoirs**

**Today was a rather…eventful day. Today Aster tried to bond with her Pokémon Emolga and eventually while Riku and snivy were discussing something. Highwind also exposed that Snivy was taking care of Riku's egg that revealed to be brought into the room by Meloetta…well, one of them anyways.**

**We soon head off towards Aspertia City, but on the way, we met up with Alder, and the group got their first taste of Double Battle with Lior and Aster. And by the looks of things, the newbies (Sora and Kairi) managed to luck out in their first battle with the two when Kairi's Pidove narrowly avoided the colliding attacks of Tepig's newly learned Flamethrower and Emolga's Thundershock. But before the battle, I decided to lend Sora my Togekiss, Highwind in an attempt to help bloister Sora's numbers since he hasn't caught anything yet. But I spoke too soon when the Riolu from before shown up to Sora. After testing out his skills with Highwind, Sora catches Riolu for him to use in the upcoming battles.**

**Stopping by the Pokémon center, Sora we soon came to notice that Sora and Aster were talking about Shadow Pokémon the other night when we were looking for their Pokémon. Riku and Kairi seemed sort of surprised that a group like Cipher would deliberately do that- but then again, there has been known manipulative types- Cipher was just one of the teams behind a lot of trouble. But in any case, I decided to have everyone catch a ride on Tropius and Rhyhorn, while I do something crazy and ride on Metagross. I'm just glad I didn't get knocked off to be honest…**

**We arrived to Aspertia shortly after the trip and soon we met Cheren- what surprised me that he made Gym Leader in just two years of not seeing each other. I guess you can say that I was surprised but then again, maybe not. Aruni soon came into the scene who was looking forwardinto her first gym. But one thing's for sure- Milo beaten Cheren and he was already ahead of us. But in any case, we headed inside of the classroom and Cheren gave the 6 a bit of a quiz.**

**After the quiz, the group was asked to choose their Pokémon, while we choose how the battle will play out- during the choice, I thought I heard Aster shriek but…it looked like Emolga must've shocked her I bet. Aruni tried to assure us that it was nothing wrong. And thankfully it wasn't… Cheren decided on to make things a Double battle formula with the partners predetermined and locked in- The highest and lowest scorers are paired up- Aruni and Sora, Lior and Kairi, and Riku and Aster for the last one.**

**Shortly after the first battle with Sora and Aruni, the guy did something really…odd- he actually wanted to take Cheren's injured Patrat to the center since its fang was damaged during the fight. But shortly after he left I received a call from Nurse Joy that Sora may be taking longer to get back than planned. So we witnessed a battle between the rest of the group until Sora did come back, only for the Leader's last Pokémon to evolve into its final stage and caused trouble for them! It wasn't until Sora came back that Kairi's Oshawott got beaten. But what took him so long anyways?**

**By the looks of things, Sora was held up because he was chasing someone from the part of the island he calls home- and some part of the way, I heard about what's happening via the glass-to-the-wall trick. (And to those who ask, I WAS CURIOUS.) So that guy he met… He sounds REALLY familiar for some reason… I haven't told the others this, but… ah never mind. It's better that I don't say anything- it'll REALLY mess with their heads. But here's something that will wind anyone's head- Sora ran into a different Meloetta from before- smaller than the one Highwind and the others saw!**

**According to Meloetta's story- this one appears to be the child of the one Riku seen last night and the one Highwind and the other starters seen- and as young as Aster's Togepi no less. It doesn't seemed to handle itself in a fight- it only knows the basic starting moves of Meloetta with Round, Quick Attack, Confusion and…I think it was Sing. It does have the ability to go invisible, sing, maybe dancing, but that's it- it doesn't know how to fight and with its attacks I wouldn't be surprised it wouldn't want to fight. She appears to be framed for bumping into a temperamental Psyduck who tried to blast her with Water gun. After a quick confrontation with the two, Sora immediately bailed with Highwind with Meloetta in tow and caught up with us nearing the end of the gym battle.**

**After the battle with the evolved Stoutland, the group earned their badges and decided to stay the night at Pokémon center. That was when Sora explained what occurred and pretty much explained what happened. Everyone went into a debate about what nickname to call it after listening to the mortality bit as well as concerning the mother and child. Afterwards, the group made a plan on how to help Meloetta become stronger so she could stop her bullies if she could ever run into them again. Problem is if what we heard and assume is true…then the mother would be close by.  
**

**And judging from the loud 'thump' I heard, I assumed that our guest happened to of arrived.**

Journal Entries:

Aster's Team *Updated*:

Xiaodan (Togepi):  
Aster's Starter Pokémon, and a gift from Jaime when she turned 10. It is seen to be curious individual as she likes to explore around places it never saw before and easily bolt from the group. It wishes to become stronger after seeing her father fight in action, inspiring her and Aster to become stronger, training hard to master moves it would normally be unable to learn without a tutor. She is nicknamed Xiaodan during a test that Aster performed before her first gym battle.

Its age shows it be childish and curious of the world around her, as well as a very friendly as most Togepi are. It appears to show a bit more friendliness to Kairi's Oshawott, who is crushing on her without noticing it. Xiaodan holds her father in high regard and gets upset when he loses. She also holds a tight bond with Aster as well.

It reacted oddly when 'Shadow Pokémon' is mentioned.

Xia (Emolga):  
A Flying Squirrel Pokémon that was a source of a rumor of a released Pokémon by a pampered trainer. Until recently, Emolga was appeared to be in solitude until Aster caught her. When she was caught, she initially caused mischief for her by taking her hairclip until Togepi knocked her out with Hyper Voice. Xia then as an odd spin changed her vocal communication to make herself impersonate knights at the ancient times- which she believed that the Muskedeers spoke.

She initially had some confliction with her trainer, as she made up an excuse to not help her, and also had a bit of an inflated ego as well. But it was revealed that she feels uncomfortable talking about her release, meaning that something had happened to make her…distant. She also squabbles with her teammates as well.

It was revealed that Xia's old nickname was Avalon, and not only that, she resented being called that as it brings back bad memories for it. What exactly happened that made her resent it?

Nature: ?

Moves: Thundershock, Air Slash, Attract, Taunt

**Aruni *Updated*:**  
Aruni Helina Rose is a trainer that comes from Hearthome City in Sinnoh, like Milo and the siblings before her. She appears to be more experienced at battling; netting several wins with her Starly, Aquila and her Starter Pokémon, Chimchar (who is nicknamed Tyson). Her sunny demeanor can grow harsh if angered or annoyed, compared to Milo.

She appears to argue with Lior a lot, but she does worry for her friends, despite not showing it. She also seemed to be annoyed by people who aren't as skilled as her, assuming that she has a bit of an ego. But one thing's for sure- she seemed to be intrigued by the Chrono Island trio and often goes off from the group to train or take on challenges on her own. She is seen to be quite the team player and strategist as well as she use moves for other purposes.

She holds a healthy interest in Pokémon Contests, and hopes to join one first chance she gets. She also seeks strong opponents to test her skills.

Aruni's Team:

**Tyson** (Chimchar):  
Her Starter Pokémon when she started to become a Pokémon trainer. Like Aruni, she seemed to seek strong opponents for battles. He spent the most time with Aruni and is often seen close to her, but…it's not usually seen. He also adopted part of Aruni's kindness too (although it remains to be seen). Tyson's easily (at the moment) Aruni's Ace, and most trusted Pokémon.

Aruni and Tyson shown to like strong opponents, however, he appears to be more arrogant than his trainer, easily thinking it can take any challenge thrown at it.

Known moves:  
Fire Punch, Dig, Low Sweep, Acrobatics

**Aquila **(Starly**)**:  
A Pokémon that Lior and Aster explained from their story. From Lior and Aster's story, she is shown to use it and was used to defeat Lior's Pichu. According to Aruni, she brought her along to her journey through Sinnoh.

Moves:  
Wing Attack, Tackle, Aerial Ace, Double Team

**Solaris **(Solrock):  
A Pokémon who has a sense of logic and a fairly good contender. Solrock is the (literal) Solar opposite of Lunatone, both being Meteroite Pokémon. While Lunatone is shown to be open minded oddly enough, Solaris is a logical one- often (when translated) asking for reasons behind their actions and often analyzes actions it sees.

It is shown to be only a little emotionless, oddly enough…but then again it is considered the Meteorite Pokémon from space, so maybe it has higher intelligence to not use emotions.

Known Moves:  
Zen Headbutt, Stealth Rock, Smack Down, Protect

**(Re)Introduced Characters:  
**Meloetta (The daughter or child):  
One of two Meloetta that Sora and his friends encountered. This one is as old as Xiaodan, but unlike her, it is not as strong a fighter as the Togepi. She is shown to be very shy and for some reason, easy to exploit as for bullies. From its story, it looked like it was framed by Purrlions for attacking Psyduck and fled, only to run into Sora when he was chasing after someone. It is noticeably smaller than its average size.

It was encountered before- when Sora and Aster were looking it saw this particular Meloetta dancing in the mist, only for it to flee when Sora called out to it. It later was rescued by Sora and it was with him and his friends under their protection. (or what the writer assumes.)

As explained it was shy so it often hides behind anyone who she thinks who would protect her (like Highwind). It is also (as it explained it) a legend-in-training, meaning it doesn't have the 'essential training' a normal Meloetta would be known for, such as knowing its signature attack. It does know how to become invisible, sing, and even dance a little, but that's generally it.

Known Moves:  
Round, Confusion, Sing, Quick Attack

Meloetta (The Mother or Parent):  
One of two Meloetta that Sora and his friends encountered. This one is shown to be knowledgeable with Sora and company and worried for its child. But then again, most parents would normally be worried for their child and this one is no exception as it is seen looking to the group. It also gives helpful advice, seeing as it chatted with Snivy about getting stronger.

It is shown to be friendly with Pokémon as it waved off to the group when it was flying, and it also appeared to Snivy and the group although it tries to hide itself from the group. As the mother (or at least parent) though, it would do anything in its power to try to protect its child, (as an assumption) it would reveal itself and protect her and her friends if it has to.

It is currently unknown what moves it knows.

**Next Time on Kingdom Hearts: Black and White:  
**Hatching a plan? Sora and the others meets Jet, the father of the two siblings who helps the group with a new name on what to call the befriended child Meloetta. Meanwhile, The Mother Meloetta (or 'Mama Etta') appears to the group after discovering that Sora saved its daughter from what happened. To help send it on its way, a song that helps to calm angry Pokémon was passed down. The next morning, the group continues on their journey separating from their tubby friend, only to run into trouble again. But this time…a new friend comes into play! But as the group arrives to Virbank…something interesting happens!

Next Time:  
Chapter 5: An Electrified Brawl  
AKA: The Finest Hour

**Chapter 4's good to go and ready for rating, bashing or liking! **

**Now I'm not sure how many of you that watch or play Pokémon have played Kingdom Hearts, but the cloaked character that talked with Sora is another character from the same series he's from. Who that person is…unless you could recognize the line or at least how it alludes too, then you won't figure it out. If you know the KH series… well don't say anything.**

**Next, when they were talking about mortality and the children, it was giving a giving a nod to the anime; in the whirl island episodes, it shows the group meeting a parent Lugia and its child. It also gives a nod to the near the end of the 4****th**** movie (and some of them that involves mortality) and how there are the 'Pokémon towers' you see in the games- Pokémon aren't Immortal. That could also hold true for Legendary Pokémon too- heck even Arceus- the god of Pokémon, isn't immortal sometimes (Like in the movie it was shown in). Anyways, I thought a mother and child Legendary interaction would be something neat to try. And before you say anything…if you're gonna give me the stink eye then give your complaints in the PM, NOT the reviews.**

**One last thing: And this applies to both Kingdom Hearts and Pokemon- you know things are gonna get screwy to remember when Time Travel is involved. Let's just say that this isn't the last time we won't see the mystery cloaked man...  
**

**Here's a hint for the next Pokémon to be captured:  
Who's that Pokémon: This Pokémon was one that this person interacted with during the beginning, not the starters but a Pokémon you would normally find in the first forest of the region if you're playing Pokémon Black.  
Who's gonna catch it: After noticing its behavior, this trainer will receive it from a certain 'punk' they interact with.**

**You'll also get a nice surprise near the start of the next chapter- What it is, I won't say, but…let's just say a hero will show up.**

**Note: If you wanna how I done my research, I used Bulbapedia and to check on the moves. See for yourself if you wanna use it as references for your stories.  
**

**PS: You must be wondering- what's the Child Meloetta's role in this story? Well… Ever Played Zelda? If so then have you played the one with important music instruments? Also do you know a good nickname for it? Please post here or in the reviews! I wanna hear your opinion. : P**


	6. An Electrified Brawl

Warning: The following you're about to read involves violence, alternate universes areas and things not usually seen within their proper universes. In fact, In one of them it's actually connected to another story. Things will be different and things might be not as planned so if you don't like it, you can leave then and ask yourself why you are reading this. In any case, hope you enjoy the story…

**Here's what happened last time on Kingdom Hearts: Black and White- Nutshell style (Yeah it goes in a cycle)**

**Testing in Progress  
Discussing the teams (and names)  
Flashback: Avalon's Depature - Catching 'Xia'  
****The first leg of the Gym Battle  
After that Man!  
The Temperamental Psyduck  
Steadfast Victory  
Mother and Child Meloetta?**

Kingdom Hearts: Black and White  
Chapter 5: An Electrified Brawl

**Pokémon Center: Main Entrance- Waiting area**

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lior, Aster, and Aruni entered from the hallway and heads to the phones. Lior was the first to arrive and immediately punched in a phone number. It looked to show some static on the screen before someone responded 'Hello?' on the other line. The screen shown on the other end a black haired male with yellow eyes in dark Pajamas was seen answering the phone. He widened his eyes a bit and said with a smile, "Hello Lior, Aster and Aruni! Good to see you guys again."

"Hey dad- sorry about calling you this late." Lior responded while scratching his head. "But we gota hold true to our promise, huh? Oh right… Sora, Riku, Kairi, this is Jet, our dad."

"Hey there!" Sora responded casually with the others nodding.

"Well, you seem to be rather casual… And as for you two, don't worry about it too much- I just helped your mother with some packing. However, she's resting for a little bit. We hope to be ready by tomorrow, but unfortunately we have a bit of a hitch in our plans." Jet explained, causing the two offspring of the caller to be worried. "Your grandmother is worried that Whitney might try to overdo it. So she and Suha are setting a room up for your mother and the baby."

"Well, that's good, right?" Kairi added. "That means you guys won't have to pack as much if necessary."

"We know, but we're also trying to make arrangements for safety reasons- we're going to get a taxi that could drive us to Iccirus City." The father explained. "But we also gotta prepare for unexpected…surprises."

"You're talking about if Mrs. Shen goes into Labor sooner than forecasted, right?" Aruni commented, with the father nodding.

"Right. We're preparing for that by being dropped off at the Pokémon centers- while mainly a hospital for Pokémon, it's also a human hospital too. We're basically meeting you at the centers of each major city until we can safely get to Iccirus City." The father explained. "If anything, that should help prepare us in case Izo starts to think of exiting early."

"Izo?" Aster parroted. "Is that the baby's name?"

"Yes. Well, we did get confirmation. (The baby was sleeping on its side by the way.) What do you think?" Jet responded.

"I think it's a good name!" Lior said with a cheerful look with Aster and Aruni responding with a nod as well. "Speaking of good names…we need a favor to ask you."

"Hm?" The father said, intrigued.

"First off, before we get to the subject, we managed to get our first badges!" Aster said as everyone presented the Basic Badges on screen.

"…Well, I can honestly say, that's a good job…but how did you all mange to get it?" Jet intrigued. Lior then quickly explained that the others participated- that and they did work out a good idea with the Gym Leader. "…I see. I guess the Gym leader was willing to compromise with you guys. Good thing too- you guys started your journey together, right?"

"Well mostly- it's been the five of us, and then Milo and Aruni alternated with us." The bluenette explained. "Sora, Riku and Kairi's been with us since we met them at Aspertia City. But anyways… we need to talk to you about something anyways, regarding a nickname. So here's the story…"

After giving a quick overview, Jet just gave a large intrigued look with an eyebrow raised as he said, "You're serious? You already have met an extraordinarily rare Legendary Pokémon…and not only that, it was a mother and child? That's…well it is redundant to say, quite extraordinary. And…you wish to give the child a nickname, just so it could be prevented from nosy observers?" The others nodded upon hearing Jet. "…Well, Whitney did mentioned that you guys claimed to see the Melody Pokémon before, but…this is quite the remarkable thing."

"We were debating on what to call it earlier- Symphony, Orquesta, or even Cereza by Jaime." Sora said. "But then again, it was up to her, but…we got nothing on names at the moment besides what we mentioned is to ask for your help."

"Hmmm…" The black haired man crossed his arms but begins to think. "Well, I think I can think of one, but I think it would be fairly obvious…" He gives a bit of a sigh as he said, "Melody or Melanie. It would be something basic, something easy to remember, but also…noticeable but mostly to those who know the Sing move- so something like that wouldn't be too unnoticeable. But otherwise, I would say a nod to Symphony."

"Melody's too obvious, and Symphony is still something a bit…well, obvious too." Kairi said. "Melanie is also a bit of a common name, but…" She then had an idea bulb above her head. "What about Sydney?"

"Sydney?" Everyone else responded.

"Well we can still call it Symphony, but use Sydney as a Nickname." Kairi said while point her right index finger up as –Aspertia City- starts to play. "That can make it into a less obvious nickname wouldn't you say?"

"I think Sammy would be a better shortened nickname, but I think I see your point." Aster responded.

"Sydney…it has a nice ring to it." Aruni responded with a small smile. "…Although Aria would work too. Someone would give a nod to it."

"…Someone might agree to that." The Blunette replied, with a general blink.

"Symphony, Aria, or something else…" Sora said. "…Let's just call it Symphony or at least Sydney. We'll think of a better nickname for her later, right?"

"Well, just as well…" Lior replied before giving a yawn. "But it's getting a bit late. How ready do you think you guys will be?"

"…Most likely in two days- three if you include getting to Pastoria- we'll arrive in the evening most likely." Jet responded while thinking. "We have to go to Pastoria City and then board something that can take us to Unova- most likely towards Castelia City. And knowing your mother, she'll probably be bringing some photos as we take a quick look around Unova."

"Don't worry Dad- she didn't travel around as much when we were born, right? Maybe she'll stop entirely once Izo is born?" Aster said with a cheerful, yet worried look.

"Hopefully." The father said as he said, "Night you two."

"Night!" The siblings said in response as the phone shuts off.

"Hey, are you sure about having…*ahem* Sydney with us?" Aruni responded.

"Positive!" Sora responded while giving a smile. "We'll take care of her- just you wait and see! We'll even help her get stronger!"

"Sora…you gotta be THE strangest person I ever met…and also the nicest." Lior responded. "But we can't forget the mama. I don't know if she has a say in the matter."

"…Speaking of Sydney, or atleast Symphony, I think we better go check." Riku suggested before everyone else nodded and headed for the halls.

**Meanwhile, in the First Guest Room…**

**(From last time…)**

"_**What, do you think she might be spying on us?**_" Tyson said.

"_**That would be freaky, but proves what Sora, Lior and his buddies say true**_." Pikachu said.

Highwind was surveying the outside again but then notices a shimmer at a corner. He widened his eyes as he said, "_**Conversation's over- our guest must've heard enough.**_"

"_**W-wait, does that means… M-Mama's here?!**_" Meloetta exclaimed while showing a surprised face while her eyes are a white blank center with black outlines.

"_**I assume so!**_" The Togekiss responded. "_**Tepig, Snivy, Oshawott, get on my back and open the window! Everyone else, get down!"**_

On response, Xiaodan, Pikachu, Meloetta, and Tyson slid underneath the bed while Highwind lets Tepig, Snivy, and Oshawott climbed its back to help reach the window lock as an invisible force was seen pressing on the window. Snivy used Vine whip to under the lock with every one lifting the window open. Upon doing so, the invisible force hits the group and everyone topples to the floor, except for Highwind. The invisible force soon hits the door (creating the 'thump' heard in the last chapter), and soon lands on the ground with the force revealing the other Meloetta, who landed on its back and in a daze. "_**…Whoops.**_" Tepig responded while giving a scared look. "_**Is she okay?**_"

"_**Mama!**_" The younger Meloetta responded before floating to her aid and looking over her. "_**You okay?**_"

"_**I'll be fine once the room stops spinning…**_" The bigger Meloetta responded while still in a daze.

"_**Try splashing water on her- that should bring her back to her senses!**_" Tyson suggested.

"_**I'm on it!**_" Oshawott responded before firing a small shot of water gun on the mother Meloetta.

The mother snapped out of her daze as she quickly spits out any water that may had got into her mouth and asked, "_**W-what happened?"**_

"_**Mom, what are you doing here?**_" The child asked with a surprised look as the others looked over the mother. "_**And…you ran into the door when you tried to make an entrance.**_"

"_**Well, long story short, I couldn't find you, so I tried asking around.**_" The mother started."_**I started with some Purrlions, who…seemed kind of odd- they said that you didn't come through that way. Then there was nasty tempered Psyduck who mistook me for you, so I tried to calm him down. The Psyduck explained to me that you escaped with the help of a boy, his Tepig, and a Togekiss. I assumed that it's those humans… So I decided to backtrack and head towards the gym I seen your human friends were, then I heard this black haired human said something about the center, so I decided to look. Soon, I found you all in the room, and I heard you all talk about my daughter, so I had a looksee. So….here I am. Did they manage to catch you?**_"

"_**They didn't do anything bad, I swear!**_" The young Meloetta responded in a panic while flailing her arms.

"_**I didn't say anything about them being bad!**_" The mother responded while trying to calm the child. "_**If they were, then we wouldn't be having this conversation! They would've been out cold; I would've grabbed you and ran."**_

"_**She's right.**_" Snivy responded. "_**So why are you here then, Mama Etta?**_"

"_**Mama Etta?**_" The Mother Meloetta (or 'Mama Etta') parroted in confusion. But then it seemed to give an intrigued response. "_**Oh, I see- that's a cute nickname you came up with. Well, it's fairly obvious that I'm here to see if my daughter was alright, and she is.**_"

"_**Yes!**_ " The younger Meloetta responded with a cheerful look. "_**But I was also wondered if we can…er, talk about something.**_"

The Mother seemed to give an imaginary eyebrow in response to the question.

**Later…**

The door opened as Sora and company entered the room, but came to a rather…odd sight. "Huh?" Sora started.

In the room, Mama Etta was seen floating up in front of the group as she gives a bit of a 'You're in trouble' look. "So, I take it that you're the ones behind kidnapping my daughter?" The older melody being responded. But it was not with its tongue…but with its thoughts.

"Holy Magikarp, she has Telepathy!" Aster exclaimed while clinging to Aruni in fear. Aruni just sighs before pulling her off.

"But…hold on, we didn't kidnap her!" Sora responded in defense. "She was in trouble- I had to protect her when Psyduck tried to attack her and it attacked us out of frustration!"

"…I know, she told me about it." Meloetta responded. "I knew that you saved her."

"Then why did you accuse him…or us in that matter for kidnapping her?" Aruni responded with her eye twitching.

"_**She's just seeing your reaction to what she responded to.**_" Snivy said as he appeared underneath the bed with the others. "_**And we were hiding out under here- Mama Etta's instruction.**_"

"…I wasn't gonna ask why you guys are under the bed." Lior responded with a blank look. "I assumed that you were hiding there out of fear."

"And…Mama Etta?" Kairi parroted with a look.

"_**T-t-t-t-That was something Snivy came up with!**_" Oshawott responded while shuddering in fear. Xiaodan hidden with it seemed to give a nod as well, although not trembling unlike her friend.

"…Ooookay?" Sora responded. "So, uh, Mama Etta, right? What are you doing here, really?"

"Well, I was here to see if my child was alright." The mother communicated while sitting down on the bed with her daughter. "I also heard that you want to take care of her from her and your Pokémon friends."

"If it's alright with you- it's sort to make sure she doesn't get into trouble again." Riku responded. "You can't always be there to protect her, you know."

"…True enough. She did wander off on her own and that Psyduck did attack her…" Mama Etta said. "But only because of a misunderstanding. Those Purrlion are tricky little kitties, aren't they?" The younger Meloetta responded with a nod.

"Well I guess that story was true after all." Aruni responded. "We had our doubts, but…you pretty much confirmed it. Sorry about that."

"_**I-it's okay.**_" The younger Meloetta responded while looking a bit flustered. "_**It was hard to believe that I was used as a scapegoat for those three.**_"

"…But I digress. If you really want to protect her, I want to at least spend _some _time with her." The mother Meloetta said with Telepathy. "But before I start, I know what you humans tend to do and call Pokémon by another name… So, what do you intend to call her?"

"Wha?" Sora responded in a confused tone before remembering. "Oh- right. Well, we agreed on a Nickname for her- we will refer to her as Meloetta, but what about calling her Symphony- and Sydney as a way of hiding it a bit better?"

"_**Symphony…**_" The younger Meloetta responded before giving a smile. "_**It sounds like a good name! Sydney sounds good, too!**_"

"…I say you had my daughter interested." Mama Etta responded. "Is that your main choice of name?"

"Well, not really… we're not totally certain for the name. We figure that we let someone else come up with a name." Lior commented. "But we'll call her Symphony, with Sydney as a shortened name. If anything…if anyone else figures out from us or to people who at least she chooses to appear, then we can we always debate on the name that suits her best."

"…And I suppose Mama Etta is unanimous then?" The Meloetta responded with sarcasm and a look, with the others nodding. "…Ohh, alright. I just didn't mean that as a serious comment. But…what about you guys? What are you all called?"

"I'm Sora!" The Brunette responded. He then points to each of the group members and introduced them (the ones that are present that is). "The three of us are from Chrono Island. There's one other guy here too- he's asleep right now though."

"Well, now that I know your names, and…manners I guess, I suppose that I could entrust you to take care of my daughter." The mother Meloetta responded, showing reluctance. "On one condition. I want to be able to teach melodies that we Meloetta have been known by."

"Melodies?" Kairi parroted. "Well, you are known as the Melody Pokémon, so I guess that makes sense, right?"

"Yep!" The Legendary mother said with Telepathy. "I've been meaning to teach my child one melody that will calm anyone down if they hear it. It's a special melody that we've been known to sing to help to calm those around us."

"_**Y-you mean like now?**_" Symphony responded while looking around, suddenly shy her face starting to look red. "_**Errr…when I was practicing, I was interrupted by Sora, and uh-uhh…**_"

"Okay, now I'm beginning to think that Cereza is a better name for it now." Aruni admitted with a bored look.

"It looks like she has stage fright." Riku responded. "I think she's too shy to sing."

"Listen…I know that this is hard for you, but must calm down." Lior said. "Stage fright happens to anyone, and there are several ways of getting over it. And I know that you're used to singing on your own, and I'm sorry for pressuring you, but you are going to be passed the torch someday…"

"_**But…**_" Symphony tried to say. "_**I just met you guys…I don't know any of you all that well, so I wouldn't know how to begin getting over it. And even chatting with your Pokémon friends doesn't seem to get me any info.**_"

Sora pats the smaller Meloetta on her head and said, "You'll be fine- trust me!" He gives an assuring smile as he did.

The child Meloetta sees the cheer from Sora and couldn't help to give a bit of a silly, yet nervous smile as a response. She looked to the others who gave their own positive responses. "…_**Okay, I'll try.**_" The smaller Melody Pokémon responded in her tongue. She seemed to clear her throat as she gives a bit of a vocal key test before giving a nod.

The mother seemed to give a smile back before floating up. As she floated up she seemed to begin sing a unique melody- The so called –Soothing Song ~Recital~- (please refer to the song on someplace, because I can't provide the link.) The mother was the first one to sing the first vocal half, before the daughter sang the other half. As the others listened along, they felt rather…relaxed. Both Meloettas gave their bows after the song finished as the group applauded to them with happy looks. "That was beautiful." Kairi admitted with a happy look.

"Thanks!/_**Thank you!**_" Both Meloetta responded in their own way.

"So will that song be used to calm anyone down?" Riku asked, with the older Meloetta responding.

"Well, maybe we can calm down that Psyduck next time we see it?" Sora responded. "Then we can explain what really happened to it?"

"I hope so- perhaps I should come along then to make sure things go along swimmingly?" Mama Etta asked.

"_**Errr…I think I wanna try it myself before we ask for help- I think as long as I'm Sora, I think I can manage.**_" Symphony responded while showing a bit of an odd look. "_**I just hope things go well…**_"

"Don't worry- it will!" Sora said with a bright look.

"Hmmm…alright then. I suppose I should say thank you then. I'll see you later- and please take good care of yourself, my daughter." Mama Etta said with a happy look as pats Symphony on her head. "And you all- take good care of Symphony, or else…" The mother gave an angry look as she said, "As the rude one would say- Mama said knock you out." This caused the group to give startled looks as a loud 'MEEP!' from both siblings was heard before the two were huddling to each other in fear as they tremble. "I was only kidding, but…just please make sure she stays safe."

"Don't worry- we'll make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble." Riku responded.

"Then have a good sleep, everyone." Mama Etta said as she heads outside of the window and into the starlit night and moonlit forest.

Sora seemed to nod, but then noticed Symphony's expression. "Symphony, what's up?"

"_**Er…where am I supposed to sleep?**_" The perplexed Meloetta asked.

"_**She's right- where SHOULD she sleep anyways?**_" Tyson asked.

"Well, is Meloetta a girl? If so, then maybe she should sleep with the girls tonight then." Aster said with a happy look.

"Actually Meloetta has no gender- Most legendaries don't aside from a few- assuming that they're…well never mind." Lior responded. "But then again, Mama Etta did say she is her daughter, and Meloetta do have feminine traits. So let's have her sleep with the girls tonight."

Sora seemed to nod in agreement. "Alright then- I guess we better head to sleep then- we stood up long enough anyways." The Brunette commented. "Night!"

Everyone else nodded as they said their good nights as the girls and their starters went to the beds while the males and their Pokémon head out Symphony seemed to took spot in the empty bunk with their Pokémon. Oshawott seemed to a bit nervous as he back up a bit from the girls as he said, "_**Err…what should I do?**_"

"_**What's wrong?**_" Tyson asked the Sea otter. "_**You're not afraid of girls, are you?**_"

"_**Errr, ummm…**_" The Oshawott responded before beginning to sweat.

"_**Dude, you totally are!**_" Tyson exclaimed upon noticing the sweat in a bit of a laugh. Both Xiaodan and Symphony noticed this as they looked. "_**What a wimp! An oshawott afraid of…females!**_"

"HEY!" Kairi said before giving a glare to Tyson. Aruni gave a bored expression as she mouthed 'knock it off, Tyson.'

"_**Geez, sorry.**_" Tyson said with the females giving an odd look. "_**I'm sorry, but who is afraid of girls aside from you?**_"

"_**Knock it off, Tyson!**_" Xiaodan said as it walked forward and stood in front of the two with an angry look.

"_**He already apologized.**_" Symphony said as she walked forward with a worried look. "_**Now can we have a pleasant sleep without anyone bickering?**_"

The males seemed to give a bit of a stare down to each other before giving a couple of sighs and heading to their own sides to sleep. Both females looked to each other before nodding.

**A little while later…**

The lights were out in the male's room as the males are soon to be asleep with their respective Pokémon asleep near their trainers. Sora however was seen tossing and turning in his sleep for some reason.

**Dreamscape: Sora's dream**

Sora was seen in his original clothes as he looked around a new location- it looked to be a mostly large and empty plateau with a few rocks out. Sora looked around as he asked to himself, ('_Where am I?_')

The Brunette soon surveyed the area and as he continued to walk, a breeze swept past him. As he did a Small dust storm kicked up, causing the male to cover his eyes. As he did, a new figured looked to shown itself in front of the male as the storm dies down. As it did, the male uncovered his eyes as looked to what appeared in front of him with a startled look.

It looked to be a set of armor in front of him kneeling down. It had a skeleton key-shaped sword with a chain near the bottom of the handle. The blade's appearance was a brass colored blade, with the teeth looking like a three bars the top of it rounded off, with guard a form of wing-like shape, with a rock fragment at the end of the keychain as a form of token. The armor carrying it is the helmet is mostly gold, with black visor, and two red prongs on either side point upward. It also has black with orange patterns on the arms, legs, and torso, with knee guards, breast plate, and armored boots gold with smaller pieces on it. The last bit of details included black pauldrons with gold edges, a red torso with smaller pieces on the lower legs and gauntlets, gold anklets with red spikes on the back that curve upward. The armor appeared to of spoke as it said with…

"Aqua…Ven…"

"What?" Sora responded in confusion. However, an unknown suddenly pulls Sora away as he gave a surprised yell.

**?**

Sora was face down now in the room where he was in his previous dream as he stood up and shook his head. "Sora!" Another familiar voice said as he looked to where the figure was again- this time he was small. The brunette quickly looked back to where he was before he ran to where Kairi and Riku are forming as blue 'cloud-like' figments. "Is everything alright?"

"Uh y-yeah- everything's fine so far." The spiky haired male responded.

"…I see. Anything to report?" The elder asked. "Don't skimp on the details."

"…It's a bit of a long story." Riku admitted as he begins into detail of what transpired.

The older man seemed certainly surprised as he said, "So, you said Sora encountered this man…and not only that, he came from another time?"

"Yeah- thanks to a Pokémon called Celebi." Sora responded. "He said some weird stuff too- like he came from OUR future, and yet…the journey he had already happened."

"Hmmm…" The cloaked man responded. He then looked up and said, "You know…I'm thinking that if that man you saw was there…then no doubt in my mind that he has accomplices."

"You mean…someone else may have travelled through time?" Kairi asked. "How though?"

"…The answer must be linked to this…'Celebi.'" The smaller elder said. "He said that he arrived in the same manner as you did- and yet he said that he got to this time via Celebi- then maybe…that Pokémon must have the ability to travel through time itself, and this man utilized it to meet you there. And there was no doubt that his message has reached at least one of his intended precipitants…like you, Sora."

Sora cocked his head back in confusion as –Beyond this world of Woe- plays and he commented, "Then, does he know?"

"Without a doubt." The older man said. "It is unknown of why this man approached you, and what to see from his actions… but he did gain the necessary result of it."

"Then what should we do?" Riku asked. "If we encounter this man again, or meet more of his accomplices, then we'd be hard pressed to defend ourselves…"

"…I can see the desperation for that matter." The man said as he turned around. "…Very well then. Besides, what you may of uncovered may be just a vital clue to what has happened… And not only that, you have succeeded in completing your first gym challenge as qualified trainers. As a result…I'll unlock part of your latent power I sealed away."

The miniature man then soon began to glow with a white and black aura and as they did, the faint markings seen Sora, Riku, and Kairi's hands begin to glow as the star marking now has looked more solid outline- as a white color. As it did, the group reached out their hands and then in a flash of light, weapons appeared- what Riku carried in his hand was a basic long sword with white blade, yellow guard and pummel, and black handle with blue crossing straps as decoration. The item that Kairi carried is a Rod with a predominant green and tan colored ends of the handle. On one end, there is a wide brown disc sitting on the edge, with the head a mouse head- a basic large circle with two smaller ones with ears. There is also a similar one seen on the center of the guard of the sword Riku carries, but in center of a red circle and black in color. The last weapon- the one Sora carried was a simple pentagonal shield with the bottom 3 corners rounded. The weapon has a red border with the top and bottom corners housing a form of pin or bolt on it. The center of the shield has the same shape as seen as Kairi's weapon- the three circles forming a mouse head with the symbol red with a pale yellow outline. The rest of the shield is black. Sora looked to the weapon in his hand as he admits, "Isn't this…"

"The Dream weapons from those who enter the 'Station of Awakening'- The Dream Sword, the Dream Shield, and the Dream Rod." The Elder began. "These weapons are to set you on your path. Riku, the sword sets you on the path of a Warrior- the weapon is used to slay the mightiest foes, but can lead to terrible destruction if not used in the right way. Sora, you carry the shield of the Guardian- a weapon that is used to defend your friends, to show the kindness within yourself, but it is a shield to repel all. Kairi, that weapon you carry sets you on a path of the mystic- it is shown to give you inner power, as it is a staff of wonder…and ruin. But the light inside you will make sure that you use it for the right purpose. The weapons you all use within your heart. However, the weapons will not come to your aid like the weapons you carry prior- it only comes in desperate times like you need to fight the ones who appeared."

"So you mean that…we can't use these like to practice?" Kairi commented, with the elder shaking his head. "But how will we practice- we might end up being rusty without practicing- and I never even used a weapon before…well, except for one time."

"Counting that one time in the Organization's Homeworld." Riku responded. "But how is a shield be used in practical combat?"

"Well, I can use it like Goofy, but then again…I'm not used to his fighting style." The Brunette explained as he swung the shield like a sword with two hands before performing a finishing swing. "Besides, the shield is a bit short for reach…"

"Improvise." The man responded. "I told you- I wouldn't have you go to a world without a method to defend yourself. Use sticks or anything you can carry as long as you don't hurt yourself."

"Great…" Sora admitted with a bored look. "I'm beginning to think that this is more of a survival challenge. But I thought I would at least carry the Sword or something."

"I agree- but then again this is a challenge- right?" Riku responded as he swung his sword in practice while holding it in a stance (and to those who played the games, it's his usual one). "Besides, it wouldn't hurt to get _some_ practice in- we'll never know when we might end up being separated from our Pokémon or each other. And if anything else, I agreed with Kairi about before- this is the first journey we've been on that we started together since everything that happened. No Heartless, no Nobodies- just the three of us, on a trip to see new worlds. But I guess now that Neo Team Plasma shown up, I guess that we can't be too reckless but then again we can't be too careful either."

"You're really taking this in stride, aren't you Riku?" Sora admitted. But then he notices something. "Hey, uh, Major- why is this world so special anyways? You know- besides the slowed down time compared to our world and no dark corridors or something like that?"

"…" The Major remained silent before saying, "That will be revealed in time. In any case…you should take proper care of that Meloetta. Make sure she is protected and she learns a few things from you and the people around you…as long as they are not delinquents."

"…That might be a little difficult if we run into Milo again." Sora admitted. "See, there's this guy, Milo, who was seen as an overconfident guy and really arrogant- but he helped us when we lost our Pokémon. I thought he was just a tough guy, but in reality he has a good heart."

"…Strange… One of your friends has a member in his platoon who acts the same way. I can assume that this person is but an alternate world version of him as well." The officer admitted. "And this Aruni…she acts similar to the one you know. And then there's Jet, Whitney, and the grandfather…"

"They're like this world's version of our friends' parents, and…you." Riku responded. Sora and Kairi suddenly notices this as he gives a startled 'Huh?!'

"Wait, so…" Sora begins to think in his head before noticing something while widening his eyes. "You're our friend's GRANDFATHER?!" Kairi seemed to give a surprised reaction as well, although she didn't say anything.

"…Took you long enough to get it- and there's a fairly good reason for it." The elder responded. "As explained this place is quite similar to an alternate reality- meaning that you will meet another version of people you had encountered or travelled with in your journey, with little to obvious differences. You have met this world's version of the siblings and two of their friends yourself. But who knows what other people you'll meet along the way- without a doubt you meet this world's version of myself eventually."

"So this is just repeating what you said- meeting different versions of people we already met in our journey." Riku said. "Well that explains why those three fought in the same way the three that we know did."

"But Riku, you never exactly got to interact with them as much I did." Sora explained. "I should've been the one to respond that way technically."

Riku just gave a smirk before presenting what appears to be dark colored phone-like device. "I got this from a certain short friend of mine. He's been keeping me posted on you guys ever since I got this from him, so I would at least know what you guys are up to." He explained.

On response, Sora just let his head drop and said, "I wished you could've told us about that sooner…"

"Sorry, but that was between us." The silver haired male responded. "But you do have a point- he just kept me posted. Otherwise, I wouldn't know them as you did. After hearing the journey from your perspective, I think I got a better understanding from the others anyways."

"So, shall we end this report for what you need to do next?" The Major asked.

"Well, the next gym is at Virbank City so do you think we'll contact you within a couple of days on this world? We can unlock the next part of our abilities this way." Kairi asked as the theme ends.

"Hmmm…I suppose that can an agreeable argument. Fair enough." The Major responded. "I'll see about deciding what to activate prior to our next transmission to the dreams then. End Transmission."

**Dreamscape (Lior):**

The male in his dreamscape was walking through a stormy area as he looked around. "Hello?"

"…Hey, over here!" A new voice said, sounding quite similar to the boy's own voice. "Follow my voice!"

"…Huh?" The male looked around before noticing an odd…mirror in a distance. The male approached and in the mirror he sees himself in a reflection. However, the mirror begins to distort in the image. Lior seemed to give a confused look until he gave a confused 'hm?'

**Guest Room #2**

Lior was still asleep when his Pikachu started to come to from his sleep before shaking himself awake. Highwind was snoring lightly as the mouse heads to the ground. The mouse looks to his sleeping trainer and gives a bored sigh before he heads outside of the room and as it did, It heads towards the girl's guest room. A couple of minutes later, Pikachu came walking with Symphony. "_**What do you need my help for, Pikachu?**_" The Meloetta whispered as she wipes her eyes awake.

"_**Lior is often a heavy sleeper and sometimes Aster and I need to wake him up- we sometimes cooperate but I figure that since Jaime's with us… a rude awakening is needed.**_" Pikachu responded. "_**Problem is it's usually something like either a small jolt, or like a prank from Aster to wake him up… and it would cause ear pounding pain because of the yell."**_

"_**But isn't that a little mean?**_" Symphony responded while showing a sweat drop.

"_**Nonsense- Lior knows he needs to wake up, he just needs a little help- but he has gotten up by himself one time.**_" Pikachu responded. "_**Just nudge him awake and you'll see.**_"

"_**Errrm…alright.**_" Meloetta responded. The two Pokémon head up the ladder to Lior's bed, carefully approaching his face before the Meloetta pats on Lior's cheeks with its right hand.

Lior seemed to give a bit of a tired moan awake before opening his eyes to see Symphony right in front of him in eyesight. He seemed to give a bit of a bit of a bored stare before showing a scared look and screaming his head off in a loud yell as –Head in the clouds- (from the Bleach ost) begins to play, immediately causing the group in the room to snap awake in alarm. "What The F-" Jaime said before slamming his head on the board of Lior's bed and causing him to groan in response.

"_**I-I'm sorry!**_" Symphony said before fleeing back to hide behind Pikachu. "_**I didn't think that Pikachu was sure about Lior getting up on his own**_!"

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!**" Lior blurted out before throwing his pillow at the two who dodged it. "You weren't supposed to that to a person- what are you my sister!?"

Pikachu was seen snickering before laughing while Sora and Riku looked to each other and said in unison, "It was Pikachu's idea."

"_**P-pikachu! I can't believe you would trick me like that!**_" Meloetta exclaimed while in a huff. "_**You knew that Lior would wake up this way!**_"

"_**I know- but you gotta admit, that was a little funny!" **_Pikachu responded while still containing his laughter.

"What is going on here?!" Aruni asked outside of the room before entering with the girls and their Pokémon. She seemed to be angry as a bull when she came in.

"Meloetta- er Symphony sort of woke up Lior, and Lior woke all of us up." Riku responded while scratching his head as if waking up before a bit of a yawn.

"…I thought it was Aster who did that." Aruni commented. "She would do that to Lior."

"I would but I didn't do it." Aster admitted. "It would either be me or Pikachu."

"I guess they would be pranksters among us." Kairi admitted while giving a nervous chuckle. Oshawott just gives a sigh on response.

"Ooow…" Jaime groaned as he sat up. "This is not what I had in mind for an alarm clock."

**Later, at the Cafeteria…**

The group was fully dressed for the journey as they shown to be eating breakfast- toast, eggs, hash browns, even Oranges and Apple juice as the group chows down on the food provided. The Pokémon however seemed to be eating a different kind of food- something made for them as Pikachu was eating a form of bite-lets made for their size. The group was also eating the food as well as Jaime admits, "Although they do eat their own food, Pokémon often are given food made by humans."

Symphony seems to be enjoying the food as Aster pets her with a cheerful look. "But it makes you wish we have plenty of supplies." The youngest of the group explained. "We don't have much money here…"

"Well not to sound like a pain in the butt, but that's what you get for not alerting your parents that you were too big for winter jacket. You still owe me some for the jacket then. I barely had enough funds to get you guys these supplies." Jaime admitted with a bored look. "That means you gotta do odd jobs in order to get funds- that's what my buddy Law did. But at least you got plenty of Poké balls and other restorative items like Potions and other stuff as well as food and berries."

"Provided that we don't have much trouble while on the way back." Aruni admitted. "…By the way- when Milo appeared to save you guys- what he did he do initially when you met up with him?"

"We battled him- why?" Sora asked.

"Hmmm…well, I might consider battling you guys, if it's alright." Aruni replied.

"Well, I would like to battle you then- I battled Milo first." Kairi asked. "Mind you that I didn't win on our first encounter."

"Want to change the record from 1 W, 0 T, and 1 L, to either one more of that?" Aruni said with a look that would definitely say, 'Bring it.'

"We'll see about that." Kairi replied. "Oshawott, you're taking a break today- it's Pidove's turn!"

"_**Umm…okay.**_" Oshawott responded reluctantly.

"You guys have fun with that- I'm gonna hit the gym." Jaime admitted as he walked out of the room. "Highwind, you stay with them!"

"_**You got it!**_" Highwind said while moving its wing like an arm to salute.

"Well, we can head to Route 19 outside to battle then- shall we?" Aruni commented. The group nodded as they head out with Symphony turning invisible and following along.

**Aspertia Gym: Battlefield**

Jaime had arrived onto the battleground as the older male approaches Cheren was seen on the heightened platform. "So you arrived, have you?"

"Yep- I'm here bright and early for a Gym takedown." Jaime explained with a smirk. "We're gonna clean house."

"Not necessarily...on your own." Cheren replied. "I got word that a friend of mine is on his way here, and we're taking a different…spin on our Gym Battle."

"Friend?" The older blond haired male replied while tilting his head. "…You're talking to a guy who's slow on the uptake. Who do you mean?"

"Hey!" A new voice called out. A new boy approaches the two as Jaime gave startled 'What the-?!' in response. This male looked to be wearing be wearing a red visor cap with a grey silver lining and Poké ball symbol on it. He had thick brown hair in a bit of a spiky style (like Sora's but a bit different) with brown eyes. He also wears a blue short sleeved jacket with a lighter blue shirt with black sleeves underneath, longer than the jacket, grey-white shorts with black leggings underneath the that reaches to near the joints of the foot, with a slight slight blue design near it. He also has red sneakers as well as he stretched a bit, and on his wrist, a red X-transceiver. "Long time no see, you guys."

"…Okay, what's with the new getup?" Jaime asked with a bored look.

"I actually came back from the Johto Region- seeing the world and all." The new male explained. "I actually enjoyed seeing the world beyond Unova. I guess you can say that my friend to thank for that. I came back to Nuvema town to stop by home to give a good chat to Professor Juniper and my mother earlier this morning. After hearing that what happened to you two, I figured that it would be a good time to stop by. My mom gave me this new outfit to try on before I head off...mind you that she didn't really approve of growing my hair out like this."

"…You know, you've changed quite a bit the last time we saw each other- you usually weren't that talkative." Cheren explained.

"…I guess hanging out with my friends and you guys helped changed that." The male trainer replied. "But I was surprised you reached Gym Leader, and so quickly too for that matter!"

"To be fairly honest, I opened recently- over a couple of days ago. I took over for Lenora when she decided to stand down to help with her research with fossils." The Gym leader explained. "On the first days, I was swept by challengers, but Herdier was taking of business. He evolved during my most recent Gym battle- essentially a group battle with me using 5 Pokémon, with them using six."

"Who was the group anyways?" The trainer asked.

"I've battled three trainers from Hearthome City- Lior, Aster, and Aruni- and three trainers from Chrono Island- Sora, Riku, and Kairi." Cheren responded. "But… there is something odd about the last three."

"…If I can guess, this is the first time they actually met a Pokémon?" The trainer responded. "…If that's the case, then…they could be just the same…as the three that were here 2 years ago."

"Wha?!" Jaime exclaimed in alarm. "Wait so you're suggesting…" The older blond haired male rapidly scratches his head, messing up his hair as he said, "Whoa-whoa-whoa WHOA! That's a bit too much to take in! I mean there could be the off chance that they're not! I mean I have my own speculation but come on!"

"But I'm sure that you seen it too- the three falling stars that fell to the beach near the city, right?" The trainer responded. "You saw it too, didn't you?"

"…Okay, I admit that I did see three stars- but there's no way in the Distortion World that they are from…well, you know what I'm getting at, right?" The older man responded. "Besides, the three we knew…came from who knows what time It could from the future in which humans were separated from humans, if could be something else entirely! There's also the chance that the future did change, and not to mention they're like aliens or something- that means that were either from another world from the future, or from our world themselves! And the only way for that to be totally true- about them being FROM another world is that they carry the _same…thing as those three!_"

"Okay, okay, calm down- we'll confront the three when the time comes." Cheren responded. "…For now let's just focus on the Gym battle."

"…Hrrrrgh…fine." Jaime said. "I'll fight- sorry for complaining but honestly just saying the possibility. I'm just overthinking it like mad."

"It's fine Jaime- let's just get started." The male trainer responded. He then brought out a Poké Ball as he called out, "Desperado, let's go!" The device opened while the trainer had it in his hand as it shows a Pokémon similar to Oshawott- this one is a bipedal otter-like Pokémon that's primarily light blue in color, small black ears, a pointed crest at the back of the head, a red nose shaped like a tilted oval and long white whiskers forming titled 'V' shapes. Its forelimbs sport three finders on each of the black colored paw, with a large blue fringed adornment with scalchops on the thighs, shaped a lot like that of Oshawott's. It seemed to be standing on feet tipped in black and a black plank-shaped tail in color as it salutes and said, 'Dewott!'.

"Still have your Dewott after all this time?" Jaime said upon noticing it. "I thought you would've evolved it."

"I have my reasons, as did Desperado." The male trainer responded. "But don't worry about evolving it…" The Pokémon nodded and took out an odd stone from underneath the right side of the adornment before tossing it to his trainer. This stone is a basic stone with multiple dimples on it before Jaime gave a simple look at it before turning his attention back to Cheren. "This time, we're ready."

"Oh, this time the 'chains' are finally undone, right?" The Gym Leader said before tossing out a Poké ball and release a new Pokémon. This is a resemblance to a gamebird, with its coloration consisting light and dark grey patterned in patches and stripes all around the body with a pointed patch on the neck, lacy curves and rimming on the wings and striping on its tapered tail, which has long tail feathers. The bird looked to sport a Flamboyant red-pink ribbon-like wattles extending from similarly-colored featherless mask on the face above the yellow beak and gray 'eyebrow' patterning. The underside is a mint green speckling onto the upper belly with the legs a black band at the top of it, gray coloration rest of the way down with pheasant-like spurs on the backs of it. The bird let a large shrill of a cry as it uncurled and cried out 'Unfeazant!' before facing the battleground. "Alright then. Let's get started then. This is one battle I look forward to fight with for a long time."

"Likewise." Jaime admitted before tossing out a Poké ball with his Metagross appearing, who lets out a hearty 'Meta!'

The referee walked forward as he announces, "This battle is a special request from one of the challengers! A Marathon-esque battle with the challengers only using one Pokémon each with Cheren the Gym leader using three Pokémon- one from his Gym team and two from his team before becoming a Gym Leader. When both sides are ready, you may begin the battle!"

"Ready!" all three replied with the referee raising both flags as he said, 'Begin the battle!'

"Yeah." The trainer agreed. "Let's do it, Desperado! Use Scald on Unfezant!"

"Dewott!" 'Desperado' responded before standing back taking a deep breath and blasts a jet of hot water surrounded in steam at his target.

"Unfezant, Quick attack on Dewott!" The Gym Leader called out as the bird took flight and used a fast maneuver towards its target while dodging the Dewott's attack with the usual white streak behind it.

"Metagross, use Agility to cover Desperado, then use Meteor Mash!" Jaime called out as the metal begin approaching the being while looking like a blur before closing on the bird to take the attack, causing Unfezant to bounce off the wrong target. Metagross then reared back the front right arm before launching it forward with it glowing with a golden aura with white speckles coming off from it.

**Route 19**

The group continues to walk down the way as the group comes across the lake that Sora passed by yesterday. The Brunette immediately identified the place as he admits, "This is the place alright…it's where I cornered the guy and where I met Symphony." The brunette looked around as he added, "This is also where that Psyduck was…"

Aruni crossed her arms as she comments, "So that 'Donald Impersonator' will be out here somewhere." She surveys the zone before admitting… "Well I don't see anyone, so I guess it's safe for now."

"So how will we fight this anyways, Aruni?" Kairi asked.

"Well, I guess it would be Bird against Bird Pokémon then. Besides, I gotta give Aquila some exercise. What do you say?" The green haired girl asked the red one.

"Okay!" Kairi agreed before throwing the ball into the air and releasing her alternate colored Pidove from her ball which gives a happy coo as it stretches its wings as several specks of light were released from the Pokémon. "Pidove, are you ready?" The Pidove nodded as it faced its trainer and gave a confirmed 'Pidove!' in response.

"Aquila, it's your turn!" Aruni called out as she threw out a ball. When it opens, it shows a bird with a brownish-grey colored, with the lower half of the wings and head are black with the face making it look like a white mask with black eyes and white pupils. It has a thin orange beak with the tip of it painted black and the chest with a white spot. It has orange feet and finally three tail feathers- two black ones with a white one in the middle. The bird gave a hearty 'Starly!' as it came out. Sora noticed this as he pulls out his Pokédex to show this new flying type. '_Starly- the Starling Pokémon. Starly normally tends to travel in a flock and one on its own would be hard to find. They are also socialized Pokémon too- although they start to bicker if the group becomes too big._'

"Hold on- shouldn't we set every down first? It would be easier to focus that way!" Aster replied.

**A couple of minutes later…**

Everyone sets down their bags on the ground with Sora shecking on the egg he received. He gives a bit of a happy look before setting it down nearby without the casing as Lior said, "So what do you think it would hatch into?"

"I dunno to be honest." The Brunette replied. "But I hope He or she will be great."

"_**I hope so too!**_" Symphony agreed with a smile.

"_**Me too!**_" Tepig agreed.

The girls stood on opposite sides of each other with the birds giving a stare down. Riku walked forward as he stands on the center as he said, "This battle is between Kairi with her Pidove, and Aruni with her Starly, Aquila. The winner is determined when one of them is knocked out an unable to battle. When both of you are ready, begin the battle."

"Ready!" Both girls said in agreement.

"Then begin the battle." Riku said, but then noticed Lior's expression. "…What now?"

"You're doing it wrong!" Lior said with annoyed look. "You're supposed to raise your arms when you say 'begin the battle!'

"…" Riku just gave a bored look and gave an unenthusiastic "Begin the battle" before stepping back.

"You didn't have to remind him, brother!" Aster commented with a stern look.

"Sorry- had to say it." Lior admitted before turning their attention back to the field.

"Aquila, use Wing Attack!" Aruni started as 'Rival Theme ~BW2~ Starts to play with the starly flying directly at Pidove.

"Pidove use Air Cutter!" Kairi called out as the bird took flight into the air and launched several waves of light blue waves at Starly which hit, but with the latter looking like it's not going to stop the attack. The two birds were soon at each other as the Starly used its own wing to attack before Pidove backed off and used Air Cutter again.

"Aquila, use Double Team!" Aruni called out, and the black and white blue flashed with a quick light before a row of many illusionary copies of itself appeared around Pidove as it repeated its name over again. The pigeon looked panicked as it looked around, trying to look for the real one. "Alright, now use Tackle!" All of the Black and white birds in response flied towards the lonesome pigeon at charging speed.

Kairi looked startled as she said, "Uh-oh, umm…Pidove, use…er, anything!" Aster noticed Kairi's nervousness as he called out, 'don't show any fear!' Unfortuantely, the Pidove looked nervous before trying the air cutter attack, missing the attack by hitting a fake Starly and gets struck from the tackle attack from the real one, hitting the nearby bushes... and something hitting the water. "Not good…which one's the real one?!"

"Just stay calm, Kairi!" Aster called out. "If you don't then Pidove will know you're nervous! Trust me!"

"Okay…!" Kairi nodded before giving a determined look as she surveyed the battleground as the multiple starling Pokémon was still circling Pidove. She then gives a nod as she said, "Pidove, use Detect!" Pidove nodded as it surveyed the battleground…and on instinct, dodges Starly's Tackle. "Now- use Quick attack!"

"Aquila- Aerial Ace!" Aruni responded as the starling bird instantly gained speed to dodge the Pidove's attack and slammed into it after disappearing. Pidove lands on the ground, but quickly used Air cutter against Starly, who got out of his Aerial Ace attack.

"Alright, Pidove let's get Aquila!" Kairi called out. "Hit her with your best Quick Attack!"

"Aquila, use Wing Attack!" Aruni commanded.

The two attacking birds were about to meet head on…when a jet of water suddenly appeared, startling both contender's Pokémon. Aruni quickly gave a quick 'Tch!' before looking to where the water attack came from- "Psyduck alert!"

The group quickly looked to where the water was from and indeed was from Psyduck- the same angry one Sora fought yesterday as it gave a bit of an annoyed 'psy' before it began to focus…and with its eyes glowing blue. Both bird Pokémon were suddenly caught up in a blue aura before Psyduck lifted both arms up and tossed them to their respective trainers. Riku noticed this and said, "Looks like the battle's called off."

"And just it was getting good…" Lior admitted with his Pikachu giving a groan.

"Hold on- why are you here?" Sora asked the duck Pokémon.

"_**First those Purrlion were throwing rocks at me, hitting my head a lot, and creating a nasty headache- I thought I could sleep it off, but then those birds and their bout knocked for a loop and into the water, ya big palookas!**_" Psyduck with an aggravated look. "_**Now I'm REALLY steamed- my headache's really bad…and you're gonna feel what I had!**_" On response, The duck lifted out his arms and soon the group lifted the group into the air, with the group startled by this action…and a couple of females making sure- well you get the idea.

Sora seemed to give a bit of a groan as he said, "That must be one nasty headache to use Psychic like that!"

"Actually, it's Confusion!" Lior replied, but then felt the insanity of the attack. "We would've…. been blasted away…by Psychic! But it definitely…feels like it!"

The brunette looked to Meloetta and asked, "Symphony…can't you…calm him down?"

"_**I can't…he's immobilizing me… I can't…sing like this!"**_ Symphony responded while trying to struggle free. "_**I can't even…fight back!**_"

Sora seemed to give a bit of a groan as he admits, "Now what…we can't fight back…if he's holding us…down like this…how can we fight back…?"

Tepig seemed be groaning as he tries to struggle free. But then something looked to be catching his eye as he gives an intrigued 'Tep?'

On the ground, the unharmed egg looked to be wobbling a bit as it began to flash with a light. This catches causes Tepig to give a startled squeal before being contained by the Confusion attack.

"Tepig…what's up?" Sora asked in confusion, while still being held in the air by the psychic attack.

The Egg soon began to glow with a bright light before everyone noticed it. The egg began to change shape into something completely different…becoming a quadruped shape. When the glowing stopped, this one had black hooves with white areas above the hooves, with the main body blackish-grey with some white stripes seen at the front, on the back, near the top of the hind legs, and on the neck like a collar. The mane of it is a white jagged electrical shape with the front of it, the ears' inside are blue, yellow eyes with blue irises, and a small bolt shaped 'tail' as it neighs 'Blitzle!' "Hey… Sora's egg…was a Blitzle!" Lior admitted.

'Blitzle' looks around with a curious look as it surveys the area and sees the group floating up in the air and gave a curious 'Blitz?' upon seeing the group. "Hey, uh…Blitzle…right?" Sora asked. "Could you…give us a hand? Stop that…Psyduck!"

"_**Psyduck**_?" Blitzle parroted while tilting its head. It then looked towards Psyduck, who was still focused on the group as it moved its arms back as if preparing to throw them. The zebra-esque Pokémon notices this and gave a determined look before running towards it. When it did, the main looked to be glowing yellow with electricity and soon the whole body was covered in electrical sparks before dispelling it and soon ramming into Psyduck with a white-yellow streak behind it, who gave a startled (translated) '_**Eeyow!**_' before getting thrown into the lake again, causing the group to land on the ground.

"Well, I could say that's getting the drop on us." Lior admitted as Pikachu lands on his stomach… as did the case holding the former egg.

"_**Yay! You're free!**_" Blitzle admitted with a happy look as it hopped in its excitement before falling over by accident. "_**I-I'm okay!**_"

"Thanks, Blitzle!" Sora said with a cheerful look while petting it as it got up. "But just a second…" Sora grabbed out the Pokédex to analyze the hatched Pokémon before Psyduck emerged from the water. '_Blitzle- the Electrified Pokémon. Electricity is stored within its mane which will flash yellow as it releases it and use the Rhythm and frequency of these flashes of it to communicate. They are often seen out in thunderstorms to catch lightning with its mane to store it as power._' The additional information showed its known moveset, ability, and Gender: The moves are Quick Attack, Charge, Pursuit, and Double Kick, the ability 'Sap Sipper' and the gender Female. "Huh? Sap Sipper?" Sora repeated it.

"Any Grass Type moves Blitzle get attacked with are nullified- all it does is just boost the strength of its physical attacks!" Aster calls out. "The ability itself is of the dream world ability for Blitzle and its evolution!"

"So Sora got a Pokémon egg with its dream world ability? What next?" Lior asked.

"Psssssssy…" a familiar voice said was heard and the theme ends. The group immediately looked to the lake as the Psyduck came out of the lake while shaking its head. It seemed to of calmed down, but in a daze as it said, "Psy yi yi?"

"It looked like it went full circle for Psyduck- It looks like it calmed down." Riku admitted.

Sora and Symphony looked to each other before the Brunette nodded and walked forward. "Well, you may not remember this, but you got us with a powerful confusion attack- you held us in place because you were giving us a dose of how bad your headache was- from getting rocks thrown at your head by Purrlion, to the miss Pidove had which knocked you into gave you a migraine. You stopped out battle and liftd us into the air, and you were about to throw us when Blitzle here hatched, and knocked you into the lake with Spark...I think."

"I think it executed Charge before using Quick Attack." Aster admitted. "That's what I think!"

"_**I did all of that?**_" Psyduck replied while looking amazed. "_**Oh wow…I'm sorry- I guess I was just…grumpy. Then again, I guess I was sort of bullied.**_"

"I think you gave it amnesia!" Aster said, noticing the change in its behavior. "Well…Amnesia of its confusion attack."

"I did?!" Sora replied with a startled look. But then he shown a guilty one in place as he looked to Psyduck. He stared at it as Sora said, "…I'm sorry. Do you remember anything?"

"_**Well, I do remember getting hit by rocks and getting tossed into the lake by a gust of wind…**_" Psyduck replied. "_**But everything from getting out of the lake and…well, coming out of it is a big blur.**_"

"That tends to happen with Psyduck's species- at least for Psyduck. It may have powerful Psychic abilities, but it'll forget using them once the headache is relieved." Lior explained. "So it just forgot about using the buffed up Confusion."

"…Oh." The Brunette admitted, now feeling a bit…silly for asking it. "Well, I guess we should apologize for what we did, huh?"

"_**Nah, I should apologize first.**_" Psyduck admitted. "_**Sorry for ruining your fight.**_"

"And we're sorry for attacking you by mistake…" Kairi replied while bowing, as did Aruni and their flying type Pokémon.

Symphony looked down as she looked like she was about to say something…but then Psyduck then said, facing it, "_**You're that Meloetta from before, right? Sorry about getting angry- I thought you were the one bothering me. I guess I should've thought with my head…if it weren't for the headache. I should've known that Meloetta are usually peaceful."**_

"_**Oh, uh…thanks.**_" The young Meloetta responded, somewhat relieved that it got to at least hear what was necessary as –Peaceful Visit- (from the Mystery Dungeon series) starts to play.

"_**I should've figured that you were framed, but I was so aggravated and annoyed that I didn't think it through- I even attacked another Meloetta thinking it was you when all she wanted was to know where to find you, so I apologized to her and told her what I saw…and now I should apologize to you.**_" Psyduck said with a disappointed look before bowing. "_**Sorry…**_"

"_**It's fine, really!**_" Symphony responded while shaking her hands comedically. "_**But it looked like that you met my mother though when she was trying to find me.**_"

"_**That was your MOM?!**_" Psyduck said with mouth hanging open. "_**Oh geez…I think I landed in hot water for this one!**_" It looked to be holding its head as it said, "_**This ALWAYS happens when I get annoyed to the point that I ignore all reason that I get in trouble!**_"

"Hey, calm down!" Sora called out. "We know it's not your fault! So come on- cheer up!"

"_**Yeah, cheer up!**_" Blitzle said with a happy look. "_**At least it won't get any worse right now!**_"

"_**Heheheh…ya spoke too soon!**_" A new voice said as a rock suddenly appeared and hits Psyduck on the head, who gave a quick '_**Ow!**_'

The group immediately looked around as the theme stopped as Sora stepped into a defensive stance and asked, "Who said that?"

Several more stones were thrown at the group as three 'Purrlion' appeared who was throwing the stones. One of them looked to be bigger than the two on its left and right as it said, "_**Alright siblings, you know the drill- bully anyone who gets in our way and take their precious stuff.**_"

"**Sir, yes sir!**" The smaller Purrlions responded as –Danger!- (from Bowser's Inside Story ost) starts to play.

Sora noticed something and asked the Meloetta, "Symphony, is that them? The Purrlions from your story?"

"_**That's them alright…**_" Symphony admitted with a bored look. "_**Three Purrlion, with one them bigger than the two of them. I forgot to mention that detail.**_"

"_**Hey big bro! Look- it's the sucker that we used to trick that Psyduck!**_" The smaller Purrlion said while pointing its right paw at Symphony.

"_**This is supposed to be a small forest- I thought that Psyduck would've chased you off to who knows where!**_" The big Purrlion responded.

"_**Don't you realize who this is?**_" Tepig asked. "_**This is Meloetta! THE Meloetta!**_"

"_**Meloetta?**_" The only other Purrlion commented. All three of them looked to each other before giving mocking laughter. "_**No way! We all know that's a Ditto in disguise!**_"

"Ditto?" Sora parroted.

"Ditto is a pinkish blubbish thing that can change its molecular structure into any Pokémon through a move called 'Transform'." Lior explained, with an imaginary bulled appearing above his head to show awhat he discribed but with a face.

"_**But I am a real Meloetta!**_" Symphony responded while looking a bit discouraged. The theme pauses as she then practiced a couple of notes before beginning to sing –Soothing Song- as a bit of proof. The Purrlions seemed to give a bit of a listen to it as did Psyduck. The Purrlion's seemed to give a bit of a look.

"_**Okay…you got a good song and voice, but we still don't believe you.**_" The leader Purrlion said a bit wavered from what it said. "_**If you really are a Meloetta…then you should know '**_**Relic Song**_**' then!**_"

"_**R-relic Song?**_" The Meloetta parroted although now really discouraged. "_**I-I don't know Relic Song!**_"

"_**That's what we thought!**_" The Purrlion on the right said with a sneer. "_**You're not a real Meloetta! And here's what we do to posers like you! Boss- shall we execute the combo?**_"

"_**With gutso. Get ready for the Triple Pulse!**_" The leader said with a sneaky look. The three then leapt up as the leader summoned a dark orb with the two summoning two light orbs on their paws, before firing a trip of gnarly dark beam of black strands at Meloetta which nears it and blasts it back wit hit giving a startled '_**EEK!**_' before landing near the group as –Danger!- resumes.

"What the heck was that?!" Sora exclaimed with a surprised look.

"That was Dark Pulse!" Aster called out. "It's a powerful dark type attack that can make the target flinch! But for the three to use it in conjuction of each other… this could be trouble."

"But it looked like the two of them used Assist to use Dark Pulse!" Aruni added- noticing the differences. "Assist basically uses any moves that their allies or team knows- including Dark pulse! They must've gotten real lucky to pull it off."

"We gotta make them run away somehow!" Lior called out.

Tepig ran forward as did the other Unova starters and stood in front of Meloetta as if to defend her. "I think Tepig and the others want to fight those three." Riku commented upon seeing their Pokemon stepping forward.

"3 on 3- a triple battle, right?" Sora said. "We'll show them!" The three Chrono Island trainers ran forward as the trainers ready to take on the fight with Symphony noticing. "Don't worry Symphony- we'll take care of those three!"

Symphony looked surprised about this new development before Aster picked her up and retreated back. "Don't worry Symphony- I bet those three will take care of business! You, Blitzle, and Psyduck take cover!"

"_**Umm…alright.**_" Meloetta responded, reluctant to say the least, but agreed. She then floats up to Psyduck and the two backed off as the theme ends.

"Let's go guys!" Sora called out as –Vs. Purrlion Trio!- (aka Popple and Rookie battle theme from Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga) starts playing. "Tepig, Flamethrower!"

The pig nodded and fired a jet of flames at the group of Purrlion, hitting the one on the left. The larger one looked determined before using its claws in continuous measure on Tepig, landing at least two strikes before Riku commanded Snivy to use Vine Whip to catch the larger one. "Toss Purrlion away, Snivy!" Riku called out, with the Snivy preparing to use the Vines to throw away from the lake.

"_**Leave Big bro alone!**_" The Purrlion said before using a slash attack with a dark streak behind its claw, strikes Snivy with it, causing Snivy to release the bigger Cat.

"I think that was Night Slash!" Lior called out.

"No it's not- that's Shadow claw!" Aruni commented.

"Shadow claw doesn't a have a black streak behind it when you slash it- shadow claw has a form of energy that forms around the claw!" The male replied.

"NOT NOW you two!" Aster said with a panicked look as Snivy was sent flying. "Togepi, help Tyson catch Snivy!"

On response, the two Pokémon caught the grass snake who gave a quick '_**Thanks**_' on response before hopping up and charging back to the battlefield. Tyson seemed to look annoyed as he said, "_**When is it our turn to jump in?!**_"

"Let Sora and the others to take care of things here- you're just here for back up." The green haired female admitted with her Starly flying onto her shoulder.

"Oshawott, Razor Shell!" Kairi called out as the Sea Otter uses its Scalchop in an attack against the Purrlion that was hit by Flamethrower previously.

"Snivy, Leaf Tornado!" Riku called out, with the snake beginning to generate a large gust of wind with leaves in it. The Devious trio back off from the attack and began to use Dark pulse again, this time the three of them aiming towards individual targets- the starters of Unova! "Looks like they're readying Dark Pulse again!" Riku admitted.

"That's not gonna happen!" Sora called out. "Tepig, Flamethrower!"

"Oshawott, use Water Gun!" Kairi called out.

"Snivy, Vine Whip!" Riku commanded.

On response, all three Pokémon fired their attacks at the respective targets- Tepig and Oshawott's attacks struck the forming attack, causing the Devious trio to get blasted back. Snivy managed to successfully catches the leader with the vines and toss it into the water this time, a small distance away. On response…the two Purrlion got up as one of them said, "_**Where's Big bro?**_"

"_**Heeeelp!**_" The Purrlion said as it struggled to get out of the water.

"Yikes! It can't swim!" Aster exclaimed. "We gotta-"

"Snivy get it out of there! Use vine whip!" Riku called out with the snake using the vines to try to reach the cat…only to reach short. "That was a bad idea…we gotta rescue him!"

"Try reaching for it!" Lior said. "Pidove, Aquila, do yoyu think you could reach for him!"

"_**Right!**_" Pidove nodded before flying forward. "_**I'll go-**_"

"_**I'll go help it!**_" Symphony said with a determined look as she floated over the water, passing Pidove which startled it.

"Wait, Symphony!" Sora said before trying to follow her, but stopping near the water when he sees the unique sight.

The Meloetta ignored Sora's plea before going to help the Purrlion. Despite the size difference, Symphony managed to get it out of the water as it got it near the edge- for it to climb out. Purrlion shook off and coughed out any excess water as it tried to catch its breath with Meloetta landing nearby. The leader asked, "_**Why…why did you save me?**_"

"_**I can't go against who I am…**_" Symphony admitted while panting. "_**Even though you bullied me and used me to trick Psyduck…I still had to help you...**_"

The Purrlion looked surprised upon Meloetta responded. "_**Th…thank you.**_"

"_**Big Bro!**_" The two Purrlions cried as they approached the exhausted Meloetta and Purrlion.

Riku walked ahead as he said, "Don't you two have something to say to Meloetta? She saved your leader's life."

"_**Only after what you guys did!**_" One of the Purrlions responded as it looked angered as the theme ends.

"But that was an accident!" Sora said. "We honestly didn't know he couldn't swim!"

"_**Save the excuses!**_" The other Purrlion said before the two picked up the leader. "_**We'll be back for our revenge you jerks!**_" The Devious trio then fled with the leader fleeing. However the leader was still looking at the Meloetta with an odd look before following its allies.

"…Well…that was eventful." Lior admitted with a surprised look, with Pikachu giving an agreeing 'Pika'.

Symphony looked disappointed upon seeing the three fled as it said, "_**I was…trying to help…**_"

"_**You're right- but I think what we did was sort of the wrong thing.**_" Snivy admitted while walking to the child Meloetta. "_**We should've tossed him the other way instead...or at least into the edge.**_"

"Sorry…I guess I should've thought of a better plan." Riku said, sounding a bit disappointed with himself.

"I think they'll be back…but I bet they would be a bit angry that we did what we did…" Sora admitted with a down look. "For now, I think we should get out of here."

The others nodded as they and the Pokémon went towards opposite way. However, they didn't go unnoticed, as the same figure in black with the hood up was observing the event from the trees. The figure had his focus on Riku the whole way through, until another voice, in a whisper said, "Hey- what are they doing?"

The taller figure looked to another one- in the shadows. Though the appearance remains to be unseen, the figure looked to be wearing black as well. "They just battled a trio of Purrlion. However, Riku had his snivy tossed their leader into the lake, only for the younger Meloetta to rescue it."

"Wow- I guess they should've thought a bit better, huh?" The younger one admitted, sounding a bit more energetic, although showing a bit of disappointment. "But unfortunately, it went as reported- they battled Purrlion. I just didn't think it would end like that."

"Me neither." The older man nodded. "I guess that just proves that they have a lot to learn- just as we did when we started."

"Aw come on- at least Sora's egg hatched." The younger male said. "That and Psyduck escaped with them!"

"Hmm…I guess that's true. Riku, although has only one at the moment if you don't count the egg- but I'm sure he will capture a new Pokemon." The man theorized. "And then those two kids with 'em- Lior and Aster."

"What do we do about them?" The younger male responded.

"…Well, I remembered something. We're gonna do something about those two kids, but that would mean that you're gonna have to show yourself to the others...and doing something that you would never normally do." The man said to male. "Did you hear about that studio that's taking auditions, as well as that complex?"

"The ones near Virbank? Of course!" The younger of the hooded individuals responded. But then he noticed something as he said with an odd tone... "Wait…why?"

**Floccessy Town**

-The Town's Theme- plays as the group walked into the town as Sora and the others sighed about what happened. He then looked to his hatched Blitzle as he said, "You know, we should thank you again for helping us back there."

"_**Aw, no problem- I just wanted to help that's all!**_" Blitzle responded with a happy look.

"Hey, Sora- now that Blitzle hatched; you should use the Poké ball on top of the egg's case to catch her." Lior commented.

"Thanks Lior!" The brunette responded with a slightly more cheery look as he dug into his back to take out the casing before removing the Poké ball from it. He then used it to tap Blitzle into the ball as the ball absorbs Blitzle, and after a few wiggles, the ball gives a confirming locking sound as Sora gives a happy look. "Blitzle makes three so far!" Sora responded with a happy look as he puts the ball onto the belt for later usage. "Minus Highwind that is."

"Psyduck Psy!" The duck said with a bit of a look. "Psy duck duck Psyduck Psy Psyduck Psy!"

"Huh?" Sora responded before bending down to Psyduck's level. "What's up? You wanna come along too?"

"Psyduck!" Psyduck nodded with a happy look. "Psyduck Psy Psy yi yi Psyduck Psy!"

"He's saying that he wanted to thank us from before- about the Purrlion and stuff like that." Aster explained to the others.

"_**Well, they caused trouble for you and for us for that matter.**_" Tepig said to Psyduck. "_**Besides, they tried to hurt our friend Symphony- and there's no way we would let them get away with that!**_"

"_**Symphony? The Meloetta?**_" Psyduck said before showing the shimmering existence of the invisible Meloetta.

"Yeah- she's travelling with us- we're helping her to get stronger- that's all." Aster said with a cheerful look with her Togepi on her shoulder. "Besides, the more the merrier, even with a legendary Pokémon, right Xiaodan?" The Pokémon gave a happy chirp in response before she slipped a bit. Aster quickly caught her Pokémon as she fell as she said, "Xiaodan agreed."

"Speaking of which… do you think you want to come with us, Psyduck?" Sora asked the duck, who gave a happy 'Psyduck!' It tackled into Sora who gave a startled yell in response, causing him to lose one of the Poké balls from his possessions.

"_**Then count me in then!**_" Psyduck responded before expanding the dropped device and striking it with the ball making a loud metal clang, causing the ball open up to absorb the duck and close. And just like Blitzle before it, the ball gives a confirming lock, although this one was quicker to say the least. However, shortly afterwards, the ball opens to show Psyduck with a cheerful look before the ball whisks back to Sora's hand.

"Hey…that catch was a bit faster than before wasn't it?" Aruni commented. "…So that's the Critical Catch."

"Critical Catch?" Riku parroted. "…I'm gonna guess that it's when the Poké ball instantly captures a Pokémon right?"

"Yep." Aruni commented. "When a Critical Catch occurs, the Poké ball only needs to wobble once. It usually happens when either a ball makes a metal sound or when it makes a sudden whooshing noise, I think."

"So I guess Virbank City's our next stop, right?" Kairi said with the others nodding. "Let's hurry there then!"

"Just a second there- what about Riolu?" Sora admitted. "We should stop by the Ranch and say hi to Runi and Randolf- at least tell them that Riolu's with us and the egg I got hatched."

"Why not? Besides, I gotta explore Floccessy Ranch anyways." Aruni admitted. "So tell you what- we'll head to Floccessy Ranch and we'll split up there. Besides, I gotta train Aquila up."

"Starly!" The bird agreed with a chirp.

"Alright- let's head to the ranch then!" Kairi agreed with her Pidove cooing in agreement.

Symphony couldn't happen to give a bit of a happy look as well before nodding and floating with the group.

**Meanwhile…back at Aspertia City…**

Cheren stood on his side of the field as he had a Stoutland on his side of the field out with it growling. "Well, I can honestly say that you're definitely got stronger there." He admits. "Both you and Desperado."

"Yeah." The brunette trainer nodded. "But we're getting started- right buddy?"

"Dewott!" Desperado responded before the creature began to glow with a white aura…and followed up with a blue and white aura as it began to swirl around. The swirling energy soon enlarged to a few feet high with the shape beginning to form. The form now became that of a quadruped. The aura disperses, showing Dewott becoming something…quite different- it is now a blue sea lion-like Pokémon with long white whiskers extending from its snout and head, with the back of its head a large, rounded beige helmet-like shell with spikes and a spear-like pointed protrusion in the front. The under belly is covered with a dull bluish-grey seashell-like carapace and the fin-like tail splayed tail (with the center one beige like the seashell parts of the body). The limbs are covered with beige sectioned bracer-like coverings, making it look like it was made with seashells, with the forelimbs' braces a bit different- with one of them being like a handle of a sword. The being used its right forelimb to reach for the handle part before pulling a suddenly long sword made out of the same material as the Scalchops. The sword soon made a watery aura like Razor Shell as the large being grunts as it swung the blade. It the raised up onto its hind legs as it cried out 'Samurott!' in triumph before the being replaced the sword back into its original place, with the sword shortening to allow it look like it when it was first drawn.

"So Desperado finally evolved." Jaime said.

"See- I told you Cheren. If Desperado was going to evolve, it was going to be against you, right?" The may trained responded with a smirk. "When Desperado first evolved, it was against Bianca- before me and my friends went to Nimbasa."

"Ah right…you mentioned that." Cheren admitted. "So you weren't joking when you said that before that you wanted Desperado's last opponent to be me before it evolved- so that would explain why you had the Everstone on it until now. I guess it was too bad that Desperado was knocked during our battle, huh?"

"Yeah." The trainer said. "But we managed to endure, and thanks to the other dragon, we were able to beat N- Desperado pulled his weight as best as could during the final fight, right?" The newly evolved Pokémon nodded as it said, 'Samurott' in response. "Ever since then, we've been doing some severe training- with the other dragon giving his help too."

"Of course." Cheren nodded. "But I digress- shall we finish this?"

"Gladly!" Jaime said. "Metagross, use Rock Slide!"

"Samurott, use Scald!" The Pokémon trainer called out.

The two nodded as Metagross's eyes glowed blue and from a rippling illusion from the sky, several rocks rained down towards the Stoutland. Meanwhile, the evolved water type fired a jet of hot boiling water at Stoutland, with the dog dodging both of moves. "Stoutland, Hyper Beam!" Cheren called out as the dog leapt high up into the air and unleashed at the beam towards the battleground like before. However Samurott looked to give a focused look as it glows with an orange aura. Metagross braced itself from the hit as the dog lands on the ground.

The dog seemed to notice the aura as it stepped back…and the aura soon expanded in a wide range, strike the dog in a massive aura blast, blasting Stoutland back and effectively fainting it as it gives a low whine from the attack. "Stoutland is unable to battle! The winners are Jaime of Littleroot Town, and Wyatt of Nuvema Town!" The referee responded while raising the flag to the two. With Jaime giving a face pump as he said, 'Booya!'

"That was a terrific battle…and one I am glad to battle with." Cheren said with a smile. "It's been a pleasure to fight with you again."

"Likewise, Cheren." 'Wyatt' responded. "Thanks for taking on my request."

"I just wished that I didn't butt in." Jaime said. "I would've loved to fight at least one of you two solo."

"Aw c'mon Jaime! At least I got to see the so called 'ace' you had from Hoenn!" Wyatt said with a smirk. "Now I wished that you could've used your ace from Sinnoh."

"He's on loan to a rookie." Jaime said with a goofy look. "I'll use the team I built around my three journeys fully soon enough- like when they get their 7th Gym Badge. Speaking of which…I gotta catch up to the rookies! I bet they're halfway between Virbank City and Floccessy Town by now!"

"Hold it!" Cheren said. "At least let me give your Gym Badge."

"Sorry…" The blond haired male said while scratching his head.

"So tell me about the rookies then!" Wyatt asked. "What are they like? And what about the ones you know?"

"Didn't I tell you that already?" Jaime said with a bored look. "…Well, I did explain the detail about them not seeing Pokémon before but never about them myself. Well from what I seen…and let me start with those three. First off, there's Sora, who is a really upbeat person- he seemed to take challenges in stride- and not to mention he's an easy guy to make friends with. Then there's Kairi, a red haired girl who's not afraid to speak her mind. But one thing's for sure- she has this relaxing…air around her that allows people to be really calm. Finally, there's Riku- the oldest of the three. He seemed to be the more cautious one as he often wary of people they meet. It looked both him and Sora are good buddies with each other. But he… well, he's uncomfortable with certain subjects for some reason."

"One's really friendly, while the other's cautious, with the third one having this unique calming air around her, huh…" Wyatt admitted. "Reminds me of three I travelled with. Now what about the two you mentioned?"

"Aster is a real sweetie- basically she wants to help out anyone within her own limitations and become a strong trainer. But she doesn't seem so sure about herself. Lior on the other hand is someone who loves his tunes. He does give tips from time to time, but sometimes he's a bit repetitive and a bit *ahem* exact on some things. He does for his sister a lot- so much that he was willing to wait until she was 10 to start on her journey." Jaime described the two. "They also worry about their parents too- since I heard that they have a baby due in about a couple of weeks."

"I see…" Wyatt responded while crossing his arms. "But I digress- we should get going."

Cheren nodded before heading to the school. "I'll get the Gym Badges then. You guys wait here."

"Okay/Sure!" both trainers nodded.

As the Gym Leader left Samurott sets itself down as it looked to be resting. Wyatt seemed to give a bit of a smile as he walked up to it and pets its back as –Hero- (basically- the Ready to Rush theme from KH3D). "You did great, Desperado."

"Heeeey!" A new voice called out, revealing the female of the Nuvema trio- Bianca as she ran in from the school. "Long time no see, Wyatt!"

"Nice to see you too, Bianca!" Wyatt said with a smile with Desparado looking at the female. "Guess who finally evolved?"

"So you finally got a chance to evolve Desperado! That's great to see!" Bianca said while petting the Samurott's back as well with Desperado giving a cheerful expression. "I heard that you were back from Professor Juniper, so I had to at least try to find you!"

"Sorry about that. It was the first time I got back to Unova so I wanted to find you guys." The brunette commented. "I heard from my mother, the Professor herself and your folks that you became the Professor's assistant, while I heard that Cheren became a Gym Leader."

"Oooh, I see!" Jaime said. "But why did you take so long anyways? What were you looking for while travelling the world?"

"I was looking for N." Wyatt responded, prompting both blond haired people to give takes. "After he left, I decided to explore Unova for a while, and I came across an officer called Looker. I helped him locate and arrest 6 of the seven sages of Team Plasma- Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, and Ryoku. Ghetsis escaped after they left the castle thanks to his royal minions… After arresting the rest, I heard from Looker that N was seen flying around. I decided to go after him with the legendary Dragon's help, exploring the world…until I came back here, two years later. Time really must've passed when I was searching for him." He seemed to give a nervous laugh as he admits, "I guess when you're exploring the regions, time really fly by."

"Seems that way!" Bianca agreed with a smile. "Oh- by the way! You mind if I see the dragon you have?"

"Well…we might have to go to a place less…obvious." Wyatt admitted. "But I guess I don't see why not."

"Alright! This could really help the Professor's research you know!" Bianca said with a starly shine in her eyes. "Plus I always wanted to see it myself!"

"Eheheh…" Jaime admitted with a bit of a laugh before Cheren walks back in. "Oh, hey Cheren!"

"I see Bianca arrived here." Cheren responded with a smile. "So this really is a reunion for the three of us."

"Sure seems that way!" The professor's assistant responded with a cheery smile.

"Yeah." Wyatt agreed.

The three stood in a triangle as they placed their hands in the center. "It was just like I said- I had a feeling we would meet again someday!" Bianca responded. "I'm just glad it is like this!"

"Maybe it is- but it's not a complete reunion." Cheren responded. "There were the three that travelled with you, Wyatt."

"They had to go back. But…I'm sure we'll see them again, someday." Wyatt said with a small smile. "They had something to do- something important that they needed to finish."

"Er…I REALLY hate to interrupt your thing, but shouldn't we get our badges?" Jaime said, looking anxious. "Look I'm sorry but I'm really in a rush."

"Oh- sorry about that." Cheren said before handing Wyatt and Jaime the Basic Badges. "You should head to Virbank City then."

"Thanks and gotta go!" Jaime said as he recalled his Metagross into the Poké ball and ran out of the school in a rush as the theme ends.

**Floccessy Ranch**

The group soon arrived at the ranch once again as Runi and Randolf are seen moving bales of hay onto the carts when they noticed the group as –Innocent Times- start to play. "Oh hello again!" Runi said as she walked forward. "Back so soon?"

"Sort of, actually. We got something to show you!" Sora explained with a smirk, prompting the two farmers to give a quick 'hm?' in response. He throws out two of his Poké balls to show his hatched Blitzle, which neighed 'Bliiitz! Blitzle!' with his Riolu giving a happy look as it materializes. However, the Riolu instantly recognizes the two ranchers and gave a bit of a scared look. "I'd thought I let you know that I found Riolu and that the egg I got from you guys hatched into Blitzle."

"Oh, that's quite wonderful to hear!" Randolf said before petting Blitzle. "Make sure you take good care of Blitzle. She'll be a fine Pokémon to use in the league."

"Oh, right-I need to ask you guys something if it's alright." The Brunette asked the ranchers. "How did you find a Blitzle egg anyways? Especially since it has its…what was it again? Dream World ability?

"Aaaah, right." Runi said. "You know… back when I was journeying, I was wondering that too. But then…I heard from a researcher called Fennel that Female Pokémon from the Dream World can pass the ability down to their children…as long as the father isn't a Ditto."

"Ditto?" Kairi parroted.

"WE already explained it to you!" Lior said while moving his arm in a windmill as if to loosen his shoulder.

"Anyways, Blitzle here is indeed a special case- With Sap Sipper, it can bloister its attack if grass types attacks tried to harm it." Randolf explained.

"I guess that means if I used Blitzle against Snivy, most of his attacks won't do much against it, right?" Sora said, Riku's Snivy giving an annoyed 'Snivy,' In response. "Heheh- I'm just kidding there, Snivy! But thanks nevertheless…and sorry about catching Riolu."

"We're glad to help you with that." Runi said with a smile. "And don't worry- we knew about Riolu running away- but we also knew why, too." Upon hearing the line, the emanate Pokémon Sora caught to give an intrigued 'huh?' "We had a feeling that you wanted to go beyond the ranch and town- to see other places. So we decided to let you! Besides, it'll make for great stories if you come visit here."

"Really?!" Riolu said with its aura, its eyes sparkling. "Y-you guys are the best! Thank you so much for this! I swear that you won't regret it!"

"We know we won't." Randolf responded with a smile. "Just do us proud in the league- both of you!"

"We will!" Both Sora and the Riolu responded with determined looks.

Aruni stepped forward as she looked to owners. "Excuse me there, you two- but I have a favor to ask you. Do you think I can spend today here in the Ranch? You know, to train and such? I want to see if I can help train up my Starly." The Starly gave a happy 'Starly!' in response as she flies up to her trainer's shoulder.

"Well…I guess it would be alright." Randolf admitted. "Floccessy Ranch has been known to be a popular spot for both trainers and collectors- mostly because we founded Riolu from Challenger's Cave that migrated here after it collapsed a year or so ago. We decided to take care of them when we they lost their home- by giving them a new home here! Besides, they've been itching to have a fight to train themselves so maybe some outside competition, like help from some trainers might give them that."

"Sweet! Thanks a lot you guys!" The green haired female said as she walked forward. "Sorry Kairi- looks like we'll have to call our battle earlier a draw then, huh?"

"Ah, it's alright- Besides, I think Pidove needed some more training before it can compete against your Starly." Kairi said while scratching her head. Her bird Pokémon, however, gave an angry coo at Kairi while looking steamed. "Okay, okay, sorry about that!" Kairi admitted while trying to calm her odd colored Pidove.

"Hey, where do you think we might meet up again?" Lior asked.

"Probably at Castelia. Until then, good luck on your journey, you guys." Aruni said with a smile. "I'll be at training with the Riolu here at Floccessy Ranch!"

"Hope to see you there, Aruni!" Aster said with a bright smile before the group departs with the green haired individual waving off. Symphony, though invisible at the time, was waving as well as she floats off, as she shimmered into into sight a bit, prompting the two ranchers to give a confused 'hm?' upon noticing it as the theme ends.

**Route 20**

The group walks into view of the route as they walked further down the path and advanced to a bunch of stairs. As the group advanced down the stairs, they soon came to a familiar sight as a Cottonee gets knocked back from an attack. "Cottonee, Stun Spore!" A familiar voice called out as the Cotton Puff Pokémon attacks with a puff of yellow-orange dust from the right leaf.

The trainer was indeed Milo as he gives a smirk and said, "Your move!"

"Gladly." Another voice said. This person is revealed to be a man with blue hair in a slightly messy manner, green-blue eyes and a strong build on his body. He is shown to be wearing what appears to be a unique outfit- this one has tough blue jeans with white T-shirt (with slightly longer sleeves) and a blue vest- with an odd logo. The logo appears to be a Sword behind what appears to be a behind a shield. The shield itself has the same logo seen on Officer Jenny's hat. He also had a dark blue Xtransceiver on his wrist as well as he smiled. "Venipede, use Defense Curl!"

On the opponent's side of the field, an insectoid Pokémon is seen. It appears to be larva-like with a pronounced bend or hump on the upper part of its body, with the upper part of the body mainly magenta with black circles and markings on the 'shoulders', neck and antennae. The eyes have pronounced eyelids with yellow scleras. The lower part is segmented with the color slightly bluish-green with four pairs of black stubby legs, and two magenta tails with black banding. The creature responded with a quick 'Venipede!' before curling up as the spores hit the bug. It generates a form of electricity as Milo smirked and said, "Too bad- he's paralyzed now!"

"No. Now this battle's mine." The man responded. "Rollout."

The bug type soon began to spin in place before making a big burst of speed at Cottonee, somehow dispelling the dust it was covered in before hitting the opponent with a fast attack the cotton being cried its name in pain from the attack. "Tch!" The blond haired trainer responded with an angered look. "Use Leech Seed!"

Cottonee immediately gave a determined look as it launched a cluster of seeds that landed on the bug type and instantly sprouted into vines entrapping the bug type in its rolled up state as it began to be zapped by a red aura, with the energy being transferred to Cottonee as it gives a determined look. The man gave a bit of a stare as he said, "Venipede, Steamroller!" On response, the bug gave a confirming 'Venepede!' as it begins to spin at a furious pace, knocking off the vines before charging towards Cottonee, somehow hopping up and flattening the poor grass type easily as it rolls towards its trainer and uncurls itself as it gives a chipper sounding 'Ven!' However, the grass type had yellow spiral eyes as it gives a moaning 'neee…' as it looked to be stuck in a small crater.

"Ah COME ON!" Milo said with a frustrated tone. "Can't I win once with this stupid grass type!?"

"I told you that I win." The man responded as he looked to the group over to his right. "It looks like we have guests."

Milo noticed this and looked to his left and noticed the group. "Oh- it's you guys."

Kairi picked up Cottonee as she said with an angry look, "Cottonee is NOT stupid, Milo."

"Hah…I know- just frustrated." Milo replied. "I never won with him. Not even on my rematch against the Gym Leader! I was hoping that Sword here can give me a hand training him, but he couldn't even win against him! Only against that one Neo…plasma grunt!"

"Sword?" Sora parroted.

"He means me." The man replied as he walked forward as –La Cloche- starts to play. "He referred to me as my codename- Sword. I'm with the Police effort. My squad is investigating the Neo Team Plasma case."

"Oh, uh, I see…" Sora responded, reluctant. "I'm Sora. Me and my friends here helped caught the Plasma grunt that was at Floccessy Ranch."

"We even have the machine that the grunt used." Lior said as he produced the destroyed machine. "We were hoping that someone might know who made this machine, so we held onto it."

"…" 'Sword' gave a bored look as he said, "You know, you could get into a lot of trouble if you withheld any evidence. Otherwise, I'm beginning to think that you were in league with them."

"But we're not!" Aster said, although startled that the man would mention it.

"Then why didn't you turn the device in?" The man asked.

"…I think we were as bad as Jaime when it comes to not remembering when to turn in these things." Lior admitted with a blank look.

Sword just sighed as he received the device from the group. "I doubt that. It would be a great help to figure out what they were doing with this device. But it appears that the device is of their origin though…"

"We're sorry!" Aster said while bowing her head. "It was just an innocent mistake!"

"…Hah. Take it easy." Sword responded while sighing before receiving the damaged machine. "I was just annoyed that you withheld evidence- but even I know it's just an innocent mistake. Thanks for turning it in now."

"But how come you were battling Milo then?" Riku asked.

"Milo and I go back a bit." Sword explained. "I knew his father and him. Besides, I was helping him train his Cottonee with a battle. I caught Venipede here was to help him deal with Poison and Bug types." The Venipede gave a confirmed 'Venipede,' in response.

"Venipede?" Kairi parroted before looking to her Pokédex to analyze it. '_Venipede- the Centipede Pokémon. Venipede have been known to sense its surroundings with the feelers on its head and tail. It is said if a Venipede bites its target, the poison said to execrete from its fangs is enough to render flying type Pokémon motionless._' Kairi just shuddered at the thought as she admits, "I wouldn't want one of them trying to bite me…"

"Thanks for your help, Venipede." Sword said as he recalled his bug type Pokémon with a Poké ball and sets it away.

"So why are you here anyways, Sword?" Riku asked the man.

"We have received reports that detail Neo Team Plasma is within the area." The officer, said, prompting the others to give startled looks. "Prism, Flare and I investigating the matter in Virbank City."

"Prism…?" Sora parroted, as if he notices something. "Hey, does Prism often disguises herself as other people, hypothetically speaking?"

Sword just raised an eyebrow at the comment as he said, "…Why the question?"

"Well, I guess you can say if that If it's true, then it would sound TOO familiar to me." The brunette said…before giving a bit of a nervous chuckle.

"She doesn't. She's just designated the codename due to her bright personality and her choice of Pokémon as is mine and Flare's." The officer said. "But…I digress. Our rendezvous is at the Pokémon center. If you want to meet up with us, then you should stop by there later. But we'll be scouting the city until then." The man then walks down the path as he is far enough away…

"Sheesh. In all my times that I knew him, I never beaten him- even when I had the advantage." Milo said with a bored look. "I guess I still need training. And I'm beginning to think that using Cottonee is a bad idea to use in battle."

Upon hearing that, Cottonee suddenly gave a shocked look before looking to about to cry. Kairi looked angered as she growled a bit. "Would you stop it already?! Cottonee CAN become strong! You just have to treat in the same way you wanted to be treated!"

The blond hiared male seemed to give a bit stare before giving a groan and facing away from his Pokémon. He then took a Poké ball and then points at Cottonee as he recalls it. "…Meet me at the Pokémon Center then. I have an idea on what to do with it." The male trainer soon advances down the road. "Let's just say that you and especially Cottonee will like it."

Kairi gave an intrigued look as did the others. When Milo was far enough away, Lior then admits… "Milo may be a jerk and….well I won't say, but if I know him…he's actually a really nice guy. He just hates to show it. He would rather be a total punk."

Sora couldn't help to give a small smile at that comment as the theme ends. "Well, we got nothing else better to do- we better hurry up to Virbank then!"

The others gave their nods as Meloetta materializes from her invsibility. Sora looked to the Melody Pokémon as he comments, "We'll tell Milo about you later."

"_**Huh?!**_" Meloetta responded a bit shocked at the Brunette's response.

**A little while later, at Virbank City…**

The sun looked to be at least close to the midway point of the sky as the group walks into the city as they come to a rather….unusual scene as it shows Riku noticing someone. "Hey- what's going on over there?"

"Looks like a fight…" Aster said as the group carefully approached.

"Roxie, don't try to stop me!" A man said. The individual looked to be wearing the modern captain's outfit with black hair tied on the back. The outfit is mostly black with golden buttons as the man turned around and said, "I'm off to **Pokéstar Studios **to live up to my true potential! My dream is to be a ship captain, and a movie star!"

The other individual is a teenage female with white hair- with part of it raised up by blue and purple hair bands (with beads). This one looked to be wearing a blue and purpled striped shirt that reaches a bit beyond the leg joints, black boots with green soles and heeled with a bass guitar on her back, with a bit of an odd…deisgn on it, based on the Venipede seen previously- including the antennae. She obviously looked angered as she admits, "Get real! You're a captain already, aren't you? If that ship doesn't move, you're going to cause a lot of trouble!"

"Oh, dear daughter." The apparent captain said while placing his hand on the girl's head and facing her. "You split your time between your responsibilities as a Gym leader and with your band, right? I can do that, too!" The man then heads down the street.

"SHE'S the Gym Leader?" Sora admitted with a shocked look while whispering. "But she's as old as…well, us!"

"I suppose Cheren don't count then." Lior commented with a bored look.

"AAAAAAH!" 'Roxie' screamed while looking up when her father was far enough away. "You dim-witted…dense…dumb…daft…dippy…dorky…doltish DOOFUS! Doing double duty isn't the problem! You're causing problems for people! Keeping people from getting where they're going because of sheer selfishness is unforgivable!"

"Take it easy, why don't ya!" The red-black haired male said as he walked forward, causing the girl to look behind her as –Virbank City- start to play. "But me and my sister here know what you mean."

"What do you two know?!" Roxie yelled, startling Aster and Meloetta as they hid behind the older brother. However, the girl noticed the two's behavior as she took a couple of deep breaths and said, "Sorry…it's just that my dad runs the ferry here, but now that Pokéstar Studios opened up, he went and gallivanted off for the auditions." But then she noticed Meloetta as she admits with a startled look, "Whoa, Time out for a second- is that-"

"Yep, it is what you think." Riku admitted. "She just forgot to cloak."

"Whoa…" Roxie said, looking amazed as she carefully approaches Symphony who looked a bit nervous. "I never seen a real Meloetta up close before… Did you guys seriously capture it? Like really legit?"

"No, actually." Sora explained. "She's with us though. We're hoping to get her stronger if she stayed with us- mostly because she's…well how to explain this. Is there any place we can talk in private?"

"Well, obviously the Pokémon Center!" The Gym Leader said as she lead the group forward. "Come on!"

**Later…at the Virbank Pokémon Center; Cafeteria.**

The group looked to be eating as Roxie listened to story, "So let me get this straight- you guys are from Chrono Island, never saw a Pokémon before, and yet you guys managed to get your first Pokémon, got your first badge, and meet a child of a MYTHICAL Pokémon, all within just few days?"

"That's it in a nutshell!" Aster said while her Emolga, Xia eats an apple.

"You guys are REALLY lucky. That's all I can say for real." The Gym Leader replied as pets Symphony's head who gives a bit of a smile to the Gym leader and said 'Me le!' as thanks. "I gotta say this- meeting you guys and Meloetta today really helped make up my day- now if my dad could understand that there are some things that you can't pull double duty with…working as the ferry man and as an actor for example, then it make my week for sure." Roxie said as she sipped Grape Juice, looking a bit moody now. "There's gotta be a way for him to get back to work…"

"Well, why if we can convince him then?" Sora said, prompting the teenage gym leader to give a confused 'hm?' "WE can go to Pokéstar Studios- see if we can convince him to return back to his old duties?"

"If you guys do that…then you guys are truly, without a doubt, awesome." Roxie said, looking happy. "But there might be a hole in your plan- only trainers that get the attention of Pokéstar Studio's owner, Mr. Stu Deeoh, would be around to get into the lot. And I meant the good attention."

"Well, to be honest our parents- especially our mother tends to travel around a lot." Aster explained, although looking a bit…exhausted. "We got to see lots of places except for Unova, but we wanted to see it for ourselves. But now that the baby's coming in a couple of weeks, and they wanting to visit mother's parents in Icirrius. It feels like one of our trips again…"

"Only this time, we're on our own- not with Mom or Dad." Lior explained. "We might run into them once they get here, but they're going to try to make a beeline to Icirrius City."

"Really?" Roxie said, intrigued as was Symphony. "It's a bit of a risky move, isn't it? You know- travelling with the baby not born yet and all."

"But she really wanted to meet up with Grandpa Suha after all this time." Aster said. "They felt really…disconnected."

"You were also holding a tight bond with Grandma Raven." The older brother commented.

"Well, yeah! She's AWESOME!" The blunette said in her excitement. "She mostly uses Pokémon that evolves with a special stone, called a Dusk Stone! In fact, she got me one as a bit of an early birthday present!" She then took out a something from her backpack as she shown a box with a bow on it and opens it. Inside, it showed an irregularly shaped purplish-black stone with a bit of a dark core. "This stone are used to evolve Pokémon called Misdreavus and Murkrow into Mismagious and Honchkrow respectively! She even has a Chandelure too- basically, if you use the stone on the middle evolution called Lampent, you can evolve it into said final form!"

"But that's only thee Pokémon…" Kairi admitted.

"Well there's the Shiny Stone too- I got that one from grandma Yuki." Lior explained as he took out a different colored box with a bow on it. When the boy opened the box, it showed an elipitcal-shaped stone that looked transparent in appearance, and a ball of light inside. "This stone's like the Dusk Stone- only evolves three Pokémon. But one of the three includes Togekiss if you use it on a Togetic- Togepi's evolved form. The two others are a Roselia into a nifty Pokémon called Roserade, and Minccino into Cinccino."

"So Highwind used to be a Togetic until a Shiny Stone was used on it?" Kairi admitted. "Wow…I guess these stones are really special if they help evolve your Pokémon, huh?"

"So is your bond with the Pokémon." Roxie explained. "I heard that Pokémon like Pikachu evolved from a Pichu only when the bond it and its trainer. Same goes for Togepi and a few others."

Sora seemed to cross his arms as he said, "Well, I guess we might have to something then…" Sora admitted. "But anyways…I think I have an idea of how we're going to get proof that we are skilled trainers. Didn't Milo say that Sword and his squad are rendezvousing here in the Center?"

"We'll also have to find Milo too- he said we should meet him here." Kairi said. "But…where is he?"

"Ahem." Milo said before looking over the table…right behind the group.

"…What is the matter with you?" Lior admitted with a bored look. "Don't you know when to stop being so nosy?"

"Well you guys say some interesting stuff." Milo replied. "Including the tidbit about the Wild Meloetta. Well if you guys aren't gonna catch it…I'm gonna catch it then!"

"Don't you do that!" Sora said with an angry look. However, Milo quickly added 'Imma do it!' in an immature response as he grabs out a Poké ball. But then everyone in the group quickly said as they stand around Meloetta and said, "**Don't you do it!**"

Milo just gave a bit of a stare before putting the capture device away as he said, "…I was only kidding you killjoys! Besides, I heard about how it's a 'Legend in training' anyways- so it wouldn't be all that strong." Milo just moves to the other table to where the group is as he said, "Sorry. But seriously, if you're gonna hold on to a child of a Mythical Pokémon, someone's gonna have to be designated guardian then."

Symphony, on the other hand looked to be somewhat scared as it said in its tongue, albeit quiet, "_**Sometimes…humans are scary…**_" She quickly turned invisible afterwards before adding '_**What a bad sense of humor...**_'

Jaime was walking as he heard Sora said, "Well, I'm not sure who should look after her- we figured that we should take turns taking care of her."

"Taking care of who?" The blond haired male as he the group faces the others. "Sorry I'm late guys. I was trying to get here ASAP, but Metagross got tired from his battle. And I got exhausted trying to get to the next town. So a friend of mine gave me a lift."

"Friend of yours?" Roxie asked, with the others nodding. She then stood up as she said with a smile, "I'm Roxie- Gym Leader of Virbank City. Your friends here are sort of trying to help me with a bit of a problem I've got."

"And what's the problem?" Jaime asked with a tilt to his head.

"My dad's gallivanted off to Pokéstar Studios, hoping to become a Movie star, as well as a captain. He's already a captain but…he's already holding up something- he's the one who runs the ferry to Castelia City." The Gym leader said with a bit of a moody look. "How are people going to get there if there's no ferry running there? That's just…irresponsible!"

"Sheesh! And I thought I was irresponsible." Jaime admitted with a look. "Not to mention that this is inconvenient."

"Sorry if I'm not in the total best of moods." The Gym leader said while rubbing the back of her head. "I guess I'm still kinda annoyed about my dad."

"Well, I can help out if you wanna have a battle with me." Jaime said. "Helps to relieve stress and all."

"Hey, no fair!" Sora said with a comedic angry look. "We got here first!"

"Sorry but you guys volunteered to get Roxie's dad back. Besides, you guys got to go first last time- it's my turn in the barrel." The older of the two males said with a goofy look.

"But you'll be having two gym battles in a row!" Kairi added.

"…Touché." Jaime replied. "I gotta heal up Metagross anyways. Meanwhile, I guess you guys are off to Pokéstar Studios then?"

"Ummm. That won't be so easy…" Sora responded. "Roxie said that you needed to be a skilled trainer in order to get a chance to audition for their movies."

"…You don't have to apply to get into the lot." Jaime said with a bored look. "You can go straight to the movie theater."

"Now you tell us…" Kairi said with a bit of a surprised look.

"Oookay… so maybe we don't have to have to show off our skills then." Sora said. "Let's hurry up and get Roxie's dad back!"

"Just a second there, you guys." Milo said. "We have time, so why not have a quick battle?"

"Why do you ask?" Lior asked.

Milo didn't say a word before passing a Poké ball at Kairi as he admits, "A Double battle- you and Riku vs. me. However, you're only allowed to use Pokémon that are burrowed from other trainers."

"What Pokémon did you give me then?" Kairi asked with a look.

"You'll see." Milo said. "Or rather, he'll show up."

"Well now- here Riku!" Lior said as he passed Riku another Poké ball. "Use Sewaddle for this one."

"Thanks, Lior." Riku nodded.

"Alright then- meet me outside." Milo said as he walked opened the window and hopped outside.

"…What a weird guy…" Kairi admitted, before noticing her Poké ball wiggling a bit. "Huh?"

The Ball opens to release Milo's Cottonee as it said with a happy 'Cottonee!' as it materializes. The Pokémon gave a quick look around as it looked as it looked to the group as the theme switched to -Oopsie Daisy-. "_**Huh? Wh-what's up?**_" Cottonee asked.

"…He lent Kairi his Cottonee." Aster said with a blank look with her Pokémon nodding in agreement.

"I don't see a problem with it." Kairi admitted as she picked up Cottonee. "Milo lent me to you for your next battle. Are you alright with that?"

"_**R-really?! He did?!**_" Cottonee responded with widened eyes. It then gave a cheerful look as it said, "_**I…I'll do my best, miss Kairi!**_"

"That's good, Cottonee." Kairi said as she sets him down as the theme ends. "Oh right- I never got a chances to analyze him when we first met him!" Kairi then dug out her Pokédex as she brought it out to examine Cottonee. "It says here that Cottonee's moves are Stun Spore, PoisonPowder, Leech Seed, and Mega Drain."

"But those moves are status affliction moves!" Aster said. "Something can do on his own."

"Wait…there's something else!" Kairi said. "It says that its gender is male and the ability is…Prankster?"

Jaime, Lior, and Aster gave looks to each other before giving smiles as Lior said, "I think we figured out what Cottonee can be used for!"

"Really?" The red haired female replied.

"Just follow these instructions, and your opponent should be beaten this time around." Jaime said as he begins to sketch something down on paper with Lior and Aster adding their bits as well. As Kairi and Riku observed, Sora and Symphony (who materialized) was looking as well as he seemed to scratch his head. "Alright, how's that for a game plan?"

"I think it could work." Riku replied with a smile.

"Yeah! This time Cottonee shouldn't lose to him!" Kairi said as she looked to the Cotton puff Pokémon as she said, "You with me, Cottonee?"

"Cottonee!" The Pokémon responded while raising the left leave like an arm.

"Ummm…I don't get it. What does Prankster do anyways?" Sora asked.

"You'll see when they battle." Jaime said.

**A short distance away…**

In the bushes, another person wearing a black coat is seen in the bushes as the person surveys the group as Jaime asks, "So what were you talking about earlier with looking after who?"

"I met Melo- I mean Symphony." Roxie responded. "Don't worry- my lips are sealed. Besides, Milo mentioned about who should take care of her as an unofficial guardian."

"Oooookay then." Jaime said. "Well if that's the case then, it's Symphony's choice on who should guard her then."

"_**Errm, why is it my choice?**_" Symphony asked as she materialized, concerned.

"Well, if you think about it, you gotta choose someone who you like who can you really connect to, but also who is strong as well. A good balance of the two." Sora replied.

"Not it." Jaime said. "Besides, I may not be able to keep a secret something like this. Maybe one of your guys could."

"Well…I guess we can handle this." Sora said. "But I don't we could for long though-maybe Lior or Aster could do it?"

"Ummm…why us?" Aster replied with a nervous look.

"Because you guys know how to keep a secret, right?" Kairi asked. "Besides, we might have to ask you to keep a bit of a bigger secret than that later on."

"Ummm…alright." Lior replied. "I guess we'll help take care of it. But I don't know…"

"Oh come on, brother!" Aster pleaded. "We can take care of her- after all we both raised our Pokémon when they were eggs! And Symphony's as old as Xiaodan- she's already making friends with our Pokémon…or at least trying too!"

"I dunno- Our folks are already surprised enough by us seeing Meloetta and the stories we've been telling them." Lior said. "They might still be skeptical though."

A loud 'Awww…' was heard outside as the figure of the jacket sighed. "Man, I REALLY hope I could apologize to those guys after this." The figure said with the younger boy's voice.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Jaime's Memoirs**

**I decided to do a quick overview of what happened today from when I get over to Virbank City. So anyways… Sora and the others told me that Mama Etta visited them last night and even taught Cereza how to use one of the songs they've been known for. Well…Symphony Sora and the others decided to name. Anyways, after breakfast I headed to Cheren's Gym…And lord and behold I met up with an old friend of mine- Wyatt.**

**Wyatt was the trainer that Cheren and Bianca would be talking about (their third head in the trio), and the one who stopped Team Plasma two years ago as the one chosen by one of the two dragons. When I first met the guy, he was a more of a quiet, reserved guy- doesn't really talk unless he had to and only with his friends. I first met the guy when I was in Striaton City, and also when I met another group of friends… But that's another story. But now he's actually more of a talkative person. I guess his experiences helped to change him up a bit.**

**Anyways, Wyatt theorized that Sora and the others might be…well I guess you can theorize that they would be from another world. At first I don't seem to believe it, but after hearing the story and getting to know those three myself (the three before them) I'm beginning to think that they are from another world. But I shouldn't say anything…**

**Unless I see them being like magicians and pull Magical…weapons or key-shaped swords for that matter out of thin air, then I shouldn't have anything to worry about. And even then, I'll keep my shut about it until I can interrogate them myself. I might have to explain things to Lior and Aster…**

**Anyways, Desperado (Wyatt's Dewott, now a Samurott) was used in a special marathon-esque battle alongside my Metagross- It was against one from of Cheren's Gym team and two of from his team when he fought Wyatt- Unfezant, Stoutland…and his starter Pokémon.**

**Anyways, after the battle I see a bit of a sweet reunion scene when Bianca shown up. After the three reconciled, I head off to Virbank. I tried to catch up as fast as I can, but…let's face it- I don't run as fast or far when you're someone of my girth- I was halfway through Route 19 when I needed a break. But then lo and behold…I suddenly get a lift from Wyatt.**

…**Sometimes I feel Pathetic.**

**Note: Maybe I should ask for the help from a couple of friends of mine- and I meant Humans when I say that…**

Journal Entries

Sora's Team *Updated!*:

Blitzle:  
The Pokémon that hatched from Sora's egg when they were attacked by Psyduck. It is seen to be a rather energetic and peppy electric type who isn't afraid to go into a fight- even when it first hatched. It seems that she takes after Sora a bit with her friendly personality, while Tepig is shown to be quite friendly himself.

It usually uses Charge before going into a fight, as if to brace herself with a powerful attack. It is also special as is Xia- with it knowing a Dream World ability when it first hatches.

Known moves:  
Quick Attack, Charge, Pursuit, Double Kick

Ability: Sap Sipper: All Grass Type moves including Status afflictions of the type do no effect Pokémon with this ability- except for raising Attack power.

Psyduck:  
A Psyduck with quite a temper, but showed a kind heart. Psyduck was originally bullied by a bunch of Purrlion and ran into Symphony (the Meloetta Sora met) and attacked her. He also attacked Sora and Tepig as well as the others but was calmed down when blitzle knocked into the water to stop its confusion attack.

Psyduck also seemed to always try to apologize for his actions whenever he does something bad, but he also tends to be grumpy when his headache starts to get worse and worse.

Known Moves:  
Water Gun, Frustration (The move he used when it was attacking Tepig), Confusion, Scratch

Wyatt:  
A trainer born and raised in Nuvema Town and the childhood friend of Bianca and Cheren. 2 Years ago, he set out on his journey, only to be caught up and foiled a villainous team known as Team Plasma. However, after the journey was over, he sets out to see the world to look for N, who left to see it for himself.

When he was younger, he was often seen as a reserved and quiet individual, only speaking when necessary and shown to speak more easily with his friends. He once travelled with three others, even befriending them and got to know several trainers, including Jaime and a couple of others.

His starter Pokémon is revealed to be an Oshawott that he fully evolved with his gym battle against his friend Cheren. Prior to his gym battle, it was a Dewott and always had been.

Wyatt's Team:  
**Desperado **(Oshawott – Dewott – **Samurott**)  
The Pokémon Wyatt chose in the beginning of his journey at Nuvema. Desperado is shown to be a rather reserved and appears to be of a Serious individual and the most trusty one in Wyatt's arsenal of Pokémon. He is shown to be rather strong Pokémon and stubborn as well (if he refused to evolve to anyone else but Wyatt's friends unless he understood Wyatt's feeling.) He was carrying an Everstone before his final battle as a Dewott.

He finally evolved when he defeated Cheren's starter (although that part of the battle isn't seen.)

Nature: Serious

Moves: Scald, Razor Shell, Revenge (that massive aura counter attack), ?

?

One of the two Legendary Dragons of the Unova region of old legends. It is unknown if Wyatt has captured it but it is revealed that he interacts with it on a daily basis- even helping to train his Pokémon so some people may think he did.

**Symphony (Sydney)**:  
One of two Meloetta that Sora and his friends encountered. This one is as old as Xiaodan, but unlike her, it is not as strong a fighter as the Togepi. She is shown to be very shy and for some reason, easy to exploit as for bullies. From its story, it looked like it was framed by Purrlions for attacking Psyduck and fled, only to run into Sora when he was chasing after someone. It is noticeably smaller than its average size.

It was encountered before- when Sora and Aster were looking it saw this particular Meloetta dancing in the mist, only for it to flee when Sora called out to it. It later was rescued by Sora and it was with him and his friends under their protection.

As explained it was shy so it often hides behind anyone who she thinks who would protect her (like Highwind). It is also (as it explained it) a legend-in-training, meaning it doesn't have the 'essential training' a normal Meloetta would be known for, such as knowing its signature attack. It does know how to become invisible, sing, and even dance a little, but that's generally it.

It is named Symphony by Sora and his friends, but it is debatable on what nickname it can given by those who would give a good nickname.

Known Moves:  
Round, Confusion, Sing, Quick Attack

**Mama Etta**:  
One of two Meloetta that Sora and his friends encountered. This one is shown to be knowledgeable with Sora and company and worried for its child. But then again, most parents would normally be worried for their child and this one is no exception as it is seen looking to the group. It also gives helpful advice, seeing as it chatted with Snivy about getting stronger.

It is shown to be friendly with Pokémon as it waved off to the group when it was flying, and it also appeared to Snivy and the group although it tries to hide itself from the group. As the mother (or at least parent) though, it would do anything in its power to try to protect its child, (as an assumption) it would reveal itself and protect her and her friends if it has to.

It is given the nickname by Riku's Snivy.

**Next Time on Kingdom Hearts: Black and White**:

Wild chase in Virbank City! While in the middle of a battle between Milo, Symphony gets kidnapped by another figure in black, prompting Lior and Aster to chase after him to retrieve her before Sora and the others noticed. After the battle, the group splits into different locations to locate either Roxie's Father, Symphony and her Kidnapper, or Lior and Aster themselves. But what is this figure in black's story with the group- especially to Sora and the siblings?

**Next Time:  
**Chapter 6: The Whirlwind Tour  
AKA: Roundabout in Virbank City!

**Chapter 5 is online!**

**Another cloaked character is introduced- and like the last one, the figure from the same series as Sora and his buddies. Who that figure is? Well if you can tell from interactions of the two figures…well you can figure out the rest. **

**Who's that Pokémon: This Pokémon is the weakest of all Baby Pokémon to gain. This Pokémon also has a chance to become a male if it evolves.  
Who gets it: This trainer is taking care of the egg.**

**By the By: Soothing Song isn't the only song that Meloetta could learn as a song- there are other songs it can learn- Relic Song for example, or another one…which is also why that this is an alternate universe. :P**

**Anyways, please Rate, Review, and don't hate it if you don't like it... And sorry for the bad way to end the chapter- I guess I was lazy. : P  
**

**EDIT: Also the names such as Symphony, Aria, and even Melanie are suggested by friends of mine- so sorry if I didn't say anything sooner. ^^;  
**


	7. The Whirlwind Tour

Warning: The following you're about to read involves violence, alternate universes areas and things not usually seen within their proper universes. In fact, In one of them it's actually connected to another story. Things will be different and things might be not as planned so if you don't like it, you can leave then and ask yourself why you are reading this. In any case, hope you enjoy the story…

**Here's what happened last time on Kingdom Hearts: Black and White- In the normal way for once.**

**Sora and his friends are introduced to the Siblings' father, Jet, as he explains the situation over on his side regarding Izo, the named unborn child of the two. After discussing names, they return to the room to meet Mama Etta- the Mother Meloetta Riku met previously discussing what to do with her child. Reluctantly, they were in an agreement withand decided to take care of Symphony- the nicknamed child Meloetta. After reporting in to their superior in their dreams and getting a rude wakeup call from Lior, the group split up- Jaime heading for the gym and the others heading to Virbank. Sora and the others soon meet up with the Psyduck while in the midst of a battle and shortly after Blitzle hatches, a trio of Purrlion from Symphony's story appeared and attacked the group. After a bit of an incident with them Sora catching both his hatched egg and the Psyduck, the group continues down the road, stopping by Floccessy Ranch and meeting Milo and 'Sword' on the road. After witnessing a battle they arrive in Virbank to see the Gym Leader in an argument with her father before having a nice conversation with her themselves. Shortly afterwards, Milo challenges Riku and Kairi to a Double battle- using only Pokémon lent to them.**

* * *

Kingdom Hearts: Black and White  
Chapter 6: The Whirlwind Tour

**Virbank City: Outside of the Pokémon Center**

Roxie, the gym leader the group met in the last chapter was in the center of the three opponents. She was facing towards the center as she rose her hands and said, "This Multi-battle will be between Kairi and Riku of Chrono Island, versus Milo of Hearthome City!"

"Actually, I'm from Solaceon Town." Milo explained. "I'm more commonly seen at Hearthome- so much so that you might see me there as a second home. But either all is fine, really."

"Alright then- Milo requests that the challengers use Pokémon rented out to them for this battle- with Kairi using Milo's Cottonee, and Riku using Lior's Sewaddle." The Gym Leader explained as the two Pokémon advanced forward.

"Kick some butt, Sewaddle!" Lior called out from the sidelines also facing the center with the other trainers not participating in this battle, with his Sewaddle giving a happy 'Sewaddle!' in response.

Cottonee looked nervous as it looked to be shuddering a bit- mostly because it had to fight its trainer. Kairi noticed this and said, "It'll be okay, Cottonee- just trust me!" Upon noticing her Cottonee faced her temporary trainer…and gives a nod before looking back. Milo noticed this before giving a more serious look. "I'll show you, Milo! Cottonee can beat you- you just haven't been using him right!"

"Treecko, Lunatone, you ready?" Milo said as both of his Pokémon gave their confirming responses in their tongue. "Alright, we're ready on our end!"

"Then let's rock then!" Roxie said as she rose her hands and –Rival Battle ~BW2~- starts to play.

"Cottonee, use Mega Drain!" Kairi called out.

Cottonee responded as it raised its leafy arms to fire a green beam at Lunatone.

"Lunatone, dodge and use Ice Beam on Cottonee- Trrecko, use Quick Attack on Sewaddle!" Milo commanded as the Lunar Pokémon forms a white sphere near the 'beak' and fires three ice-blue beams directed towards the Pure Grass type, stopping the beam attack easily with Treecko making a beeline for the Bug-grass type with a white streak behind it.

"Dodge it!" The two trainers exclaimed, with the two Pokémon making a quick dodge to evade the attacks (with part of the ground freezing from the Ice type attack).

"Sewaddle, Silver Wind!" Riku called out with the Sewing Pokémon making the edges of its leafy hood glow white before unleashing a small gust of it with it glowing slightly, striking both targets.

"_**Nice try!**_" Lunatone said in its tongue before its eyes start to glow red.

"Kairi, it's your turn." The silver haired male said to the red haired one.

"Right!" Kairi said. "Cottonee, Stun Spore on Lunatone!"

Cottonee's eye had a bit of a shine speck before unleashing a large puff of Orange-yellow dust at Lunatone, hitting on target with an…unusual blustering speed. Upon getting hit by the blast, Lunatone struggled to stay afloat as it looked to be staggering and electrocuted for some reason. "Whoa!" Sora exclaimed upon noticing this. "That puff of Stun spore looked too fast….almost like Quick attack…"

"That's Prankster for you- it's an ability that makes status inducing moves like Stun Spore as fast as Quick Attack." Jaime explained. "In other words, it'll hit before any other move unless it's something like Quick attack- Mach Punch for example is the fighting type version of it."

"Oooh, so moves like Leech Seed would work like that too?" The Brunette added, with the others nodding in agreement. "Got it!"

Lunatone looked to be trying break through the Paralysis as Milo called out, "Use Psychic, Lunatone!" In response the meteorite's eyes began to glow blue as it manages to have Cottonee lifted up by a Psychic force (and blue aura) causing it to look nervous as if trying to get free. "Sewaddle, use Razor Leaf!" Riku called out, giving the caterpillar to use its hood to launch several leaves, hitting the moon-shaped Pokémon which released its target with Treecko dodging.

"Alright Lunatone- Rock Throw on Sewaddle, and it's time to unveil our new technique, Treecko: use Seed Bomb!" Milo called out, and the gecko fired out several white projectiles at Cottonee that explode on contact, creating a small smokescreen.

"Cottonee, let's try Mega Drain again!" Kairi called out, with the Cotton Pokémon firing the beam at Lunatone. As it hits, the attack looked to be absorbing energy from Lunatone, with the attack cutting though the smokescreen and showing it slightly injured before recovering its energy with it glowing white briefly.

Symphony was observing the battlefield as she turned tangible. Symphony gave a bit of a look that would look like she wants to battle too, but…looked nervous, due to inexperience. She just sighed though.

However, in the background, someone in black walked into view as he quietly snuck on the group from underneath the bridge as he carefully flipped up and hid from sight. This figure looked to be shorter than the previous one, only this person has the same jacket with a bit of a different… style to it. From the ground up, it shows look to resemble sneakers (but really boots- just the legs haven't been put inot the boots) with the coat's shoulder's more pointed and slightly close-fitting sleeves. The person however looked to carefully sneak up on the group, trying to make as little to no noise before grabbing the shimmer with his arms, catching the still invisible Meloetta who was near the group. Symphony suddenly gave a startled grasp as the hooded boy grabbed her and muffled her quickly before running away with her towards the south. However, this doesn't go unnoticed- Jaime had surveyed the scene with Aster and Lior as well. Jaime looked to Sora as he said, "Ah, Sora- I have a bit of an idea."

"What's up?" Sora asked while looking to the older man, ignorant of what had occurred…yet.

"I wanna take Lior and Aster to a location where you could find a couple of Fire-type Pokémon. It's to the south at a location called the Virbank Complex." Jaime explained. "You guys can check it out later- we're just doing it now."

"Ummm…alright then?" The Brunette said before turning his attention to the battle, which showed Cottonee hitting Treecko with multiple seeds. "Hey! Looks like Cottonee's using Leech Seed on Treecko! …Huh? It didn't work!"

('_At least he's figuring out what moves are being used…_') Jaime said in his thoughts before Lior, Aster and himself head off to the south as the theme ends.

**Further down the way…**

-Apprehension- plays as Jaime, Lior and Aster were seen chasing down the road with the cloaked boy still holding Meloetta (who was now visible), but looked he was slowing down to try to better contain her with his arms as she was trying to break free. Before speeding back up, he looks back to his pursuers. "It must be the same guy from Sora's Story! The one with the cloak!" Lior said with an angry look. "How can we let a guy like him steal Symphony from under our noses like that?!"

"Easy- he's as quiet as a ninja unlike you two." Jaime said with a bit of snark, prompting the two to give a bit of a groan in response. "But seriously, I digress- he must've snuck up on us while we were watching the battle. And I don't think it's the same guy- he looks a bit too short to be him."

"Well we can't let him get away- we have to stop him before he seals the deal of catching Symphony with the Poké Ball!" Aster said. However as the two try to catch up with the boy Jaime suddenly felt a surge of something before yelling out in pain 'GAAAH! MY LEG!' and falling to the ground. This reaction prompts the siblings to stop, as did the apparent thief. "M-Mr. Jaime?!"

"Gack…what a stupid time to get a charley horse…!" Jaime said while holding his left shin with his hands while groaning in pain and all the while weeping a bit. "Sorry guys- looks like you're on your own."

Meanwhile, the thief managed to run ahead towards the southern direction, towards a bunch of buildings. "B…but what if he was too strong for us?" Aster said, sounding unsure of herself.

"I think what matters now that we get Symphony back." Lior said. "We'll take care of things- see if you can get yourself back up and catch up with us!"

"One more thing- one of you has to at least catch a Fire-type- we don't want make things too suspicious." Jaime added. As the two nodded to each other they tossed out their Poké balls to call out Pikachu and Xia respectively. After the two ran ahead, Jaime struggled to get up before bring out a what looked like a sort of homemade play sword- a beige plastic tube with black Styrofoam wrapping around it. The Styrofoam was completely covered with black Duct tape, what looked like part of the Styrofoam broken off, creating a bit of a gap it as shown in the tape being a bit more straighter. Jaime looked to the audience and as if to break the fourth wall, said "Expect unexplained things like this to happen- like why did I have this thing. Plot convenience, that's what."

However, as the man tried to help walk off the pain he got, the hooded male hopped up from onto the building with the Meloetta in his arms. He quickly leapt down with an expert maneuver before heading down another way, across another bridge as soon passed by a club with a purple neon logo- the same logo seen as the badge cases.

**Virbank Complex**

Lior and Aster immediately ran in with their electric types as they looked around the field, storage crates, and buildings full of smokestacks and generators. "This place is PRET-ty big." Lior admitted. "How do we found what we're looking for?"

"Hey! Kids shouldn't be here!" a female's voice called out. It was shown the person was female as she approached the two. She was wearing a fairly identical outfit to Sword but with some differences- the shirt is the same color as Officer Jenny's outfit and the blue vest's icon has the shield looking be on fire, but with the fairly same sigil- a shield with the logo in it. The woman has slightly longer blue hair in a darker shade, violet eyes and a bit of a chest. She surveyed the two before coming to a different conclusion: "Oh- you're trainers. But still though…what are you two doing here at the Complex?"

"Erm, well…" Aster tried to say. "We're looking for someone with a black jacket with a black hood covering the face. He's carrying a Pokémon around, trying to escape. The person took that Pokémon from us."

"We saw him run this way." Lior explained. "We just need help trying to find him."

"Hmm…well, I guess I can lend a hand." The woman said. "I'm Flare- a member of the Police."

"Flare?" Lior parroted as he tapped his chin as to think. After a couple of seconds, he remembers something- "Hey, yeah! One of Sword's squad members, right?"

"You met Sword?" 'Flare' responded, a bit surprised to hear them.

"Sort of- he was helping a friend of ours with training." Aster explained. "We ran into them while they were said training- and even turned a piece of evidence in to him!"

"Oooh…Okay, now I recognize you! You must be part of the group that captured the Neo Plasma grunt." Flare said, noticing the two who nodded. "Well, you did a good service to Unova, so I'll help ya out then as an officer in training."

"But…you looked like a real officer to me." Lior admitted. "I didn't know you were a recruit."

"Aww thanks." Flare said with a smile. "Besides, I'm only 17 at the recruit level- well entrée level." She then gives a bit of a look up and down to the boy as she adds with a odd smile, "Hey, you look like my age- maybe you and I can grab a bite to eat later?"

"Er, no thanks!" Lior said, suddenly flustered as –Virbank Complex- starts to play.

"Hmmm…okay then. Let's catch us a thief then." The officer said as she brought out a Poké ball and tossed it into the air. When it opened, it showed a tailed, bipedal Pokémon with a red body, a yellow flame design on it, yellow thighs, and a yellow tail with a flame on the tip. It has red feet, with two toes and the arms are covered in red rigid scales with the hands red with five fingers, and black metal shackles on the legs and neck. It has a row of red spikes running down the back, two lumps on the forehead with a flame on top of each, and a yellow beak. It gave a pumped-up 'Magmar!' as it was released from the ball. Aster gave a curious look as she examined the being with her Pokédex. '_Magmar- the Spitfire Pokémon. Its internal temperature is 2200 degrees Fahrenheit, and been known to be an especially adept Pokémon, especially in unleashing devastating special attacks and powerful physical attacks. It's also known to be savage and intelligent. They've been known to reside around warm to hot locations, such as volcanoes and avoid colder ones- which normally would make it dopey._' The Magmar's trainer then looked to the two as she said, "I'll look on ahead- you two try to avoid getting into trouble."

As the officer-in-trainer walked forward with her Pokémon, Lior still looked embarrassed as Aster noticed this and said, "Brother, are you…okay? Your face is still red…"

"I-I'm fine." Lior said when he shook his head as the blush seemed to fade. "…That was the first time that I was asked out- and right out of the blue like that. Should I accept it or not?"

"Err…shouldn't we focus on finding Symphony?" The blunette commented with a blank look. "And I wouldn't go for it. I don't think Mom or Dad would go for it either."

"Sorry, I guess I was sort of…caught up with that." The older brother replied while rubbing his head. "Anyways, let's go for it then!"

The two nodded before looking beginning to look around. As they surveyed the area, several Pokémon were seen with some of the workers as well- including a Lillipup, a Patrat, and even another dog- a canine with a short rounded muzzle, a small fluffy tail, a tuft of fur on top of its head, and rounded ears. It has orange fur with mostly black stripes over its back and its forelegs with the belly, tail, and fluff on the head cream colored. The nose is a shiny black with the insides of its ears brown, two claws on the forepaws and the paw pads are brown in color. The two were seen asking the worker if they see anyone before giving a negative head shake, giving the blunette a saddened look. "We've been everywhere in this complex… and not a single hint to where he went…"

"Maybe he's too good for us." Lior said while crossing his arms, discouraged.

"_**We can't give up! We need to find Symphony!**_" Pikachu said while trying to cheer up the two.

"_**Who's Symphony?**_" Xia asked while tilting her head. "_**Is it a Pokémon that can sing?**_"

"_**Oh, right…you never met Symphony before.**_" Pikachu said, realizing the electric type's question before using his fingers to count something out. "_**Neither did Sewaddle, Riolu, Metagross, Solaris, Minun, or even some of Milo's Pokémon.**_"

"Hey guys!" Flare called out as she ran in with Magmar. "I saw someone in black heading out of the complex and towards the city! He may be the guy you were looking for!"

"**Really?!**' Both of the two and their Pokémon responded.

"Yeah- I just got word from Sword that he's heading for Pokéstar Studios." Flare explained. "My buddy Prism is over there!"

"Great!" Lior said in his excitement- but then remembered something important. "…Nuts. We still need to catch a fire type though…"

"Well here's your answer!" Flare said as she points towards the right. When in response the two gave a confused response before noticing something. It looked to resemble Magmar, only smaller with some more differences- red body, yellow flame-shaped marking on the belly, only red spike on the back, stubby arms and a short red tail. The head has large lumps that resemble hair and a black metal shackle on its neck as it gave a curious look around, saying an intrigued 'Magby?' as it looked around. "A Magby!"

"Magby…" The dark haired male replied before analyzing the being. '_Magby- the Live Coal Pokémon. Magby is the pre-evolved form of Magmar. Its health is determined with the flames that it spews from its mouth- with yellow meaning that its quite healthy and a lot of smoke when it is fatigued. It is able to use smoke though as an obscuring movement (smokescreen) to lower accuracy._' The moveset revealed it to know Faint Attack, Fire Spin, Smog, and Ember, with the gender female, and the ability Flame Body. "Time's on the essence here- we need a Quick ball to…" As if to answer his question, the officer handed him a blue and yellow Poké Ball into his hand. "…catch it." He finished. He then just gave a sigh before giving a whistle to catch the Magby's attention. "THINK FAST!" the trainer said before throwing the ball and it with it, the ball hits it right away. After absorbing the creature, the ball wiggles around for a little while until it gives the confirming seal sound. Lior picks up the poke ball and puts it away as he said, "Thanks Flare!"

"No problem!" The officer said as she waved them off with her Magmar doing the same with a cheerful look. "I'll keep an eye out for the guy so don't worry!" However, as soon as the two were far enough away… "…Those kids are lucky."

**Earlier, back with Sora and the others…**

"Cottonee, Mega drain!" Kairi called out with the Pokémon attacking with the beam again as –Rival Theme ~BW2~- resumes.

"Lunatone, use Hypnosis!" Milo commanded.

On command, the Lunar Pokémon had its eyes glow red before firing a red circular array at Cottonee. Sora was ready to call out 'Look out!' but Cottonee immediately dodged it. However, he noticed something was odd in the air- he soon looked around as he quietly said, "…Where did Symphony go?" The Brunette quickly surveyed the area as he crossed his arms before to assume something… "Maybe she went with them?"

"_**I dunno…**_" Tepig said as he looked on. "_**She could be invisible though. Maybe she's here, but making sure no one else sees her.**_"

While in the middle of the fight, as Jaime returns to the scene while the play sword to balance himself, Riku made his next move as he commanded "Sewaddle, use Razor Leaf!" Sewaddle nodded as he tssed more leaves out towards his target.

"Stop them with Psychic, Lunatone! Teecko, Seed Bomb!" Milo commanded as the Psychic-Rock type uses the same technique as before to redirect the leaves back at Sewaddle, knocking it back. Treecko on commanded fired the seeds at his target, hitting Cottonee. "Now finish it with Ice Beam, Lunatone!"

"_**Not this time!" **_ Sewaddle said before firing a string at rock type, completely covering it in a web, causing it to blink its red eyes in surprise, but unfortunately, before it can move itself free, it looked to be paralyzed before giving a bit of a pain '_**Owww…**_' in repsonse.

"Lunatone's unable to continue battling!" Roxie announced.

"…Tsk!" Milo said before giving an angry look. "Treecko, hit 'em with Quick attack!"

Treecko gave a nod before streaking towards Cottonee, but it quickly dodged it. However, as it passes, Cottonee hits Treecko with a tuft of purple dust. When Treecko landed, it looked to be surging with purple electricity and a bit of a sickened look before falling to its hands and legs. "Looks like the Poison's definitely effecting Treecko now." Jaime said as he advanced forward.

"Huh?!" Sora exclaimed upon noticing the boy. "A-are you alright?"

"I got a charley horse midway to complex- so Lior and Aster went on without me." The male explained. "And before you ask where I got this, I had in my backpack- and let's say that thing is really good that those kinds of bags are virtually…odd. I mean if I can fit this in a bag, then you could fit a fold-up bicycle in it too for that matter."

"Umm, okay then…" Sora said, feeling confused. "But I wasn't just asking about where did you get that sword though- I was just asking about your condition."

"My sister made it- it was hers, but I decided to take It along for reasons- mostly to do this." Jaime said before using the play sword to hit a distant object via throwing it. Afterwards, he quickly adds a quick 'I'll be back' and went to retrieve it.

"Ergh…" Milo responded while giving a groan. "I guess I was looking at the wrong picture for Cottonee. Hate to sound like a quitter, but I gotta call it quits!"

"You sure?" Roxie replied, with the trainer nodding. "Alright then- Milo has conceived defeat for this battle!"

Milo nodded as he recalls his Pokémon with his Poké balls. "I guess you were right about that." Milo said with a bored look as the theme ends. "I can't believe that I got beat…by my own fricken Cottonee."

Upon hearing this, Cottonee looked amazed as it gave an excited jump as it said its name over and over again as it floats around in its excitement, chanting its name. Sewaddle gave its own happy look as well as it looked to of tried to raise up and gave a happy 'Sewaddle!' as well. "The both of you did great in your battle." Riku communicated with a smile. "You definitely shined- especially for your first real battle, Sewaddle."

"_**Thank you, Riku!**_" Sewaddle responded with a happy look.

Milo noticed Cottonee's behavior as it looked to see Kairi walking up to it and picking it up to congratulate it. Though the words weren't heard…Milo just gave a bit of a smile of his own before walking forward. "I concede defeat. I guess I was using Cottonee the wrong way." The male said. "You used him a lot better than I would ever would, Kairi."

"Thanks- but if it weren't Jaime telling us how to properly use Cottonee, I think I would've been winging it." Kairi said while rubbing her head.

"…You know, I heard this from a young girl and a wise guy- a trainer's always gotta think of a Pokémon's happiness first before their own." Milo said. "And seeing Cottonee all that cheery around you, confirmed it." He then took back Cottonee's Poké ball from Kairi to return it. However, he then opens it up again, but this time the light is red and blue this time as Cottonee rematerialized, but this time with a perplexed look.

"He…released Cottonee?" Jaime said with an odd look, prompting the Brunette to look at him with an alarmed look. "Why would you do that, Milo?"

"Cottonee was the first Pokémon I caught here in the Unova region on Route 19." Milo started. "However, that little cotton sprout was injured when I first found it- poisoned essentially. So I took it to the Pokémon center to treat it. Afterwards, Cottonee started to follow me around. I assumed that it wanted to thank me for treating it. So I decided to capture it." As he said the line, Jaime remembered what Lior said and gives a slight smile. "However, he only had Mega Drain and Leech Seed to sustain itself in battle as well as to damage it. The rest of his moves are status based. So I had train up this sprout until he can learn better moves- like Energy Ball, or Giga Drain. So I tried to push him as hard as I could and as far as he could. Unfortunately, I used him in every battle, with him losing every time with only its attacking moves, resorting to the status moves as a last resort. I was starting to get aggravated, even contemplating releasing it until I saw how _you_ interacted with him."

"Me?" Kairi parroted as –Destiny's Union- begins to play.

"Yeah. When Cottonee met you I noticed that he was trying to work harder- even using Poison Powder and Stun Spore on his own without me telling him and ignoring my orders- as if he was going with his own…'gut' I guess. At first, I didn't know about the Prankster ability being in play- I just assumed that he could manage to use it much faster than other Pokémon. Stupid excuse, huh?" The younger blond haired trainer admitted with an odd look with the others looking to each other. "Anyways, after seeing how well he improved itself, it still lost though- I guess he was disappointed in himself, and after hearing what I said…I guess I really made him upset, huh? But…you treated differently than I did, and afterwards, I got a wake-up call from the battle. It was an unneeded wake-up call mind you, but indeed a wake-up call. Cottonee." The trainer said, prompting the cotton Pokémon to look up to him with an odd look. "As long as you're with me, I can't use you to your full potential- I can't win with you. That's why I'm letting you go…and giving you to someone who WILL use you better than I would ever do."

"_**But…who?**_" Cottonee said in its confusion.

"Look behind you, Einstein." Milo said with sarcasm.

The Cotton Puff looked behind it- only to see the trainer who used him in front of it. "…So you're saying that Kairi's the better trainer?" Riku said.

"Take a hint, silver boy- who else did I mean?" Milo said with more sarcasm and a bored look with Riku giving a bit of an angry look to his 'nickname'.

Cottonee looked up to the red haired trainer as she said, "Well, uh…Cottonee. Do you want to come with us?"

In response the cotton Puff looked up to his previous trainer, as he gives a bit of a nod. The grass type then looked back to the other trainer before giving a bit of a happy look as the eyes shined and hopped towards Kairi and floats up to her hands with a happy look as it said "_**I would love to come with you, Miss Kairi!**_"

"Well, I guess it's decided then." Jaime said with a happy look before grabbing out a new Poké ball. This one is shown to be a regular Poké ball, but the top of it is green in color with four red dots on it as an arch. "Use the Friend Ball here. I got this while I was exploring Johto after leaving Unova. And that was…1 year and…well 7-8 months ago at Azalea Town. A man by the name of Kurt made this for me when I brought him a green…apricorn was it? Anyways…these special Poké balls are only made by Kurt- You can't find them anywhere else."

"So you've been to Johto." Milo said with an odd look. Kairi meanwhile uses the Friend ball on Cottonee and easily catches it with it as it wiggled only a few times before it was successfully captured and she picked it up.

"Yep- been to Kanto too for that matter!" The older blond haired male commented. "I even have a bunch of Apricorn and the balls they get made into with me!" Jaime dug into his bag again, but this time setting out a large bag and a basket yellow basket with a white lid. The man then opened the basket to show a red berry-esque fruit with a brown top. He also brings out another ball too- this one looked to have a slightly reddish-pink top with a triangular shape pointed towards the center of the ball, as well as a black top with a red border around it. "This here's a Level Ball- a Poké ball that makes catching weaker Pokémon easy, depending on how strong your Pokémon is. It's made by red Apricorns. I got several of these Poké balls in case I need to catch a new member."

Sora takes the Level ball to examine it as he admits, "It looks pretty cool… You mind if I have one?"

"Go ahead- I have plenty!" Jaime explained as Sora sets it away and passes more to the other two. "From my travels in the Johto regions, I always find these Apricorns in trees and things. Anyways, here's the blue Apricorn and the Lure Ball!" Jaime then brought a fairly identical fruit- just blue in color. The ball provided has is mostly blue-green in color, with a red Traingle at the front- top pointing down. It also had a yellow III in it as well. "Lure Balls are great for catching Pokémon while fishing. In fact- that's what it was made for!"

"I'll take one!" Kairi insisted before receiving the ball from Jaime as she puts it away.

"The next one is a green Apricorn- used to make Friend balls." Jaime said as he presents a green apricorn and a couple of friend balls he easily hands off to Sora and Riku. "Friend balls are easily made to catch Pokémon and helps them to become friendly right off the bat."

"Seems like the kind of Poké ball that's made for Sora." Riku said with a smile with the brunette with a smile of his own.

"Milo, you used a Moon Ball to catch Lunatone, right?" The blond haired man asked, with the younger one agreeing. "Moon Balls as explained before are made to catch Pokémon who evolve with the Moon Stone. These are made out of Yellow Apricorns." And in command he brings out a Yellow Apricorn as well.

"Any other Poké balls made out of Apricorns worth noting?" Riku asked.

"Three more and I'll give the abridged version." Jaime said. "White Apricorn, makes the Fast Ball- made to catch fast Pokémon or those which would run away." Jaime shows the white Apricorn and a red Pokéball with yellow spots on the sides and top of the ball. "Next one is black Apricorns, makes a Heavy Ball. Works wonders if you're trying to catch Pokémon that are MUCH heavier than others." The man shows the black Apricorn, with a grey top and blue parts of it sticking out on the sides. "Finally…the Love ball. This one's a bit…tricky to explain- basically this one is made to capture Pokémon of the opposite gender of this Pokémon you have- as long as it is in the same species- like catching a female Lillipup with a male one in use." He then showed the Pink Apricorn, and a Poké ball with a pink top and white outline of a heart on it.

"Neat…" Sora said. "So this is just the ones that can be made out of Apricorns?"

"Yep!" The Older male responded.

"You know, the apricorn balls used to be the only ones capable of being used a long time ago- the Modern day Poké balls you see here are predecessors of the ones used in the past." Roxie explained. "That was something my dad told me once."

"…Speaking of your father, shouldn't we go get him then?" Riku commented as the theme ends.

"Oh- right!" Sora exclaimed upon noticing this. "Milo, is your Pokémon good enough to move on their own?"

"Well, if I can get a Cheri Berry and a Pecha berry, and a way to de-web Lunatone, they just need to rest." Milo said.

"Well, a Flamethrower might work, but could be a bit dangerous…" Jaime responded. "I got a Paralysis Heal with me though- works just as well."

"I usually have a Pecha Berry with me!" Roxie said before presenting a pink berry with white spots with green leaves.

Milo nodded before throwing out his afflicted Pokémon into the field. Tepig fired a bit of a small jet puff of flames to damage the webs so Milo can pull him out of it with Jaime giving the Lunatone a spritz of the Paralyze Heal. Meanwhile, Roxie feeds Treecko with a Pecha Berry and after eating it, it looked to of recovered from its Poison. "Thanks guys." Milo responded.

"I'll be at the gym if you guys need me- I need to rehearse for my show tonight." Roxie explained. "AS much as I want to drag my dad back to work, I also gotta make sure I don't screw up what songs my band's going to perform. If you're looking for the Gym, it's also the Rock Club of this town too! I'll take the challenge tonight too!"

As the Gym Leader left, Jaime flat out admits, "I never been to a rock club before. To be honest I never been to this place before either so I would be a bit lost…"

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Let's head to Pokéstar Studios and see if we can convince Roxie's dad." Riku said. "To the north, right?"

"Right!" Jaime said as the group tried to advance as they could with Jaime trying to catch up.

**Pokéstar Studios: Entrance**

As the group entered the zone from the entrance, two people are seen: one of them appeared to have darker skin, blond curly hair, a green shirt and a pair of blue jeans on as he said, "But where are we going to find someone with the talent to make it into the movies?"

"Dahling, I'm sure we'll find someone who would fit the roles quite nicely…" The older man said with a French accent. This man looked to have a bald on top of his head with blond back. He also wore a purple suit with a tubby build and a dark colored shirt underneath. He looked to the others as they walked in as he said, "Ah, excusez-moi but I'm afraid that our studios are still taking auditions."

"Er, we know that- we're just looking for someone." Sora replied. "We're looking for the father of Roxie, Virbank City's Gym Leader."

"Oooh, you mean Pop Roxie!" The curled haired man said. "Yeah, he's auditioning for a role for one of our known action movies, 'Brycen-man!'"

"Brycen-man?" Jaime parroted with his head tilting.

"Oui, good sir!" The older man replied. "We're auditioning for multiple movies as we speak, you see."

Sora seemed to cross his arms…before giving a smile at the thought. "Well…how about us then?"

"HUH?!" Jaime blurted out while looking startled with the others giving their own reactions. "Oh no- not me! I'm not getting dragged into this! I'm not made for movies, dude!"

"Sora, what are you saying?" Riku said with a startled look. "Aren't we here to get Roxie's dad back?"

"I know we are, but what's wrong with having a little fun?" The Brunette said with a smile as –Pokéstar studios- starts to play. "Besides, we can do something for fun until we can meet up with Lior and Aster later, right?"

"Well, I am sort of interested in seeing movies here are made…" Kairi said, intrigued. "Well, why not then? I guess we can give it a try!"

"…" Riku just gave a bit of an annoyed look before to say, "I know I'm going to regret this, but…I suppose that's fine then."

"Well, I guess I can give it a whirl then." Milo said. "So what do you say?"

"Sorry dahlings, but this is only for skilled trainers who know their knowledge about Pokémon." The older man said.

"Aw c'mon!" Sora said. "We travelled all that way from the islands, so at least give us a chance!"

"…Oho! So you're the ones who travelled from Chrono Island, vralment?" The older man said with the three trainers nodding. "…Well, I suppose we can make at least one exception…provided that you're good. After all, you all are part of the group who captured that dastardly member of 'Neo Team Plasma'. But where are my manners? My name is Mr. Stu Deeoh, dahlings. I'm the owner of Pokéstar Studios!"

"I'm Sora! This here's Kairi, Riku, and Milo." The male said, introducing his friends. "Our injured friend here is Jaime. He's helping us with Pokémon here and there, but…he's got a bit of a charley horse at the moment."

"Yeah, and I'm not much for acting." Jaime added. "So don't expect me to be playing in any movies."

"Oh, it's understandable!" The darker skinned male said. "Not everyone is made for the movies, you know."

"Well now, if you wish to watch, that is fine too!" Stu responded. "I'll go prepare a couple copies of scripts with you each in mind. Er, would you give them the tour?"

"No problem, sir!" The male responded while Mr. Deeoh leaves. "Alright everyone, I'll give the tour! Just follow my lead and don't fall behind!"

As the man starts ahead, Riku just sighed as he adds, "I wonder if we really should handle do this…"

"You should loosen up. Besides, it's not every day you get to star in a movie!" Kairi said with a smile.

"…I'm beginning to see a pattern here." Jaime said before walking forward, using the play sword as a cane.

As the group walked ahead, a new face was seen in what appears to be at a Movie theater. In front of it, it appears to be a shorter than average human: Definitely taller than Aster, but not as tall as Lior, like between the two's height. This person has silver long hair – at least close to the hips. This person also has a fairly same design of costume as Flare- a vest with the sigil on it, only the shield looked to be virtually shiny- like a mirror. A white shirt and pair of slacks is also seen on the female as the group approached her. The group looked to the individual who looked back. "Oh, hello!" The female said.

"…Let me guess- Prism, right?" Riku commented, with the girl nodding.

"I heard about you guys from Sword, so don't worry about introductions." 'Prism' responded. "But just to clarify and to be sure… I'm Officer Prism of Sword's squad. I'm here to investigate the Neo Team Plasma business, so I'm investigating the studios here."

"So did you interrogate anyone?" Milo asked Prism.

"Sadly no- there wasn't anyone suspicious as far as I can spot out." Prism said with a disappointed look. "There's nothing on Sword or Flare's perspective either."

"Huh- disappointing indeed." The younger blond haired male said. "And I thought you would've busted someone by now."

"Umm…how old are you?" Kairi asked.

"18-19; just very short." Prism described. However, at the moment, a familiar tune begins to play from Prism's belt before grabbing out a walkie-talkie, placed it near her ear as she said, "Prism here!" On the other line, it looked to be incoherent sounds as the others tried to listen in. Prism shooed them away before giving an intrigued look before a serious one. "Okay. Over and out."

"What's up?" Sora asked casually.

"Ah, some guy stole a Pokémon from some kids. Flare's helping them locate them but she also passed it along with Sword." The officer explained. "The thief could've moved somewhere else, so I'm keeping an eye out. I wouldn't play vigilante if I were you guys- unless you know what you're dealing with. Just leave it to the professionals."

Sora and others looked to each before nodding. "Well, if you honestly don't need help, then I guess we can go on our way then."

"Thanks guys. I'll keep my eyes peeled though." Prism said before walking towards the center of the area. "You kids stay out of trouble now!"

"I'm close to 20! I'm not a kid!" Jaime exclaimed with a look. However, he noticed what was happening before giving a bit of a sigh.

"Just calm down there, sir. But at the moment, we should leave the investigation to the police." The Pokéstar studio employee mentioned. "Anyways, the theater is just right through these doors."

The others nodded as they advanced through the doors of the Theater…

**Inside of the Theater: Reception**

As Sora and the others walked into the reception area, everyone gave a look around to see several pictures hanging on the walls as the group walked. As they walked forward, two staircases leading up to the second floor was seen as several people were talking up there. "Welcome to the Reception area, everyone!" The Pokéstar employee said. "Obviously, this is where the finished films are shown. Our movies are made with the latest of technology- when we complete all the editing and the processes, we ship the movies here to be seen by our test audiences before sending it out to the rest of the world! If they like it, then it would be a spectacular hit! There's even been to be a known case of making a movie into a cult classic too!"

"So these movies are essentially like the beta before sending it out?" Kairi asked.

"Exactly!" The member said with a happy look.

Riku and Milo surveyed the area before the silver haired male asks, "So where you would think that Pop Roxie be? If his movie was done, then would it be here, as would he?"

"Not likely- he's still probably at the Filming location by now!" The employee theorized. "We were still finishing auditions. But let's see what you guys know then about Pokémon! Mr. Deeoh must be finishing choosing the scripts for you by now."

"C'mon then, guys!" Sora said in his excitement.

"…Sora really is taking this seriously." Riku said while holding his head with his right hand before heading out of the theater with the others.

**Pokéstar Studios- Lot**

The group soon came down the way and sees several trailers, including a man taking a shot outside of the studio entrance and a couple of warehouses several workers seen bringing props into. On the building they were heading towards, the sign is seen to be someone wearing what appears to an outfit and a large mechanized Pokémon breathing out smoke. "This must be where they make the movies, right?" Sora commented as he sees the sign.

"You're sharp on that aren't you- but then again it is fairly obvious." The Employee explained. "This here's the Filming Studio! As Sora guessed, this is where the movie magic comes to life and the Pokéstar studios movies are born! Mr. Deeoh must be done preparing the scripts by now! Let's head on in!"

"I wonder what kind of movie we'll be participating in…?" The Brunette wondered with a bit of excitement. "I'm getting excited just thinking about it!"

"Well simmer down, dude." Jaime said. "I may not be participating in the movies, but you might not get the role you want. It is how it works for the movies some days."

"I know, but it's awesome just to be in a movie!" Sora said with a happy look.

The group soon walked into the studio behind the employee as the theme ends. But as they did, near the entrance of the lot, the figure in black soon ran in, still holding to the Meloetta, who was struggling to get free. "Hold on for at least a second- I just gotta find a place to hide…"

"_**Let me go! Let me GO!**_" Symphony exclaimed as she tried to struggle free.

"HEY!" A voice said, and upon noticing the individual run in. Prism soon had a Poké ball out, but then notices the Pokémon being carried. "Huh? Is that a…" However, the boy soon rushed towards the officer, and in a surprise to her, the boy easily leapt over her head with height that would be unknown…for at least her stature. The boy soon landed above and quickly ran away with the Pokémon still in hand before using the agility to jump up to the trailer's top. The police officer gave a bit of a stare before grabbing the Walkie-talkie, holding her surprised expression. "This is Prism here. I'm sending a red alert to both you and Flare, sir. I just got visual of the perp mentioned from Flare's report that stole the kids' Pokémon. He's sighted in Pokéstar Studios. But he's in possession of what could look like Meloetta. I repeat- he could be in possession of a Meloetta."

"For reals!?" Flare's voice said from the communications device. "That's…wicked!"

"Prism, capture him immediately! Flare, who were the ones who gave you the information about the boy in black?" Sword said in the communications line as -Le Sancutaire- begins to play.

"That'll be two kids called Lior and Aster, sir!" Flare replied.

Prism gave a startled gasp as she said in unison with the leader, "Those two?!"

"…Flare, begin moving forward towards Pokéstar Studios!" Sword replied on the walkie Talkie. "Prism, try to detain the perp as best as you can!"

"I'll try sir, but that guy's a real acrobat!" Prism replied as he sees the boy trying to climb up the side of the warehouse. "I'll ask from help from the local trainers! Hurry up ASAP! Prism out!"

**Virbank City**

Lior and Aster were running from the location they were at with their electric types out. They soon turned right, running across the bridge. The girl noticed the change in direction and asked, "Why are we running this way, brother?"

"Because we don't know if Sora and the others have finished their fight yet!" The dark haired male explained. "For all we know there could be stall tactics and prolonged battles involved!"

"You don't know that!" Aster said with a huff, with Xia agreeing.

"Alright fine- maybe that boy ran past this way and the people could've seen him!" Lior replied. "How's this for a better response?"

"…Okay, that works a bit better." The female admitted.

As they pass by, Pikachu notices the Gym the boy ran past before giving an intrigued 'Pika?' upon noticing it. As soon as they passed the gym and turned a corner, the Officer soon walked up to them. "Hold it, you two!" Sword called out as if to stop them.

"Sword!" The dark haired boy replied as he slowed down and stopped to catch his breaths as did Pikachu and Aster. "We're just…trying to find…"

"A boy in black. Flare and Prism told me." The officer replied. "He's still in Pokéstar Studios right now."

"Great!" Aster said with a relieved look. However as the two tried to run past the officer, He grabbed them by the back of their shirts and easily lifted them up. The female immediately tried to pull her shirt down at the front and said, "H-hey! Why are you stopping us?"

"Because you two have something to explain." Sword said. "Like how did he get in possession of a legendary Pokémon?"

"Y-you heard about that?" Lior said with an odd look. "It's a bit of a long story, believe us! But you gotta let us go, please!"

"…Well, what you said is true- there was a boy in black with a Pokémon in his arms." The Officer said before setting down the two. "But you shouldn't go risking yourselves just to try to save it. What we're dealing is too much for you two. Leave it to us."

"But Symphony is our friend!" Aster said. "We have to save her- it was our fault that we weren't looking and she got caught!"

"Just give us a chance, man!" Lior said.

"…Sorry. But you two are better off where you are. At the moment, he could be too much for you- Prism added that he has super-human agility- being jump over her easily at triple her height (although that's an overstatement and also elaborate) and climb up the building with the Pokémon in hand. For now, you two should hang back." Sword said before running off in the direction the two were running.

"…Now what do we do, brother?" Aster said, looking discouraged.

"…We look for other help." Lior answered, prompting the sister to give a perked up, 'Huh?' The older brother then said, "Roxie's gym is somewhere nearby, right? We haven't been this way, so we just gotta find it and ask for her help!"

"But where would it be anyways?" The blunette wondered.

"_**I know!**_" Pikachu said. "_**I saw a sign with the same logo as seen on your badge cases!**_"

"Really?!" Aster said to the mouse. "Then lead the way, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" The mouse agreed before leading the two back the way they came. After they lead back the way he came, he stopped and looked up to building and points to the building with the Neon Sign.

"Hey!" Aster said before noticing the Neon Sign. The top half of the Poké ball logo looked to of flickered off before Aster noticed and said, "So this is the place? But it's a rock club…"

"Well, remember one of Jaime's stories? The Gym in Nacrene City was in a Museum, so looks can be deceiving!" Lior said with a smirk. "C'mon!"

The two nodded before heading inside of the Gym with their electric types.

**Virbank Gym**

Roxie was playing a few notes on her base as the two ran in. "Roxie, got a moment?" Aster called out to the leader.

"Huh?" The white haired girl said before approaching the two while playing her base on her back and noticing the two looking anxious. "Ah, you two again! What's up- you guys looked like you were looking for something you forgot."

"Roxie, we got a problem- and I do mean, BIG!" Lior said.

"I-It's Symphony…" Aster said, trying to stay calm.

"…You're KIDDING?!" Roxie exclaimed, realizing why with a surprised look. "How did she get nabbed?!"

"When we weren't looking- some guy in a black coat grabbed her!" Lior explained, prompting the Gym Leader to give a startled look. "We were chasing the guy to the Virbank Complex, but he eluded us somehow! But Flare said that the guy managed to get to Pokéstar studios!"

"Okay, so calm down…" Roxie said. "Your friends are over there now, right? Do they know about it?"

"N-no they don't!" Aster said while looking scared. "Poor Symphony must be terrified… it's bad enough that Milo's joke would startle it, but being kidnapped must be really awful for it…"

"I gotta agree- she'd never been kidnapped before, hasn't she?" Roxie said. She then looked to other individuals as she called out, "Sorry guys- I gotta attend with an emergency! Keep practicing!"

"You got it, Rox!" The male Drummer called out with thumbs up in response.

"Just don't take too long, okay?" The female guitarist replied as well.

"We won't!" Aster replied as the theme fades out. "Let's hurry!"

**Meanwhile, back with Sora and the others… (Aka, at the Filming Studio)**

Sora and the others walked inside of the studio to see multiple people in many costumes as they walk across the room. They soon come across Mr. Stu Deeoh, talking to a couple of other men. One of them was Roxie's father, known as Pop Roxie. The other man appears to be a light blue haired man with blue eyes and part of his face covered in a blue mask- more noticeable around his eyes with it rising up in the back and tied with a black ribbon. He wears a blue robe with the design resembling glaciers. The left arm is covered in a long sleeve draping down with his right arm, shoulder and part of the chest exposed with purple pants line with a fluffy white. The owner notices the group approached the group as he said, "Aw bonsoir again! Did you enjoy your tour?"

"It was nice to say the least." Sora said. "So, uh…did you guys choose the scripts?"

"He did." The blue haired man said, prompting the chubby male to give a startled expression.

"B…Brycen?!" Jaime exclaimed upon noticing the man.

"You know him?" Riku asked.

"He's Icirrus City's Gym Leader and a Movie Actor." Jaime said. "I fought him two years ago as a challenger to his gym. He also helped with the whole ordeal with Team Plasma too. But why are you here?"

"To answer your question…I became an actor again after the whole ordeal with Team Plasma." The older man replied before gave a bit of a stare as he surveyed the three trainers in front of him as he gives a bit of an eyebrow raise before bowing saying, "Pleased to meet you."

"Uh, nice to meet you too…" Sora admitted. "I'm Sora. This is Kairi, Riku, and Milo."

"I'm Pop Roxie." The other man said, pointing to himself.

"We know who you are- you're basically the captain who pretty much gallivanted off from his duty." Milo said with a look. "We met Roxie already- just haven't challenged her yet."

"Ooh, I see…" Pop Roxie responded. "But you see, my dream is about to come true! I'm finally going to be seen as a Movie star as well as a sea captain!"

"Well, it's true that the places are close to one another… but seriously, there are trainers waiting to get on the boat to Castelia- which would eventually be including us!" Jaime said.

"Oh, but it is no problem at all, dahlings. You see, time is simply the one thing we have." Stu Deeoh responded. "Our movies are made in the fastest of processes thanks to the latest of technology. In fact…the director has a new script with Sora in mind for the Brycen-man Series- a Prologue, you see!"

"…A Prologue?" Sora responded. "What's it called?"

"Brycen-Man: Legacy!" Stu Deeoh responded with an extravagant expression. "This story will explain the origins of the Protagonist of the Brycen-man series- the Riolu kid!"

"…Kind of simple if you ask me." Jaime said.

"I'll be playing an important part of the movie series- basically I'll be playing the previous hero defeated by the villainous Brycen-man, played by- obviously- Brycen himself. And we'll be helping the boy to become the new hero! I'll even read the lines for you the important line at the start of the movie!" Pop Roxie explained, then handing him an extra script entitled. "In the stillness of night, two forces that clashed with one another, one to undo the other. One wished to protect the truths and ideals of the citizens, while the other to destroy it. However, one side was left being defeated in silence. However, as the one left standing leaves, he soon casts a sinister shadow over the land and even over the fallen, for even fallen hero has been shown fear in the face of defeat. That man was…'Brycen-man.' Though shamed by his defeat and his body weakened, a strong hero's heart still lingered on within the fallen one. But he knows that he cannot defeat Brycen-man- not anymore…so he hopes to pass the torch to a new hope- to not repeat the mistake that he once made. This is the tale of how a boy rose up to help light the beacon of hope to set forth a path towards tomorrow. This is the beginning…of the Riolu Kid!"

"…Well, you got me drawn in a bit." Jaime said, with Milo nodding.

"So wait… I essentially play…" Sora said, trying to think. But then it occurs to him as he lets his jaw drop "What?! So I'm like the Riolu kid or something?"

"But of course, Sora!" Stu Deeoh said. "The clothes you are wearing, the good personality who would be able to make friends with anyone…and even that sense of justice… it just radiates from you, dahling! You would make a perfect Riolu kid, mon ami!"

"Umm…okay?" Sora said, now intrigued, yet surprised. "So what should I say then?"

"Say what's on the script, but you'll know when you can into the script easy when you say a line that would come natural to you. It's quite easy." Brycen explained.

"Um, right!" Sora said with a bit of a silly look, with his friends giving their own unamused reactions. Sora soon opened the script as he read the script to himself, he cleared his throat as he said, "Just who are you, really? Why are you saying that you were once a superhero?"

"I do tell the truth, young man!" Pop Roxie responded, reading his own script. "I was once Lucario-Man- a hero of Justice, the Messenger of Truth and Ideals! I was the one who protected them. However, a wicked character named Brycen-man had defeated me in due battle. We actually encounter each other in the shadows, clashing with each other more than once with me winning in our recent encounters. However, in our last encounter several years ago, he pulled an unbelievable move…one that neither me nor my partner has seen; he sapped the strength of my partner, somehow weakening him enough for him to take him out. However…it was not because we had lost our strength that we fell. It was because we have no one to believe in us- we had no strength given to us asides from our own…we were alone in the darkness as one would say."

"And what's that?" The Brunette asked with curiosity.

"One person cannot hope to defeat the evil on their own. When you tried to stop the robbery prior to coming here, your own heart must've reacted when you felt as you stopped the robbery. That was something my partner had told me with its aura." The ship captain said. "And now that I can see…that you are but the rightful heir for the legacy of the name Lucario-man! Or rather…the Riolu kid!"

"But why me?" Sora responded, acting the lines out. "Surely there are others like me- those who are willing to make a difference!" However, in his own head…he asked a viable question: ('_What's a Lucario_?')

"Yes, but none of them had the courage that you had, neither the kindness." Pop Roxie responded, acting as well. "Those who are confronted by danger often struggle with the fear of them or their Pokémon getting injured, or worse losing their own lives just so they could save another…and they abandon the people out of their own selfishness and their own cowardice. And yet, you stood up to the thief, ignoring those instincts. Allow me to ask you this: how did you feel about the whole incdient?"

"Well…" The Brunette said, still reading the lines, before to notice something… he gave a bit of a nod before saying, sounding like himself, "Well, to be honest, I was scared… but if he had gotten away… I would've never forgiven myself!"

"Well said, Young man!" The Captain responded in his act with a smile. "Now show me the courage that you used to halt that thief!"

Sora closed the script as he asked, "How's that?"

"Err…" Jaime said while scratching his head.

"I'd say it's quite brilliant!" Stu Deeoh responded. "You have a knack for these lines! And the way it flows from you- it felt so…naturel!"

"Oh, stop…" Sora said while rubbing his head, with Riku hitting the back of Sora's shoulder. "Hey!"

"Sorry, but I don't think we should focus on the movies at the moment. As much as it is an interesting plot, I think we should just focus on getting Pop Roxie to his other job." Riku explained. "Sorry about this, Mr. Stu Deeoh."

"Oh don't worry about a thing- we actually have a couple of scripts in mind for you three as well: Riku, I assigned you to be on the Invader Series! Milo, you'll be working on the Red fog of Terror Movies. And Kairi…you'll be playing in the 'Mystery Doors of the Magical Land."

Riku just had a bit of a blank look before to say in his thoughts, ('_**Well**__, this is sort of…ironic. A few of my friends happen to be-_')

"HEY!" One of the people said as he came from outside. "There's been an unusual event going on out there- some guy black is eluding the Police!"

"A guy in black?" Kairi parroted with the theme ending.

Sora and Riku gave a startled expression before they looked to each other and nodded. They both ran out before Jaime said, "H-h-hey!"

"Guys, wait up!" Kairi said as she ran outside with the two with Tepig catching up.

"Not you too!" Jaime said before seeing Milo and Brycen ran after the two. "…Oh what the heck!" Jaime then tried to catch up with the others.

"…Mr. Stu Deeoh, what should we do?" The employee asked.

"Those two seemed to know what they're up to." Pop Roxie responded. "Maybe we should leave it to them, but…we should watch too."

"Exactly what I was thinking, gentlemen." Stu Deeoh responded. "Now laissez-nous passer!"

**Pokéstar Studios: Lot**

Sword just ran into the lot as he observes the male on top of the Warehouse. "…Shoot." Sword admitted before running out to the lot where the trailers are.

-The Nightmare- begins to play as Sora and the others ran out to the lot to witness the Boy in black stood on top of the rooftop. "No good… it looks another one of that guy's accomplices." He then quickly asked one of the trainer actors observing the scene, "Hey, don't you have any flying types?"

"Well we tried to get him off, but for some reason, some whirlwind whips up every time we tried to get close, knocking our flying types away!" One of the actors said.

"Got it." Sora said before crossing his arms. However, The Brunette noticed something in the arms of the delinquent. He looked up to the roof again, shielding his eyes from the light to see the Pokémon in his arms...which was none other than Symphony, looking scared although she was looking at the crowd forming though. He gives a bit of a silent gasp before giving a look around, as if to look for something to help get on top of the roof. The boy noticed the trailers and the tall stack of crates off the side before giving an idea bulb. "Riku, do you still have Lior's Sewaddle?"

"I do. Why?" Riku asked before the Brunette points to the trailer closest to the crates and the crates themselves. The Silver haired male noticed this and said, "You know, that isn't such a bad idea. I think hanging out with those guys made you a bit smarter, Sora."

"Right!" Sora admitted. However, he suddenly realized what he just said and tried to correct himself "…Wait, I mean…aw never mind! Let's just get to that guy!"

"Kairi, Milo, you stay here with Jaime!" Riku said to the other members. "We'll be back in a second!"

"Alright, just don't let that guy get away!" Jaime said with a determined look.

The two nodded before the heroic duo brought out Sewaddle's ball to call it out. "Sewaddle, do you think you can get us on top of the Trailer with String shot?"

"_**Sure thing!**_" Sewaddle responded with a nod before firing a string at the top of the trailer closest to the crates. Afterwards it fired more string at the ground before Riku manages to help the two before getting on top of the trailer. Sewaddle soon managed to fire another shot of string towards the higher part of the crates and after using another String Shot to make on overhead reach, it used to swing ahead to the creates. It shoots another one to the gang before giving a nod to continue.

"Nice job, Sewaddle." Riku said as he crossed the string like a tightrope. "I think you're getting good at this."

"Alright, we just need to reach the rooftop!" Sora said as he points upward after crossing over himself. When Sewaddle looked up to the roof, he noticed how high the shot was. He looked discouraged before shaking his head. "…Maybe it's too high for it?"

"Well, maybe Snivy could give him a boost?" The silver haired male said before grabbing the snake's Poké ball out and call it forth, making him materialize. "Snivy, do you think you help Sewaddle reach higher up?"

"_**Of course.**_" Snivy responded with a nod before using Vine Whip to and reached up as high as he is able to… which is just a bit short for it. However, Sewaddle fired a couple of String Shots as It descended down. "_**...Not bad.**_"

"_**Th-thank you!**_" Sewaddle said while looking chipper as the theme ends.

"Alright, let's head up!" Sora said with a happy look before using the String shot rope as a make-shift climbing rope with Riku using the other rope with Snivy helping itself up.

However, as the two soon made it close to the top, they poked their heads up noticed that the Meloetta wasn't struggling, but looked happy to see them. However, before the two noticed anything, the sewing Pokémon noticed something that catches his eye before giving a loud '_**LOOK!**_' A familiar electric-flying type was seen flying towards the figure with a surge of electricity coursing through it, suddenly descending at amazing speeds at the figure before he notices it and gives a quick 'WHOA!' before dodging out of the way, landing the opposite side of the group. "What the heck was that?!"

"Emol!" A familiar cry heard lands short of the group, showing the angry look of Aster's Emolga-

"Xia!" Sora said as he climbed up with Riku. "Then that means…"

"HEEY!" Lior called out from the ground below catching the two's attention with their Pokémon, between the trailers with Aster, Roxie, and Flare. (However, a different electric type was there instead of Pikachu: Minun) "You guys okay?!"

"You guys made it!" Riku called out. "We're fine!"

"Then get out of the way then!" Lior called out. "Because Pikachu's gotta get Symphony out of there!"

"Huh?" All three human males went on a jinx.

At that moment, Pikachu sprang into the air behind the two heroes and as it begins its decent, it begins to chants its name over again before charging towards the cloaked boy with Volt Tackle as –Unforgettable- begins to play. The boy noticed this and quickly jumped out of the way to dodge the attack as he finally loses his grip enough for Meloetta to break free. "Xia, grab Symphony and get out of there!" Aster called out.

On command the Emogla grabbed Symphony by the hands and (despite being able to float though) quickly piloted her on the ground as safely but ASAP. "Atta girl, Xia!" Roxie said with a smile.

"Smart idea, using your Emolga's 'Motor Drive' ability!" Flare said with a smirk.

"Flare!" Prism called out as she approaches the group with Sword nearby. "You made it!"

"Yeah! Thank goodness I ran into those three while on the way here!" The flame sigiled officer said with an imaginary bubble showing Flare meeting up with the adolescents on the way here. "I never thought you two kids met a Legendary Pokémon."

"Me neither." Prism responded. "Is she alright?"

Aster quickly bended down to Symphony's level as she quickly asked, "Are you okay Symphony?"

"_**Y-yeah…I'm okay…**_" Symphony responded in her tongue, although…she doesn't seem terrified though unlike her experience with Milo- more like relieved.

"I'm so sorry we weren't paying attention- I'm just glad you're alright…" Aster admitted, relieved as she picked up the Meloetta into her arms.

"_**Were you that worried about me?**_" Symphony asked while tilting her head.

"We sure were!" Lior said. "From Sora's story, that guy in black was bad news!"

"_**But…that guy was so nice when we were on the rooftop.**_" Symphony responded, prompting the siblings, especially Aster to give confused looks.

"…Do they understand what the Meloetta is saying?" Prism whispered to Flare.

"By the looks of things… yeah." Flare nodded. "…Weird kids."

"I don't know." Sword responded. "There have been cases that trainers can understand Pokémon- they just need to open their heart to them."

"How can you trust someone like him?" Aster asked the Meloetta. But then noticed Lior's response before turning to him and asks, "…And how do you know what she was saying anyways?"

Lior just grabbed his right ear by the center and wiggled it before adding, "I may not understand it like you, but I could guess what they're saying. Besides, we're siblings, aren't we?"

"_**Maybe I can explain better later…**_" Symphony said while rubbing her head.

Meanwhile with Kairi and the others, she looked to be observing the scene as he friends climbed and asked, "Someone in a black coat…who is that guy?"

"…I sense a familiar presence." Brycen said, prompting the red haired guy and the Tepig to look.

"Familiar presence?" Kairi parroted with a head tilt. "What do you mean?"

"You share a similar presence of someone I once knew." The Actor explained. "A presence of a person who resolved to try save her friends- yet you hold a very strong light within you." This prompts the red haired individual to look at herself before looking up to her friends as the actor explains. "Riku held a dark presence, yet he also had a good amount of kindness, and Sora…"

"He's a cool dude, ready to help anyone whenever they need it, right?" Jaime said. "Dude's a cool guy…kind of reminds of some other guy I knew before."

"That's the first time I… wait, other guy from before?" Kairi asked.

…Did Jaime and Brycen seriously give them a clue? So obviously now there's truth to what the man Sora met said after all… Question is: _When_ and where did he meet this guy? And does this person even reminded him of Sora for sure or just someone else? This question begins to boggle Kairi's mind for a little while…

Meanwhile Tepig looked ready to go before using his flamethrower to attempt to get up to where Sora is. However, Jaime brought out a new Pokémon- this looked to be a shiny white all over and it would normally be black it is red instead.

Back with the two males, they soon stood on a more solid position, the hooded boy then opened with, "I was hoping you guys would show up!"

"Hoping? So you knew we'd come here?" Sora looked to be in position as was Riku as the former asked, "Alright, just who are you? Why did you kidnap our friend?"

"First off, I want to apologize for that." The boy said, prompting the males to give intrigued looks. "I'm not the kind of person who would kidnap a Pokémon anyways- the whole reason I did was to pretty much test the two who got the you-know-what-ta back. They would've said something, but I think they didn't want you to worry anyways."

"_**He's right.**_" Pikachu responded. "_**Lior and Aster were trying to focus on trying to get Symphony back before you guys noticed that she was gone. They didn't want you to worry!**_"

The two looked to each other before looking back, Riku then demanded. "Alright. Who are you then? You sound a bit…familiar."

"Well…I guess you can say that I'm associated to the guy Sora met." The hooded boy said. "But that's just stating the obvious with you two and Kairi, huh?"

"Kind of is." Sora said while giving a bored look (but ignoring the bit said in the last sentence, since they would know about the three already). "But why are you following us anyway? How did you know that we ended up here?"

"You mean here on the roof, on this world or something else?" The Hooded boy said. "Well…like my friend before me, I came from another time from Celebi's help. I came from the future- but my journey was in the past you see. But when we were done though, we noticed that we weren't done yet: We were actually sent to this time."

The Brunette has several Question marks in the background as Riku said, "So let me see if I can get this straight- you came from the future to the past and did what you needed to do, and now you were sent to our time period, and now you're causing trouble for us?"

"…Well, not exactly trouble. More of the cases of helping you move along the way." The hooded boy said. He then in a bit more quieter voice, "Sheesh…I wondered if this was such a good id…"

However, when the quieter voice of the hooded boy was heard, something immediately clicked with the two as they suddenly said, "ROXAS?!" The Pokémon looked to each other in confusion as the two heard what they called the boy.

"What?! Roxas?!" The hooded boy exclaimed when they heard the name. "Time out for a second- my name isn-"

"If you strange birds are done fighting…" Jaime said as he climbed up and walked forward. "Who are you?"

"…Okay, I think I'm totally lost here." Sora admitted with a blank look as the theme ends. "I thought you had a Charley horse!"

"It doesn't take a genius to say that it's not Jaime." Riku admitted with a bored look. "Alright- now it's your turn; who are you!"

The 'Jaime' that appeared just gave a bit of a smile before he started to glow with an odd purple aura before crossing his arms as it was encased in a pink-purple orb before becoming something else: This one looked to now a human with blue eyes, pale skin, long black hair that reaches the back with red highlights (with occasionally black spikes sticking out)- especially at the top of his head where it's mostly red with and the ponytail's tip- with the Ponytail held together with a crystal-like teal band. The person is seen to be wearing a dark grey jacket with black fur near the collar of it, black gloves with red claw-like nails on it, dark grey pants and grey steel-toed boots with a red triangular markings at the toes- obviously making them look like claws. The male said with a voice… Okay, think Mike Erwin (and don't ask why- I would think it would fit), "Quick on the uptake are you." This prompts the silver haired male to give a startled look before the dark individual to looked over the hooded one and gives a couple of whiffs. "I know your scent well- now if you don't want to cause anymore of a fuss then I suggest that you leave!"

"Alright- I know when I'm not needed anymore!" The one (at least identified by the two) known as 'Roxas' said before quickly heading towards the way not heading towards the lot and easily hopped off the roof and into the trees below. "See you later!"

Sora looked down to the ground before to say, "…Was that really Roxas?"

"It sounds like him- but I don't know…" Riku said. "He seemed a bit different."

"Yo." The mystery man responded, catching the two's attention. "The big guy wants you guys to head down."

"Big guy?" The two said at once.

**On the ground…**

Sora and Riku lands on the ground between the trailers without too much of a shock to their system with the Pokémon and the mystery male landing on the ground as well. Jaime walks up to them with Kairi as he asked, "You guys chased off the guy in black?"

"Yeah we did." Sora responded. He then faced the mystery male, Xia, and Pikachu as he adds, "Thanks to these guys. But…who's the guy here?"

"Trickster, I had a feeling you just had to transform into that form." Jaime said with a bored expression.

"Trickster?" The three parroted in confusion before Trickster does a bow and said, 'Sorry boss- force of habit.' He then glows with the same light before assuming a new form: It was a bipedal with a mainly greyish-brown coloration with crimson and black accents. It had a pointed snout and ears with the insides of the ears red in color. It has some red rimming the eyes and mouth with a large voluminous mane, primarily red in coloration but with black tips, resembling a ponytail with a teal bangle down its separates a mass of main from the lower portion. It has a black ruff with the shoulders pointed and from where the arms extend. The upper arms are slim with the lower parts of it while slim a bit more bulkier. The arms have spiky extensions of fur at the elbows, with the claws on both its hands and feet red in color. The eyes were light blue with red rims.

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed before using his Pokédex to examine it. '_Zoroark: The Illusion Fox Pokémon. Zoroark are capable of creating illusions that are indistinguishable from reality- so much so that even cameras are fooled. They are able to create illusions to protect their dens and hide their young in their mane._' As Sora sets the device away, he asks, "So what you're saying is that Zoroark- or rather as you nicknamed him Trickster- was the one who helped us?"

"Eeyep- I sent him to back you guys up." Jaime responded. "Right buddy!"

The Zoroark responded in his tongue, "_**Of course.**_"

"How was he talking before?" Riku asked.

"Zoroark have the ability to generate illusions: and as a guy who actually seen it happen- they can speak like humans when they use their Illusion ability to become a human." Jaime said, as his Zoroark transforms into the human form it was seen in. "Trickster here likes to make himself look punk."

"And I happen to like this form too." Trickster commented.

"Illusions, huh…" Riku admitted with an odd look.

Symphony floats up before to say, "_**Wow, that's amazing**_!"

"Er, Symphony, do you think you should hide out? I mean this is a public place and collectors might flock around if they notice you." Aster whispered. The Meloetta noticed this and nodded before hiding its presence.

"Sora, right?" Sword commented, making the brunette flinch. "…How long did you have Symphony?"

"Err…starting today, actually- but we didn't capture her." Sora explained. "Besides, she's not even all that strong to be honest- she's sort of a legend in training."

"Legend in training?" All three officers said as a jinx.

"Ah, excuse me!" Stu Deeoh called out as she approached the group. "It seems the the ordeal is over, n'est-ce-pas?"

"Yeah- we got our stolen Pokémon back from that guy thanks to Sora and Riku…and well, Trickster and our Pokémon too." Aster said patting her Emolga's head.

"So…what are you guys gonna do now?" Prism asked.

"Well, after the whole ordeal with the thief done, I think we need a bit of a rest..." Lior admits as let his Pikachu climb up him to be on his right shoulder. "But while we were chasing down the thief, I found myself a Magby courtesy of Flare here."

"Magbys are found at the Virbank Complex- and besides, he was following the suggestion of his friend." Flare explained, which Jaime responded with a quick 'Yo!'

"What about you guys though?" Aster asked.

"Well, me, Milo, Kairi and Riku are going to participate in the movies." Sora explained. "Besides, it seems like it's the only way for SOMEBODY to get back to work as a ship captain, provided that we get to it then?"

"Are you serious?!" Roxie exclaimed in an angry huff. "…Hah- FINE!" She appeared to of stormed off afterwards before something appeared to of stopped her and tried to push her backwards. "Huh?"

The other just blinked before noticing a shimmer showing Symphony a small smile before Sora gets it. "I think someone wants thinks that you'll need to talk to each before you go back to your rehearsal- both of you."

"What makes you say that, Sora?" Stu Deeoh asked.

"No reason." The brunette responded while giving a leisurely look. "We'll let you two talk while we go prepare for the movie. And why not you two go explain what's happening with our new…Police friends?"

"Huh?" Lior responded before noticing the shimmer as well. "O-oh! Yeah, sure! C'mon Aster, we better explain what's happening to our Police friends. We'll meet you guys in the Pokémon Center when you're done!"

"I'll come too- I need get treated for this stupid Charley Horse…" Jaime admitted.

"Need some help?" Sword asked.

"I think I'm good." The blond haired man responded before the group splits up- Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Milo heads towards the studio with the owner and employee, while Aster and Lior heads out of it with their Pokémon and the Police officers (with a certain legendary with them as well). Meanwhile Roxie looked a bit uncomfortable before just giving a sigh.

"Dad, listen I…" Roxie tried to say before looking somewhat frustrated. "Listen, while I was rehearsing, I had some time to think- I guess…I was a bit wrong about you choosing to pursue another option. I mean, the places are close together, but seriously, you're holding up the boat for anyone wanting to go to Castelia City!"

"Hmm…perhaps you may be right- but you might have to wait just a bit longer though. But…you know I have an idea. Something to help make up for them waiting for the boat." Pop Roxie admits.

"…I think we're on the same wavelength, for once." Roxie admits with calmed look after hearing her father. Followed by a smirk of course when she explained, "You finish your movie, I'll finish rehearsal and pass the word to those who are waiting to go to Castelia City."

"Great! In that case…good luck in your concert then." Pop Roxie said as he pats his right hand on his daughter's head.

"And good luck in your movie. I'll see it as soon as I can!" The Gym leader said before the two split off to their respective destination.

**Pokéstar Studios: Main Reception**

Sora and the others appeared to be in costume (and due to laziness, I'll list the costumes from what movies)- Sora is in normal civilian clothes, while Kairi was in the outfit the female scientist wears from the Time gate Series, Riku in the Pokémon defense force outfit as seen in certain movies (in this case, Invaders) and Milo is seen in what appears to be a different set of civilian clothes (the kind you see the male wear in during the movies). Riku seemed a bit uncomfortable as he admits, "I didn't think I would like this getup. It feels odd in a few places."

"So if I read the script right…it looks like that besides the costume, we're also allowed to use our Pokémon, but it's suggested that we use the Pokémon that we're provided for the roles. They'll listen to our orders as well, and it even lists what moves do they know." Kairi said while reading the instructions, adjusting the glasses on her costume. "Sounds like they must want trainers who know the basic Pokémon ability and move knowledge- like knowing what abilities are best suited for the situation- or moves for that matter."

"Sounds easy to me." Milo admits. "Of course there are moves that you have to know that are important- such as knowing what effects there are with moves- like for instance…I read Kairi's script a bit, and you're supposed to use Switcheroo to trade the Magnet for the glasses that powers up your own moves. If you agree to get the glasses back, the machine will keep using Clear Smog to stimulate the effect of actual smoke. Clear smog clears any power up status to normal, so it would nullify Silver Wind's bonuses per se. Then there's this move called 'Psyshock,' which uses the special attack of the Pokémon to hit for physical defense."

"Okay, got it." Kairi nodded.

"What about Milo's movie?" Sora asked.

"It says here that the Pokémon will know, Psybeam, Reflect, and Light Screen. It's said to prepare defenses before attacking." Riku said.

"Defenses isn't my style." Milo said. "But I guess I gotta follow the script, huh?"

"You can always deviate from it and try to play survival." Kairi admits. "What about you, Riku?"

"It says here that I use a Herider against two Pokémon- one of them is basically I have to use Roar on- a …Roggenrola I think it said. I'm supposed to defeat the Elgyem… whatever that is." Riku said while reading the script.

"Roar is basically used to switch out a Pokémon with another on your opponent's team. Pair that up with Spikes, Poison spikes, or Stealth Rock, and you get a move that deals free damage on your opponent upon switching." Milo explained. He then dug out his Pokédex to showcase one of the Pokémon mentioned from Riku's script. This one has an oblong, grey head with depressions on either side, with black symmetrical lines going down the front of its head. On the front of the head are shiny, button-like eyes with its hands showing to have three finger-like digits: Red green and yellow colored fingers. It's also seen to have stubby legs and tail. '_Elgyem: The Cerebral Pokémon. It is said that Elgyem is discovered 50 years ago as they were first sighted in the desert. They can control incredible psychic power, which they use to squeeze the opponent's brains causing headaches._' Everyone gave pailed expressions as Milo retorts with "…Well, that sounds disturbing. They're also extraterrestrial Pokémon"

"They're aliens?" Sora replied with an odd look. "…Okay, that sounds kind of weird to call it as such. Especially in this case."

"Well Lunatone is said to be meteorite Pokémon- meaning they are from space maybe. Ever thought about that?" Milo said with a bored look.

"Well, I did find it a bit strange but now that you said it…I guess it's not that strange." The Brunette admits.

"Anyways, what's your Pokémon to use anyways, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"It says here that I have to use a Growlithe for this movie." Sora admitted as he brought out a Poké ball. "They already gave it to me." Threw the ball and it released a dog from before: a canine with a short rounded muzzle, a small fluffy tail, a tuft of fur on top of its head, and rounded ears. It has orange fur with mostly black stripes over its back and its forelegs with the belly, tail, and fluff on the head cream colored. The nose is a shiny black with the insides of its ears brown, two claws on the forepaws and the paw pads are brown in color. It seemed to give a bit of a low growl as it looked to be lying down. "Huh? Hey, is he alright?"

"Let me see." Kairi admitted as she checked the Pokédex. '_Growlithe- The Puppy Pokémon. Growlithe are extremely loyal to its trainer, and it will bark at those who approach the trainer unexpectedly and run them out of town. It will drive away enemies with barking and biting._' The moves it knows knew are Bite, Flame Wheel, Take Down and Odur Sleuth. "Let me try talking to it- about what's wrong."

The red haired female seemed to bend down to the puppy's level before starting to talk to it. After a tiny while of chatting, Milo then whispers to the two males, "Do you think she can easily talk to the little guy?"

"Yeah- don't worry." Sora whispered back to the male.

Kairi faced the group before to explain, "It looks like Growlithe doesn't like his job as an Actor's Pokémon all that much- He has to work with multiple trainers- but he prefers to stick with one."

"Well, Growlithe are loyal to whoever catches or formed a bond with." Milo responsded. "But if I can guess, this one doesn't like its job, as its pretty much wants just one master."

"Oh right- the ability is intimidate, and the gender is male." Kairi responded. "Anyways, looks like HE wants to leave the studio.

"Is there a problem?" One of the employees asked as they approached.

"The Growlithe doesn't seem to…well, want to cooperate." Sora explained. "He's pretty much well…"

"Oh, I see…" the worker said. "That Growlithe was always stingy on sticking to one trainer."

"Hmmm…" Kairi then had an idea. "Do you have any other Growlithe?"

"Ummm…yeah, but, he's sort of…new to the movies." The employee admitted.

"Then we can debut together!" Sora said with a cheerful expression. "It'll be our first movie after all."

"Hmmm…well, I'll have to talk to Mr. Deeoh about it, but let's see what you suggest would work." The curly haired man said before giving a nod.

The Growlithe gave an intrigued look while listening in. The puppy Pokémon couldn't help to smile before sitting up and wagging its tail. Kairi bent down to the Growlithe's level before to say, "There. At least you shouldn't be doing any acting today, right?"

"_**Thanks.**_" The Puppy Pokémon barked out.

**Meanwhile, in the forest…**

The Hooded boy from before quickly rushed through the woods before pulling to a stop. The hooded boy just gave a sigh before a familiar voice asked, "How did it go?"

"Went just as planned." The boy responded as he faced the hooded figure. "Those kids saved Symphony. But Sora and Riku thought I was someone else- and I think my cover is blown- Trickster sniffed me out."

"…Can't be helped." The older male said while emerging from the shadows. "You did good though- but sorry you had to do that."

"I just hope we did this because we needed to… Well, it was going to happen one way or another, huh?" The younger of the two said before removing the hood off-camera. "So what's the next plan?"

"All three of us are gonna need to be there for tonight's battle at the Gym. But we're going to have to make ourselves…pretty unrecognizable. They already know my face- and you're going to have to disguise your voice a bit. But I think the biggest challenge will probably be the third one of our group." The older man said before tying on a bandanna on his head. "I wonder if she'll give an incentive to Symphony to at least keep her guard up."

"But at least we won't be wearing these jackets for now!" The boy said.

"You said it." The man said before the two nodded to each other before the two tossed off their jackets.

**Pokémon Center: Reception**

Nurse Joy was seen talking to a woman in a silent conversation. The notable features of this individual is that she has blue hair with a hair band on the head before Nurse Joy points towards a hallway. The female seemed to give a nod before walking towards where she was directed. When she was walking, it appears that she was wearing a pair of glasses that showed blue eyes behind them.

**End of Chapter 6**

**Jaime's Memoirs**

**After arriving into the city, I dropped by the Pokémon Center and I found out the group had already met up with Roxie, Virbank's Gym Leader. Not only that, Milo was in the area, and challenged Riku and Kairi to a double Battle but with Kairi using one of his Pokémon- Cottonee- and Riku using Sewaddle. So I decided to watch it. It was going be difficult, but I heard that Prankster was Cottonee's ability. So Kairi still has a chance to win without having Riku do the work.**

**So the battle begins and things are going well so far…but we hit an unintentional snag when a figure in black snagged our Meloetta friend. Sora and the others didn't notice it yet, but me, Aster and Lior decided to chase after him. However, midchase, I suffered through A F***** CHARLEY HORSE! It was quite painful and well..a big hindrance. I had to leave the kids to chasing that guy while I retreat while I instruct that at least one of them should go find a fire type to catch. (And if you can't tell by how I'm writing, I was still annoyed by it.)**

**After regrouping back to Sora and the others, Kairi and Riku won the battle, but then Milo decided to throw a curve ball- and release Cotonee for Kairi to catch. I figure that it was a good time for a quick lesson of different balls- that involved the Poké balls usually made out of Apricorns- I showed each one and what ball they're made into. (and I proved to Milo that I was travelling in Johto.) Afterwards, it was off to Pokéstar studios to find Pop Roxie. We met the head honcho of the studio and even got a tour. Part of the way we met Officer Prism of Sword's Squadron, who received a report from Flare. Looks they started to catch wind of a stolen Pokémon… Maybe the siblings reported in? Anyways…**

**After the tour we soon meet up with Pop Roxie who was reading a new script and Brycen who is working as a Movie Star again. After getting to know what script they'll be working on, it looked our hooded friend was founded in the lot. Flying Pokémon couldn't get up there for some reason because of the odd current. But Sora and Riku used ingenuity and resourcefulness of Pokémon to get up there. Me? I used Trickster.**

**Afterwards, it looks like the officers and even Roxie knows about Meloetta. We decided to split up- Sora and the others handle their movies, while we head for the center. Looks like the Officers are talking to the siblings about what's happening…**

…**Hey, who is that?**

Journal Entries

Kairi's Team *Updated!*:

Cottonee:  
A wild grass type founded in Route 19. It was originally caught by Milo after showing a compassionate side and helped him. He decided to help the little guy out getting stronger. But unfortunately, he had an exceptionally hard time using him.

Milo noticed the interaction between the grass type and Kairi, and afterwards it soon a change within it- soon it was fighting on its own and more resilient- still lost though. But after handing it to Kairi though…it definitely got tougher. It even beaten Treecko and Lunatone.

As a result, Milo released Cottonee for Kairi to capture. She uses a Friend Ball provided. Hopefully Cottonee will be happier with Kairi than he was with Milo.

Moves:  
Mega Drain, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Leech Seed

Mystery Male 2:  
A Mysterious male in a black coat. He seems younger than the one Sora encountered. He kidnapped Symphony only for his attempt thwarted by the siblings and their electric types.

Oddly though he sounds like 'Roxas' by Sora and Riku. (This is unconfirmed information)

**Next Time on Kingdom Hearts: Black and White**:

Rock and Roll! It's battle time in Virbank City and everyone is gathering to the Gym for an exciting battle! However, just what are the mystery group that Sora and the others are dealing with? And Later, the mystery group's isrevealed to be…someone oddly familiar. Just what is going on here? And just who-or what- is this Celebi they keep hearing about? …An older member seems to know though.

**Next Time:  
**Chapter 7: The Concert of Meetings!  
Aka: Rocking the Gym, KH Style!

**Chapter 6 is (finally) online! So very sorry for the delay ladies and gentlemen!**

**Another mystery character is introduced- and second verse same as the first, the figure from the same series as Sora and his buddies. Who that figure is? The appearance should be an obvious clue.**

**Off Topic…has anyone heard about the Nintendo Direct about the new news on Pokémon? It's gonna be awesome.**

**Who's that Pokémon: This Pokémon is one of the only Steel Types you can get early in Black and White 2 at the Complex without evolving a Pokémon.  
Who gets it: An alternating group member. The Female this time.**

**By the By: the mystery members are finally appearing, but what would their disguises be? However, Guidelines:  
1. The Muscular male's hair must be hidden in a bandanna.  
2. The younger male's hair and face must be hidden. Suggesting a hoodie.  
3. The outfit is up to you, as long as the glasses and hair ribbon stay.**

**Anyways, please Rate, Review, and don't hate it if you don't like it... And sorry for the long wait.**


	8. Hiatus Announcement!

**Hiatus Announcement!**

Due to a standstill and some…inconveniences and plans in mind for the story, this story will go into Hiatus until a certain point of my other story has been reached. Once it does, I will announce its continuation!

The reason behind this Hiatus is as follows:

Consistency to the other story; this story (more importantly Part one) takes place after one of my stories. And seeing as more characters are appearing in the next chapter and some connections hasn't been fully clarified, it's better if you make a connection to the other story first.

Incomplete decisions on teams and Movesets: Either I forgotten about a choice of what Pokémon are available and decided or I misplaced the information. Until then I might need to get an update on the list. Do not worry- most of the heroes' teams of Part 1 are decided and I made sure they are in a safe place- I even written them off the computer in case something happens.

Ideal references- I sort of need an idea on what a couple of characters would look like– including the mystery three (at the moment unless you're sharper than you look, they won't be named.) I guess that would include winter appearances.

I apologize to anyone who enjoys the story, and I hope that this other one goes about smoothly. ^^;


End file.
